Masks
by Kryalla Orchid
Summary: Sequel to Touch. As heroes, we wear masks to protect those we love, some metaphorical, some physical. How could the mask I need removed not be the one I thought I wanted? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**__ Teen Titans are not mine, they belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros._

_**Broken Record moment:**__ Aussie, spelling, slang, word usage is all different. Blarg._

_**Author's Note:**__ Sequel to __**Touch**__. Read that first please. __ Yes, it's multi-chaptered. Yes, it is already completely written. Yes, you will be getting one a day (lucky sods). Posting will be whenever I bloody well feel like it, but only once every 24 hours. No freebies, no asking for more, any begging will mean a delay in posting, 'coz I'm bitchy. Bribes are welcome._

_Also, if you haven't seen it, last weeks episode of Young Justice had Robin doing the rings (thank god for youTube). Complete fangirl squealage from me there. Thanks to the fifteen or so people that contacted me to gush. It was just awesome. Now, writers of YJ, read my brainwaves, bring in Starfire, bring in Starfire.  
_

_**Big Fat Warning: **__Quote, "T__he angst, the death, the gore and blood and stuff" previously missing from Touch. Kater apologises in advance._

* * *

**Prologue. **

In the end, death was silent.

There were no more screams of pain nor begging for mercy. No more sounds of metal crunching on bone, no more wet thuds as the life was beaten out of the broken, misshapen body.

There had been nothing I could do. The floor was cold against my back, but I could not move. Tears fell from my eyes, soaking the black mask across my face. Ragged breathing beside me, also captured, also as helpless as I was.

All my strength, all the power I have at my disposal, and I could not save him. All I could do was watch and pray it would not happen to me next.

Hands grabbed me, tore my clothing. I could not move, the drug they had administered surged through my veins, leaving me paralysed. I could not stop their fingers from pulling at the mask on my face, at tearing the armour from my body.

I was being hoisted, carried by their dirty hands. Cackling laughter filled the air. Jeering and fingers on places I did not want them. It was too dark to see the filthy warehouse we were contained. Chains clanged as they hung from the ceiling. Halos of light swung above me as I was carried through, light to dark, light to dark.

My head lolled and I caught a glimpse of the other, prone body. A flash of black, a scrap of cape, a cracked skull mask, a pool of blood.

The hands carrying me tilted and I crashed to the floor. A face loomed above me.

It was my turn.

A foot kicked me, the pain in my side sharp and my body rolled. A moan tore through the paralysis, echoing from my throat.

Blood. Gore. Mangled parts. Bones crushed to a pulp. Hair ripped from the skull. Broken mask. Torn body.

Robin.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

There were kisses and there were _kisses_.

There were little pecks, designed to be a quick little kiss, a goodbye, a hello, a prelude to the cessation of the make out.

There were deep, open mouthed hunger, frenzied passionate kisses which involved tongues and teeth and sucking on lips. Often the fervent kind would involve bodies rubbing together, anxious to become as close as possible. Toes would curl, hands clench, breaths would be quick snatches.

There were the in-between, often open mouthed, but not as deep, a little tongue, just enough to taste and tease. Designed to show love and affection rather than lust.

And these were just the kisses that went on the mouth. There were other places. Necks, ears, chest, hands, elbows, cheeks, shoulders. Many places the lips could dance against, each bringing new sensations, new noises.

So many other things to learn. Eyes open, eyes closed. Where appropriate places for hands were. Legs entwined or not. Shifting hips. Fitting noises. When to breathe, when to break away and trail wet kisses to an ear. When to swallow to reduce the saliva produced.

One would think there were many things to learn about kissing. But there was not, the body knows what it wants. It does these things automatically, responding to the partnered movements. Hips shift on their own, hands clench. Breaths would intermingle. There was no guidance, no thinking involved in kissing, there was just the action.

There might be direction, lust buried deep within the abdomen always pushing for more, there might be thought, is this too far, or not far enough, but the body knows. The body responds. The mind just disconnects and there was nothing but you and your partner.

I never realised. I never knew. Kissing was alien to me and yet my body somehow understood. It sang to me, its siren croon requesting more, and now, and _oh yes there,_ and _Robin_. Deep and primal, something had awoken within me that I never knew existed.

His bed was soft beneath my back, his hands were warm against my skin, his mouth was so hot for me. Different taste and touch and sounds. All new. All wonderful.

How we made it from the training room to his bedroom, carefully avoiding our friends, I do not know. The art of stealth was something I do not do well. I do know that he carried me and lay be down on his bed and fused our mouths together.

Our boots were discarded on the floor. His shirt was gone as was mine, although my bra remains. My skirt was bunched up. Our mouths moved as one, tasting, testing boundaries, savouring. His hips swayed against me, soft undulating movements, gently pressing his heat against my thigh.

We were already further along than we meant to go.

And yet, there was also a line that we would not cross. He does not push for more, I would not ask. He had not placed his hand any lower than my waist, and although he treated my chest with reverence, he did not dip lower. My hands wandered and explored, tracing the scars and the muscles on his back. But like him, I would not cross that line.

The mask was still on.

It was a barrier of its own. As long as he did not remove it, there would be a limit to the things we could do.

Robin gasped, jerking away from me. "Too much," he groaned. "Star, I need to stop."

I panted, my vision cloudy, the need in my belly simmering away, but I understood. Robin shifted down, placing his head against the curve of my neck. My arms stoked up from his back and buried in his hair. I could feel him trying to get himself back under control.

It was empowering to know I could make him lose his control. We have only been doing the dating for the past five weeks, and already most of our making out sessions ended this way.

"Okay," he said and kissed the little peak of breast slipping from beneath my bra. "Another thing we can scratch off the list. No more jujitsu practice."

I pouted. "We are running out of training exercises we can do together."

"This'll settle down soon," Robin said. "We'll find a balance."

"Are you certain?" Although I did not mind this desperate need for him, it would be nice to occasionally complete a training session together.

Robin gave a breathless chuckle. "Nope. But I'm hopeful." He nuzzled me then sighed, rolling completely away. A slight repositioning and he was lying by my side, his head on the pillow by mine. He reached down between us and took my hand, weaving our fingers together. I smiled and closed my eyes, tilting my head until it rested against his.

"You're amazing," Robin told me.

"As are you," I replied.

There were little kisses, light brushes against skin. Mostly we just relaxed and lay beside one another It was peaceful to lie beside Robin, the after kisses glow made me lethargic. I loved the scent of his bed, so wonderfully Robin, and the feel of his body pressed against his side lulled me in ways I cannot express. I felt safe and warm and treasured. Robin's lips pressed against my temple, little pecks before he sighed contently.

I did not mean to sleep. Especially not on a bed, lying the human way. Human pillows had an odd way of creating comfort, I could see why they used them now. It helped me sink toward that restful sleep more. Perhaps Robin stroking my arm also had something to do with how quickly I fell asleep, I do not know.

The next thing I did know was I was being gently roused from sleep with an empty space beside me and voices in the room.

I ran my hand over the space beside me, it was still warm, Robin had only vacated it recently. I turned my head and blinked open my eyes. The room was dark, night had fallen while I had dozed. I could see the stars through the window. Robin sat at his desk, his face illuminated by a black laptop computer I had never seen before. He was dressed again, sans boots, his hair immaculate.

I could just make out the voice echoing through the speakers of the computer and while I could not see the screen, I recognised the voice. We all knew that voice.

I did not mean to listen, but Robin rarely speaks to the Batman. I was curious and wrongly so. But Robin had opened the computer while I was in the room, he understood the possibility that I would wake. Surely that alone was reason enough to listen.

"I need you here," Batman said. It was hard to judge Batman's emotions, his stoic tone is more even than Raven's.

Robin shook his head. "I have a different life now."

"But you're still connected. You're still part my life. There are responsibilities."

Robin frowned. "Because you won't let me go."

"There are other reasons I've asked you to come. There's your parents estate to deal with. You've been stalling with that, the legal department is getting anxious. Alfred wants to see you. I'd like a chance to assess your training, it's been well over a year since you were here last for any length of time."

Robin sighed. "Okay. Fine. A week, that's all I'll give you."

"I need more time than that."

"It's the wrong time to come for any longer than a week," Robin said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's always the wrong time."

"Yeah, but Starfire… she…" Robin opened and closed his hands as he looked for something to say.

"I see," was Batman's stony reply. "Do we need to have the talk?"

"No!" Robin said immediately, jolting in his chair. "God, no. You're a little late on that front."

"Are you using protection?"

Robin choked and went an interesting colour. "What? No!"

"Really? Little dangerous, don't you think?"

"I'm not having sex with her!"

"Why not? You're eighteen. Having trouble with the little dickie—"

Robin groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Don't make me hang up on you."

"Ahh, my boy, all grown up and becoming a man. I'm so proud. Just don't get too attached."

Robin removed his hands from his face and huffed. "How about you don't give me love advice, Mr Playboy of the Century. Thanks. Can we get back on topic?"

"I would like six months, but I'll settle for eight weeks. At least."

Robin shook his head. "Two."

"Six."

"Four."

"You missed a week."

Robin sighed. "So did you, we both know it was going to end at four. Let's cut the crap."

I was concerned. Although Robin often went back to Gotham, it was never for this long. Nor did I remember the call ever coming from Batman, usually Robin went back to Gotham on personal business related to his guardian. Robin made no secret of the death of his parents, although he would not share their names, but we still did not know this elusive guardian. Beast Boy's 'crack theory' was that it was Batman himself. Cyborg would laugh at that, saying that the man did not have a paternal bone in his body. Robin would not say anything.

"Can the Titans last that long without you?"

"Of course they can. Cyborg's a very competent leader. They'll be fine."

"Can Starfire?"

Robin paused. I shut my eyes in case he was looking over here. "We're not joined at the hip, you know. She'll be fine," he said tartly. "Although, it'd go a lot smoother if I could tell her—"

I peeked through my eyelashes.

"No. You'll need to leave your communicator behind again. I don't want them 'accidently' tracking you."

Robin leant forward, resting his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands. "That's crap and you know it. I trust the Titans."

"I don't."

"What about my judgement? Do you trust that?"

There was silence. "Occasionally."

"Thanks for the support."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Robin jerked his head up. "That soon?"

"The need is urgent."

"Give me until noon at least. I need time to prepare."

Another brief pause. "Very well."

Robin sighed and closed the computer with a snap. Sighing again, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, Star."

My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat.

Robin leant over and switched on the lamp on his desk. "Say something, please."

I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of Robin's bed. "You are leaving?"

"He's been asking me for a while," Robin replied, studying the wood of his desk. "I never thought he was serious."

"That did not answer my question."

Robin nodded, his face still turned away. "I need to."

"Can you tell me why?"

Robin dropped his head. "I wish I could."

"They are important, these things Batman wishes your help with?"

Robin nodded.

"He does not request your help lightly."

"No, he doesn't."

"Then you should go."

His head jerked around to me. "You don't mind?"

I gave him a weak smile. "Of course I mind. I will miss you. But that should not stop you from going. Not when you are needed."

He crossed the room to kneel at my feet, placing his hands on my knees. "It's only for a little while. We've been apart for longer."

I brushed my fingers through his hair. "We can talk each day, can we not? Even if you cannot use the communicators, you could call me on the computer, yes?"

"Every day," he promised.

I nodded. "Then I should go. You will need time to prepare."

He gripped my knees. "Stay," he said. "Spend the night with me."

My jaw dropped. "Robin…" I began, then shook my head. "I do not think—"

"Not like that," he said. "I just want to hold you. Please stay."

I considered him, and then nodded. "Okay."

Robin gave me one of his shirts to wear to bed, it was long sleeved and white, and I had not seen it before. It skimmed down to the level of my skirt once I had all the buttons done. He politely turned his back while I changed. I watched him out the corner of my eye as he undressed, leaving only his green pants on. When he turned around, the look he gave me smouldered.

"I like you in that," he told me as we climbed back into his bed.

"Good, I plan on keeping it while you are gone."

Robin chuckled. I rolled onto my side to face him and he ran his hand over my rump. "I'll miss you," he said.

"I shall miss you too."

I would not cry. I would not cry. It was only for a month. We had only just started our relationship. We could handle a month of separation.

He kissed me lightly, reached over to turn the light off, then wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me very tight.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**__ Yes. I'm doing that. Yes, I'm splitting them this early too. Point, I originally planned this arc for Touch and never had them kiss. Then on a whim, Robin totally made me complete the kiss after the tickling in Touch and Kater swore she'd disown me if I didn't let it happen. This arc then didn't fit the sweetness of Touch, time for a new story. That's why Masks is a different genre. If you want cutsey touchy feely goodness, go back read Touch. If you want drama and action and angst, stay here. Strap yourselves in; it's going to be a bumpy ride. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **__Good Lord, you're all gluttons for punishment. Angst? Really? Kater, that sounds like permission there! (Oh, don't encourage her, sez Kater)._

_Okay, since it was asked. It is not listed under romance because I felt there wasn't enough of it to be listed there. There still is a fair amount, however it's probably not what you're hoping for. Also, it's listed as Adventure, because that used to be Action/Adventure, where'd my action go? So it's not so much Adventure, as Action… lots of Action… yumyum. _

**

* * *

Chapter 2. **

I do not think either of us got much sleep that night. We dozed a little. Kissed a little less than we dozed. Talking was nonexistent. Touch ran rampant.

Little brushes, fingers through my hair, or stroking the length of my body. It was as though Robin wished to memorise me. He touched me everywhere, well, almost everywhere. My breasts and stomach, my back and bottom. Just ran his hands over my skin. Then he would stop and we would drift before he would kiss me awake again.

Morning came far too soon for my liking. I watched the sky brighten to gold and glossy pink through the window while Robin slept beside me. Sunrise is a joyous occasion but today I did not want to get out of bed. I toyed with the fingers that rested on my stomach.

With a sigh, I rolled onto my side, Robin moved so he cuddled behind me and I knew he was awake.

"Mornin', Star."

I sighed again.

"Yeah, I'd like to rewind time too," he murmured. He lifted his head, and then dropped it back down so it was buried in my hair. "I'd better get up. Lots of stuff to do. Knowing Batman, he'll be early."

I sniffled and blinked back tears.

Robin kissed my hair, squeezing me. "I know. The timing sucks. I'm sorry, Star."

"Duty does the calling."

"Just think of all the making out we're going to do when I get back."

I smiled at the thought.

"Plus..." he paused, and lifted his hand from across my stomach. There was a small sound, like tearing cloth, and then his mask dropped onto the pillow in front of my eyes.

I gaped at it for a moment, then squeezed shut my eyes, even going as far to cover my face with my hands. "No."

"No?" Robin asked, hurt. "Why not?"

"I cannot go a whole month without you if I see your eyes now. Please, allow me to anticipate that when you return."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

Robin sighed. "Well… okay then."

I kept my face covered, not willing to give into temptation. I wanted to see, I truly did, but to see now, then in his absence my heart would keen more.

The bed behind me lifted as Robin crawled over the top of me to get up. "You can look now," he said, his voice getting lower as he spoke, his hand brushed against mine.

I allowed him to pull my hands away from my face, peeking through my eyelashes until I could be sure he replaced the mask. When I was certain he had, I opened my eyes and smiled.

Robin kissed my forehead and knelt by the bedside. "I need to show you something."

I nodded and swung my legs over the side of his bed. I ran my fingers through my hair to comb it and stretched, as I do every morning when I wake.

"Yeeaaah," Robin mumbled. "Already regretting having to go."

I dropped my arms. "My apologies, I did not mean to make it more difficult for you."

He offered me his hand and I took it as I stood. He led me over to the computer he had used to speak to Batman the night before. "I'm going to leave this for you," he said and sat at the desk, opening the lid. He pulled me onto his lap, then reached around me to type. "It's a secure line to the Batcave. You won't be able to use it for anything else." I watched as his fingers flew across the keyboard, symbols I did not understand flashing on the screen.

"I do not think I will be able—"

"I'm just setting it up for you," he said, and pointed to a small square glass section on the keyboard. "Put your thumb there and hold it for a minute."

I did what he asked. There was a flash of light beneath my thumb.

_Thumb print recorded_, the screen flashed. _Welcome, Starfire._

"All you'll need to do is open it and put your thumb on that square," he explained, continuing to type. "That'll contact me and we can talk through video. Although, it might take me a while to get to the computer. Also," he closed the screen, pointing to a small dull bulb on the lid of the computer. "That'll flash if I'm trying to contact you. I promise to try and call you at sunrise every morning, Jump's sunrise, not Gotham's."

"All right."

Robin lifted the screen again, typing again.

"I should go," I said.

"Yeah," he replied gloomily. "I'll meet you in the common room in a little while."

I kissed his cheek and ducked out from between his arms.

"Don't tell the others," he requested as I gathered my uniform. "I'll do that."

I nodded and slipped out his door.

Cyborg was exiting his room as I walked by, grinning at me. "Well, well, have a nice night, did you?"

I flushed. I was still wearing Robin's shirt, I knew what Cyborg believed.

"Good on ya," he said, waggling his eyebrows. "Hope he treated you well, else I'll have to murder him."

"Nothing happened," I told him, still blushing.

"Suuuuuuure," Cyborg drawled. "Little Miss Slinks-a-lot-wearin'-a-guy's-shirt. I believe ya."

I turned and marched away, holding my head up.

"Walk of shame, baby, walk of shame!" Cyborg called after me.

I turned around and fired a weak starbolt at him, which just made him laugh harder as he battered it away. I turned and bolted for my room. I gathered a change of uniform and darted for the shower, glad that I did not encounter any more of my friends. I showered quickly, brushed my hair until it shone then headed for the common room to break the fast and wait for Robin.

Raven paced in the common room. Her gait was restless, round and round. Her hood was raised, so she did not see me the moment I entered. I was surprised, Raven never rose this early.

"Raven?"

Raven froze and peered at me from beneath her hood. "What happened? What'd he do?"

"Who? I do not understand—"

"You're screaming at me. What'd he do?"

I paused, realising what she was speaking of. "Oh. I thought I was hiding it well."

"Not from me," Raven insisted. "Starfire, what happened?"

"I'm leaving," Robin said as the door swished closed behind him.

"You're what?" Raven blurted, reeling back in shock. "Why?"

"It's only for four weeks," Robin said. "I need to go back to Gotham for a while." He turned his head to me as he walked to my side. "That bad?" he asked, taking my hand.

I shrugged, dropping my head. "I did not realise I was broadcasting it."

"I'm more in tune with Starfire lately," Raven said, studying me. "She's been so happy, it's hard not to be. I may have overreacted to a change in mood. Sorry."

"That's okay." Robin squeezed my hand. "I saw Cyborg on the way here, he'll be along in a minute. Raven, can you ask Beast Boy to join us?"

"He won't wake until about nine," Raven said. "It's hard to wake him before that."

"I'll be gone by noon."

Raven stared at Robin in shock, then at me. "I'll go wake him up then," she said, her cloak swirling around her.

Robin touched my cheek. "It'll be okay."

I nodded. "I know."

Robin leant in and kissed me. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his back while his hands settled on my waist.

"Can't get enough, eh man?" Cyborg said cheekily.

Robin broke away and frowned at Cyborg, while I blushed. "What?"

"Star did the walk of shame," Cyborg grinned. "Congrats."

Robin shook his head. "Don't be an ass. Nothing happened."

"Uh-huh, sure, nothin' enough for her to be wearin' your shirt."

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, the other still on my waist. "Cy… you've got the wrong idea. Completely. Can we just wait for Beast Boy? I don't want to explain this again."

"Explain what?"

Raven arrived back into the room through one of her portals, carrying a limp and barely awake Beast Boy. "Let me just dump a bucket of water on him," Raven said.

I turned away, walking to the sofa and sat down. I covered my face with my hands, resting my elbows on my knees. Robin placed a hand against my back.

Behind me there was a splash followed by an indignant shriek. "Raven!"

"Sorry, Gar," she said, sounding contrite. "Important news."

"What could be more important than me getting my beauty sleep?" Beast Boy wailed.

"I'm leaving," Robin said, his hand stroking my back.

Silence, then, "Haha, good one."

"Batman will be here by noon," Robin said.

The cushion beside me depressed as Raven sat down, her hand touching my arm briefly.

"Oh." Beast Boy sounded crestfallen, like I felt.

"How long?" Cyborg asked.

"A month," Robin said, his hand making circles on my back. "I've been recalled."

"What? Why?"

Robin sighed. "Robin is Batman's partner, no matter what. He's allowed me to step out of his shadow and lead the Titans, but ultimately I'm still tied to him. He calls, I have to go."

"You've told him where to shove it before."

"Not this time."

"What's so important about this time?" Cyborg asked.

Robin sighed. "Can't say."

"Can't or won't?" Cyborg said shrewdly.

"Both. Batman won't get me all the details yet, so I don't know. I just need you guys to trust me. Think you can handle the Network, Cy?"

"Sure, no problem. Easy."

"You won't be able to contact me. At all. I can't take the communicator." I frowned and Robin squeezed my shoulder. Obviously, he did not want the others to know about the computer. "I'll try to contact you as much as possible."

"No checking up on us?" Beast Boy blurted. "Sweet! Party time!"

"Just don't break anything." I could hear the disapproval in Robin's voice.

I could hear Beast Boy bouncing. "Dude, was that, like, permission? Score!"

"You're not thirteen anymore," Robin said. "You don't need to be looked after. Besides, Raven'll keep you all in line."

"Aww, what?"

Robin squeezed my shoulder again. "I have things to do to before I go." I felt him kiss my hair. "Back soon."

Raven took my hand and squeezed. "Star?"

"I will be fine," I said, reassuring. "It is only for a month. I am simply upset at the suddenness."

"Yeah, that does seem rather strange," Cyborg said, reaching down to squeeze my shoulder.

I took a deep, soothing breath and lifted my head. "I am certain Batman has his reasons. As does Robin."

We waited on the roof of the Tower for Batman's arrival. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven waited off to the side, present but not intruding. Robin had his arm around me. I was surprised at that and nervous as well. Although we had all met the Batman before, I was never Robin's girlfriend at the time.

I glanced at the duffle back by Robin's feet, it did not seem large enough for a month's worth of clothes, but then he always travelled light when he returned to Gotham. I suspected he had uniforms and civilian clothing there already. It was his home, after all.

I did not know what preparations Robin had made, nor did I ask. I simply waited in the common room until he had finished, then joined him on the roof to wait.

It was only a month. Couples did this all the time and they survived. Robin and I had been apart before, why did this time seem so different?

"This might actually be good for me," Robin told me. "Spending a month refining my skills, no distractions."

"Am I a distraction?" I questioned, teasing just a little.

"A welcome one," he said. "But you know what I meant."

I did. Robin liked to better his skills. He would often come back from Gotham with a new skill to show us.

"Star, I'll probably have to patrol Gotham, so don't be surprised if you see reports on the news."

"I could visit. It would take me little time to fly there."

Although he looked as though he wanted to say yes, I knew he would not. "That's… probably not a good idea. Not right now. Batman wouldn't like it."

"Can you tell me where you will be staying?"

"With my guardian. There are a few forms and such I need to fill out to receive my parent's estate, so until that's done I'm still bound by law. He's looking forward to having me around for a while."

"And I could not visit you there?"

"No, sorry. I'd love for you to meet him, but it'd just be complicated."

I nodded, understanding. "You would have to explain that you are Robin?"

"Something like that." The expected black speck appeared on the horizon and Robin sighed. "I'm sorry I can't explain anything."

I nodded, watching that dreaded Batplane draw closer. "I know."

Robin tugged my arm, turning me away from watching the plane. He wrapped his arms around me, holding on tight. "I'll call you tonight. Sunset."

I buried my head in his neck. "Okay."

"You'll be okay?"

"I will be fine," I promised.

"I hate goodbyes," Robin muttered. "Star… I…" He cleared his throat. "Just stay safe, please."

"Oh, Robin."

Wind rushed towards us as the Batplane hovered above the Tower, its quiet engines repositioning for landing. I had to raise my hand to protect my face from the force of the wind. Robin did not say anything else, he just kissed me once, forceful, then picked up his bag. He walked across to the others, giving Raven a brief, reciprocated hug, and placed his hand on both Cyborg and Beast Boy's shoulders.

There was a small screech as the tyres of the Batplane connected with the tarmac on the top of the Tower. Robin had jumped up on the wing of the plane, striding toward the cockpit even before Batman had opened it.

Robin did not look back. He did not wave and truly I did not expect him to. He was a different person when he was around Batman.

Raven ghosted up to my side, taking my hand and I squeezed hers in grateful response. Cyborg placed his hand on my shoulder. Beast Boy wound his hand through my elbow and hugged my arm.

I could see Robin speaking to Batman as he strapped himself into the seat. Batman turned his head and nodded to us, and then the Batplane lifted vertically.

I did not move until the speck vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: **__Random postage within my self set 24 hour postage limit. Lucky sods.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 3.**

_Week 1._

Truly, it was not as hard as I expected. Yes, I missed Robin. Perhaps for the day he left, I did do the moping. I waited anxiously until the sunset, then sat in Robin's room and waited for him to call. It was an odd video, I could not see very much of where he was, just a lot of black and rock. He was not in uniform, which was strange for me to see, although he still retained his mask. He could not stay long, he told me, he just wished for me to know that he was doing the thinking of me and he arrived safely.

I missed his sunrise call. There was a fire at one of the apartment buildings in the centre of the city and we were called for to assist in rescue. Raven and I, the most heat resistant of us, flew up to the top of the building. Raven created a slide down the side of the building to where Cyborg and Beast Boy were and I assisted people down it. Cyborg or Beast Boy would ensure the person we rescued received medical assistance.

We did not leave until the fire was out and we were certain the building was not going to collapse from the damage sustained. We spent some more time helping the firemen clear the debris and ensuring people had someplace to stay. We had been working so hard I had not even noticed the sun rising.

When we returned and I realised I had missed our designated call time, I hurried to Robin's room, smelling of smoke and covered in dust, only to find a brief message on the screen. _Hacked into the Titan mainframe, saw you were on a mission. Hope everything went well. I'll try again tonight. -R_

I was disappointed to have missed him, but I was not sad. Raven had appeared at the door, knocking politely and did not ask what I was doing in Robin's room. Instead she invited me to journey to the mall of shopping, once we had showered. Cyborg had said there was an exhibition on cars in the eatery he wanted to see, Beast Boy wished to pick the next issue of his comic, and Raven was in the mood for some tea.

They were obvious in their attempt to distract me from Robin's absence and I was grateful.

My friends are truly wondrous.

That night, after I had moved the computer into my room, I had many things to tell Robin. Cyborg had taken me all around the car exhibition and shown me many astounding things. Robin asked me questions about the various cars I saw and I was delighted that I was able to answer them. He seemed happy that I was not overly upset with his departure. I lounged on my bed and we just talked. It was soothing, nice to be able to simply talk to him without it resulting in the kisses. Not that I minded kisses, of course.

We did not speak of what he was doing in Gotham with the Batman. He did not offer any information, nor did I ask. He did, however, tell me of things he was doing with his guardian. He had to meet with several lawyers regarding his parent's estate and I was curious as to what that meant.

Robin told me that when his parents died, everything they owned, all their money and property had been tied up in an estate. He was allowed a trust, an amount of money to live off, but the rest of it had been held until he turned eighteen. Once he signed all the forms, he would be the legal owner of it and could purchase things as he wished. He said he was speaking to several investors in regards to what he could do with the money.

It did not seem like he wanted it very much. I suspected he would rather have his parents back. I shared his desire.

Raven and I spent a lot of time together, watching movies and eating the popping corn. Cyborg monopolised a lot of my time during the day as well, lifting weights together and working on the T-Car. Beast Boy convinced me to play games on the game console, he and Cyborg tricking me into a gaming marathon. I did not realise it could be so much fun, especially now I knew what was occurring on the screen when they shrieked about stupid monkeys. Robin laughed when I told him of their antics.

It was not until the fifth morning that things began to unravel for me. Robin was distracted. He seemed to want to tell me something, but he was always looking past the screen at something. There were voices in the background, muted words that I could not decipher. I did not wish to believe it, but I was certain I heard a higher pitched voice laughing.

I was not the most self confident person at times. Robin took an extraordinarily long time to admit he felt the more for me and kiss me. Beast Boy and Cyborg liked to tease Robin about Batgirl when we first became Titans. It was inevitable that they would have to interact, Batgirl lived in Gotham. She was his friend, I knew this too, but I have always wondered if perhaps there was more there.

I never asked. Some things were best not known.I abhor the feeling of jealousy. I trusted Robin. These things I told myself over and over.

I did not know if he would approve, but I had taken to sleeping with Robin's pillow, in the shirt that he had left for me. His pillow smelt of him and I loved to bury my face into it. Possibly, that was the creepy by human standards I do not know.

I watched the news reports nightly with Cyborg. He always liked to be kept up to date. We paid special attention to the nightly hero report but there did not seem to be anything out of the ordinary occurring in Gotham, indeed Cyborg admitted surprise that we had not seen a report of Robin being in the city yet.

I asked Robin about that.

He ran his hand through his hair. "That's because I haven't actually been spotted yet. Batman wanted me to stay in stealth mode for a while. We're redesigning the Robin suit and it's not done yet."

I was surprised. "Redesigning?"

"Yeah, I've had the same uniform for years now. Time for an upgrade. I'm getting rid of the traffic light look. Beast Boy and Cyborg are going to have to think of something else to tease me about. We're going for a red and black uniform this time, more streamline. So don't be surprised when you see the finished product on the news."

I was hurt and I do not know why. I had always assumed Robin would make the transference to Nightwing one day. He continually expressed interest in it, especially since I had seen his future incarnation of it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're transparent, Star. I can't do this there, we don't have the equipment in the Tower. Can you imagine if I redesigned it there? Beast Boy and Cyborg would try and convince me of some outrageous changes. Beast Boy still wants me to have a gummy bear holder on my belt." I laughed at that. "Besides," he continued. "Everyone needs a new look every now and then. Batman changes his suit every couple of years as the technology updates." He leant forward and grinned. "He keeps all his old suits. Between you and me, I love to tease him about his 'Superman underpants'. He really needs to change that."

I giggled and covered my mouth with my hands.

"It's Superman envy, I'm sure. He wants to be just like his good buddy—"

"Whelp," a voice said and black hand cuffed the back of Robin's head.

Robin grumbled and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, I'm on the phone."

"I need a word with her."

My eyes widened and I swallowed as Robin vacated his seat and Batman sat down. "Greetings," I said timidly.

"Starfire," he acknowledge with a nod. "While I am aware of why Robin left the computer for you, I would appreciate it if you didn't try to hack it."

"What?" I asked, taken aback. "I would not dare—"

Robin dropped down, leaning over Batman's shoulder. "Did you leave it in my room?"

I shook my head. "No, I—"

"Put it back. Beast Boy's can't get in there."

"Oh. Very well."

Batman sighed. "The changeling." Then he reached out and the screen went blank.

I stared at it for a long moment before Robin reappeared, standing but leaning toward the screen. "Sorry, but I need to go. Just put the computer back."

"I did not realise—"

"Beast Boy can't resist a mystery. Don't worry."

"How will I know if you are contacting me?" I asked quickly.

"I'll make your communicator beep if I need to contact you when we haven't arranged it, how's that?"

"Robin," Batman called from some distance away.

"Bye, Star," he said and touched the screen before the screen went black again.

I did as Robin asked and placed the computer back in his room, and went to find Beast Boy.

_Week 2._

Raven had not been happy with Beast Boy snooping through my room, but she did understand his fascination with anything related to the Batman. I did not tell them why I had the computer, only that I was looking after it for Robin while he was away. We guessed Beast Boy had seen me taking it from Robin's room and could not resist the urge to have a peek. Beast Boy took Raven out to her favourite poetry recital café as a peace offering.

When I told the others of Robin's impending uniform change, Cyborg and Beast Boy begged me to retrieve several uniforms from his room so they could go 'Robining', claiming he did not need them any longer. They all but shoved me in his room and would not let me out until I retrieved the uniforms. While I was doing the snooping, I was surprised to discover he had left four uniforms out, of various sizes with our initials in the place of his 'R', with a small note that said, "Gotcha!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy were very pleased. Raven smiled and shook her head, donning the mask almost immediately. She laughed at Beast Boy's antics as he swooped around the room, pretending to be Robin, while Cyborg made swooshing noises and provided a fan to help Beast Boy's cape flap.

As I smiled and took digital pictures of the three of them to send to Robin so he could be a part of it, my heart was heavy. I was missing him.

Robin laughed at the photographs of the others there was something forced about it. I could not explain it. He was distant and we did not talk much that morning.

Several large crates arrived for Robin, with a Gotham shipping address on it, but the huge metallic boxes were encoded. Although Beast Boy wanted to open then, Cyborg and I decided it was not worth risking the Batman's wrath, so we just stacked them in the corner of the garage to await his return.

We battled criminals, ate pizza in celebration. Raven and I visited the library. Beast Boy dragged me to the zoo with him, trying to convince me to join in his protest for better treatment of the animals inside. I believe it does not matter how well the animals were treated, Beast Boy would still find fault with it.

The first pictures of Robin appeared on the news, flashes of a red shirt with the yellow R, black pants, with a black cape and contrasting red under cape. I was disappointed regarding the lack of green, but I imagined he would look rather striking in that. It was a shame there were no clear pictures.

Robin seemed rather embarrassed about the uniform when I asked if he would model the uniform for me so I could get a better look, then made excuses.

The newspaper articles and special reports started.

_Gotham's Golden Boy returns_.

_Robin back under Batman's wing. _

_Crime runs rampant, what's a boy wonder to do?_

Speculating articles like those we had expected. The media loved to meddle in the lives of superheros, and Gotham loved their dark avenger just by the media hype he could create. A new suit for Robin renewed their interest in him, as well as his reappearance in Gotham. They judged his every move, followed him around but he always managed to avoid them. Paparazzi pictures were either out of focus, blurry, or too far away to tell give any clear details.

Over the next few days, more articles appeared.

_Teen Titans no more. _Cyborg was quick to jump on any Teen Titans news, informing reports that the Titans had not changed their mission just because their leader had returned to Gotham for the moment.

_Robin and Starfire split, Robin returns to Gotham. _

_Robin back with Batgirl._

_New uniform, new attitude. _

I sat on Robin's bed and stared at those headlines and the words written in the articles. I was upset, close to tears in fact, as I waited for him to answer my request for a conversation. I had been waiting for over an hour, my mind playing all sorts of tricks on me.

I tossed the papers by the computer and stared out the window, hugging my arms to me.

Media propaganda, I knew about that. They take a simple story and twist it into something more. The general population consume it, scandal sells. But there were pictures. Batgirl and Robin running side by side, fighting criminals together. Batgirl and Robin sitting on a rooftop and it looked like Robin was laughing. I wished the photographs were clearer; they were all blurry and taken from a distance away. I wished I could tell whether they had been 'shopped'. There was a photograph of me, looking very angry and floating, somehow it had been made to look like I was angry at Robin. I was being described as a temptress alien, while Batgirl was the lost love.

"Hey, beautiful, what's up?"

I turned to see Robin smiling at me like there was nothing wrong and he did not take over an hour to respond. He was bare-chested, with a white towel around his neck. Perhaps he had not been near the Batcave when I called. Perhaps he had been training with the Batman, they had been doing that to excess. There were many logical reasons for his delay. Even so, I did not trust myself to speak.

I went to the chair and sat down, pulling up my knees so I could hug them.

The smile melted from Robin's face into a look of worry. "What's happened?"

Wordlessly, I picked up the nearest newspaper and showed him the headlines. I placed it on the other side of the computer and picked up the next one.

"Star, you know better than to—"

"They all came out today. Six different newspapers. _Three_ from Gotham, Robin, one from here. All of them saying similar things. That is hard to ignore." I grabbed one. "This one claims you have managed to free yourself from my 'bewitching alien mind control'. Another one is saying you have been 'damaged' by my affection and are doing the taking out of it on criminals by being overly violent. That one goes into detail about how we argued at the mall and I said I never wished to speak with you again. Yet another one says that the Batgirl has been pinning for you and now you are free of my wicked ways you can return to your first love!"

"Okay…"

I dropped the paper, wilting and buried my head in my knees. "I do not like it."

"I don't like either. Can you give me a sec and I'll look them up?"

I nodded.

He was silent for a time, his fingers flying across the keyboard. "Wow. They're really gunning for you, aren't they?" he said as he sat back on his chair. "Star, remember these are the same newspapers that were reporting a week ago that we were deliriously in love and were going to run away and get married. That it was about time I made an honest woman of you."

"It is because I am not human," I mumbled.

"I don't care that you're not human. I like you exactly the way you are. I wouldn't change a thing."

I sighed.

"What's really worrying you?"

"I promised myself I would not ask," I said, my voice catching.

Robin sighed. "Batgirl."

I hunched my shoulders and buried my head further into my knees.

"We're just friends. Star, half of these so called photos could be things Raven and I do. You're not worried about Raven, are you?"

"And what about the photograph of you sweeping Batgirl up in your arms? You look to be in mid swing there."

"Well… that happened. But they've edited out that it was on the ground, not in the air like it appears, and there were a dozen of Two-face's men surrounding her. Nor does it mention the smack she gave me for presuming."

"Oh." Now I felt silly for worrying. "So… you never dated?"

"Starfire, look at me."

I raised my head.

Robin leant toward the screen. "I'm dating you. Not Batgirl. I don't want to date anyone else. Don't listen to the news, they're full of crap. I know it's hard because they're saying such horrid things, but you just need to trust me."

"I do."

He gave me a smile. "Hang in there, Star."

_**

* * *

Author's note: **__Change in uniform is totally inspired by Young Justice uniform. __Gummy bears inspired by Cloudy with a chance of meatballs. Can't you just see Beast Boy as Steve the m__o__nkey? Steeeve.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**: This place has been left purposely blank, because I have nothing to say._

**

* * *

Chapter 4.**

_Week 3._

"I'm probably going to be a little longer here than I first thought." Robin rested his head in his hands as he spoke, not even bothering to look at me.

I was stricken. "But you are due home in eight days. Why?"

He sighed. "Things are not going as well as I would have liked."

"How much longer will you stay?" I asked.

"A month," he moaned as he sat back and looked at the roof. "Maybe longer. Hopefully shorter, but I can't tell anymore."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry." He had been saying that a lot recently.

"What time are you arriving tonight?" I asked, hoping to turn the conversation to happier words.

"What's tonight?" he asked with a frown.

My jaw dropped. "The Network is coming."

Robin winced. "Damn, that's tonight?"

"I did the reminding of you last week! You promised!" I was hurt, I had been looking forward to seeing him. That had been the only thing making this week bearable.

"I forgot we'd changed the date. I'm really sorry, Star."

I frowned. "Robin, what are you doing in Gotham? What is so important?"

He winced. "Star—"

I had had enough. I was angry and concerned. This last week had been awful.

So many newspapers and television shows reporting bewildering things about Robin. I tried to console myself that at least the focus was off me, but they were reporting things I never dreamt could be true, but there was so much evidence to the contrary.

He was short with me each time we spoke, if we spoke at all. I would sit in his room for up to an hour every morning at sunrise and he would still not contact me. Not even a short note to say he was going to miss our call.

I knew I needed to talk to him. I needed more than his request for trust. "You have been late to every video conference this week, if you come at all. I am finding more of your apologetic messages long after the fact. I spend more time reading them than I am spending time speaking to you. You are the grumpy and distracted. And there are reports that—"

"We talked about the newspapers."

I swallowed. "There is video surveillance of you using excessive force to detain a petty thief in an alleyway."

Robin shook his head. "Not me. We checked it out, the video's a fake."

It was too quick of a reply, like he was overly anxious for me to believe him. "Robin, I am so full of the concern that it hurts."

"I can't tell you. I promise I will when this is all over, but just for now, please, Star, you need to trust me."

I hesitated, and then shook my head. "Trust does the going both ways. You do not trust _me_ with whatever is so important."

"_Please,_ Star."

"Why can you not tell me now?" I persisted.

"Because I forbid it," Batman said, looming over Robin's shoulder. "End of story. Goodbye."

The screen went dead. I waited, but Robin never returned. Not even a simple message to say sorry.

I travelled to the common room to find Cyborg, I needed something to occupy my mind. He was already there, preparing for tonight, while Raven was tidying up.

Raven frowned at me when I entered, but I gave her a bright smile and waved before I turned to Cyborg. "Anything I can do to assist?"

"Yeah, a few things," he said, grinning at me. "Come cut the onions."

I grimaced, onions made my eye sting much more than a human's seemed to, but I did what he requested. They do not do nice things to Cyborg's circuits and I could handle a few tears. Cyborg and I worked in silence, usually we chattered constantly, but today I did not feel much like conversation. Raven and Cyborg talked a lot, however, so my words were not missed.

Beast Boy appeared around noon, asking if Cyborg could give him a hand with something. Cyborg washed his hands and went while I continued making the salad.

"Star," Raven began and I knew she was concerned.

"I am feeling melancholy," I told her, smiling. "I will try to uplift my mood."

"Why don't you go for a fly?" she suggested. "That always helps."

I stilled, then placed my knife back on the cutting board. "That is a good idea."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

I shook my head. "No, but thank you. I shall go see if Cyborg requires anything before I leave."

Cyborg and Beast Boy were talking, I could hear their voices echoing down the corridor as I walked toward it. At seemed like their voices were coming from Robin's monitoring room and I wondered what they were doing in there.

"Dude, that's just brutal. What do you thinks wrong?"

"I think its Gotham," Cyborg said. "That city's dark."

"Yeah, but… you saw it. He wailed on that guy."

"BB, it's not our call. It's Batman's town. They have to contend with guns and gangsters there, they have to be more heavy handed."

"So, what, he's been holding back all these years?" Beast Boy asked, his voice rising with disbelief.

Cyborg sighed. "I don't know, I just don't. We'll have to wait 'til he gets back. We should hide these from Star. She won't like it."

"I will not like what?" I asked, walking into Robin's monitoring room.

Cyborg swivelled and Beast Boy yelped, I caught a brief flash of Robin's image on the screen before it went dead.

Cyborg grinned at me. "Nah, little lady, nothin' for you to worry about. Just doin' some checkin'."

"I am going for a fly, is there anything I can get from the city when I return?" I asked, pretending I had not seen a thing.

"Nah, it's cool."

"Have fun, Star," Beast Boy said.

Once I was up on the roof, I bent my knees and launched myself skyward as fast as possible.

Flying was a form of therapy for me, it always had been. It was a way for me to release energy without hurting anyone. I shot straight up, climbing through the layers of the atmosphere fast. I liked to fly in the section of the atmosphere called mesosphere the most. Although Robin does not like me flying this high, up here I did not have to worry about the human flying transports or other superheroes such as Superman. It was very cold here, but cold does not trouble me as it does with humans. I burn brightly, my energy flows around me and trails behind, keeping me warm.

I do not fly here often, and when I do, there are always the newspaper reports about green meteorites flashing through the sky, even during the daylight. The Green Lanterns have been blamed for that.

The weather phenomena that existed in this layer of the atmosphere were incredible. I do not need to breathe as I chase little red lightning balls through the sky, or dodge the shining ice clouds. Indeed, the air here would be so thick and cold that if I did breathe, it would likely freeze within my lungs.

It was dangerous and thrilling as I saw the Earth as only a Tamaranian can. It was very beautiful from up here, so pristine and clean. The water glistened and sparkled, the land was a mixture of greens, yellow and brown. One day I would like to bring Robin to my secret paradise, but I know he would not survive.

When I decided to return to the Tower, icicles in my hair and my nose red, I felt much calmer and centred. Falling back from the mesosphere made me fly very fast and a little distance up there is a great distance on the surface, so I had to slow my descent by a spiralling dive. Prior experience told me that if I dive straight from it, I would most likely create a crater in the ground.

By the time I arrived back to the Tower, it was late afternoon. Beast Boy was waiting on the roof for me, grinning madly.

"I could tell you were coming," he said, pointing at the sky behind me. "No one does the air rings quite like you."

I glanced up, seeing the spiral of green energy behind me.

"It's like an alien spaceship's going to beam us up!" Beast Boy laughed. "I love it when you do that, very wicked."

I blushed and bobbed in the air. "Thank you."

He held out his hand to me, "The other's are starting to arrive. Raven sent me to warn you that Bumblebee wants the latest gossip."

Bumblebee did indeed pounce on me as Beast Boy and I walked back into the common room. She dragged me over to where Jinx, Argent, Kole and Raven were sitting in a circle talking. I did not even get a chance to greet them before she was doing the 'grilling'.

"Spill!" she said. "We know you two hooked up since last time. Raven won the pool, the cheater, so spill already! Inquiring minds want to know!"

"Know what?" I asked as I sat down.

"How good a kisser is he?"

"I do not have anything to compare it to," I told Bumblebee. "But he makes me feel wonderful."

"How'd he kiss you?" Jinx asked. "The first time, how'd he do it?"

I glanced at Raven, wishing I was like her and could threaten portals to the underworld if they pushed for details. "Um… well… we were in the training room—"

"Oooh," they cooed. I could almost see the stars in their eyes as they listened to me.

"And he had just finished showing me some of the moves—"

"I bet he was," Bumblebee said, grinning.

"On the gymnastic rings," I finished.

"Oh, I bet he's hot on those," Jinx said.

"Yes, he is the very hot on those," I said with a smile. "He tickled me, and then we were kissing."

"That's it?" Argent asked. "He didn't say he loved you or anything?"

I frowned. "Well. No. He has not told me that." I glanced at Raven. "There does not need to be declarations of love, does there?"

"No," Raven said. "There doesn't."

"Wait, he hasn't told you he loves you?" Bumblebee asked.

I shook my head.

"Have you seen his eyes?" Kole asked, curious.

"No." I grimaced. "Well… perhaps. I can see through his mask, but that is not the same."

"That's not romantic at all," Jinx complained.

"I am not disappointed," I told her. "I am quite satisfied with the way things are progressing."

"Oh, look at her," Bumblebee grinned cheekily. "She's all 'satisfied'."

Jinx twittered with laugher and nudged Argent.

Raven rolled her eyes at me and smiled. "Better you than me," she told me.

"Hey, Starfire," Kid Flash said, zipping up behind my chair. "Where's Robin? I thought he was coming."

I turned to view him, ignoring the way he posed against my chair. "As did I. I believe something has come the 'up' in Gotham."

"What's he doing in Gotham anyway?" Speedy asked.

"I am uncertain," I said hesitantly.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy yelled. I glanced over to see him at the main computer console on the opposite side of the room, waving frantically. "Robin's on the console!"

I lifted off my seat and floated over, but Speedy and Kid Flash were faster. Most of the Titans crowded around, but I lingered toward the back. I still remembered what happened that morning and I was uncertain.

"Sup, man?" Cyborg asked, flicking a couple of buttons so Robin appeared on the main screen.

"Hey guys," he responded and gave a hesitant smile. Robin looked incredibly uncomfortable, sitting there in his new suit, but I could only see from the chest up. It did not look much different than his original, although the R was a different shape and his cape trimmed red instead of yellow. "Sorry I couldn't make it. Hi Star."

Seeing the eyes of others on me, I gave him an uncertain smile and waved.

"How's Gotham?" Cyborg asked.

"Cold," Robin responded. "Dark."

"Does the sun even shine there?" Speedy asked.

"I can't remember the last time Gotham's seen the sun."

"Dig the new threads, dude," Kid Flash said. "Red's your colour. Got any new gadgets?"

Robin half smiled. "Yeah, a couple."

"What's it like working with Batman again?" Speedy asked.

"Not as fun as you would think," Robin said. "I'd much rather be kicking your asses at the game station."

"Yeah, can't imagine Batman just sitting down and playing," Kid Flash quipped. "That'd just be odd."

"His idea of 'playing' is having me run drills," Robin muttered.

"I could've picked you up," Kid Flash said. "Could still do that. I could be across there in like… 10 minutes." He snapped his fingers. "Or Herald! We could ask Herald when he gets here."

"No," Robin said. "Although I appreciate the offer, I can't leave right now."

"What's with all the newspaper reports?" Speedy asked. "You're in headlines at the moment."

"Yeah," Robin muttered. "They're making a big deal out of nothing. Look, can we not talk about Gotham, I can't tell you anything anyway. I called to find out how you were all doing. I'll transfer myself back to the console."

"Don't you like having a big head?" Kid Flash teased.

"Haha, you're so witty," Robin responded, and vanished from the screen. Kid Flash zipped over to the console first.

I sighed and walked away so I did not have to listen. I fetched myself a soda and walked over to the window to stare out into the water, half listening to the occurrences in the room.

Bumblebee, Jinx, Argent and Kole were chatting in the kitchen, sitting on the benches there. Cyborg and Beast Boy challenged each other to a battle of death at the air hockey table Cyborg had rented it for the occasion. Aqualad was speaking to Pantha in the corner. Speedy, Kid Flash, and Hotspot talked to Robin, I could hear them laughing together.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Raven asked.

I sighed and gave her a meek smile. "No. Not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You will think I am being silly."

In a very un-Raven move, she wove our elbows together. "Of course I won't. You can talk to me."

I sighed. "I do not like what Robin becomes when he is in Gotham."

"I see."

"I do not. Raven, he gave me the computer so I could contact him."

"I thought he probably would," Raven said. "That's why I haven't been as concerned for you."

"Except that lately he has not been talking to me on it. He has been missing the times he was meant to call and does not have explanations. He is bad tempered and moody and I do not know what I have done. He promised he would come tonight and yet he forgot. This morning, he hung up on me and now," I gestured the console behind us where Robin's image was. "I get that. He acts like there is nothing wrong. He does not even speak to me."

"You're not speaking to him, either," Raven pointed out.

"There are also the newspaper reports and the things we see on the television."

"You're probably taking them out of context. Reporters love to do that."

I sighed. "I do not know, Raven, but I cannot shake this feeling that something is very wrong."

"Well, I can understand that." She squeezed my arm. "You're a girlfriend. Your boyfriend is in harm's way, all the time. Even though he grew up there, lived that life every day, you can't help but be worried for him. It hurts that you can't be there to protect him, just as it hurts when you are there and fail to. You just have to realise, he's a hero too. He was born for this. You just have to trust and have faith that he's going to do his very best while he's out there and then come home to you. You have to remember, he's feeling the same thing. It makes things harder than they need to be. We can't be everywhere. We can't always protect those we love."

I looked at her, feeling empathetic. "You and Beast Boy?"

She nodded. "I shudder to think what will happen the day Beast Boy doesn't get up. It makes me weepy just thinking about it."

"Oh, Raven."

She shook her head. "I think you're trying to see things that aren't there because you're worried. Being around Batman, it's a hard thing for Robin. You might see him getting moody and distant, but that's the way he copes with things. You just have to look and see what _is_ there. That's Robin, and he's waiting for you."

I glanced over at the screen in time to see Robin laugh at something Kid Flash had said. I gave Raven a brief hug and wandered over to the screen where the boys were all crowded around talking to Robin. It was nice seeing him laugh, he seemed more relaxed now.

I cleared my throat and Kid Flash looked over his shoulder. "Aww, looks like the little woman wants a word," he teased. "Catcha dude!"

I waited until they'd all said their goodbyes and moved away before I sat down in front of the screen. "Greetings."

He smiled, looking relieved. "Hi."

I gave him a more natural smile, curling my hair around my ear. "I am glad you could call."

"I would've rather been there."

"Duty first," I said, regarding him.

He leant forward on his chair. "I'm sorry about this morning."

"As am I."

"I know not knowing is hard on you, but I need you to just trust me."

"Robin, my instincts are telling me there is something wrong."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, just ignore them and listen to what I'm saying. Everything is fine." He reached out and touched the screen with black gloved fingers. "Please. Don't make this harder on me than it needs to me. I'm doing my best."

"I know," I replied and placed my fingers over the top of his. "I am sorry."

"Shh, shh," Kid Flash in a fake hushed whisper. "See, they're touching, next is the clothes."

I blushed while Robin scowled.

After the Titans had gone home I could not sleep. I paced in my room, up and down, wearing Robin's shirt to try and settle myself.

Things were not right. Robin always told me to trust my instincts, why would he ask me to ignore them now?

_You just have to look and see what is there_. That is what Raven said.

It was about time I looked.

_**

* * *

Author's note 2:** And my crack ship of 'wrestling the fish' makes another appearance!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: **__Um… all you people complaining of angst and I haven't even reached that portion yet. This here? It's just setup. _

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

I waited impatiently as Robin's monitoring station powered up. I was not good with computers, Earthen computers, but Robin and Cyborg had taught me enough so that I was able to use this system.

It was well after the midnight, Robin would surely be in bed where he was. I knew I would have to be quick, if he really did not wish me to know what was going on, then running a search would surely alert him.

Cyborg had not cleared his history. Perhaps he had not expected me to investigate. Truly, I did like to leave this sort of work to Cyborg and Robin, who had the analytical minds for it, but there were occasions where I would use this system. In Cyborg's history there were a number of videos, I was able to open their 'parent' folder and view a lot of videos saved. I hesitated, knowing perhaps viewing someone's videos could be problematic, Robin had warned me never to look at Beast Boy's for example, but a lot of them had the word 'Robin' in the title, so I thought they would be safer.

I closed my eyes, selecting one at random.

It was the 'amateur' video, the camera work shaky, perhaps from one of the cell phones. The picture was grimy and dark. It was a man, speaking into the camera of the phone.

"Scarcest thing I've seen." The camera moved until its shaky picture showed several unconscious men on the ground. "He just swooped out of nowhere and attacked these guys. Two or three hits and they were down. Robin's gotten nasty. Fucking awesome, eh?"

I frowned. What did they expect? Those men looked big and rather frightening to a normal person. They had black masks covering their faces. There were weapons visible on the ground. I would have used force too. But I could not see Robin anywhere and I would have remained to protect people in case the criminals became conscious before the police arrived. Maybe he was there, and just did not wish to be recorded.

A girl's voice was on the next one time, her voice talking as she tried to zoom in on something. "It's so cute! They're all flirting with each other." The video finally zoomed in on a red and yellow blob standing on a rooftop together. "Do you think he'll kiss her?"

I was confused. I could not actually see anything, I could not even tell if the blob on the screen was Robin or not. How could she tell they were flirting?

Most of the footage contained nothing. People speculating about blobs on the screen. Short videos that depicted a flash of Robin swinging between buildings or Batman and Robin on the rooftops. Some even had him zipping passed on his R-Cycle, which had been upgraded as well. There was one of Batgirl and Robin swinging on the same grappling hook line and I recognised it from the paper. I smiled when I saw a movement that looked like Batgirl hitting Robin.

Feeling better, I clicked on another video.

It was a soundless, black and white security video of a robbery of a convenience store. The camera was positioned so that it was up and behind the clerk and so they could see the faces of their customers and the register itself. The image was fuzzy, I could not make out any clear details. Robin knew how to 'clean up' videos so they could get the mug shots, but I did not.

I watched as the clerk cowered behind the counter, the robber leaning over the counter to empty the register. A shadow appeared in the doorway, something the camera could not see, but the robber could. He fired his gun in the direction of the doorway, twice, by the way the gun recoiled.

Then Robin was on top of the man, tackling him behind the counter. There was a battle, grappling bodies hidden behind the counter, but I could see by the way Robin's back moved he was punching the man. Sometimes there was no other way to detain people, especially when they had guns.

Except that he did not stop. His back continued to move. A flash of light and smoke began to billow in front of the camera and when it cleared, Robin was gone and the clerk was on the phone, looking frantic as he stared over the counter.

I removed my hands from my face, feeling shaken and selected another video.

There were two more videos like that, although not to that extreme. Perhaps Robin had been angry that he had been shot at.

Then came the video that made me really confused. Cyborg had linked it from the Gotham City surveillance itself and marked it with a question mark.

It was a video from a roof top, a surveillance camera, viewing a street down below. It swung slowly. I could tell it was supposed to view the street, but as it swung, I saw it could see the edges of the building it was mounted on.

A man stood just on the edge of the roof, looking down at the street below. Nothing remarkable about him that I could see in the brief seconds before the camera swept away. When it got back to him, he had turned around. It looked as though he was arguing, his hands were gesturing wildly to someone off screen. The camera panned away, returning to the view of the street. By the time it got back, the man had vanished and Batman was looking down.

I was confused, I had no idea what had happened. Robin was not even in the picture, why would Cyborg have this?

The screen flickered and went dead. "Cyborg, what the hell are you doing? I asked you to stop sticking your nose in… Star?"

I blinked. "Robin?"

The screen flickered again, Robin appearing in the centre monitor, wearing his mask and a white beater. His hair was all dishevelled, he must have been sleeping. He would have looked delicious if he did not appear so angry at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked sternly.

"I was worried—"

His face was hard, unyielding. "I told you to trust me."

"You have also told me not to ignore my instincts."

"Don't do this," he snapped.

I was baffled and hurt by his anger. "I do not understand."

"You need to stop digging and leave it all alone."

"Robin—"

"Damn it, Starfire. I'm trying to protect you!"

I was taken aback. "From what?"

A muscle in his jaw worked. He sat forward, his gaze obviously not on me anymore. His hands flashed against the keyboard. "You're locked out," he snapped. "Don't bother trying."

"Why?"

"Go to bed," he snapped and vanished from the screen.

I blinked back tears, staring at the blank screen. It was so unlike him. I closed my eyes, then reopened them and frowned.

"I know you are still there, Robin," I said.

There was no answer.

"If you do not talk to me, I will come to Gotham," I said.

The screen remained stubbornly blank.

I stood, my hands going to the buttons of Robin's top and started undoing them. "I will come to Gotham naked and I will fly through the streets and—"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Robin asked as he reappeared, looking defeated.

I stopped undoing the buttons and put my hands on the desk. "Because you are not being honest with me."

"And you think I like this?"

"No," I said, shaking my head for emphasis. "I do not believe you do."

He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "My hands are tied. I can't tell you anything."

"Is it illegal?"

Robin hesitated. "Not exactly."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Yes. But it's not anything I can't handle."

I sat down with a thump and studied my hands.

"I know this is a lot to ask," Robin told me. "I know it's hurting you, all this secrecy. Gotham does strange things to me, it always has. It's part of the reason why I left in the first place, but I can't fight the past. I'm a different sort of person when I'm in here and I wanted to protect you from that. I wanted our time talking to be happy, stress free, just you and me. I didn't want you to worry, and its making you worry even more."

I frowned at my hands.

"I'm sorry."

I nodded.

"Starfire…"

"You will not tell me."

"Not until I get back to Jump."

"Then perhaps I should go to Tamaran."

"What?"

I looked up at his suddenly stricken face and gave him a reassuring smile. "It has been a while since I visited. Galfore would be very happy to see me. Perhaps he has news of Wildfire."

"Oh." He looked relieved. "Just a visit?"

"Until you are ready to return to Jump City. If I am there, I cannot see the new reports and the videos. I cannot see whatever it is you wish to protect me from."

"Would that help you?" he asked curiously.

I nodded.

"Do you promise not to run off and get married?" His tone was teasing now, I could hear his acceptance.

I smiled. "That depends," I said and twirled a strand of hair around my finger. "Will there be a handsome man waiting for me when I return?"

"Definitely."

"Then I shall have no need to run off and be married."

He grinned at me. "Good." The smile faltered. "Star, you know I… care for you, don't you?"

I nodded and smiled. "I care for you as well."

"Take the computer with you. It'll find Galfore's satellite link. When do you think you'll go?"

"Possibly tomorrow. I fear if I linger I will begin to question again."

"Probably a good idea then."

"You will be careful, yes?" I implored him.

"That I can promise you," he said with a smile. "I should go back to bed."

I nodded. "Pleasant _shlorvaks_, Robin."

"G'night, Star," he said and vanished again.

I sighed and considered the blank computer screen. There were still so many questions and I was no closer to receiving any answers. I sighed again and turned off the monitoring station and headed for Robin's room.

I had only meant to get the computer and return to my room to gather my belongings, but I could not help curling up in his bed. Then it was morning and I was snuggled under his blankets, safe and warm and very content. I did not get up for a long time. It was unlike me to sleep in, but today I did not wish to rise. I wished to stay snuggled in Robin's bed and breathe in his scent. I had hoped that Robin would call this morning, but he did not.

Eventually, I rose and took the computer and a few other things back to my room.

There was a briefcase in my room that I have not allowed anyone to see, not even Robin. It was hidden in my undergarments drawer, and even has a Tamaranian pass code on it. Every year I updated its contents, so I know it would be current if the call for it ever comes. I had hoped it would never be needed, but now I was glad for its presence.

I took the briefcase from its hiding place and laid it on the bed. Then I pulled a purple bag from my cupboard and placed items on my bed that I might require. Once I was satisfied, all of them went in the bag along with Robin's computer.

I called Galfore from my room and, speaking in Tamaranian, I let him know my plans. He seemed eager.

Although I wore purple on Earth, it was not an appropriate appearance for me on Tamaran, so I retrieved my black and grey uniform and put it on. I hated wearing this, it itched, but I was going to need it. I left my communicator on my bed, picked up my darling Silkie and went to find my friends.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing with the air hockey game in the middle of the common room when I arrived, while Raven lounged on the sofa reading a book.

"Um, friends?" I called, vying for attention.

"Morning Star," Beast Boy called as he lunged across the table. "Cy's so going down. Come watch."

"In your dreams," Cyborg laughed, batting at the puck with his hand held mallet. "I'm up two points. And five games. You still haven't beaten me."

"There's always this time," Beast Boy said. There was a _tock_ sound. "Aww man!"

"You need to practice it more," Raven said as she turned her page. "You shouldn't just smack it, you're supposed to actually aim."

"Friends?" I called again.

"BB has problems with his aim, does he, Raven?" Cyborg laughed.

"I so do not!"

"I seem to recall beating you with my eyes closed, Cyborg," Raven quipped.

"Yeah, but you cheated with your mind. It don't count."

Unconcerned, Raven asked, "Would you care for a rematch?"

Cyborg straightened and turned to her, while Beast Boy unsuccessfully tried to get the puck into Cyborg's goal. "I could take you with one hand behind my back."

"Deal," Raven said and closed her book with a snap. Placing her book beside her, she lifted gracefully from the sofa and turned around. Then frowned. "Starfire, what are you wearing?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy turned to me and I smiled at the three of them. "Traditional Tamaranian dress for a warrior of my status returning home."

"What?" Beast Boy cried. "Why are you leaving?"

"I am just going for a visit," I reassured them. "Robin said it was a good idea."

"He did?" Cyborg asked, dubious. "When'd you talk to him?"

"Last night," a plain clothed Robin said, appearing on the main screen in the common room. I blinked in surprise, I had not expected him.

Beast Boy shrieked and jumped behind Cyborg, who spun around, clutching at his chest. "Man, don't _do_ that!"

Robin smiled ruefully. "Sorry. All set, Star?"

I nodded.

"'Kay," Robin said. "I just wanted to check in and let Cyborg know it was fine by me. Cy, if you want to call in a replacement Titan, go ahead."

Cyborg considered me, then glanced up at Robin. "Nah, man, we should be good."

"All right. Well, have fun, Star," Robin said and disappeared.

"Things are just getting stranger and stranger," Beast Boy said and scratched his head. "Think he watches us and we don't know?"

"Probably." Cyborg turned, crossed his arms on his chest and said, "Spill."

I sighed. "Robin is doing something he would rather I not know about and I am having the trouble disconnecting that with what I see on the television. If I am on Tamaran, I do not have to see."

"When are you coming back?" Beast Boy asked.

I smiled. "At the same time Robin does. Will you watch over Silkie for me?" I asked Beast Boy, holding out Silkie to him.

"No worries," Beast Boy said, and snatched me up in a hug.

Raven was watching me with slanted eyes, I smiled to reassure her as I hugged Beast Boy, but her eyes just grew narrower.

"I am sorry for the short notice," I said as I stepped away. "I felt it was for the best."

"Nah," Cyborg said, exchanging a glance with Beast Boy. "We thought you might go at some stage. I'm surprised Robin didn't suggest it sooner."

I floated over and hugged Cyborg. "I shall miss you."

He squeezed me back. "Don't stay away too long," he said and kissed my cheek.

"I shall bring you all forms of delicacies from Tamaran," I told him.

"Gee, thanks," Cyborg told me.

Raven floated closer, her eyes calculating. But she smiled at me and gave me a hug. "You stay safe."

"I promise," I told her and kissed her cheek.

They escorted me to the roof and I got another hug and kiss from each of them. I was sad to go, but I needed to do this, for my own sanity.

I shouldered my bag, waved again and took to the air.

As I rose high above the Tower, Raven called out, "Starfire, wait!"

I turned, tilting my head inquiringly at Raven as she darted up to my level. "What is wrong?" I asked, glancing down at the dots of Cyborg and Beast Boy below.

She regarded me seriously, her hair and cape flowing in the wind. "I wasn't going to say anything, since I think Robin was watching, and that's really creepy… but I need to know. I know you're not really going to Tamaran. I can tell. Where are you really going?"

I smiled at her. "Gotham."

_**

* * *

Author's Note: **__'Kay, things are gonna start happening now! Naughty Star.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was dingy. And dirty. And smelt of alcohol and urine. Yellow paint peeled from the walls. Trash littered the ground. One of the cars parked outside was propped up on bricks, instead of wheels. Somewhere nearby a man yelled obscenities and a glass bottle smashed. Even further away, the sound of a police siren echoed.

It was not a nice place to be.

But the man behind at the front desk had not even bothered to look up from his portable television set when I asked for a room. He simply gestured the register and taken my money, reciting the rules in a bored tone and gave me a door card.

The room itself was adequate, although I did not have a lot to compare it with. There were new linens on the bed, although the man at the desk had told me they would not be changed, nor my room cleaned for the duration of my stay. Which was good, I did not want them coming into my room. I was taking enough of a risk as it was.

I arrived in my Tamaranian garb, my mouth and nose hidden beneath a black and grey scarf that also covered my hair and my eyes behind a big pair of sunglasses. I changed my voice as much as I could, speaking in deeper tones. I do not know if anyone saw me enter the room, nor did I care. I knew no one would see me leave.

The first thing I did when I entered the room was put the chain on the door, and then check the bathroom. It had the only window in this place, another reason why I picked it when I studied it from the sky. The window worked. I could squeeze through it with ease. I was on the third floor, with another floor above me. There were no fire escapes close to the window and its view was of a vacant alleyway below. Since I would not leave it open, there was little chance of someone who could not fly coming inside my room.

I got out the card jammer that I had stolen from Robin's room, along with one of his belts, and changed the code on the door as well as the card. I made it so it would only open with my card. I placed several gas pellets by the door, if they were trodden on, or moved by the door opening, they would activate and render anyone entering unconscious. Hopefully that would keep the room secure. It would not be good for someone to steal Robin's computer. Not that it would be much good to them if they did, but I did not want to test that theory. His computer was also the largest flaw in my plan. Being Batman's, I was certain there was a location tracker inside it. I just had to hope Robin would not have cause to turn it on.

I placed the food I had brought with me in the fridge, thankful that it worked, since the television did not. I looked at the wall behind my bed, blushing at the squeaking and moaning I could hear through the wall and then took out the briefcase I had brought with me and opened it.

On Earth, the wearing of processed animal skin, or leather, was considered sexy. Humans made it shiny and black and it hugged close to the skin. It was the 'drool worthy'. The first time I saw Catwoman on the television, I could not fathom why Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin all began to grin. On Tamaran, leather was a symbol of war. It may be black and hug the skin, but every race in the Vegan system knows what is about to occur when a Tamaranian dons their armour. We, who prefer to be scantily clothed, were a terrifying people when we are armoured.

Every element of this outfit is a weapon, even the knee high, thick heeled boots. A black leather undershirt beneath a laced up leather corset and tight fitting black pants. The black leather braces concealed spikes with could be extended to deliver fatal blow. The corset could conceal knives. The shoulders had small spikes. The gloves had black studs embedded in them. Even the hooded mask had black metal blades resembling horns, Beast Boy would call it reminiscent of the ninja hood, except that it did not have eyeholes.

My people had a similar technology to that which Robin and Batman used for their masks, a one way cloth. The mask could be seen through with ease, but from the other side, it was dark and black. One was required to be really close to be able to see any features and I did not plan to allow anyone close. After all, this was just reconnaissance.

No hero entered Gotham without Batman's permission, not even Superman unless it was an absolute emergency, and I knew Batman was not going to give it to me. Therefore, I could not appear in the city as Starfire. This outfit would ensure no one could recognise me at a glance. My hair would be neatly tucked away beneath the hooded mask, no part of my skin would betray me.

I was certain if Robin saw me, he would know it was me, but then I did not plan to allow that unless I could not help it. I did not plan to use my powers openly while I was here, unless it was absolutely necessary. I did not wish to draw attention, or encroach on territory that was not my own.

I just wanted to see Robin, make certain he was well, and then I would go to Tamaran. That is what I told myself. I knew I would have to be very careful, he was very observant, but I was certain that a glimpse or two of him would alleviate my fears.

Raven had not liked my plan, but she understood why I needed to do it. She made me promise that I would call her on the phone or text her, or something, every day so she would know I was well. Galfore had not known the details, but he promised he would inform Robin, if he happened to contact him, that I was well and would return his call as soon as possible.

After the sun set, wearing my black leathers, I slipped into the night.

I did not have any notion as to where Robin might be. I knew he would patrol the city, but where, I did not know. I had taken a map from the motel so I could find my way back, and I made sure to memorise what it looked like from the air before I took a room there.

In the end, I followed police sirens, flying among the shadows between rooftops, as close to the wall as possible and keeping a sharp look out for Robin.

I got lucky. I managed to spot Batgirl sprinting across the roof top of a building and firing her grappling hook toward a taller building, swooping through the air. I was able to follow her quite comfortably, darting from shadow to shadow through the air. She was not being followed, I made sure to check that first, in case I ran into Batman or Robin.

She eventually stopped atop a very tall building, overlooking a large park. I ducked into the shadows of a building several buildings away and watched and waited. There were lots tall buildings around, ten or twelves stories or higher. A lot of them had walkways from one building to the next, or fire escapes that were close together and could be leapt upon to get from building to building. They all appeared rather old too; a lot of them had strange stone statues of gargoyles or other animals. Some of the buildings had a rim around the roof, stone offset from the wall of the building. I could hide in the shadow of the rim quite easily, pressed against the wall.

Robin joined Batgirl after a few minutes and my heart pounded in my chest. I wanted nothing more than to swoop down there and see how he was doing, but I knew I could not. My plan was to view, ensure that he was well, then leave. I expected that he and Batgirl would go on patrol.

Except they did not. They stayed on that rooftop. Time ticked on and they did not move. Perhaps they did not need to; perhaps they were doing the staking out.

Confused and curious, I inched forward, checked my surroundings, then moved a building closer. As I did so, there was a loud bang. Startled, I pressed myself inside the closest shadow and looked around. There was a very tall building nearby, with the word 'Wayne' written in big letters on the roof. One of the windows was near the top was smoking.

I stared at the explosion, the smoking window. Glancing back down at Robin, I was curious as to why he had not moved. Surely he heard the explosion. And yet he was still sitting on rim of the roof, talking and laughing with the Batgirl. Perhaps they were doing the catching up. Perhaps they were not in a position to see or hear the explosion. Perhaps they knew Batman was already answering. I did not know.

I was torn. My very nature demanded I investigate, and yet, this was Batman's town, my assistance would not be appreciated. But at the same time, I did not want whatever was occurring to injure innocents.

I took to the air, staying in the shadows of the buildings as I flew toward the explosion. I did not want my presence known, in case the Batman was already answering.

My attempt at stealth was a good thing, as it turned out. As I peered out of a darkened alley way, floating up against the top of the wall, I was shocked to see a black figure sprinting across the rooftop of the building opposite. I plastered myself against the brickwork, thankful I wore complete black.

I knew that figure.

Red X took a running leap, nimbly jumping across the road separating the buildings. He rolled as he hit the roof of the building just beside me, then was up again, sprinting toward the next building top. He carried a white satchel with the name Wayne Enterprises splashed on it.

The explosion had come from him, I was certain of this. And he was running toward Robin, any moment he would leap the next rooftop and be right in Robin's eyesight.

I followed, hiding in the shadows, smiling to myself. It would be an interesting fight to witness.

Except Red X did not take the next jump. He skidded to a stop, crouched down and peered over the rim of the roof, down a level to where Robin was perched. I watched as Red X placed a hand to where his ear would be beneath the mask. "Yup. He's there. How very observant of him. He didn't really pick the best vantage point, there are four other buildings around taller."

I hated that whatever voice disguiser Red X used created Robin's voice. I pressed myself to the brickwork of the building next to where Red X perched, thankful that it was a story taller, which meant I could hide in the shadows and peer around the corner and still have a clear view of both Red X and Robin. Red X was correct, however, I really did not know why Robin picked that particular building to view the city from. If we were in Jump City, he would have berated me for choosing that one, but here in Gotham, perhaps he knew something I did not.

"You sure about this kid?" Red X asked and I briefly wondered who he was speaking too. "Okay, okay, fine. What next? Uh-huh…" Red X turned and sat, pressing his back against the brick balcony rim of the roof. "Hmm? Oh, the new Wayne speed chip, I can get a lot for that…" Red X lifted, checking Robin's position, then dropped back down. "Alright, fine."

He crawled away from the edge, then stood, walking to the other side of the roof. I narrowed my eyes preparing to chase him down, but Red X spun, sprinted toward the rim where just moments before he had been sitting. He planted a foot on the brick rim and pushed off, jumping down the small distance between the building he had been on, and the building below where Robin was.

Now I was completely confused. Why would a criminal, having gotten away with a robbery, deliberately present himself to Robin like that? But then, Red-X did always like to torment Robin, perhaps he could not help himself.

Red X landed with a thump, startling both Batgirl and Robin. He gave them a two fingered salute and a greeting, his voice carrying through the night to where I hid. "Hello, chuckles, catch me if you can."

Robin and Batgirl leapt to their feet, but instead of fighting them, Red X sprinted away. I watched as Robin threw something at Red X, a moment later one of his bombs exploding on the rooftop but Red X was already sailing through the air toward the next roof. There, he pivoted on one foot, firing several of his red crossed through the air, then was off running again.

I wondered what his game was.

It was rather easy to follow the trio. There was no reason for them to see me, or look behind it seemed, they were more interested in combating each other. Red X had to deal with both Batgirl and Robin chasing him. I felt sorry for him, they were a formidable team.

Every few buildings, Red X would pause, engage in hand to hand combat with either Batgirl or Robin, whoever reached him first, fire one of his restricting crosses to the straggler, then bolt off again, whoever was not caught having to help their partner struggle free. I noticed it was Batgirl that reached Red X first for the first few buildings but then it was mainly Robin that got to Red X. Once, it even looked like Robin was going to leave Batgirl tied up in his haste to rush after Red X, but Batgirl yelled at him.

Those crosses were hard to escape from, I knew that. They stretched the more strength you placed against them. To be free, one had to tear the centre of it, where the two red lines met. Anyone would expect them to be the strongest there, but that was their weak point. Perhaps that was how Robin designed it be in the first place.

Red X stopped firing his crosses and engaged both Robin and Batgirl at the same time. I wished I was closer. I was only catching snatches of the battle, having to hide below the roofline and pop my head over the rim to catch a glimpse.

Then the three of them were leaping off the top of a building, swinging down to an alleyway below. I darted onto the roof to hide and watched as the three of them sprinted into a warehouse.

Red X had led us to some docks. There were assortments of shipping containers stacked along the wide wharf. Unmoving cranes to lift the boxes, there did not seem to be anyone working them, nor where there any ships moored. Four long warehouses with dome shaped rooves sat along near the large car park.

Frowning, I studied the windows up near the roof Red X, Batgirl and Robin had disappeared into. They were those slanted ones, great panels of perspex that could be closed or opened on a whim. They were all closed, except for one on the far side of the building. As quick as I could, I flew across the car park and I darted into that.

The warehouse was large inside. Tall, neatly stacked boxes covered in plastic wrap. There was an unused forklift below me. The space below the domed roof contained long wooden supports that stretched the length of the roof. Since these beams had the directional lights hanging below them, I believed I could safely hide among them. Truly, there should be no reason for them too look up, not if I stayed hidden.

I could hear grunts and groans, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, a high pitched cry of pain. A thump as a body was propelled into a crate. Something shattered, glass perhaps? Footsteps and loud yells.

I darted across the support beams until I could see what was occurring. I still was not close, it was too risky to be any closer than I was, but I could see the figures battling. I pressed myself to a vertical support beam, hoping that it would help conceal my presence.

Batgirl and Robin were double teaming Red X. She would lash out with a kick and while Red X was defending against that, Robin would be positioning himself behind Red X. At the last possible moment for a strike, Red X would shove Batgirl away, and spin to block. Then he would attempt to take on Robin, only to have Batgirl come for him again. I could see Red X was trying to position himself so he did not have his back to either of them, he would leap or flip away, but they were not allowing that.

While Robin did not leap around as much as he did in Jump City, he did seem to be more brutal now that he was in Gotham, more focussed. Everything was a weapon, he picked up boards of wood from the floor, pieces of piping. He went for the direct injuries, rather than detaining Red X. Robin did say he does not like himself when he travels to Gotham. Perhaps this was why. From what I had seen already, Gotham was an unforgiving town. Mistakes were paid for with blood.

I shifted, lying down on the beam of wood I had stood on, so I could crawl along it and hide behind another vertical support beam and perhaps get a clearer view.

Red X leapt on top of some of the plastic wrapped boxes, slicing out at them with some of his shurikens at the same time. Plastic tore, the boxes tumbling to the ground while Batgirl and Robin dodged them.

I paused, watching as Robin and Batgirl clambered on top of the boxes where Red X had just been, then began to survey the warehouse. "Where'd he go?" I heard Batgirl ask, her voice carrying through the warehouse.

There a small thump behind me as a weight landed on the beam I was perched on. I stiffened and peered over my shoulder, suddenly nervous. Red X stared at me, crouching just behind. "All right, shadow girl, who the hell are you?"

_**

* * *

Author's Note: **__Ooh, a cliffhanger. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

I lashed out with my legs, Red X had made a mistake landing so close to me. I swept them under his, disrupting his balance. He did not fall off the beam, however. His back landed on it, before he teetered over the edge but I saw him grab the wood with one hand.

I did not wish to stay and fight him. That was just asking for trouble. Robin would surely recognise me, he knew the way I fought. I had put so much effort into ensuring he did not see me, I could not afford to dally with Red X now.

Pushing off my stomach, I charged along the top of the beam on my toes, determined to stay quiet and not draw Robin's attention. Behind me, I heard Red X curse and although I did not look, I could tell by the soft footfalls behind me he had managed to get back on top of the beam.

I headed for the open window I came through before. It was not too far and I was a quick runner. I used a small burst of flight to lift myself across from one beam to another, hoping I made it look like I was a good jumper before I continued my dash for the window.

There was a small thump behind me as Red X made the jump as well. I glanced over my shoulder to see him charging after me, nimble steps along the top of the beam.

Below us, I could hear Batgirl speaking, "Batman, we lost him, he's gone again."

Behind me, Red X chuckled.

Reaching the end of the beam, I dove for the open window, stretching out my hands before me, diving much like I would if I was diving into a swimming pool. A sharp whistling sound and a small arrow with a wire attached whizzed past me, embedding in the window. I grimaced as the window was yanked shut and closed my fists. Something sticky wrapped itself around my legs as I forced myself through the window. The suddenness of it threw off my trajectory; my foot caught the rim of the window, sending me slamming into the outside wall.

The impact hurt, but I managed to dig my fingers into the wooden wall and grip it to stop my fall. I flipped my legs over my head, so my feet were pointed to the ground, rolling my eyes at the red band holding my legs together.

Glancing up, I saw Red X perching on the window rim, staring down at me. I released the wall, dropping to the ground, my boots clunking against the concrete floor. The _clorbag_ had managed to get my knees too, so I could not bend my legs to take the impact. Unbalanced, I fell to the ground.

Red X landed a short distance from me, his double red crossed knives protruding from the back of his hands. "Who are you?"

I said nothing, after all, Red X knows my voice at least and my speech pattern was rather pronounced. Instead, I reached down and grabbed the binding around my legs and yanked, tearing them.

Red X shifted his stance in preparation as I stood, his red crossed palms pointed in my direction. I had no interest in fighting him, especially since his stolen suit was made to counter my attacks as well as the other Titans. Plus, I was not about to use my starbolts.

I ran.

"Hey!" Red X complained and charged after me.

Heels were hard to run in, Tamaranians did not usually flee when we donned our leathers, nor did we walk along the ground. The heels are weapons to be used in flight. I had a new appreciation for the female superheros who wore heels all the time.

It was even harder because I had to dodge the crosses being fired at me. I ducked and weaved trying to prevent Red X from firing directly at me. His crosses slammed into walls and garbage bins around me.

I ducked, my hands covering my head as I ran down the alley between the two warehouses and into the open space beyond. I hesitated, not wanting to be out in the open like this but fortunately, the wharf of Gotham had all sorts of packing containers scattered all over the place. I disappeared down one of the corridors between the containers.

Yellow ones to my left, multicoloured at my right, I ran as fast as I could between their towering pillars. They were stacked two or three high, in parallel lines. They all had their doors exposed, which was a good thing, because I was able to change direction, running through the width of the containers rather than following their lines.

Red X had the vantage point, running across the top of the containers. It was rather stupid of me, I should have thought of that. However, there was a certain sense of safety in the night, the wharf was poorly lit and I was wearing black.

I went left, darting between the containers and travelling two rows before I turned right. I could see the edge of the wharf from here, perhaps if I could make it to the water I could lose him there. I could hold my breath longer than most humans could, although I could not breathe underwater, I could fly. Perhaps I could put enough distance between us so Red X will cease chasing me.

There was a flash ahead of me, one of his spider web crosses stretched between the containers.

I could not stop my dash, nor was I really in a position to leap over it, if I leapt I would most likely hit the top of the web, nor could I slip through the sides. I could slide, however. I dropped, pointing my legs out in front of me. Gravel kicked up as my feet slid along the ground. My bottom hit the ground next and I winced as I felt the stones travelling over the leather. I twisted onto my side, one leg extended toward the small triangular space below the web, my other leg bent at the knee to offer support and placed my hands on the ground.

I waited, judging the best moment as my slide took me closer to the web. At the last second I ducked, my chest as close to the ground as possible and travelled through the triangle.

I had forgotten that Red X could teleport. He shimmered into existence just beyond the web, waiting for me.

I was already on the ground, still skidding toward him, there was no way I could stop myself. I kicked out with my foot, sweeping his legs, he responded by jumping into a back flip. I knew a trick to counter that. My momentum still heading toward him, he would most likely land on me. I shifted up to kneel, grabbed his foot and heaved, swinging Red X around and releasing him so he was flying toward his own spider web. Still moving, I leapt to my feet, staggered as I found my footing.

I could not believe that actually worked. I glanced over my shoulder to see him hanging upside down on his own web. Dancing in a little circle, I gave him the two finger salute that he usually gives us and then started to run again, darting down the next break in containers.

The web would not contain him long, I knew this and it was not long before I could hear his footsteps pounding above me.

Panting, I changed direction again, once, then again quickly, then halted, pressing myself to the side of the container. Red X's footsteps echoed over my head and I heard him leap and land on another one, but the footsteps were travelling away.

Glancing around, I saw an open container door. I could hide in there until Red X left. Peering upward, I was glad I could not see him and then bolted for the open door. I managed to slip through the open door without touching it, and therefore creaking as I had seen in movies they tend to do.

I backed away from the entrance, hiding in the shadows behind the door. There were cardboard boxes stacked against the wall of the container I hid in, and I did not think hiding at the back would have been beneficial. I pressed a hand to my chest as I caught my breath. I had to place my palms on my knees and bend over so I could keep the sound of my breathing quiet.

Running was not my strong point. I could do it, but I was much more used to flying. I resolved to become fitter by completing the jogging when Robin returned to the tower. Perhaps that could be a physical activity we could do together that would not involve kissing.

Breath caught, I peered through the crack in the door, trying to see if it was safe. There was not a lot of the outside area visible through the door, I had to tilt my body and move my head around to see. I placed my hand against the door, inching forward.

I did not expect it to swing open. Nor did I expect Red X to be standing there with his arms folded on his chest looking at me.

"Hello, cutie."

I froze, caught in the moment before the body chooses whether to fight or flee. I took a step backward.

Red X shook his head. "You don't want to go that way. Robin's that way."

I grimaced. I was not going to get out of this predicament easily. Perhaps I could battle my way free, without using my starbolts and flight. I lifted my hands, curling them into fists.

Red X tilted his head. "Really? You want to play it like that?" He lifted his hands up, palms flat in preparation.

I hesitated, not really wanting to fight him.

"One of us has to move first," he prompted.

One hit, all I had to do was connect one solid blow to him. That should be easy, yes? I was taller than him, especially because of my heels, so I opted for a kick to the head. Red X was faster than I remembered, he ducked my kick, launching one of his own that would have struck me in the belly had I not managed to get an arm there to block. I attempted to drop my leg from the kick and perhaps strike him in the back, however he was already spinning on the ground, sweeping my standing leg from under me.

Hitting the gravel on my back, I brought both my legs up, kicking out at him before I threw them over my head to roll backward. Once on my hands and knees, I was able to propel from the ground and lash out at his head. Red X flipped backward, his feet narrowly missing my face. As he landed, he launched several of his x-shuriken at me.

I dodged two and managed to block one with my bracer. It embedded in the leather and I was required to yank it out. I twitched my wrists and ejecting the three hooked blades from their concealment slot to their proper place on the bracers. Darting forward, I lashed out several times, aiming for his head and chest.

"Okay," Red X said, redirecting each of my hits by placing a palm against the inside of my wrist and batting it away. "That's cheating."

I changed tactics several times, switching through the various Earthen combat techniques Robin had taught me and each time Red X moved with me seamlessly. He seemed to be toying with me. He was also very acrobatic, just like Robin, preferring to leap or twist out of the way, or redirect my hits rather than block them. I could not shake this feeling he was simply defending, demonstrating weak points in my attacks, rather than striking me.

It was rather frustrating.

We kicked up gravel, our feet constantly shifting positions as we danced around each other. I lost track of the amount of times I hit the ground, contemplating just staying there on many occasions. I fervently wished I could go back to my regular way of fighting. An eyebeam to the face would be most satisfying right now. Perhaps if I used some of the methods I had learnt on Okaara.

Something seemed to set him off. Perhaps it was Robin, and I really should have been keeping a better watch out for him, but Red X suddenly shifted from a defensive position to an attack. Three sharp hits to my stomach and upper chest, then he slammed me against one of the containers, his forearm against my neck. His free arm grabbed my wrist and spun me so my face was pressed against the container, his forearm on the back of my neck. "Shh," he hissed.

I was not to be quietened. While he had one arm trapped, he did not have the other, nor my feet. I lifted a boot, sunk it into the container itself and pushed back hard, at the same time I span, striking out with my arms. His outfit tore and three white lines of skin appeared on his ribs. I lashed out with direct kick into his stomach.

He caught my boot and suddenly we were inside the crate I had hidden in before. The move disoriented me, he must have teleported. Red X gave me a little shove backward and I crashed into some cardboard boxes. I struggled to my feet, preparing to attack again.

"Damn it, you kicked my belt," Red X muttered and turned toward the door. "This is so not where I wanted to be. We need to get out of here before—"

Everything went dark as the door slammed shut and there was a metallic jangling. "I got them!" a voice outside crowed, it echoed strangely within the crate. "He has a sidekick; they're trapped in a container."

I bristled at the insinuation that I was a sidekick, or even associated with Red X and then crumpled. I was trapped in here, with my boyfriend outside. He was going to find out I was here and then I was going to be in trouble. Robin was going to be very angry.

Red X chuckled and cracked a red light stick, illuminating the container. "S'all right, cutie, I'll get us out of here."

I growled at him.

"So you have a voice after all," he quipped at me. He gingerly touched his chest where I had cut him. I could see blood running. "Nice moves."

I looked down, feeling remorseful and retracted my wrist blades. There was some sense of mutual understanding between us, a cessation of hostilities because we were both trapped.

Red X fiddled with something from his belt, and then held it out to me. "Would you mind?" he asked gesturing his wound.

I folded my arms across my chest.

He chuckled. "Fair enough," he said. He lifted up his shirt briefly to place the adhesive strip against the wounds I inflicted, hissing in pain.

I wondered how I was going to get out of this. Going through a wall would be easy, but that would mean Red X would also escape. I did not know which was worse. Getting sprung by Robin, getting sprung by Robin with Red X, or helping Red X escape.

Red X began clearing a space on the floor. "You helping?" he asked, kicking one of the boxes aside. "Or do you want to fight Batman?"

That decided me. Placing my hands against a box, I pushed it out of the way.

Red X looked at the small space he had cleared, crouching down beside it. He lifted his arm until it was diagonal across his chest, activating that large, metallic cross on the back of his hand. "Stand back," he advised me. I took a step backward.

There was the sound of screeching metal, sparks flying away from where the cross sliced into the metal. Red X worked quick, cutting out a large square in the floor. When it was done, he peeled the square away and we looked at the concrete beneath it. I was curious as to why he had chosen the floor to escape through, but then there would be less chance of Robin stopping us. Red X ran his blades across the top of the concrete, cutting deep rivets into it.

Red X reached into his belt, then looked up at me. He stepped over the hole, grabbed my shoulders and tossed me to the back of the container. Before I even had a chance to snarl at him or defend myself he was on me again, forcing me face first into the metal wall. "Cover your head," he snapped at me, and there was the sound of pebbles raining down on stone.

I ducked my shoulders, cowering and covered my head with my hands. Red X crouched behind me, his hand on the back of my head forcing me lower and I heard his cape flap around us to form a shield from the blast.

The whole container rocked from the force of the blast. Smoke and concrete dust filled the air. The stacked cardboard boxes crumpled toppled from their stacks. I was glad my face mask acted as a filter.

"Move," Red X snapped, shaking his cape free of debris. "No way they didn't hear that."

I had not thought of that. We darted for the hole in the floor, Red X swearing when he saw that although we could see the ocean below, the hole was not big enough for us to escape through. Concrete was being reinforced by twisted metal bars, crisscrossing the length of the hole.

The door jangled. I panicked; I could not be caught here. Leaping for it, I grabbed the locking bars that travelled the length of the door and bent them in on themselves, effectively locking us in. Behind me, Red X was hitting the concrete with a staff, trying to dislodge it enough to escape.

"I'm out of explosives," he grunted. "Quick thinking with the door. Can you do anything about these bars?"

I nodded and Red X stepped away. Quickly examining the layout of the bars, I crouched down beside it and placed a foot in the hole. Several well placed and swift kicks later, the concrete block fell from the hole, splashing down into the inky black ocean below.

"Nice work," Red X said, offering me a hand to stand up. I did not take it, instead, I lowered myself through the hole.

It was a rather thick hole, I used the now broken metal bars as handholds and dangled from the bottom. There was a support column within swinging distance, with a support beam running from it to the next column. I swung, then released and used my flight to supplement the jump, landing on the beam.

I should have vanished then. Disappeared, flown away as fast as I could. Red X could not see me, Robin did not know. But I did not. There was a small sense of loyalty, Red X and I escaped together, I really should ensure that he does not require my assistance. Robin and Red X had worked together on occasion as well, although Red X had always betrayed Robin in the end. I was aware the same might happen to me.

Also, I wished steal the Wayne Enterprises bag from Red X to leave for Robin.

Red X's legs appeared through the hole, then the rest of his body. If he was surprised to see me, I could not tell. Gripping the support column, I leant out as far as I could and stretched out my hand. Red X regarded me for a moment then swung and released, stretching out for my hand. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the beam, releasing him as quickly as possible.

"Thanks," he said as he got his balance. He glanced around and nodded at the next set of columns and beams. "Those look too far to jump. Want a lift to shore?"

I tiled my head at him, inquiringly.

"Line of sight teleportation," he said cheekily. "Shh, it's a secret." He stretched out his arm toward me. "We have to cuddle."

_X'hal_, was he flirting with me? First as Starfire, now in disguise? Was he just a flirt normally or did something about me warrant special attention? I hugged my arms to my chest and shook my head.

Red X shrugged. "Suit yourself. Seeya round, cutie." As he lifted his fingers in salute, his other hand going to his belt, I lunged, tearing the satchel from him a moment before he blinked out of existence.

Giggling, I took to the air, placed the satchel back through the hole we created and into the container. I could see snatches of Robin trying to get through the door. It would be safe there.

"Hey!"

I lowered myself back down, pretending that I was using the metal bars as holds. Red X was back on the beam, his hands clenched into fists. "That was mine."

I wagged my finger at him and shook my head.

"Did you just give it to him?"

I nodded.

Red X looked taken aback; his shoulders rolled back, his arms dangled. "Huh."

A hand closed around my wrist.

My heart dropped to my toes as I jerked my head up, only to find a boot planted in my face. The blow stunned me, and hurt, pain slicing across my cheek. Robin thought I was a criminal; of course he was going to use force. I could not find fault in him for that. But I never expected to be on the receiving end.

I was yanked upward, my head slamming against the concrete and then back down as Red X's arms closed around my waist. Red X shot one of his red crosses back through the hole and Robin released my wrist with a yell.

We fell, then the world shimmered and the next thing I knew my boots crunched against pebbles. I staggered, falling, and then Red X was lifting me up and we shimmered again.

Somewhere among the shimmers of Red X's teleports I lost consciousness.

_**

* * *

Author's Note: **__Oh, look. Another cliffhanger!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: **__Ahh, sorry about this. Next chapter up in a couple of days. Sorry. Family issues._

**

* * *

Chapter 8.**

I woke to an unfamiliar white ceiling.

A brown fan whirled in circles, the cord that turned it on swaying as the blade went round and round. The right side of my face throbbed and I lifted my hand to cup it, feeling the cloth of my mask against my face.

That jerked me awake.

I threw my legs off the bed, throwing my body after it. The sudden force of my movement made me stagger and I ended up on my knees on the carpeted floor. The room swum into view.

Dingy brown carpeting. Uneven table and chairs. Broken television set. Mirror with a large crack through it. I was in my cheap hotel room.

I sighed and got to my feet, stumbling to the bathroom. I pulled my mask over my head as I walked, tossing it on the bed.

There was a piece of paper with a red x splashed across it stuck to the mirror in the bathroom, with some handwriting scrawled underneath. "_Feel better soon, cutie. Found this key in your pocket, hope you don't mind. And don't worry, I didn't peek -X_"

I pulled it down, scrunching it into a ball and tossed it in the waste bin beside the shower. _X'hal_, Red X peeking was the least of my worries, although there was some measure of relief, he was a thief, could his word be trusted?

I washed my face with water and inspected my cheek with cautious touches. Only slightly swelling. A little bruised and tender but not enough to draw attention to it. Good. Thank _X'hal_ Tamaranians were a resilient people, I did not wish to have to explain injuries to Robin.

I sighed again and grabbed a towel, patting my face dry. I undid my braid and rang my fingers through my hair to comb it before I walked back into the main room and sat on the bed to undo my boots. A glance toward the door confirmed my suspicions. The chain was still on. Red X had either entered through the window like I had planned, or opened the door and teleported inside using his line of sight teleporter.

I glanced at the clock on top of the television. 9am. Beside the television was the computer Robin had given me to contact him. I was momentarily relieved Red X had not stolen it, before I saw it flashing.

I panicked. I had not expected him to contact me so quickly. He must not know I was in Gotham, and if he saw me in this, he would surely know. If he saw me in this room, he would know.

I yanked off my gloves and corset, tearing off the leather shirt beneath. I dropped the pants to the floor, leaving me in just my thong. Kicking the leather underneath the bed, I threw Robin's white shirt on and grabbed the computer. Perhaps if I gave him a view of breast, he would be distracted from the surroundings.

Tossing the computer on the bed, I tried to position it so that it could not see the room behind me, then I draped myself in front of the screen before I opened it.

Robin sat there, in normal clothes. Dark jeans, white t-shirt and a blue sweater, although he had his mask on. His hair was not spiked, instead it flopped around his eyes, an odd look for him, but still very nice. He had his feet up on the desk, by the look, and was juggling several balls. I wondered how long he had been waiting.

"Robin?"

Robin dropped all the balls he was juggling. He swung his feet of the desk and swivelled to face the screen. "Hey beautiful, I was getting worr—" He went a strange shade of red, his mouth dropping open. "Damn, I love that shirt on you."

I giggled, tucked my arm in a triangle so I could rest my head on my palm. "Do you?"

"Gah… are those buttons undone?"

I giggled again and blew him a kiss.

He leant forward and tapped on the keyboard in front of him. "'kay, I'm going to get a picture, then you need to do that up, I need to talk to you."

I pouted and made no move to do it up.

"Staaaar," Robin whined. "Why do you have to be all the way across the Galaxy when you do this?"

"I like to tease. What did you wish to talk to me about?"

"Red X."

I jerked, even though I did not mean to react.

Robin did not appear to notice. "Apparently, he's got a partner here in Gotham at the moment. I've been chasing him the last few nights. Did anything happen in Jump before you left?"

I shook my head. "A partner?"

"Yeah, some girl dressed all in black. Met her last night. Almost had her at once stage too, but X's gotten better it seems."

My hand pressed to my sore cheek and I swallowed. "Not that I recall."

Robin sighed. "Damn. I was hoping for some intel on her."

"You could check with Cyborg," I suggested, glad that my voice did not waver. "But Red X? We have not seen him in years."

"I did," Robin told me. "No record of this girl in black. I'm pretty sure I know why he's here, it's just catching him that's problematic."

Interesting that he would tell me about Gotham now that he believed I was far away. "Is he the reason you are there?"

"Star, you know I can't tell you," he replied, then winced. "I probably shouldn't have mentioned he was here. I just… I miss talking cases over with you. And Red X is common territory so…" He sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Do you require assistance?" I asked, and stroked my neck, then trailed my fingers across the top of my chest.

"Nah, I got this," Robin told me and leant forward on his chair. "Do that again."

I smiled at him. "What? This, Robin?" I angled my head down, then looked up at him through my eyelashes, my fingers trailing along the bare skin exposed by the undone buttons of Robin's shirt.

"Hot damn, is that—"

Robin jerked and the screen went dead.

I frowned, wondering who the voice was, it was not one I recognised at all. It did not sound like Batman, but then I did not hear very much of it. Perhaps one of Batman's associates, a Justice League member. Maybe even Kid Flash, I knew that Robin and he had a friendship before the Titans, and their mentors were good friends. There had not been much voice for me to tell, but it could have been him.

_X'hal_ if it did not hurt that Kid Flash could go to see Robin and I could not.

I waited another hour for Robin to come back, but he did not reappear. There was a brief message flash on the computer after a few moments after he hung up saying, "Sorry. Can't talk, I'll try again tomorrow. Stay safe." But nothing after that.

I showered and ate, called Raven to inform her of what had happened, she was not happy with the knowledge Red X was in town, but there really was not a lot I could do about that.

Gotham seems to be most active at night time. There were rarely any reports of crimes occurring during the daylight. Then again, for some reason, Gotham rarely had daylight, even the daylight seemed dark and gloomy. I wondered if there was some sort of cloud generator around Gotham that kept the clouds from shifting.

I had a harder time finding Robin and Batgirl that night, they were patrolling, leaping from building to building, pausing every couple of streets to watch the people below. I did not know Gotham well, but they did seem to be watching the same alleyways and buildings over and over again. A crime 'hotspot' perhaps.

They did not patrol for long after I located them, stopping on one of the buildings and sitting on the edge of the roof. I crept out of the shadow of the building I was pressed against, alighting on the fire escape of a nearby building and staying close to the darkened wall to watch them.

I really should have gone to Tamaran. I had checked to see if Robin was well, and he did seem to be. I do not know why I stayed. In hindsight, I should not have stayed.

Hidden in the shadows, I pressed my hands to the railing and watched Robin.

"You're here again."

I turned my head to see Red X perched on the gargoyle above me. I acknowledged him with a nod. Truly, I had not been surprised he had sought me out, not after yesterday. I wanted to thank him for taking me back to my motel, but I knew I should not speak.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," he said.

I nodded, looking at him. I held out my hand, then tapped my chest hoping to illustrate my thanks.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Was very tempting to see who you were, but I resisted."

I inclined my head, looking back at Robin.

"Sickening, isn't it? All that flirting in public. You'd think they'd have noticed the criminals down there by now."

I jolted. All of a sudden all my fears and concerns were flooding back to me. All the videos I had seen, even harmless ones, involving Robin and Batgirl. My mind played tricks on me. Batgirl pressing herself against Robin on the back of his R-Cycle. Sharing the same grappling hook. Robin saving her.

In Jump City, Robin never allowed talking or laughing to get in the way of a patrol. Yes, there were coy smiles and flirtatious remarks and occasional pecks, but we both knew our duty. The Tower was the place for romance, not the city. Batgirl was beautiful, and I knew that he had the crush on her when he was younger. He never answered me when I asked if they had done the dating.

I shook my head and forced myself to take a calming breath. It would not do to get over emotional about it now. I trusted Robin, he had never given me any reason not to. I had been known to get overly jealous in the past. Robin cared for me. He told me that.

Red X was just trying to get to me.

Besides, I knew what Robin's flirting looked like. And it was not what I was seeing now. I think. Oh, if only I could get closer.

Red X leapt down and walked to my side. "You don't talk much, do you?"

I shook my head. I hated that Red X's voice was so much like my Robin's.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a thing for him."

I twisted my head to him sharply; thankful the mask on my face did not allow him to see my expression.

"Hit a nerve, huh?" I could hear the smirk in Red X's voice.

I rumbled a growl at him, turning my face away.

Red X placed his hands on the railing and peered over. He sighed. "Pathetic, really. They need to get their heads in the game. Wanna go steal something, cutie?"

No matter what I am wearing, I was still a hero and thievery was wrong. I growled, swatting at Red X.

He evaded my hand. "You know, if you come, you can try and steal whatever it is back from me and give it to your 'boyfriend'."

Well, he had a point. I could stop him from stealing.

Red X darted up the stairwell of the fire escape and back onto the roof, pausing for a moment. "Coming?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, I followed him.

Red X took me to the Wayne building he had robbed the night before. "You stole my chip," he explained. "I needed that. Have to steal it again. And they amped up the security too, had to find another way to breech it. We'll have to be extra careful we don't run into Batman. Still, it's going to be fun."

I snorted and shook my head. I followed him around the building and into the car park below. Avoiding the security cameras we made our way to the elevator, where he rigged it to open, then looked up inside at the long metal ropes.

"We have to scale those," he said. "Service elevator, and no one's working at the moment, there should be no reason for them to use it. If you feel the rope vibrating, press yourself against the wall.

I peered inside, looking up and sighed. It was quite dark inside the shaft. I could not see the top.

"Unless you can fly, there's no other way," he told me, leaning in to the elevator shaft and gripped one of the metal ropes.

I remained silent.

"Get in here then, so I can close the door."

I sighed again, leant in, and wrapped my hands and knees around the metal rope and began to climb. The shaft was plunged into semi darkness as Red X closed the doors. We travelled upward until we reached the top, Red X climbing a different rope than I did. He seemed to want to make a game of it, climbing as fast as he could, often not even using his legs as support but I was able to use my flight to keep up with him easily.

When we reached the top, he opened an air duct in the wall. "We have to take these now, up a couple more stories. The elevators don't reach the storage room."

I wondered how he knew so much about the building as I crawled into the duct. I do not know why humans made ducts through their building so small. I had to hunch my shoulders to crawl through or they would brush the sides. If people were supposed to crawl through them, surely they would be bigger. But then, perhaps people were not supposed use them this way. We were thieving, after all.

I do not know why Red X requested me to go first. Surely he knew the way better than I would. Perhaps this was chivalry, the 'ladies first' concept. He would call which direction we were to head as we reached an intersection.

It was all the same, shiny and cold metallic square tunnels, roping through the ceilings of the building. Going vertical was much harder than the horizontal tunnels, I was lucky I could supplement my weight with my flight. I still had to pretend to climb, inching up by bracing my hands and feet. I sat on one leg, my foot on the wall at my back, while the other was bent to brace against the wall before me. I was beginning to wish I had simply told Red X I could fly and we had gone whatever other way that could have been taken if he had known.

I sighed, my back pressed against the cold metal as I inched higher.

"Right there?" Red X asked. "This is the last floor."

"Good," I answered.

Something clanged below me. "You _can_ talk."

I glanced down at him, just to check that he was there and had not fallen from shock, then lifted my palms and shuffled higher. "I simply do not wish to converse with you."

He chuckled. "Fine. Can I get a name at least? Rather than thinking of you as the shadow girl."

I had not thought of that. Starfire would not work, but Red X would not know my Tamaranian name. If I gave him that, I did not want him saying it in Robin's vicinity because he did know it. So I did not tell him anything and remained silent.

I reached the top of the shaft and paused, looking down the long vents that branched out in four directions. "Which way?"

"Um… the one behind you."

I sighed.

"Need a boost?" he asked. Why did he sound so mischievous then?

"I will manage." Shifting the foot I was sitting on to the opposite wall, I braced my hands on the rim of the shaft and pushed up and back at the same time, arching my back and lifting my behind up and onto the metal floor. From there I slithered backward and then rolled onto my stomach.

"Very nice," Red X said as he followed my example. "Straight ahead about fifty feet."

I followed his direction, crawling as fast as I could along the narrow stretch. My knees were beginning to hurt and my body was cramping from being confined for so long. I wanted to stretch. And I was weary of the silence.

"Kory."

"Sorry?"

"My name is Kory."

"Kory? Not very villainesque."

I scowled, even though he could not see it. "I am not a criminal."

"Sneaking around inside Wayne Enterprise air ducts classifies as a criminal activity."

I could see the end of the tunnel, a strangely blank wall. Perhaps there was a control panel of sorts ahead. "I am simply here to prevent you from stealing anything."

"And it couldn't possibly be for my dashing good looks."

"I do not know what you look like." Although, his comment made me wonder what lurked beneath the mask.

"Well, I don't know what you look like either, but I tell you what, the view from where I am is amazing."

I froze. Heat flooded my cheeks as I realised why he had insisted I go travel first through the duct. Thoroughly embarrassed, I lashed out at him with my foot.

Red X appeared to have been ready for it. He grabbed my ankle and twisted, grabbing my other ankle at the same time and pulled. The moment spun me around and suddenly I was flat on my back. I kicked at him again, only to have my foot blocked. "We're here," he told me, clearly looking at the tunnel ahead.

Distracted, I tilted my head back, peering toward the end of the tunnel. "It is a blank wall."

"You're not looking at it right," he told me. His voice sounded closer than it had before, so I looked back at him.

Red X was crawling over me.

I dug my fingers into the floor of the duct, metal crunching beneath my hands. I bent my knees, lifting my legs at the same time, effectively pinning Red X's chest to the roof of the tunnel.

"Easy, cutie," Red X wheezed, his hands on the walls of the duct to brace himself. "I just need to reach the control panel."

I did not move.

"Honest. Just the control panel."

"I do not trust you."

"I'm not asking you to trust me, but we can remain stuck here if you like. I have a nice view."

"And I have my boot in the perfect place to incapacitate you."

"Body armour."

"Really strong," I responded.

"Point taken." He pointed to the end of the duct. "Look, once I activate the control panel, we have only a few seconds to get through the door before it closes. I don't think we'll both make it through unless we're right there and there's not enough room to crouch."

I frowned. "Where is the door?"

He slapped the wall to the right. "We'll just roll."

I considered, studying the wall. There did appear to be a faint seal, a thin line in the metal. "Could I not just break it?"

"Only if you want the alarm to go off."

I covered my face with my hands and groaned.

"I'll be good."

With a sigh, I rested my hands on my stomach and released him, lowering my legs. Robin was going to hate this when I told him. If I told him.

I lay as still as I could while Red X crawled. He kept his knees on either side of me, positioning them about my waist before he stopped. One had braced up above my head, while the other reached into his belt and retrieved a screwdriver. There was a small hiss and I peered up to see Red X activating a console, the cover retracting.

I could not really see anything else, his arm was in the way, so I just relaxed as much as I was able and closed my eyes. It was better than staring at the muscles of his chest.

There were beeps and scuffling noises as Red X worked. I could hear him moving, the metal roof creaking as it bowed because he pushed his shoulders onto it. The sound of his hand scuffing on the floor up by my head. His breathing, we were so close. His knees brushed against me, his cape fluttered around my arms.

He smelt so good. Manly and musky and, oh how I missed Robin at that moment. A lump clogged my throat. I lifted a hand, intending to rub my head in frustration, but instead it connected with his chest.

He froze. My eyes snapped open and I stared at my splayed fingers in horror. His chest was muscular. It was not only body armour, perhaps some high-density polymerized titanium like Robin's cloak, but it was his actual body shape as well, I could tell just by how he moved against my hand as he breathed.

My heart pounded, my body responding to my hand on his chest. I could not fathom why Red X provoked such a physical response in me. My body was urging me to explore his chest, to discover other muscles and places.

He cleared his throat.

"Sorry!" I squeaked and removed my hand, balling it into a fist and pressed my hands against my chest. "Sorry, sorry!" I hunched my shoulders to make my appearance smaller, appalled with myself.

He cleared his throat again. "No harm." He was silent for a moment while I privately burnt in a sea of embarrassment and guilt. "Does this mean I get to feel your chest?"

"Knee," I reminded him and shifted my leg to illustrate my point.

"So, what? You get a freebie?"

"There is only one man allowed near my chest and you are not him."

"Ah-ha! You _do_ have a boyfriend."

I clenched my eyes shut briefly, annoyed with myself. "Yes, and he would not be happy with this predicament."

"Cutie, anyone too busy flirting with Batgirl and not noticing their girl running off with another guy, doesn't deserve to have an opinion about this."

I frowned. "I did not say it was Robin."

"Good, 'cause that'd make you Starfire, and then I'd really have to put my hands all over you. But that does raise the question as to why you were watching him so closely."

"I do not answer to you."

Red X shrugged. "Just making conversation. I'd have to be blind not to notice you lurking in the shadows. I thought chuckles was supposed to be observant."

I sighed mournfully. "He has not noticed many things of late," I mumbled.

"He's off his game," Red X said. "He's probably all pining for his girl, or flirting with the other one. And that's no fun. Good thing I found you."

"It is more than that," I said, without really knowing why.

Red X stopped what he was doing. He rocked back so his face was even with mine. "What do you mean?"

"It does not matter."

"Obviously it does, or you wouldn't have mentioned it."

"I wish I could get close enough to him," I mused. "Then I could tell."

Red X tilted his head as he studied me. "What else is 'wrong' with him?"

"I… no. We should concentrate on the matter at hand."

Red X sighed. "Starfire, take off the mask."

Dread enveloped me, made me weak. "What?" I whispered, my heart pounding.

"I know it's you. I've known since yesterday when you did that silly dance."

"You are mistaken."

"Suit yourself," Red X laughed. "So chuckles is having a bad week. We're all entitled to one. I can't imagine being around Batman all the time would be a walk in the park. Now, are you ready?"

"For?"

"This." He lunged for me, gripping my shoulder with one hand and my hips with his knees, while the other hand tapped the console. The door hissed open and Red X threw us through it.

There was no duct on the other side. The floor dropped away into blackness. There was no light, just darkness. I could not tell how far the floor was, if we were tumbling to our deaths. Surprised, I shrieked and grabbed him, halting our tumble. I allowed gravity to direct my feet, sending us vertical.

Red X laughed. "You know, 'Not-Starfire', this would have been a whole lot easier if you'd told me you could fly right back at the beginning."

"_G'tuk de X'hal,_" I mumbled, knowing I was caught. Holding onto Red X with one hand, and trying not to think too much about where exactly my hand was on his back, I lifted my mask enough so that I could pull off my glove with my teeth and conjured a starbolt.

We floated a mere hand span from the floor. I dropped Red X, who laughed at me from the floor. Huffing, I spat my glove into my other hand and yanked down my mask again.

"The great Starfire, reduced to helping petty thieves."

I swallowed heavily and let the starbolt wink out. "I would like to see you get out of here without me."

"Infra red vision," Red X said. "May I just say you're very hot—"

"No, you may not."

Still chuckling, Red X moved away from me. "Let me get the lights."

Fuming in the dark, I yanked on my glove again. I stayed where I was, I had no desire to float around and explore when I could not see anything. Red X moved around in the dark, sounding purposeful.

"You know," Red X said. "Since you can fly, that'll make getting out of here pretty easy. We can blast through the window."

"If you think I will assist you in escaping, you should reassess your thinking."

"So, you want to get caught here when they answer the alarm?"

I hesitated. "_When_?"

There was the sound of something powering up and white light flooded the room. I blinked at its sudden brightness, squinting. We were in a large, empty looking white room, the only entrances and exits seemed to be the windows by the roof.

"I tripped it from the console back in the ducts," Red X told me, holding up a satchel like the one he had stolen yesterday. "No fun if you don't get chased."

Panicked, I blurted, "I cannot be caught here."

"Exactly," Red X told me and held out his hand. "So let's fly. You can steal it back off me later."

I hesitated.

"Time's a wastin'."

I took his hand, lifting us off the ground. "But—"

"Batman will be here any moment," he reminded me.

"Oooh." I squeezed shut my eyes and shot toward the window. I smashed through it with ease, it was actually surprising how quickly it broke beneath my strength, then tore into the sky, pulling Red X behind me. I lifted us high off the ground, and when I gained enough height, stopped and lifted him up until he was level with my face. "Give me the satchel, or I will drop you."

Red X laughed. "Go ahead," he said, and tapped his belt. The world shimmered and when it stopped we were on top of a building. "Catch me if you can," he exclaimed and broke my grip, darting across the rooftop. I bolted after him, determined to catch him.

I did not know Gotham well, but it did not seem like he was leading me back toward Robin. I frowned as I recognised one of the buildings, slowing in my pursuit. Surely he could not…

He shimmered across an extra wide gap between two rooves, then scaled the wall, slipping in to the building through a bathroom window.

_My_ bathroom window.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note: _**_Stupid Ffnet, upload server went down or something, wouldn't let me post. I've been siting on this chapter since Saturday night, that's 3 days now. Stupid thing. And it sucks, cause I can see other people updating. _

_Okay, I found a cure. For those of you trying to post and getting an error message, do this. _

**_When you get to the error page, go to the URL and try deleting the word "property" and replacing it with "content". This only works for the "Type 2" error._**

_And just because I'm getting questions and people trying to guess, I'm not telling what I'm doing. You're all wrong anyway. If you would like to have a guess, PM me rather than put it in a review, because I don't want to give it away and spoil it for people. If you PM me, you'll get a confirm or a deny, but of course, if you PM me, you take the chance I'll lie straight to your face.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

After a moment of sheer panic, I turned angry, launching myself off the roof and dove. I could see Red X moving around my room as I wiggled through the window. "What are you doing?" I yelled, charging through the bathroom door.

My bag was on the bed, Red X was shoving things into it. "This place is a dive, cutie," he told me. "You can't stay here, it's not safe." He went over to one of the rickety drawers and yanked it open. "Nice," he crooned, holding up one of my thongs.

I lunged for it, snatching the thong and shoving it back in the drawer. I slammed it shut and spun, keeping myself between the drawer and Red X.

Except he would not be dissuaded. As I twisted to face him, his arms landed on each side of my body and I was trapped between him and the drawer. I swallowed, freezing, my heart pounding from his proximity.

"You can't stay here," he said again. "You obviously don't know Gotham very well, this place is a death trap. I'll take you someplace better. Somewhere people aren't going to try and kill you while you sleep. And they're not, you know, having loud obnoxious sex in the next room." He looked at the wall. "She's a screamer. Ick."

He was too close, why was I not pushing him away? "I am adequately protected here. I am not going anywhere with you."

"What do you think your Robin would say if he knew you were in a place like this?"

"Possibly the same thing if he knew I went with you."

He laughed. "Lesser of two evils."

I shook my head. "I cannot afford any place nicer."

"What?" he asked, surprised. "He doesn't give you money?"

"Of course I have money," I snapped. "But I do not have a lot of the cash. If I withdraw anything, he will know I did not go to Tamaran—" I snapped my mouth shut and winced. Why was I telling Red X anything?

He shifted, drawing away from me a little. "You lied to him?"

"No, I do intend to go to Tamaran," I said. "I just had to check that he was the okay before I went. Now I have, I should go."

"If you were going to go, you wouldn't have been following him tonight," he pointed out. "You don't have to worry about money, cutie, you can stay with me."

I snarled at him. "No."

"In the same motel then," he told me. "I have a job proposition for you."

"I am not about to accept anything from you."

He leant into me, pressed our bellies together. "But you already have. We went stealing today. We got away with it too."

I hit him in the abdomen, one sharp blow, it was enough for him to double over while I slipped out from between his arms. "I am not a criminal."

He held out a hand to me. "Just hear me out," he wheezed.

I do not know why I did not just throw him out right then. I put my hands on my hips. "What?"

He took a couple of deep breaths and straightened. "I'm a member of an organisation called the 'Quicksilver Hand'. I was here to assess bird boy's skills for possible recruitment, but I think you'll be better for us. We could use some muscle. And personally, I'd prefer a partner that was prettier to look at than him."

My hands slipped from my hips in surprise. "No. I am not a criminal."

"Starfire isn't, but Kory could be. If you wanted. You can't say you didn't have fun tonight."

I growled at him half heartedly. "Robin would never join you."

"He approached us, cutie. Think about it. He's off his game. He's letting criminals escape, turning the other cheek. The Quicksilver Hand is pretty influential. They got me, after all. Who's to say they haven't already gotten their claws in him?"

His words had dragged me down a train of thought I had not been prepared for. Perhaps Robin was trying to be recruited, which is why he was acting so strange. He could be attempting to infiltrate them, if he was, he would never have told me for fear for my safety.

"Look, you can't go anywhere tonight. Let me put you up for the night and give you time to think about it."

"No," I said again.

"Then that bed better be big enough for the both of us, I'm not leaving you here."

I spluttered at that.

Red X turned and thumped on the wall. "Keep it down!"

The man in the room next to me swore through the wall, loud and rather vicious. Red X shrugged. "See? Your decision, cutie. What's it going to be? Sleep with another man, or let him put you up in your own room in a much safer, cleaner," he shuddered, "and vermin free motel."

I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. Already I was further into the lies than I wanted to be. "Very well," I said, defeated.

There was a creak as Red X opened my drawer again and grabbed a handful of clothes and shoved it in the bag. "Lesser of two evils," he told me again.

The motel Red X took me to seemed to be in a nice neighbourhood, there were no homeless huddled around burning tins or litter all over the place. There were no sounds of people fighting or sirens. Red X did not even do the checking in. We dropped off the roof onto a balcony which viewed a courtyard and he led me straight to a room at situated at the back, opening the door with a key card. There was already a 'do not disturb' sign on the door.

"You planned this," I said.

"Guilty," he replied cheekily as he held the door open for me.

It was a surprisingly nice room he had gotten for me. The bed had springs in it and sparkling white sheets. The fridge had food available to purchase. The television worked. The heating worked.

"The shower has hot water too," Red X told me as I had a look around.

I peered into the bathroom, noting the bath as well. There was also small balcony out the back, overlooking water.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, resting my hand on the balcony banister. "What do you want?"

"You. Me. A date."

"Really?" I asked, turning from the view of the balcony and clasping my hands together. "Why, Red X, I would be delighted to do the dating with you! Oh, I have dreamt for this moment since I first met you."

He froze. "Really?"

"No," I deadpanned and brushed past him and back into the room. "You are insane."

"Can't blame me for trying."

"Which room are you in?" I asked curiously, hoping perhaps I could find a way to tell Robin.

Red X seemed to guess my plan. He clicked his tongue at me. "Not telling, cutie." He handed me the key card he had used to open the door. "Think about what I said."

The door closed behind him and I put the chain on the door, then realised I had not gotten the satchel back from him. I flung open the door, but he was already gone. I cursed and muttered, appalled with myself at having forgotten, and went back into my room, relocking the door behind me. I walked into the bathroom to fill the bath up with water. I took a quick look around to ensure there were no cameras or bugs, but I could not locate any. Rummaging through my bag, I pulled off my mask and retrieved my cell phone, checked the time in Jump City then dialled Raven's number.

"Just a sec," she said the moment she answered, then her muffled voice continued, "I'll be back in a moment, Gar." A few more muffled noises then, "Hey, where are you?"

"I am still in Gotham," I replied and sat on the bed to remove my boots. "I had an interesting experience tonight."

"Oh?" she replied. "What happened?"

"I discovered why Red X is in Gotham. Raven, would you find out everything you can about an organisation called the Quicksilver Hand, please?"

"Um… okay, just a sec." I heard a screech and then the sound of her tapping. "Okay," she said a few moments later. "They're an organised crime ring that's slowly been gaining momentum in Gotham over the past few months. There's a lot of question marks and not enough answers here, they're not even sure who's in the ring. I have a list of petty crimes… and a few larger ones. Seems Wayne Enterprises is a big target, but there have also been hits at the power plant and arms dealers. Weapons manufactures… a jewellery heist, lots of things in the last six months, although it's escalating. Some sort of research facility had some prototypes stolen, but that's been marked as classified. Apparently they leave a calling card, a virus or something in the computer system, which is how they've been linked."

I took off my other boot and unclipped my corset while she spoke, wandering into the bathroom to turn off the water.

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"It's Bat-flagged," she said. "Robin's going to know I was looking at the file."

I considered. "If he asks, tell him… you have someone on the inside."

"Oh, no, Starfire, what are you going to do?" Raven asked, concerned.

"Possibly something really very stupid."

"You got that right," Raven said. "I don't like this, and I don't want to lie to Robin."

"You will not be lying."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell him you're in Gotham."

I hesitated, then used one of Beast Boy's phrases. "Because you 'lovers' me?"

Raven paused and then laughed.

"I am doing what I think is right, Robin will need more information, yes?"

"Well, yes, but I don't think he'd like you risking yourself like this."

"I will be very careful."

"He doesn't want our help, Star. If he did, he would have told us what he was doing. You don't even know if this Quicksilver Hand is the reason why he's in Gotham."

I paused. "Robin would say do whatever it takes to defeat your enemies. If he is willing to risk himself to infiltrate this group, why should it be any different if I do the same?"

Raven sighed. "You call me every day. Without fail. If you don't call me, I'm tattling."

"I promise."

"I mean it."

"I know."

"Portals to hell if you get hurt."

"Thank you, Raven, you are a true friend."

I did not feel very good about placing Raven in that situation when I disconnected. It was not right.

The bath was nice, soothing, the water was warm and I was tired. Gotham had a feeling of grime to it, I do not know why. Perhaps because it was so dark all the time. And the bathroom in the other motel did not work well so I was glad for the chance to be clean.

I put on Robin's shirt, missing him dearly as I climbed into bed and cuddled up to a pillow.

I woke up mid morning, later than I usually did, but then there was no sunlight in Gotham, it was harder for my internal clock to judge time. I rolled over and stared at the roof for a while before I sat up.

There was a bunch of red roses sitting in a vase beside the television. My eyes widened and I gasped.

They had come from Red X. There was no one else that knew where I was. He had been in my room while I slept. Watching me while I slept in Robin's shirt.

My eyes darted to the location I had hidden Robin's computer, relieved to find it still there. Drawn back to the roses, I got out of bed to look.

There was a card hidden in the flowers. _Morning cutie, I've stolen one of your thongs. Find me if you want it back._

The card fluttered to the ground as I looked around my room in shock to see if anything else was missing. There was not, but there was an envelope tapped to my balcony door. Opening it, I saw a map of the city and another note. _I am the most popular name in the city and I live in a park, come find me near an ark._

Frowning and wondering what kind of game Red X was playing I spread the map on my bed, carefully looking at all the parks and gardens. There were a lot of them, but one name stood out more than the rest. Wayne. There were lots of Wayne buildings and landmarks in Gotham. There was even a Wayne Botanic Gardens.

Glancing outside at the dreary day outside, I frowned again. I had not planned to go out during daylight hours, but I did not like the idea of Red X having anything of mine.

I had something to eat, dressed in my leathers, hid my hooded mask inside my corset and pulled a long dark coat over the top. I knew I could not walk around Gotham wearing a mask during daylight, so I braided my hair and wound my black and grey scarf around my face, covering my eyes with my dark glasses. I tucked my key card into a small concealed pocket in my boot, just in case I needed to discard the coat.

While it was not raining, the sky did look like it would be soon, and the wind had a cold sting to it. My motel was pretty close to Wayne Botanic Gardens and there was a corner shop on the way, so I purchased an umbrella.

There were few people on the street. Most of them huddled behind coats, brisk steps between buildings. No one took any notice of me.

The park seemed nice, although I preferred the park in Jump City. There were wide footpaths, with seats along the edges and very tall trees that blocked out even more light, it made everything seem darker. There were no families picnicking in it, although there were a number of people jogging along the footpaths.

I sighed and removed my glasses; it was too dark to see properly with them on. If I kept my head down, no one would notice my eyes. Checking the clue again, I wondered what an ark was. It was not the same spelling as an arc, which I knew was a curved line. Perhaps it was the name of something.

There were a lot of statues in Gotham, I had noticed. As I walked through the park I saw even more. Gargoyles and large stone men, horses and riders, dogs and pigeons. There was even a boat. I paused as I passed the boat and glanced at the small plaque. "Noah's ark."

I glanced around, but I could not see anyone watching me, or even anyone close. So I walked over to get a closer look. Carved stone, it was a big oval like boat. There was a deck was solid stone too but there was small stone box carved on it too, a cabin I guessed and it was hollow. There was something inside.

I gave a dramatic sigh and reached in, pulling out the object. It was a cell phone.

Just like in the movies, the phone rang. I looked around and answered it. "Greetings."

"Hi cutie, how'd you sleep?"

I sighed. Robin's voice. Red X's personality. "Could you not use his voice?"

"Ahh… what?"

I walked away from the statue, looking around to see if I could see anyone else using a phone. "You have stolen Robin's voice. Can you not use your own?"

Red X laughed. "You haven't earned that yet."

I sighed, still looking around the park. "I would like my thong back now."

"No. It's mine. You haven't found me."

"I do not wish to play games."

"Go on a date with me."

"No."

"Then you're going to have to find me. Ready for your next clue?"

"No."

"Aww, why not?"

"I think I shall just deem that garment lost," I told him and hung up. I waited a moment, then answered the phone when he rang back.

"Would you like to know what I'm doing with it?" he said.

"Eww!" I complained immediately.

He laughed. "You have a dirty mind! I like that. If you don't find me and your thong, I'm leaving it for Robin to find."

"He would not know it was mine."

"I took the purple one, it has your name on it."

I dropped the cell phone. It had been a joke gift from Beast Boy one year, he had had the thong specially made for me and one for Raven too, our names in sparkling writing on the front, and boxers made for Robin and Cyborg. I had not realised I had brought it. I covered my face with my hands and gave a little shriek, stomped up and down on the spot, then scooped up the phone again. "When I get my hands on you—"

"That sounds like second base stuff," he quipped.

"Why are you doing this?" I wailed.

"Because you leave yourself wide open for it. Now, are you ready for your next clue?"

"Yes," I grumbled.

There was a click and he was gone. A moment later the cell phone beeped with a message.

He led me on the merry chase. Literally. The next clue involved a carousel at the other end of the park, a piece of paper hidden in one of the horse's teeth. It was embarrassing to check each horse.

I could tell Red X was watching me, somewhere, because he would ring each time I found the clue, tease and flirt with me, then send me the next one. I tried to locate him, seeing if I could memorise the people around me but I could not see anyone remarkable. Possibly that was the point. The clues consistently got harder each time, I had to study the map more and learn more about Gotham and I wondered if that was his goal all along.

Mid afternoon, he directed me to sit on a chair near overlooking river and wait. Moments after I sat, a teenage boy on the in-line skates rolled up to me, put a bag on my lap and skated off. I gingerly opened the bag to discover a few sandwiches and a bottle of water.

When the phone rang, I answered with, "This does not classify as a date."

"Can't blame me for trying."

"Yes, I can. I love Robin. You need to stop doing this."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. I frowned, pulled the phone away from my ear to see if I was still connected, perhaps I had run out of the batteries. "Hello? Red X?" I asked, placing it back against my ear. "Did I lose connection?"

"He's a lucky guy, cutie."

"And you are the ass of holes," I snapped at him. "Can I have my thong back now?"

Red X laughed. "Nope. Eat. I'll contact you soon."

I peered at the food. "How do I know you have not poisoned it?"

"Guess you'll just have to trust me," he said and hung up.

I sat on the bench and ate my sandwich, staring out at the river. I had to admit, it was rather pretty here. Pigeons vied for my scraps, which I gave to them. I drank my water and went for a walk along the river, strolling with my hands in my pockets.

The phone beeped. _Henderson Research Institute. 7 o'clock. You'll get your thong back._

I frowned and checked my map. It was across the other side of town. Easy to reach if I flew, but perhaps harder if I walked. I wondered if there was enough time to go back to my motel and call Robin. Except that it would be the wrong time of day to call him and he would know something was wrong. Perhaps if I arrived early, I could find out where Red X came from, perhaps I could track him down faster.

I went straight there, arriving just after six. It was dark by then, which was odd for me, but possibly not odd for Gotham. I had not expected it to take that long, but it decided to rain and I had to spend the last of my money I carried with me on a taxi across town, and then there had been a traffic jam.

It was a large two story building; there was a security gate and guard at the front, so I could not get closer to investigate. There was a series of apartment buildings opposite, with a large car park in between them and the Institute. I slipped down an alleyway and flew to the top of one of the buildings to get a better look.

"You're early. Pretty eager, aren't you?" Red X asked as he shimmered beside me. I squealed, not expecting him to appear so quickly, and Red X laughed. "Sorry. We'll have to wait for a while, the guards don't change shift until seven thirty."

"I do not plan to join you."

"You're here," Red X told me. "Even if you didn't plan it, you won't be able to resist. Besides, I bet you've thought that if you pretend to join, you can take us down from the inside."

I scowled. Then I held out my hand. "I am here. Thong."

He took it out of the belt, and dangled it between thumb and forefinger. "You have to model it first."

I lifted an eyebrow at him. Then I slowly unwound my scarf from my face and a hair, holding it out toward him before I dropped it to the roof. I tugged the tie of my coat slowly, shrugged my shoulders out of it and allowed that to fall to the ground as well.

Red X made a strange noise.

I lunged toward him, grabbed my thong and burnt it with a starbolt. "In your _shlorvaks_," I said.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: **__Extra chapter cause you've all been waiting so long while FFnet was being silly. Enjoy._

**

* * *

Chapter 10.**

I ignored Red X as best I could. Initially he had complained, quite vocally, about the destruction of the thong, claiming he would have liked to have kept if I did not want it, but now he seemed quite content to just sit on the side of the roof and watch the building we were going to be breaking into.

I paced behind him, caught between wanting leave, not wanting Red X to steal anything again and being the inside person to take this Quicksilver Hand down.

"You know," he said eventually and patted the bricks beside him. "Someone pacing on a roof is a bigger giveaway than two people sitting side by side."

I paused, then sighed, wandering over to the building edge to slump beside him.

"Such a grumpy Starfire," he said.

"I do not wish to be here," I said, hugging my arms to myself.

"So leave."

I glanced at him and tossed my braid back over my shoulder. I really should put my mask on, but I did not see the point at present. He knew who I was. "What are we doing here?"

"I'm so glad you asked," Red X said. "Henderson Research is a weapons manufacturer. I'm stealing their latest weapon design. It can only be accessed from the mainframe, and that's behind a very large metal door."

I tilted my head at him. "So, in other words, you cannot do this without me."

"Oh, I can," he said. "I'll just take longer. There's a few other securities measures, but I'll disable them when I get there."

"What will you do with the weapon design?" I asked.

"Highest bidder," he quipped. "Don't worry, I'll split it with you."

"I am not interested in your money," I told him.

"Then what _are_ you interested in?" he crooned at me, leaning closer. "You're still here."

My stomach fluttered nervously and I shied away. I turned to look down at building below. "How long—" Something brushed my hair and I flinched away from Red X's hand.

"Sorry," he said. "It's just so pretty."

I scowled at him, retrieving my mask from where it was tucked inside my corset.

"You don't need to put that on yet," he said and snatched it from me.

"Apparently, I do," I muttered. "Please stop flirting with me, I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend that doesn't know you're here," he pointed out.

"And how would you know?" I replied tartly. "Perhaps I have told him everything. Perhaps he is watching you right now, waiting for you to make the move and he could arrest you."

Red X laughed. In a quick reposition he wrapped an arm around me and dragged me to him. "What move would you like me to make?" he crooned, his masked face so close to my own. "What would he do if I kissed you right now?" I was frozen, my eyes wide with shock. His other hand came up to cup my cheek. "It'd be very easy," he murmured. "This mask flips up really quick, if you know how."

"Then I could see who you were," I whispered.

"Small price to pay for a Starfire kiss," he told me, lifting his hand from my waist and toward his chin.

I jabbed his chest with the palm of my hand, landing the blow directly where I had cut him a few days ago, snatched my mask from his hands, and pushed him off the building.

By the time he had shimmered back up to the top, I had my mask covering my head and was tucking my hair away. "Do not do that again," I snapped.

"I'm still here," he told me smugly and holding onto his side. "Your Robin doesn't know. I don't know a man alive that'd let their girl kiss another guy."

I lifted off the roof. "I am leaving," I snapped at him.

"Suit yourself," he said, turning away and looking over at the Institute building. "But the shift's changing. If you're coming," he reached out a hand toward me, "you need to take my hand so I can warp us in."

I hesitated.

"Five," Red X said, his other hand hovering over his belt.

I scrunched up my face, hating the feeling that I was being manipulated.

"Four. Three. Two."

I darted forward and took his hand and he pressed on his belt. We shimmered right up to the side of the building, directly behind some bushes. Red X yanked on my arm, twisted so it went over my head and therefore spinning me so my back curled against his stomach, then he forced me lower. "Sorry," he whispered, crouching behind me. "Someone's in there."

"Oh," I whispered, having been about to kick him.

"I always thought you were too trusting."

"I am not here for you," I snapped. "I am doing this for Robin."

"Are you sure he deserves your loyalty?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Red X."

He chuckled, both his hands on my back as he peered inside the building, then we shimmered again. This time we were in a cubical. A neat and tidy desk, there were no papers or any personal effects of any kind and the computer was off. Red X kept a hand on my back as he peered out of the cubical and into the small makeshift hallway beyond. Opposite the cubical was a set of metal swing doors with a small number pad on the wall beside it.

"Stay," Red X said, tapping my back and crawled out of the cubical. I twisted, watching him as he pressed his back to the opposite wall, reached up and plugged some numbers into the number pad. The door beside him hissed as it opened and he gestured to me, before ducking through the door. He crouched at the entrance, holding it open for me as I crawled across the corridor to him.

Holding a finger up to the mask where his lips would be, he then pointed upward at the camera directly above us. The door shut and Red X lifted a hand and tossed a tiny device at it which I guessed would disable the camera.

"Okay," he whispered. "From here on in, there shouldn't be any people. There'll be cameras, but I'll disable those. Optical laser alarms as well, so just follow my lead."

I nodded. We set off down the long corridor, Red X taking out two more cameras that I did not even spot on the way.

"Do you have the prints of blue for this place?" I asked.

"Blueprints? Cutie, I love the way you talk. But, yes," he continued before I could growl at him, "I scoped it out a couple of days ago, couldn't get through the door. They haven't changed their security."

"So you just need me to open it?"

"Hold it open," he said. "It's one of those drop down doors, I need you to get under it before it hits the floor and just hold it."

"There is a limit to what I can do," I told him.

"Five minutes, tops. We go left," he said as we reached an intersection, bounding before me for a moment. He pressed himself against a wall, fired off two camera disabling devices down each direction. "C'mon, we'd better hurry." He took off running and I followed a pace or two behind him.

Red X led me through a maze of corridors, ignoring the closed doors branching off it. I do not believe I would have been able to find my way out if I tried. There were, however, increasing numbers on the doors that we ran past, with an incremental letter matching it, and I assumed this was how Red X knew where we were. We turned the corner, Red X disabling the camera mounted there and stopped before a dead end.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked.

I nodded. "Catch the falling door, hold it up."

"Good," he said.

There was a hidden control panel in the wall which Red X activated and the wall at the end of the corridor slid away. Red X grabbed my arm, hurried me through, while looking up, then planted me in position. "Brace yourself," he said. "The door at the other end won't open 'til this one is 'closed'," he said, using the inverted commas. "You hold it open, I'll go get the plans, then we can get back through."

"Can this door not be reopened?" I asked.

"Sure, in six hours time, it's on a timer for some reason and I haven't been able to crack the timer." He shrugged. "Ready?"

I steadied my stance, looking up at the slot in the roof. "Ready," I said.

There was a hiss and a metal door began to lower slowly. I pressed my palms against its metal and pushed against it. Metal groaned and I strained, but the door stopped moving.

"You realise you're a captive audience now," Red X smirked.

"Just hurry," I grumbled, closing my eyes so I could concentrate.

Red X laughed, then swore. "Damn, they upgraded."

Snapping open my eyes, I tilted my head and gasped. Red lasers crisscrossed the corridor between us and the door at the other end, which had not opened like Red X said it would.

"Could you not teleport through it?" I asked.

Red X considered, then shook his head. "Nope. Too risky. I can't tell their positioning from here, I'm liable to hit a laser."

"Perhaps they are merely the alarm lasers," I suggested. "And not the cutting ones?"

"Even so, I don't want to trip one. Won't give me enough time." He lifted his hands, undoing the clasp of his cape, before he approached me and wrapped it around my neck. "Hold this, would you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He patted my shoulder, a friendly gesture, and I was glad he did not touch me anywhere else. "Anything happens, you drop the door and run."

This place reminded me of the spy movies that Robin enjoyed, the ones where there are rooms full of lasers and the spy must do as series of slow, controlled contortions to get through and deactivate them. That is exactly what it was like. Red X studied the room for a long moment, then glanced at me. "You tell me if you slip."

I nodded.

Red X went up into a hand stand, carefully lowering himself feet first over the first series of crisscrossing lasers, pushing his hands of the ground to jump the last little bit. He slipped to a crouch then placed one leg between two beams, shifting himself through.

"Is this weapon design really that important?"

"Not sure," Red X replied, turning and sliding along the floor on his belly. "All I know is the boss wants a look at them."

I shifted my grip to turn myself more toward him so I could watch. "I did not envisage you as requiring the boss."

Red X rolled onto his back, shuffling along the floor with his shoulders, then with controlled movements he folded in half, his legs rising above his head, going feet first between two beams, then pushing his body through. "I need more Xenothium. Not many suppliers now. Gets rather expensive."

"Is that why you steal? To power the suit?"

He was crouching now, one foot in the air as he slowly inched himself over a beam, ducking his head at the same time. It was almost a crab akin movement as he shifted his weight. "I steal because it's a challenge. It's fun. Just like flirting with you."

"I am a challenge?" I asked, curious.

"Yup." He was back on his back again, sideways to me, using his hands to make little shuffling movements.

"Perhaps I would have more interest in you if you were not a criminal."

"Nope. You'd still be hung up on bird boy." He stood, turning, and conducted a fast little jump and kick, a motion very much like the roundhouse kick. "As far as you're concerned, you're unobtainable. That's what makes trying to steal you fun."

I fell silent. I shifted my back, my palms were getting damp. I moved most of my weight onto one leg to give the other a rest. "You could be a good hero, even without the Xenothium."

"I'm not the hero type." He stopped. "Halfway there."

"You could be," I insisted.

He gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his shoulders as he studied the next part of the laser maze. "Star, this is much more difficult than it looks."

"My apologies. And please do not call me Star."

"You'd rather I call you 'cutie'?"

"Yes."

"Oh… really?" He turned his head to look at me, pausing.

"I know where I stand with you as cutie," I responded. "Star is what my friends call me."

"I'm not your friend?"

"I do not know what you are."

Red X grunted and turned his head back to the maze. "Okay, I need to do this one fast. How are you holding up?"

"Fine."

Red X conducted a series of gymnastic flips. His hand barely touched the floor a times as he bounced between the lasers and I think I even saw him push off the wall at one stage. I counted six leaps and twists before he landed; lifting his arms in the air. "Ta-da," he said, sounding smug.

"Nicely done," I told him and nodded.

"Were you checking me out?" he asked slyly.

I jerked my head. "No!"

Red X laughed and pushed pressed the button at the end of the hallway. The lasers turned off leaving the corridor bare, the door at the end opened, and my door became extremely heavy. It groaned again as it started trying to force its way down. I gasped and strained.

"What?" Red X called.

"It became heavier."

"Can you hold it?"

"Hurry!" I called through gritted teeth.

Red X vanished into the room beyond the hallway. I groaned and pushed against the door. There was a sharp crack as one of the tiles beneath my feet broke. I shifted my grip as the door continued to drop. My knees bent, I braced my shoulders and head against it and managed to halt its decent.

Something whirred, the metal of the door shuddering, then it was pushing against me again. The cracked tile collapsed and my foot sunk into the floor. "X!"

"Thirty seconds!"

"The floor!"

Shifting my weight to my other leg, I pulled my foot out of the hole I had created and braced myself again. I could hear Red X chanting up the other end of the corridor, willing whatever he was doing to go faster.

The door continued to rival my strength. I was forced to drop to a knee. I do not know why I did not just do as he told me before and drop the door. Then my knee went through the floor. Why did they have such weak floors? Was it so someone could not stand beneath the door and hold it open as I was doing? The floor continued to crumble around me, there was nowhere for me to stand.

I had to, I had to. I hated it and I promised, but I could not hold it, not with the floor disintegrating. I would be squashed and then how would I help Red X? I rolled to the side, releasing the door and it slammed shut.

I stared at the door in horror, my hands pressed against my cheeks. I paced, wringing my hands for a moment as I considered what to do. He had told me to run, but now he was trapped in there and the door could not be opened for another six hours. Was there even enough oxygen in there? What would happen to him if he was discovered?

I stamped my foot on the floor, but it sounded as hollow as well.

Perhaps they had not counted on someone who could fly. I removed my gloves, dropping them onto the floor a distance away and lifted off. Floating upside down I gouged hand holds into the metal. Perhaps if I could lift it enough, he would be able to teleport free.

Red X's cape pooled around the floor by my head as I braced myself to lift. Gritting my teeth, I strained against the door, using both my flight and my strength against it. Metal whined in the roof above me, a stuttered whirring noise and the door lifted a fraction. I could tell the moment whatever mechanisms giving the door strength activated, the whirring in the ceiling becoming louder, followed by a shriek of metal.

I hoped whatever Red X had retrieved was worth this trouble. With a yell, I tugged at the door as hard as I could. It lifted up a hand span before the door fought against me once more. It seemed it was enough, Red X shimmed beside me, lying flat on the floor.

"Good thinking," he said, getting to his feet.

"The floor was hollow," I scolded as I pried my hands out of the door.

"Yeah, I noticed. I'll remember to check that next time. Sorry." He took my hips, spinning me back upright. I resisted the urge to jab him for the unwanted contact as his hands went to the cape to unclip it. "Thanks for sticking around. You could have left me there."

I blinked, that had not even occurred to me. "Let us just make with the haste to depart," I suggested, stalking past him to retrieve my gloves. "Before we are discovered."

Red X nodded as he reclasped his cape around his neck. "Good idea."

It was a sound idea. It was the pity it did not go as planned.

Red X took my hand as we ran, I only allowed it because it would be easier to teleport if he was already holding on to me, especially because he was making all these shimmering hops through the corridors. I wondered if he knew something I did not.

"Was there an alarm on the door?" I asked. "Is that the reason for this haste?"

"No," he replied. "But since I was stupid and missed the fact that the floor was hollow, I don't know if there wasn't an alarm on that."

"Oh…"

He slid to a stop, pressing himself to the wall just before an intersection. He extended an arm diagonally across my chest, forcing me to the wall beside him. "Do you hear voices?" he whispered, before I could protest. My fingers were just itching to do the smacking of him. He slid down the wall to a crouch and peeked out. "How do you feel about beating up civilians?" he whispered.

"Umm…"

Someone down the hallway shouted.

Red X shoved at me, pointing down the corridor we'd just come from. "Go."

I ran down the corridor as fast as I could, but I could not hear footsteps behind me. I skidded, turning just in time to see Red X doing a hand stand on a security guard's shoulders, spinning him around so that he was off balance and tossing him into another guard. As Red X came off the guard, he placed a hand against the floor, kicking out with both legs in opposite directions.

He sprung upright and jumped forward, leaping over one of the guards heads, somersaulting as he did. He grabbed the guard's back as he completed the somersault, transferring his momentum into the guard as Red X lifted the guard and tossed him. He then extended his leg and kicked another one in the stomach.

Guards were pulling guns now, Red X snatching them and tossing them away before they'd been withdrawn completely from their hoisters, but there were still more guards coming. I wondered if I should go back and help, but they were just doing their jobs.

"Freeze!"

I swivelled, looking down the corridor to where I was supposed to be running. There were six guards there now, all of them holding guns and pointed them at me. I was not bullet proof, nor did I think I could move fast enough in this place to dodge one or disable the guards before they could fire at me. There was also the possibility that they would fire and hit one of their comrades or Red X.

I froze, lifting my hands to show I gave up, but they did not seem to care. Their faces hardened and one of them lifted his gun until it was pointed at my head.

Red X shimmered before me and tackled me to the ground just as the gun fired. "Float!" he snapped at me.

I responded immediately to the tone of voice and the words, only because it was so much like a command from Robin, engaging my flight so we floated. He dug a hand between us, we shimmered into a teleport and suddenly encased in metal.

An air duct. He must have been able to see one from where he was. We were in the wall, I could see the guards below us through a grating.

Red X was on top of me, pressed against me hard as I supported our weight. I knew why he had asked me to float, if we had not, our sudden weight in the duct would have given away our position. Red X clamped a hand over my mask where my mouth was. "Shh."

"What the fuck?" one of the guards yelled.

"Where'd they go?"

"Find them!"

"Someone check the cameras, someone else check the mainframe."

"Spread out, room by room search."

They were all confused, going any which way. Footsteps thudded along the corridors as they ran.

"Stay here!" one of the guards yelled at another. "Just in case they're close."

Red X swore softly, his head now peering around as he studied the duct we were in. He lifted his hand from my face, and pressed it against the side of the duct. The metal creaked beneath the slight pressure of his hand. He clenched his hand in reaction, pulling it away to swear again.

He dropped his head until it was beside my ear. "Sorry," he whispered. "Got to reposition."

I hissed at him, keeping my voice as low as I could.

The hand between us moved his belt to the side, most likely so we did not accidently trigger his teleport, then he clutched at the back of my shoulders. He shifted his hips so his legs could run along the length of mine, hooking his ankles on the opposite side of my leg from his knees. "Better?"

"How can this possibly be better?" I whispered, angry.

"Well, you could help by holding onto me," he returned.

Oh, I wished I could blast him right there, but then we would be discovered.

"And quit the eye glowy thing, I can see that from this close. I didn't plan this, you know."

"No, it was the accident," I hissed at him, being sarcastic.

"Calm down, tiger, you'll get us caught."

I growled at him, then lifted my hands so I was holding onto his chest and turned my head so I could look out the grating.

The man outside the grating paced, up and down the corridor. I could hear the other guards talking on the radio as the sounded off the rooms that were clear.

Red X tiled his head as he studied the layout of the corridor. "If he opens that door across from us, I'll get us in there before he closes it. Until then we just have to hold on."

I pulled a face at him, even if he could not see me. I huffed and shuffled and pouted and willed the man in the corridor to leave. I drummed my fingers on Red X's ribs to show my displeasure at this predicament.

"Quit fidgeting."

"This is entirely your fault," I hissed. "I should never have come."

"How is you coming my fault?" he asked. "You made your own decisions, cutie. No one forced you."

"_X'hal_ curse you."

"Aww c'mon. You can't say this isn't at least nice."

"For you, perhaps. Not for me. I dislike being trapped."

"Been trapped like this before?" he asked.

"Not that I would tell you," I snapped.

"Keep it down," he replied, checking on the guard. "Do you want us to get caught?"

I huffed and turned my head away, biting my tongue to keep from snapping at him. I really did not like the way he was pressed up against me. I wished I could stop floating, that the metal would not creak as we touched it. I wished the man would leave so I could escape.

I wished I did not know what was pressing against me. I jerked my head back to Red X, baring my teeth and my eyes glowing as I struggled not to snarl. "Stop it."

"What?"

"I can feel that, _bobsnar_."

"Body armour," he responded. "What's a _bobsnar_?"

"The male reproductive organ situated on the head and _that_ is not body armour."

He cleared his throat. "Wait…. Did you just call me a dickhead?"

"I will tear it off."

Red X gulped. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I can't help it you know."

"Yes, you can." I pinched his ribs, he jolted in response but was no longer pressed against me.

"It's a reaction," he whispered.

"I have heard that before. I am not stupid," I told him and looked out the grating. "The guard."

Red X's head snapped to the guard, who was standing at the door opposite the grating searching the room. Red X lifted his hand from my back, poised it against his belt. "Just don't hit me, okay?" he whispered as he waited for the guard to begin to close the door.

I remained silent. Red X waited until the last possible moment before he shimmered us into the room. He scrambled off me immediately, darting so he was crouched behind the door, his cape wrapped around his body.

I hid behind a desk, curling myself up into a ball and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"You okay?" he called, keeping his voice soft and low.

I peered around the edge of the desk to see him fiddling with his belt buckle. "No!" I snapped at him. "Do not you even dare!"

He jolted, then hurridly covered himself up with his cape. "Gah! Mind out of gutter!"

"It is not my mind I am concerned with!" I spat.

"I was doing it back up!" he insisted.

"Stamina is not your prowess," I told him haughtily.

"Make up your mind," he snapped.

"What?"

"Think about it," he told me, turning his head so he could keep his eye on the position of the guard.

"I would rather not."

He kept his head turned away. "Either you're upset _that_ I'd jerk off to you, or you're upset that I can't last long enough _when_ I jerk off to you! You can't have both."

My face flamed at his insinuation, understanding him perfectly, but I could not let him have the upper hand. "What is this 'jerk off'?"

He stiffened. "Oookay. Not touching that with a ten foot pole."

I liked the way he writhed. "No, I insist, explain to me the jerking off," I said, cheeky.

"I'm sure your Robin would have told you."

Robin and I had discussed it already, but I wished to make Red X squirm. Boys did not like talking about these things. "I am asking you."

"Ask Robin. Let him answer it."

I huffed. "Then he would ask where I heard it from."

"Exactly," Red X told me and I could tell he was smiling. "To be a fly on the wall when he tells you. He'll go all red and squirm. Can I watch?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, deliberately phrasing it a way that was certain to make him uncomfortable. "Why would Robin go all red and squirm when confronted with the jerking off? And why would you wish to watch?"

Red X choked on laughter and glanced at me briefly before he turned back to the window. "Okay, we need to stop. Trying to hide here."

I turned around and sat down, studying my hands. "Is it something boys do often?" I asked. He opened the line of questioning and I was curious.

He groaned. "Go back to being innocent Starfire, would you?"

"I live with Beast Boy," I told him. "Innocent is something I am not."

"I don't believe you."

"Robin believes I am innocent too and yet here I am, conducting criminal activities with you."

"That's because I corrupted you." Red X was silent for a moment. "Why are you asking? Worried your little bird boy is being all dirty with you in mind?"

I flushed.

"Or are you concerned he's not being dirty enough with you?"

"I am not answering that."

Red X laughed. "Oh, but you're quite happy to ask me."

"I was hoping you would answer. Robin never would."

"Have you tried asking him?"

I fell silent. I would have liked to, but I could not. Not when he had not removed his mask. I told him we could not go further if he did not share with me his eyes, and asking him those questions would mean he would be thinking about it and might share his eyes with me for the wrong reasons. Perhaps when he returned to Jump City. He did promise to share with me them then.

Red X sighed. "I can't believe I'm trapped in a room with a hot girl and we're talking about whether or not her boyfriend jerks off to her," he lamented.

I could not help it, somehow the way he phrased it was incredibly funny. I covered my mouth and began to giggle.

Red X chuckled. "You're silly. Sex isn't dirty, cutie."

I peered around the corner at him. "I know."

"And that begs the question, if you're so interested in what he's doing, are you doing the same?"

"What?" I squeaked.

"You are! I want details," he said and I could hear his smirk.

"Should you not be watching the door?"

"Not getting out of it that easily."

I huffed. "I am not about to give you details of anything I may or may not do. You have already been inappropriate around me, I do not wish to give you more you can use against me."

"I think you've given me enough to last a lifetime there, cutie. Deny all you like."

I covered my face in my hands and groaned.

"You started it," he reminded me.

"Can you just stop? Please?" I asked, my face flaming.

"Okay. Sorry. That was too far." He sounded remorseful.

I sighed. "I cannot blame you, since I asked first."

We dropped into silence, the guard's shadow pacing against the blinds on the window in the door. His shadow was becoming more and more infrequent and I was hopeful we would be able to escape soon.

"You know, he probably does," Red X said.

"Truly?" I was intrigued.

"Why not?" he shrugged. "I would if I were him."

That was disgusting. "And that was the mental image I did not want."

"You can't stop what other people think. You already know how I react to you," he told me matter-of-factly. "Maybe you should dump him and date me. At least I can talk about sex with you."

"No."

"You are really loyal, aren't you?"

"I am."

Red X sighed. "The guards seem to be spread out more now. I can probably bunny hop us out. Shall we get out of here?" I was more than ready to leave as we stood and he took my hand. He hesitated a moment. "Um… I'm just under half power, it uses less energy per teleport if—"

"We are closer together," I finished with a sigh, stepping closer to him and resting my hands on his sides. "I do understand matter to energy conservation."

He did the bunny hopping, his hands alternating their positions on my back as he continually checked our surroundings. Surprisingly, we were not accosted until we reached outside, Red X teleporting us through the door to behind the bushes, then onto the roof of the apartments we had waited for the shift change so I could retrieve my coat. I bent down to retrieve it when I noticed two pairs of boots, one set yellow, the other black, standing on the other end of the roof.

"I was wondering if you'd come back for that," a feminine voice said.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note:**__ Something you all may have missed, because I've had no one mention it at all._

_Check the character associated with this story. Oh… look… it's just Starfire. What could that mean? Let's just say, if I could edit the characters against the story, it would already have Red X there. Damn you ffnet for not letting me update the properties._

_Oh, damn, what's Kry doing? C'mon people, if I can write Rob/Rae, I can do Star/Red X!_

**

* * *

Chapter 11.**

Red X moved, even before I even had a chance to raise my head and look at who stood at the other end of the building. He pounced on me, scooped up my clothes and we shimmered again, reappearing below. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a run. "C'mon!"

"But—"

"Do you _want_ Robin to see you?"

"Hey!" Batgirl yelled and I heard two thumps directly behind us.

Gasping, I increased my speed.

Red X shimmered again and changed direction, pulling me into an alleyway, where a black motorcycle waited. He leapt on it, tossed my coat and scarf into one of the saddlebags, kick started the motorcycle and snapped, "Get on!"

I hesitated for a fraction of a second before I threw my leg over the motorcycle behind him, sitting back as far as I could from his body. Red X chuckled as I put my hands behind me to hold onto the back of the seat.

"I don't bite," he said, and revved. Spinning the wheels, we screeched out of the alleyway, almost running poor Batgirl over. I glanced over my shoulder, only to see Robin screech up on the R-Cycle, hoist Batgirl on behind him and roar after us. I was certain I saw a yellow glove across Robin's chest.

We roared into the night, dodging cars and busses through the streets of Gotham with Robin and Batgirl chasing after us. Red X was an expert motorcyclist, but then he was skilled at everything I had seen him do thus far. He shifted with ease, his knee pointing in the direction he would lean to turn the motorcycle. Occasionally he would take a corner so fast he would be required to plant his leg on the ground to turn to keep the motorcycle from sliding.

I believe we took a lot of back roads, dingy alleyways and side streets as we attempted to escape Robin. I believe I saw more of the 'underbelly' of Gotham than I would have liked. I was appalled at some of the smells and sights within those alleyways and I wondered why Batman had not done more for his city.

I was glad Red X seemed to know Gotham so well. We did the running of red lights, speeding through intersections. He broke most of the rules of the road but we could not seem to shake Robin. I caught a flash of the Wayne Botanic Gardens to our right, but that was all the landmarks in Gotham that I knew. I saw the clock tower, the time inching toward ten, which meant we had been inside the Institute longer than I had believed.

"Damn it," Red X growled. "Can't find any place to let you off safely."

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Because then I could fight these two and you wouldn't be worried about getting caught." Red X peered around me, judging the distance between us and Robin.

I was touched by the lengths he was going to protect my secret from Robin. "Thank you."

Red X chuckled. "Just looking out for my partner in crime."

Red X revved the motorcycle hard as we reached a long carless stretch of road and we zoomed ahead. Something exploded just to our right, Red-X swerving moments before it did. The motorcycle shook from the force of the impact, almost unbalancing and I shrieked and clutched at Red X's chest.

"Hang on," he told me and we began weaving in between Robin's shots. I glanced over my shoulder to see the energy blasters of the R-Cycle firing at us. The R-Cycle was still a distance away from us, and seemed to be losing momentum. Or possibly Red X's motorcycle was faster, I was uncertain.

I turned back, curling my arms around Red X again and hating that I was forced to hold onto him like this. The energy blasts continued to explode around us. Red X lifted one of his hands off the handlebars and I saw him type into the small console between his legs. Robin had one like that too; I was surprised to see a similar design and I probably should not have been. Robin most likely designed this motorcycle as well.

Red X seemed to be plotting a course as well as activating some defensive mechanisms. There was a small hiss and something moved just behind my calves, energy blasters as well, and began to fire behind us, intercepting Robin's shots. There were explosions all around us and I buried my face into Red X's back.

"Cutie," Red X called. "Brace yourself, we're taking the bridge."

"What?" I asked, lifting my head and looking at our direction. There was a large arched bridge ahead of us. Instead of aiming for the middle, Red X seemed to be heading toward for the railings of one of the long arches. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes," Red X said and hit the thrusters. The motorcycle lurched forward and lifted from the ground, landing on the metal railing and began to climb. The arch was not a steep climb but it did seem that the motorcycle struggled with it. Red X hit a few more buttons which seemed to stabilise us.

I looked back, Robin was climbing the bridge behind us. I could not see Batgirl on the back of his R-Cycle. Looking down at the rapidly diminishing road, I saw a flash of yellow and black swinging between the support beams, already moving ahead of us. "Batgirl is running on the bridge," I called, and swung one of my legs over the side of the motorcycle.

"What are you doing?"

"I can detain her! She does not know me!"

"And what? Is that permission for me to take your boyfriend out?"

I hesitated. "Perhaps I did not think that through."

"It's a good plan," he told me. "I won't hurt him too much. Go!"

Red X screeched, slowing and I threw myself off the motorcycle, slipping through the gaps in the beams. I heard the roar of his motorcycle above me as I fell toward the ground. Supplementing my fall with a small portion of flight, I thumped to the ground just as Batgirl was swinging overhead.

Batgirl released her grappling hook and somersaulted before she landed on the ground. There was no banter, like I expected, she was all business as she rushed toward me.

Batgirl was a 'kicker'. She blocked my strikes with her wrists and arms and lashed out with her legs. It is a common human trait, I have discovered, for females to rely on their legs more, especially when fighting stronger opponents. Their upper body strength does not compare with the males, but the force they can generate from a kick can exceed that of a punch. I danced around her, blocking and striking back as I tried to look for a way to incapacitate her without hurting her.

Surprisingly, she gave me a rather obvious opening, an error in her defences as she went for the roundhouse kick. I dropped into the sweep, kicking her standing leg from beneath her. As she fell on her back, I hesitated, not wishing to damage her. My unwilling delay gave her a chance to recover and she kicked out at me with both heeled feet, catching my jaw. I staggered backward, clutching at my face while Batgirl leapt to her feet.

There were cars on the road, our surroundings lit up by their headlights as they stopped to witness. They cheered for Batgirl, I could see some of them getting out the cell phone so they could record pictures and movies. Which meant those pictures would go on the internet. Which meant Robin would see.

I ran.

"Hey!" Batgirl complained. "Stop!"

There was a walkway above us, a balcony or scaffolding, for workers to access the upper levels of the bridge to conduct repairs. I followed the walkway with my eyes, determining how it was accessed, then with two big leaps, I was halfway up the metallic ladder building into a support column and heading for the walkway.

There was the sound of a grappling gun, Batgirl guessing my destination and she landed on the walkway moments before I reached it. The confined space made our battle difficult, she could not go into the roundhouse kick, and I was trying to ensure that neither of us would fall. She lashed out with fist and heels, and I was forced backward toward the pillar with the ladder on it.

The scaffolding was not as stable as it had appeared to be. It swayed as Batgirl and I fought. I do not know if she realised how perilous our perch was, especially when she cast several exploding bombs at me. Something went crack, the walkway dropped several feet and tilted to a nearly seventy five degree angle.

I had been tapping into my flight to keep my balance and was able to shift my weight to one of the railings of the walkway. The movement of the walkway did not upset me as much as it did Batgirl. The look Batgirl gave me was one of sheer panic as she lost her footing from the suddenness of the jolt, and was pitched toward the edge of the walkway. I bounced forward and grabbed her wrist, hoisted her up and over my shoulder, just as the walkway gave another shudder and groan.

Spinning, I sprinted along the railing until I reached the metallic ladder I had used to climb here and removed Batgirl from my shoulder. I pressed her against the pillar and covered her with my body as the scaffolding behind us tumbled down.

The noise of metal was enormous, pipes clanged and rumbled, crashing against the road far beneath us. It was fortunate that the traffic on the bridge had already halted because of our battle. When the noise subsided, I released Batgirl and peered down.

I pressed my hand to my chest and breathed a sigh of relief. That had been very close. Looking back at Batgirl I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes… ahh… thanks," she said, staring at me in surprise.

There was a black motorcycle roaring toward the damaged area, I recognised Red X astride it. I could not see Robin and I worried for him until I spotted the R-Cycle at the other end of the bridge. I gave Batgirl Red X's two fingered salute and jumped from our perch. She did not try and stop me.

Landing hard, I had to place a hand to the ground to steady myself, and then I ran toward Red X. He screeched, his motorcycle sliding on its side as he stopped in a hurry. The wheels spun, creating black smoke as he turned around and I jumped on again. I just had enough time to wrap my arms around him before he roared back toward Robin.

Robin was still a distance away, but we were heading back to him very fast. I was afraid that Red X was going to play the game of chicken with him. Robin is not one for giving up and I did not wish for either of them to get hurt.

Red X lifted a hand and shot one of his crosses at the R-Cycle. It was the adhesive one which enveloped the R-Cycle, causing it to roar as it flipped. Robin shot his grappling hook straight up, jerking skyward and we passed beneath him.

Although I was tempted to check to see if he was okay, I knew I could not. I turned my face away, squeezing shut my eyes. I hated this, he would be so very angry with me when he discovered what I was doing.

Something sharp pierced my back. I jolted forward, knocking Red X. The motorcycle wobbled but he managed to keep it upright. "What?" he called.

I reached back, trying to look over my shoulder at the same time, but I was unable to reach or see whatever had struck me. Perhaps a rock, ricocheted up from the road. "Nothing," I lied as my back began to throb.

"Okay, hang on," Red X said.

I do not know where he took me. I closed my eyes, fighting an incredible sense of guilt. Tears pricked my eyes. I should not be doing this. I should confess to Robin what had happened and beg forgiveness. He would never forgive me for being with Red X and conducting criminal activates, it did not matter if it was to bring down the Quicksilver Hand. I knew that. It was wrong. He would be so very angry with me and I did not know if our relationship would survive, but I could not keep doing this.

My back was wet. I lifted my head, it was not raining, nor had we gone through any of the puddles. I reached a hand around and touched some of the wetness. It was thicker than water, but I could not tell its colour against my black gloves. It was beginning to hurt to breathe, there was something attached to me.

"Ahh, Red X?"

"What?"

"I think I am… hit."

The wheels screeched and I was shoved against Red X's back as he braked. He half twisted in his seat to see me. "Where?"

"My back."

He leant over, peering over my shoulder. "Ahh, shit. Don't pull it out."

"What is it?"

"Birdarang," he twisted, revving hard as he pulled away again. "We're close to my place, I'll take you there. Just hang on."

It did not take long, he pulled into an alleyway with one of those roller garage doors at the end, with a smaller, person sized door beside it. The roller doors opened as we drew closer. He stopped just within the darkened entrance, kicked down the stand and hopped off. "Stay," he told me as he went to a control panel by the door.

I heard a beep, then the room filled with light. It was a long room, almost devoid of furniture. There was a large bed in the corner and a fridge, a large screen against a wall with a set of black drawers beneath it and there was a keyboard resting on top of it. There was a small curtained off area, possibly a bathroom. Another motorcycle, an unadorned one sat beside the one I was sitting on and I guessed it was for everyday use. There was a table with a couple of chairs, a kitchenette beside it and that was all.

Behind me, the roller doors clattered as they lowered.

"I thought you were staying in the motel," I said.

"That's what I wanted you to think," he replied, coming back to me. His fingers slid against my back and I winced. "Sorry." He paused, pulled away. "Do you trust me?"

"I do not believe I have a choice," I replied.

"That's not what I asked."

My shoulders slumped and I dropped my head. "_X'hal_ help me, but yes."

"For all my flirting, I didn't mean for this to happen." He placed his hand around the birdarang. "Deep breath."

I did as he bade, crying out once as he pulled it from my back.

"Damn, the bastard honed it," Red X said, inspecting the birdarang.

"Honed?" I asked, feeling dizzy.

"Sharpened it." He helped me off the motorcycle and over to the table. "You're going to hate me, but I need you to remove your top."

I nodded. "I gathered as much."

He went over to his set of drawers, while I undid the clips of my corset, wincing as I had to adjust my back to pull it off.

"Oh, the shirt's separate?" he asked, as he came back over with some medicinal supplies. "You can leave it on then, we'll just lift it."

"Thank you," I said as I pulled my mask off, dropping it onto the table beside my corset.

Red X adjusted the chairs, turning one seat backward and positioning the other behind. "Sit," he said, pointing to the backward chair. I straddled the chair, crossing my arms at the top and dropped my head to rest in the crook my elbow created.

Red X inched my shirt up until it rested up near my shoulders, then something went thump on the table. I glanced up to see his gloves. Looking over my shoulder I saw him pulling on medicinal gloves, and then patted at my back with a cloth. "I'm going to kill him," he growled.

I dropped my head back into my arms. "Please, he did not know it was me."

"No excuse."

"Robin would never hurt me." I winced and shifted as Red X did something to my back.

"I'd say a birdarang to the back is the very definition of hurt." He sighed with relief. "It's not too bad. I don't think I need to stitch it. Your corset took most of the damage. I'll glue it, if that's okay with you."

I nodded vaguely, trying not to succumb to the heaviness burdening my heart.

"Starfire, there's something—"

Because I was close to Red X, I heard the deep voice in his ear, although I could not make out the words.

Red X growled, lifted one hand from my back. "What?" he snapped. "Yes, I got it... No, you're not having it tonight... Because the bird brat injured my partner with a honed birdarang, that's why. Fine… Fine... No, fuck off." He sighed, both his hands back on my back. "Sorry about that."

I lifted my head. "I am not your partner."

"This'll sting." There was a small tearing sound. I felt him pressing the two edges of my wound together before he applied some medicinal glue to hold it together. I hissed, but held still. He applied an adhesive to my back to protect my wound and pulled my top back down. I heard him snapping off the rubber gloves. "Deny it all you like, cutie, you kind of are."

"No. Robin is—" I choked on his name, dropped my head back into my arm. Everything was compounding, my guilt, my betrayal, my confusion, how much I missed Robin, how nice Red X had been to me, the pain in my back. "Why would he do this?" I wept. "He does not injure criminals with the birdarangs."

Red X placed a hand against my back soothingly. "Hey, no, it's okay."

"No, it is not." I stood abruptly and gathered my gear. "I need to go."

"What?" he blurted, getting to his feet. "Where?"

"To Tamaran, I should not have come." I wiped my face, clutching at my corset and mask. "I should not be betraying him like this. He did not want me here, for good reason. I should not have come."

"No, Star—"

"I shall go in the morning," I told him, without knowing why. "I should not be flying long distances now." I walked purposefully toward the door. Then halted. Spun on my heel and threw my arms around Red X. "Thank you for everything."

"Don't go."

I did not wish to and that is why I had to. I kissed his metal mask where his cheek would be. "Goodbye."

"Star—"

I did not let him say anything. I barged out his door and launched myself skyward. Lifting above the buildings, I took a moment to orientate myself, but I could see my motel from here, which did not surprise me.

My body was working hard at healing my back, making me sleepy. I knew I would sleep a long time as I recuperated. When I arrived at my room, I sent a quick message to Raven to tell her I was fine, checked the computer and although I was disappointed to see that Robin had not tried to contact me I would not know what to say even if he had. Then I took some of the 'killers of pain', cleansed the blood from my leathers and curled up in bed.

Tomorrow I would go to Tamaran, like I had promised Robin. I would take some time to think and then tell Robin of everything. We could work though this, even if he was angry and never wanted to speak to me again, I loved him, I would find a way.

I would never think on Red X again, never wonder what lay beneath the mask, never think on how comfortable I was growing with him or how his teasing flirting made me feel. It was done. I would have nothing more to do with him. I would put everything I did down to a moment of insanity and lock it away and focus on what I had with Robin.

It took me a long time to fall asleep, guilt consuming me and making me restless, and when I finally cried myself to sleep, my _shlorvaks _wove around Robin.

Robin was kissing me, long languishing kisses. I could feel his weight against me, feel the heat of him, his scent filled the air. I was happy, content, but even my _shlorvaks _felt guilty. My deception hung between us, souring the moment.

"Oh, Robin, I miss you," I whispered as he pulled away to brush the hair from my eyes.

"I miss you too," he whispered back at me.

My _shlorvak _self cried. "You will be so angry with me."

"No, I won't," he promised.

Then his face shifted, became Red X, who was shaking my shoulder. "Cutie, c'mon, get up."

I opened my eyes. Blinked. Then shrieked at Red X, whose masked face was inches from my own. I lashed out and rolled, falling from the bed and scurried to a corner.

"Sorry," Red X said, peering down at me from the bed. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here?"I blurted, wiping at my face, my cheeks were wet.

"Came to see if I could talk you out of leaving. Besides, you slept the day away. Are you hungry? I brought pizza."

I stared at him. "Why are you in my bed?"

"You pulled me here."

"I did not!" I protested.

"Did too," he retorted. "Nice dreams?" He shifted, reaching for something on the bed I could not see, then held out a pizza box to me. "Hungry?"

I looked at the pizza box.

"Love the shirt, by the way."

I gasped, leaping across the room for the robe that was resting on a chair and wrapped myself up in it. I turned around to glare at him as I securely tied the knot around my waist.

Red X had his hands behind his head, his ankles crossed as he lounged on my bed.

"Get out," I snapped and pointed to the door.

He waved his boot at me. "No."

"I will throw you out."

"And I'll just come straight back in. I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

"I must go to Tamaran."

"Yeah, okay, I get that. But first I have something to show you. It's back at my place. Then you can go."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why?"

"Because," he said. "You need to see it. Eat first, get dressed, then we'll go. If you still want to go to Tamaran after that, I'll let you."

I huffed and sat on the corner of the bed, keeping my distance from him and accepted the pizza box. There were a few pieces missing and I looked at him inquiringly.

"Got hungry," he said, nonchalant. "You were hard to wake."

"I usually am when injured."

"Nice to know you trusted me enough not to go into wrathful warrior mode when I entered the room though."

I _humphed_ at him.

"How's the back?"

I rolled my shoulders and moved my spine as I ate a slice of pizza. "Fine. My kind can regenerate from injuries much faster than humans."

"You're fortunate."

"What is it you wish to show me?" I asked curiously.

I could tell he was grinning beneath the mask. "Not telling. But the faster you go, the faster you'll find out."

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned.

"Because I like having you around. You make things fun."

I sighed.

"And because I'm still hoping to score a Starfire kiss," he said mischievously.

I shot him a dark look. "I have already kissed you."

"On the lips."

I narrowed my eyes. "That is not going to happen."

"Greatest crime of the century if I manage to steal you away from bird boy," he quipped.

"If I give you one, will you leave me alone?"

Red X went still. "Really?"

"It is simply language transference for me," I told him, lifting my nose. "It does not mean anything."

Red X laughed. "Sure it doesn't. If it was that simple, you wouldn't have minded if I kissed you earlier. Tell you what, come with me, then we can do all the 'language transference' you want. Now hurry up."

I tossed my hair, annoyed that I could not be rid of him and insanely curious as to what he had to show me. "I require the shower."

"Ooh, naked Starfire. Can I—"

"Finish that sentence and I will dismember you."

Red X laughed.

He waited patiently as I ate the remaining pizza and had a shower, remaining in the centre of the bed just watching me. The only movement he made was to sit up and watch as I placed my foot on the bed so I could zip up my boot.

I was startled to see it was already dark by the time I had finished getting ready, pulling on my mask as well. I truly had slept the day away. We left my room and Red X shimmered us up to the roof. He turned to me, bounding backwards and said, "Catch me if you can!"

I blinked in surprise, having not expected that. I hesitated a moment, then darted after him, grinning broadly. We leapt from rooftop to rooftop, almost synchronised in our movements. Our legs outstretched as we leapt, I was scant heartbeats behind him. He would have to roll to take the impact when he landed, while I could use my flight, but that did not seem to stop him.

I had to admit, there was a certain sense of thrill behind the chase. Red X seemed to enjoy it. I could tell he was teasing me and I did not mind.

Red X reached the edge of the next building before me, skidding to a halt, his arms waving as he balanced comically on the edge. "Aww shit."

He turned, threw an arm across my stomach and hoisted, trying to force me away from the view down below.

But I had already seen.

Robin was kissing Batgirl.

_**

* * *

Author's note:**__ Gasp. Oh noes!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. **

There were several defining moments in my life. My memories of them were vivid.

Waking up on the Psions experimentation table beside my sister and brother, such terrible agony roping down my arms and my hands on fire. The screams of pain from my brother, the probes inside his body, burning flesh, jerking body. The smell of the blood and bile in the air. Anger so fierce, I could not control myself. The whole room burning with green, purple and white fire. The taste of freedom. My brother's tears as he wept on my shoulder. The only time my sister and I truly bonded.

The torture chambers inside the Gordanian transport ship. It had taken more than a hundred of the worms to detain me enough to bind my hands and in the end I only yielded because I had brought the time for Wildfire to escape. A barbed whip slicing against my flesh as I paid for my defiance. Wetness and pain and loss. The pale light of their healing pods as I recovered only to face the barb again. The anger surfaced again, hot and vile, it surged through my veins, wrapped its tendrils around my heart. It had helped fuel my escape.

The same anger existed when Blackfire attempted to marry me off to the slug. It was muted, tangled on a leash because she was family, but it lurked beneath the surface and gave me strength.

The first time I met Robin was also a defining moment, although the anger had not existed then. The click of the shackles, his hesitant, endearing smile. He saved me from a fate worse than death.

I knew, with absolute certainty, the man below could not be my Robin.

The familiar warrior fury swelled. I planted my feet on the ground and would not allow Red X to drag me away. My back was stiff, straight, every muscle clenched. The edge of my vision turned green as I flooded myself with energy. My gloves burnt to a crisp as my hands clawed around my starbolts.

There was the resounding sound of a slap below us, followed by Batgirl's indignant shriek, but it was not enough.

"Let. Go." Truly, I did not wish to hurt Red X. He had been a good friend.

"Starfire—"

A quick movement. I grabbed his wrist and twisted, struggling to hold back my strength so I would not break it. One hand to his elbow as I pulled him off balance, then on his chest as I forced him to the ground. I planted a boot on his stomach. "You need to run," I snarled, then launched myself over the edge of the building.

The Not-Robin was dismally unprepared for my attack. If he was my Robin, he would have been, no matter what. I have seen my Robin go from tender smiles and pecks into direct attack.

Three blows, stomach, solar plexus, nose, and the Not-Robin was flat on his back, writhing in pain. I sat on his stomach, my knees on either side of him and pressed a glowing hand to his chest. I curled my fingers. "Move and I will tear out your heart."

The Not-Robin shrieked in pain. I felt remorseful for a moment, but that regret quickly disappeared as I got a good look at his features. The chin was too square. The cheekbones to shallow. Although his age was similar, his face was the wrong shape, his body was wrong. Why had I not noticed this before?

"Who are you?" I snarled.

"Get her off me!"

Movement from the corner of my eye, a black heeled boot. Anger sharpened clarity. I threw back my free arm, grabbed Batgirl's boot before she could kick me. Using her momentum, I threw her over my head and slammed her into the concrete on the other side of me. "Stay down," I warned her and turned my attention back to the Not-Robin. I twisted the hand on his chest, like I was opening a door. Armour ripped. "Who are you? What have you done with Robin?"

The Not-Robin feebly tried to punch me. Scoffing at his attempt, I battered his hand away then gripped his throat. The Not-Robin struggled with my hand, his face going red but I was as immovable as stone. Blood bubbled from his nose, dribbled over his cheek.

"Starfire! Stop!"

I ignored Red X's voice. I was determined to get my answers. "Where is Robin?"

Batgirl lurched to her feet, shaking her head as she did so. She raised her fists, swaying. While I appreciated her courage, she would not stop me. I snarled at her, preparing to fire my eyebeams. I paused, noting the distance between Batgirl and the edge of the building. With her swaying, I did not believe she would be cognitive enough to prevent her fall. This was not her fault. I would have to find another way to detain her.

"Koriand'r!"

The use of my Tamaranian name gave me a moment's pause. There were not many who knew that name. I loosened my hold on the Not-Robin's throat, enough for him to breathe without restraint but not enough for him to escape, as I turned my head.

Red X stood several paces away, watching me. He had his arms stretched out as though he could ward off an attack and his legs were apart and braced.

Batman loomed behind him, his hand reaching for Red X's shoulder.

I sucked in a startled breath. Before I was even aware I was moving, I reacted to the danger befallen on Red X. Moving up and past Red X, I gripped his shoulder and spun him away from Batman, raising my wrist to block Batman's hand at the same time.

Batman was faster than I was. In a move similar to the ones I had used on the Not-Robin, he landed two blows, my stomach then just below my neck. He barely even rippled his cape to strike me, although it seemed his blows were designed to shock, rather than hurt. His hand closed around the wrist I had used to block his strike against Red X and he twisted, forcing my arm up behind me. "Calm down," he told me, then released me with a small shove.

I staggered, stumbled. I sucked in a gasp as what I had done registered. I had just attacked the Batman. For a brief moment I contemplated flying out of there, but then I would never find out where my Robin was. Nor would I be able to return to the Tower and see my friends again. I had to answer for what I did.

I took a deep breath and choked on a sob. Straightening, I turned around to face him with my head high. There was no worse that he could do to me that had not already been done. I could survive anything.

Red X was still there, he had not taken the opportunity to flee and I regretted I had not done more.

Batman regarded me, as though he still expected attack, then shifted his gaze to the Not-Robin still lying on the floor. "All of you. Come."

The Not-Robin began to protest, his hand on his bleeding nose. "But—"

"Quietly," Batman said, his voice soft but still somehow containing the hidden fury of rolling thunder.

Like petulant puppies, Batgirl and the Not-Robin preceded after Batman as he turned and leapt upward to the next building. I hesitated, hugging my arms to myself. The fury had faded, leaving me uncertain and emotionally fragile. Red X approached me warily, and I gave him a watery smile, even if he could not see it. "I am sorry."

"Don't be," he said, and put his arm around me. "We have some explaining to do."

"We?"

The world shimmered as Red X teleported us up to the next apartment block. I gasped as we appeared beside Batman.

"Safe house two," Batman said. "Wait for me."

Red X nodded. He lifted his hand from around my waist until it covered my eyes, curling my head down toward his chest. "Sorry," he said.

Red X was working for Batman, I just did not know for what purpose. I remained quiet, passive. I do not know why. Perhaps because I sensed answers were coming, perhaps I was in shock. Whatever the reason, I allowed Red X to cover my eyes and take me wherever was needed.

"Just a sec," he said after I counted at least three shimmers. He removed his hand from my face, but I kept my eyes closed.

A mechanical voice droned, "Access code verified." There was a clang, a grating sound as something opened then. I felt a rush of warm air as we took a few steps and Red X released me.

Blinking, I looked around as Red X walked away. A dimly lit room. Rather small. There were no windows that I could see and the only door was behind me. There was a metallic cupboard the far wall. The centre of the room was filled with computer screens, arranged in a semicircle around, a single chair and keyboard. It was here that Red X walked to, pressing a couple of keys and I watched as screens flickered and powered up.

A monitoring station, like the one Robin had in Jump City.

Then Red X was back before me, holding out a box of tissues. "Here."

I blinked at him, then realised my cheeks were damp. "Thank you," I said taking the box from him. I moved away, crossing to a wall. I rested my back against it and slid down to sit on the floor, pulling of my mask as I did. There was no point in leaving it on, I was caught anyway. Although I would have loved to sit there and have a good cry, I knew I could not, so I took several tissues from the box and wiped my face and blew my nose.

Red X sat stood beside me. "This is not going to be pretty," he said.

"Who _are_ you?"

"Haven't figured that out yet?" he asked.

I numbly shook my head and stared at the floor.

"It'll come," he said, turning his head to the door as Batman stalked through. "Just stay quiet." Red X griped my shoulder briefly then walked to the door. I watched as he locked it after Batgirl and the Not-Robin entered. The Not-Robin seemed to have quelled his bleeding nose on the journey here, but his face was still covered in blood.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" the Not-Robin snapped immediately, jabbing his finger at Red X. "Why is he here? That's the dick from we've been chasing all week." He turned, jabbing a finger at me next. "And that bitch just tried to kill me. Are you harbouring criminals now?"

"He is here at my invitation," Batman said. "He's the test. One in which you both failed."

"Both?" Batgirl asked.

Batman inclined his head. "Your leadership. His dedication. Red X agreed to help out by being an adversary that wouldn't try and kill you. That way I could judge your skills. You failed."

"Why didn't you tell _me_?" Batgirl protested. "Why'd you have me babysit?"

"If you'd known it was a test, you would have responded differently. I needed an honest reaction."

"You're so full of shit," the Not-Robin spat at the same time Batgirl cried, "Honest? You call this honest?"

"You didn't fare much better, Batgirl," Batman continued, his tone stern. "You failed to rally Robin into patrolling. You failed to apprehend Red X. You failed to notice how unstable a walkway was and the criminal you were chasing had to save you. You failed to notice you were being watched by three different people. And you let your guard down."

"If I'd known a hundred pounds of pissed off leather clad chick was going to try and kill Robin I would have been more prepared!" She rounded on me. "What the hell is Starfire doing here anyway?"

"Starfire?" the Not-Robin said, looking at me with undisguised interest, then laughed. "Oh, he's going to be so pissed."

I curled up tighter.

"None of us knew she was going to do that," Batman told them, drawing back their attention. "Not that it matters. You need to be prepared to react to any situation. You weren't."

Batgirl and the Not-Robin started yelling at Batman, obscenities and denials, claims of unfairness while Batman impassively rebuffed them. Red X was suspiciously quiet, his arms folded on his chest as he watched them. I stood, my eyes fixed on him while the others continued to argue.

It could not be true. It just could not. I could not think, I had to know for certain. He told me I would figure it out, but my mind would not comprehend the solution staring me in the face.

No one looked at me. No one noticed as I walked across the room, grabbed Red X's shoulders and spun him around to face me. His arms dropped from his chest to dangle by his sides. My hand went to his mask and he did not even try to stop me as I lifted the skull until it sat on top of his head.

It was my Robin. My Robin hidden beneath the Red X mask. His eyes were so blue, so handsome. I would know that face anywhere.

My Robin, who had recognised me beneath the costume within moments of seeing me and yet still concealed his identity from me. My Robin, who had spent the last few days flirting and teasing me, stealing my thong and making me feel things I had been unprepared for. Who had been slowly undermining my relationship with him. Eroding feelings. Creating confusion. Messing with my emotions.

He had lied to me. Over and over again. Betrayed me and led me to think I was betraying him.

I slapped him.

He stared at me in shock, his hand rising to cover his face.

Conversation in the room died, the Not-Robin and Batgirl staring at me from over my Robin's shoulder in opened mouth surprise. Except for Batman, he looked almost amused.

I heaved in a shuddering breath. Then another as I tried to contain myself but it was no use. I thumped him on the chest so hard he staggered backward. "You _clorbag varblernelk, sud ny bobnsar!_ Was this the game to you? Do you know what you put me through?"

"Star—"

"No!" I cried, stabbing at him with a finger. "No! You do the shutting up. You knew how worried I have been about you. And you have been treating my feelings like they were worth nothing. Flirting with me as Red X, you _knew_ who I was, why did you not tell who you were?"

"I—"

I was lifting off the ground I was so angry. I was most likely glowing in my fury as well. "You just continued, I asked you stop and you did not and you stole my thong and we talked about things I was not prepared to speak to you about and now I find out that you are you and I have been hating myself and feeling the guilt and you have been laughing at me!"

"Ahh—"

"How dare you do this to me! You have no right to betray me like this! You are the manipulating _zardnarf._" Tears cascaded over my cheeks. "You are not Robin. You are not Red X. Who are you?"

"My—"

I grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him forward, crushing our lips together. His hands seized me, gripped at me as he kissed me back with just as much force. He tugged me back down until I was standing, and then clutched me closer.

"Woah," the Not-Robin muttered. "Not good."

My Robin pulled away. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I stooped and I buried my face in his chest, clinging to him. "Oh, I have missed you so much."

"Ahh, what's going on?" Batgirl asked.

"My name is Dick," my Robin began.

"Wait, _Dick_?" Batgirl cried.

"Bro?" the Not-Robin asked. "What the hell?"

Dick stroked my back. "And I promise to explain everything—"

"Don't you ignore me, fuckhead!" the Not-Robin yelled. "You have some explaining to do to me first, not that bi—"

I unbalanced, teetering as Dick left me. There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the Not-Robin hit the floor and then Dick had me in his arms again, holding me up by the waist. "Don't you ever think about calling her _anything_. You've been Robin less than three weeks and already you've fucked up my hard earned reputation."

Batman cleared his throat.

Dick snarled as he addressed Batman. "I agreed to hand over the Robin persona as long as he respected what the costume represents. I've seen _nothing_ that would indicate he does. If I even _thought_ about pulling some of the stunts he's been doing while I was pretending to be you, you'd have my head. You fucked up."

Big, wet tears dripped down my cheeks. My hands covered my mouth as I curled into Dick's side. I was emotionally distraught; so much was happening and so fast, I did not understand.

"Bro, you hit me!" the Not-Robin cried and leapt to his feet.

"Don't call me that," Dick snarled, jabbing his finger at the Not-Robin. "You are a fucking joke. You're not ready for this type of life, and I don't care if you say you are. You don't pay attention. You don't care about others. You're only in it for yourself. Being Robin is not a game!"

"Hey, fuck you!"

"Use your brain! You knew I was in town. Both of you knew. Did you really think I was just going watch while I was here? Stay cooped up in the Batcave like a good little boy?"

"Boys," Batman scolded.

Dick rounded on Batman again. "I don't think he can do this, no matter what you think."

"And you're the fucking golden boy," the Not-Robin yelled. "Nothing I do can compare with how _brilliant_ you were the first time you tried it. Face it; it's time for a new Robin to sit on the throne."

"Throne?" Dick yelled, his voice shrill. "It's not a fucking kingdom. Oh, look, I'm King of the Robins," he said sarcastically. "It doesn't work that way. Robin is mine! He came from my family, my parents. I created him. Is that why you were flirting with Batgirl so much? Because you thought she was mine and you just had to have that too? Some sort of kickback that comes from being Robin?"

"Yeah," Batgirl echoed, unimpressed as she folded her arms across her chest and frowned at the Not-Robin. "What's with that?"

The Not-Robin opened his mouth to speak but Dick waved his hand. "No, I don't want to know, that's for you two to sort out." Dick addressed Batman now. "You're heading for disaster if you take him on as Robin. He's going to get himself killed."

"That is not your decision," Batman said.

"You _asked_ me for my opinion. You practically begged me to assist with the transition. You _replaced_ me and the only reason I'm here is so you can take the Robin mantle from me!"

"This was what you wanted," Batman said, stoic. "No more ties. All your talk about Nightwing, and you're fighting with me over being replaced now? You gave up a long time ago."

I jerked. Nightwing?

"What about her?" the Not-Robin spat vehemently. "She tried to kill me! She's not even supposed to be here!"

"Starfire _knows_ me!" Dick yelled. "You've been screwing up too much, of course she'd come investigate."

"Or you told her. Couldn't handle being without your fuck buddy, huh?"

Batman cuffed the Not-Robin. "Starfire showed courage and ingenuity. Show some respect."

"Especially for someone who can rip your heart out with her bare hands," Dick spat. "Also, I owe you for kicking my girlfriend in the face and stabbing her in the back with a fucking birdarang. You don't fucking throw the steel cutters at people!"

The Not-Robin scoffed. "I saw her on the computer. She called you 'Robin'. Only that doesn't apply to you anymore. I bet she came all this way to see _me_." He leered. "Hey, baby, wanna ff—"

Dick moved us forward and punched the Not-Robin's jaw. "You little shit."

The Not-Robin snarled and threw himself at Dick. Dick twisted, placing me behind him and went to kick the Not-Robin.

"You're both out of line," Batman said. He grabbed Dick's foot with one hand, the Not-Robin's fist with the other hand and shoved them apart. "Go, cool off. We'll talk when you have a level head."

The Not-Robin scowled. "I'm going for a smoke," he snapped. The door groaned as he opened it and he kicked it on his way through.

Batman turned to place a hand on Dick's shoulder. "You too."

"Yeah, well, I'm not finished kicking his ass," Dick said, looking like he was ready to go after the Not-Robin. I took his arm, not wanting him to go anywhere. He turned to look at me and winced. "Oh."

"I'm still not done with you," Batgirl snapped, marching over to Batman.

"Starfire," Dick began carefully.

I released his arm regarding him, my eyes still leaking tears. I pressed my lips together and walked back over to the box of tissues and slumped against the wall beside it. I bent my knees up to my chest and plucked a couple of tissues from the box.

Dick walked over and sat in front of me, scooting as close as he could and wrapped his arms around my legs, pressing his chest to them. "I'm sorry."

I sniffled. "So… your name is Dick?"

He nodded. "Hi."

I was confused. "Greetings. Um… is that not also… er… slang?"

He pulled a face. "Yeah. It is. Okay, if you want to get technical, my name is Richard. But no one calls me that, not even my mother called me that. It's just Dick. Which makes you calling me a _bobsnar_ really funny."

I did not find it terribly amusing. "Very well, Dick. Explain."

Dick rested his cheek on my knee, hissed, then turned his face the other way. I winced and clenched shut my eyes. "Batman asked me to come help and train Jason, he's the one in the Robin suit at the moment and my adopted brother, sort of. Batman's been training him to take over from me and Jason's been getting impatient, wanting to take over the role properly. There can't be two Robin's so I had to come home."

"You wanted to move to Nightwing," I said, opening my eyes again.

"Yes, but I couldn't do that without you, Nightwing's your idea, and I wanted to make sure Robin would go to good hands. I've worked hard on Robin; I couldn't just give it up."

I pulled a tissue from the box and nodded, dabbing at my eyes.

"Batman's been having issues with Jason. You saw them on the videos. He has anger management issues, he blows up at the slightest provocation. He was a street kid before this, used to dealing with life the hard way. It's been a bit of an adjustment for all of us. I couldn't tell you, not until everything was going smoothly. There was, and still is, a chance Batman will say no."

The problem with being Tamaranian was when we allowed our emotions to become unbalanced, often we have trouble finding stability again. I was distressed and confused, my emotions tumbling out of control. I could not stop the tears from falling, even though I tried. I was just glad I could speak through them. "Oh."

"Batman forbade me from telling you. I wanted to. I'm sorry."

"And Red X? The Quicksilver Hand?"

"A ruse. Jason was supposed to crack it, but I thought… I could use it on you too. Once I figured out you were here, I was stunned. You didn't want me to know, you'd gone to all this trouble and you weren't interfering, just watching. I knew you were worried. I thought… I don't know what I thought, but I didn't want to let you leave. I enjoyed sneaking around with you like we did."

I swallowed. "I am sorry I did not recognise you."

"Hey, you didn't know," he said, soothingly. "Full face mask makes it hard, plus you had preconceptions of Red X. I was dropping all the wrong hints and you told me you never got close to Jason to tell. We do look similar from a distance. That was part of the reason we thought he could be Robin."

"Why all the flirting?"

He gave me a smile. "I like flirting with you. I love your reactions."

"Yes, but I did not know it was you."

"At first, I wanted to keep the persona of Red X, I couldn't just blurt it out, you wouldn't have understood. And my hands were tied by Batman. But then you started responding, and I couldn't stop."

"I felt so guilty," I whispered. "Because my body responded to you in ways I could not understand. I thought I was betraying you."

He kissed my knee. "I think you knew on some level it was me. You wouldn't have gone with me otherwise. I didn't mean for it to go as far as I did. I was trying to find a way to tell you, if you'd let me take off my mask before to kiss you, you would've known. I tried to tell you, so many times. I was taking you back to X's place to do just that, we were bringing you in. I'm really sorry."

I winced, remembering what had happened in the air ducts, and then, "_X'hal_, we talked about sex."

Dick's smile was strained. "You were really open. Sweetheart, why couldn't you talk about that with me? Is it because of the mask?"

I nodded.

"It's off now," he said and smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Boys." I considered. "I guess, in hindsight, that conversation is not as the 'icky' as I thought it was."

Dick flushed. "Yeeeeah. Maybe we should talk about this when we're alone?"

I nodded and glanced over at the bickering Batgirl and a bored Batman. "Have I angered the Batman?"

Dick sighed. "He wasn't impressed when I told him you'd come, and I had to tell him, because otherwise he would have come after you himself. But no, I don't think so."

"Have I angered you?"

He was quick to reassure. "Oh, no, Star. No, of course not."

I folded a tissue into a square and dabbed my face.

"I'm so sorry, this is a lot to deal with. Still, I loved seeing you kick Jason's ass."

"I thought he had done something to you. I knew you would not do something like that and everything was wrong and I did not understand and—"

"Star, it's okay," he hugged my legs tighter.

I closed my eyes, resting my head back against the wall.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I do not know," I said. "I am feeling too many emotions right now to tell. I was prepared to deal with your anger at all this and you are not angry and… it was you… I… I cannot tell what I feel. I think I am mostly relieved." I gently placed a hand on his cheek. "I am sorry I hit you."

Dick chuckled. "I think I deserved that."

"Still, I should not have—" My eyes widened. I tilted my knees to the side, my hands reaching for Dick's shirt while he looked alarmed.

"What?"

"I hurt you!"

Dick twisted away, attempting to conceal it from me. "It's fine."

I was anguished. "Is it bad?"

"No. You scratched me, that's all."

I wilted.

Dick shifted, moving until he was beside me, then pulled my legs so they were over the top of his, curling his hands around my waist to pull me closer. I buried my face in his neck. "I'll show you later, okay? Besides, you did what you were supposed to do, there's no harm in that."

"I might have killed you."

"But you didn't."

"Oh, I should not have come," I murmured, distressed.

"I'm so glad you did."

Crying was weakness and I was ashamed I had succumbed to it in Batman's presence. I struggled to compose myself, wiping the tears from my face. Dick rubbed my back, crooning at me about how sorry he was for all this. Eventually, when my crying subsided, he began placing little pecks against my skin as he made his way toward my mouth. He cupped my cheek and kissed me. He broke away for a moment to look me in the eyes. "For the record, I love you too."

_**

* * *

Author's Note:**_

_No, really. It didn't happen like that. Red X is really "Barry", Larry's evil counterpart. Barry controls his universe by virtue of a magic… flirtation technique, isn't that right, Vylette?_

'_kay, now everyone go back and read the last few chapters with this knowledge. Makes it all more fun._

_DickKori, you had me screeching a couple of chapters ago. Damn it, I thought I was being tricky._

_All of you who figured it out, well done ^_^._

_Also, at Kater's "OMG IF YOU DON'T DO THIS I WILL DIE" insistence, I have written "Beneath the Mask", Dick's thoughts from the moment he realised it was Starfire, until she broke his face. It has a bit more background on what Dick was doing in Gotham.__ We get to find out why he did what he did. _

_It's finished and you have two options. I won't do it as a separate story simply because I don't want to spoil it for people that haven't read this as they're waiting for me to finish._

_1. I can post it at the end of Masks, bearing in mind we go straight from here into the real guts of the story and there are many cliffhangers in a row. Sorry.  
2. We can take a break from the current story line and go straight to Dick's POV. His is six chapters long, one for each chapter Red X appears and there's a lot of repeated dialogue, as well as other things you haven't seen. Then I'll go back and we can get to the guts of the story._

_It's up to you. Majority rules. _

_Wow, that's rather unprofessional of me. However, its the first time I've done something like this, and it's supposed to be fun. It's fanfiction, and you're the fans._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note**__: It seems the general consensus is to continue onward with the story. Fine by me. I'll either post 'Beneath the Mask' on the end of this, or create a new story in a little while._

_Also, it's been pointed out to me there should have been a Batman sized crater last chapter when he hit Starfire. I'm going with it was too quick, she didn't have time to react before he shoved her away and she was only interested in defending, not attacking… but damn, I hate making mistakes like that, and the opportunity to have a Batman sized crater. When I edit that chapter I might throw something to that effect in there._

**

* * *

Chapter 13.**

I was enjoying the feel of Dick's lips against mine and comforted by the knowledge that he loved me when the computer began to blare an alarm. With a regretful sigh, Dick pulled away from me, bouncing across to where Batman was already looking to see what it was.

Trouble turned out to be some form of riot. Working with Batman, Dick brought up various angles of the riot, splashing the pictures across the screens while Batgirl fetched Robin. Many, many people in leathers riding on motorcycles, brandishing all sorts of fire creating weapons which they threw at hapless civilians and through shop windows. Cars were upturned and burning.

I lingered up the back, wringing my hands while Batman and Dick seemed to communicate without words. Dick would flick to a screen and Batman would nod and flick to another. At one stage, Batman glanced at me, but I could not tell what he was thinking. As curious as I was to whatever they were planning, Gotham was not my city. I would not be welcome.

"Right," Batman said eventually. "Batgirl, you're with me. Robin, you're going with Red X. Take your cues from him."

"Red X is a criminal—" Robin began, outraged.

"Therefore his involvement in this will be surreptitious. A skill you should appreciate. Jason, you have all the knowledge, you've shown me that or I wouldn't have allowed you to don the uniform. You just need to apply yourself." Batman looked at Dick. "Bulletproof?"

"No."

"Suit in the cupboard."

Dick turned to Batman and lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't get smart with me," Batman muttered.

Dick smirked and crossed to the cupboard. I watched as he swung open the doors and rummaged through. I watched as he gathered several items from a spare Batman belt and put them in his own. "Earpiece?"

"Second shelf," Batman answered.

Dick ducked down. "Ahh." He tucked something black under his arm before he picked up a small box.

Batman said, "Channel three."

I watched Dick, Robin, and Batgirl fiddle with their ears and I assumed that they were changing their frequencies. Dick closed the cupboard with a clang and hurried over to me. His eyes ran over my form as he said, "Take the corset off."

I took a step back. "What?"

He held up the black object he had picked taken from the cupboard. I glanced at it; it was another corset, slightly bulkier than the one I wore and small, lacy shoulders on it, unlike my Tamaranian one which was just a breastplate. "Put this on instead. It's bullet proof."

I stared at him. "What?"

Dick grinned at me. "You get to fly with the Bat family."

"Be quick," Batman said.

"Sorry," Dick said as he passed me an earpiece and reached for my corset. "Put that in. Replacement gloves too," he replied absently, his eyes glued downward as he undid the clips.

He was quick and efficient, not really the kind of thing I wanted to happen when Dick undressed me. It did not take long for him alter my disguise, although he did clear his throat as my corset dropped to the floor. I watched with amusement as he was the hands on with me, the amount of times his fingers brushed my breasts before he was satisfied with the way the bullet proof corset sat.

Dick picked up my mask, studied it. "Not really suitable," he mumbled.

"It'll do," Batman said. "She looks mildly batlike, it's a good fit. Batgirl, let's go. Red X, Robin, catch us up."

Dick dragged me over to the computer screens as I pulled on my mask and tucked away my hair while Batgirl and Batman darted from the building. His fingers flew across the keyboard as he brought up a street map. "We're here," he said, pointing at the screen. "The riots, here. We can't see any major players, which is why we decided on this strategy. Besides, I need to show Jason a thing or two about stealth."

"Oh, fuck you, Dick," Robin said scathingly, his hands folded on his chest. He did not look impressed.

Ignoring him, I studied the layout, committing it to memory. "Okay."

"All we want you to do is walk down the street, strut your stuff, take out any that come for you. You hear gunfire, get out of there. No matter what."

"Strut?" I questioned.

"Closet walk," he told me, grinning. "Just knock any that come for you unconscious, they'll start to panic once they see Batman anyway, you're blocking off their escape. Don't fly, don't use starbolts. If you get more than you can handle, head for an alleyway. Jason and I will take them out."

"Are you certain? Gotham is not under my protection, you do not need to include me."

Dick frowned briefly. "Batman said it was okay, but if you really want to sit out, you can."

"I am simply aware that no hero operates within Gotham without his expressed permission," I said, feeling meek.

"I'm pretty sure you have it, Star. C'mon, it'll be fun."

I nodded.

"She'll be great," Robin leered.

"Don't make me hurt you," Dick snarled, pulling his skull mask down to cover his face.

I wondered at the animosity between the two of them, but there would be time to discuss that later.

Red X said, "Let's go."

I flew both Robin and Red X there, one of them clutched in each hand.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me, dude?" Robin asked as I followed Red X's directions.

"Ask Batman," Red X said.

"Oh, don't give me that shit. You smug bastard, you fucking toyed with me when I asked you about Red X."

I glanced down, frowning.

"I couldn't," Red X said. "Besides, you were supposed to put together the damn clues, I dropped enough. C'mon, Jase, it's Batman. Did you really think you were just going to walk into the suit and not be tested?"

"I would have thought my fucking brother would have the balls to stand up to him and tell him to fuck off."

"I spent months saying that. Then you practically begged me to come back so you could have the suit. I did it for you, fuckhead. You wanted this. I told him it was a stupid idea, but when does he listen to us? Besides, isn't it better to be tested by someone not out to kill you?"

"You're still a prick." Robin glanced up at me, there was something calculating in his face. "And you lied about getting pussy, bro. No wonder you were so perky."

I glanced at Red X. "What were you doing with Catwoman?" I questioned.

Robin laughed while Red X groaned. "Now look what you've done. Take it out on me, don't include Star." He looked up at me. "I'll tell you later."

"She doesn't know what pussy means?" Robin asked and then laughed harder.

"English is not her first language," Red X explained.

"English would be my five hundred and thirty seventh language," I mentioned.

"I can show her if you like," Robin said. I did not like the way his voice sounded.

"Fuck off."

"Hey, are you going to tell her about the strip joint we went to—"

My hands jerked as Red X kicked at Robin. I glanced down at the two of them. "I assume that is something else you will be explaining to me later."

Red X snarled at Robin, "You are such an asshole."

Robin grinned up at me. "It's a place where we go to—"

Red X kicked at Robin again. "I won't have you corrupting her," he snapped. "And for the record, I didn't even go in."

"Liar. You had a lap dance from a very saucy redhead."

I clenched my hands around their wrists.

"Star, he's lying, he's just trying to get me in trouble," Red X snapped. "Jason, fucking stop it."

I glanced down at them, seeing them swatting at each other. I sighed and lifted Red X up, shifting my hand until he could scramble onto my back.

"Oooh, gonna ride her, are you?" Robin sneered.

"You can drop him if you like, Star," Red X told me, holding onto me with his legs, his hand circling around my shoulders.

"_I am assuming he is not as well versed in the other Earthen Languages as you are_?" I asked Red X in Russian._ "Or shall I engage in lip contact with him to determine that for myself."_

"_No_," he answered in the same language. _"No, he's not, and I would rather you didn't."_

"_Explain_."

"Talking in other languages is cheating," Robin complained.

"_Can't it wait until later_?"

"_I know what the _'lap dance' _is_ _and I believe I can determine the meaning of the_ 'strip joint'."

"Ah-ha!" Robin sang. "I know what you're talking about! Bro, you're in trouble."

Red X sighed. "_I did not get one, I promise. He dragged me there_."

"_Did you enjoy yourself?"_

"_Not particularly."_

"_In other words, you did go in," _I said, not quite sure how I felt about that. I would prefer that he did not try to lie to me.

"I…fuck. Jase, you're so dead."

Robin laughed, sounding like he was enjoying this immensely.

"_I am assuming you are embarrassed about this or worried about my reaction because you were not truthful?" _I asked.

"_Yes,"_ he replied sounding meek.

"_Why?"_

Red X's hands clenched against my shoulders._ "Why? Because… a strip club is where guys go to watch girls take off their clothes in a provocative manner."_

"_In other words, a usual day on Tamaran."_

"_Um… I guess so. Most girls would be furious if their guys went there and you're already angry with me."_

I peered over my shoulder at him. "I am not most girls." I said, switching back to English.

"I know."

I huffed. "We shall speak of this later."

"What? You're not going to pitch him over the side?" Robin asked.

I tilted my head at him. "Tamaranians do not view nakedness with the same ignominy as humans do."

"Say what now?" Robin asked.

"She means we're ashamed of it," Red X said. "They're not. And epic fail at getting me in trouble with my girlfriend."

"Is that permission?" Robin asked. "Can we hit the clubs after this?"

"No," Red X snapped.

"You're so prude, dude."

"And you're an ass."

I could see fires and smoke rising into the sky as we grew closer, hear the screams and cries of people and the joyous yells of the rioters. "I think Red X would much prefer to see me naked than other girls," I interjected into their name calling.

Red X stiffened against my back while Robin gaped up at me.

"Really?" Red X squeaked.

"Which building should I land on?" I asked.

Red X put his mouth beside my ear. "Are you serious?" he whispered.

"You will have to wait and see."

We alighted on a nearby rooftop and Red X pointed out several alleyways where people could be ambushed.

"Star," Red X said, his hand on my shoulder. "This isn't Jump. Gotham's the big leagues. Those guys down there will try to kill you. Do whatever it takes to incapacitate them and don't hold back." He considered. "Well… hold back a little. Don't kill them. Just take them down."

I nodded.

"Emotions are stable, right?" he asked and touched my chin.

I nodded. "I am still confused, and I do not know if I am angry yet, but my powers are intact."

"Then you'll be fine, just be careful, okay?"

"Ick," Robin said, turning away. "Fucking pussy whipped, you are," he muttered.

Red X ignored him, his fingers holding my face in place as he silently communicated to ignore Robin too. "Walk in the park. Do this, then I'll take you to dinner. We can talk all you want. Or, you know… other things," Red X told me, before he and Robin vanished into the night.

I smiled, pleased with the invitation. I took a deep breath and dropped over the side of the building, waiting in the alleyway. I do not know why I was so nervous, possibly because I had never fought with the Batman before.

"In position," Red X said via the earpiece.

"Starfire, go," Batman instructed.

I took another, calming breath, lifted one hand and placed it on my hip and walked out of the alleyway. I strode out into the middle of the street and turned. I could see Batgirl at the other end, almost an exact copy of my stance. Batman swooped ahead of her, darting from shadow to shadow, already pummelling those rioters with weapons.

The street was littered with refuge. Burning trash cans, broken glass. Motorcycles revved as their riders screeched in tight circles, a movement I believe has something to do with a circular ring of dough. It was mayhem. Civilians clustered at the end of the street, watching in horror, welcoming and helping other civilians as they fled. It seemed that the rioters did not differentiate between civilian and hero, they attacked anything that moved, laughing manically.

A heavily pierced man in leathers and covered in body tattoos rushed at me with a crowbar, I side stepped and lifted my leg so his face happened to run into my shin, remembering to curb my strength.

I bent and picked up the crowbar, throwing it at the wheel of a motorcyclist who was roaring toward me, spinning a chain over their head. The engine howled as the motorcycle flipped, casting the man seated on it over its handlebars. I caught him by the back of his jacket, so he would not harm himself on the gravel road, and then knocked him unconscious.

Since the chain looked intriguing, I took that too. That was actually an easier weapon to wield; I could spin it over my head and turn, casting one end of the chain away to deter those who attacked me, or use it to herd rioters back toward Batman. As I completed my spin, the chain would be circling above my head again.

"That is so hot," Robin said. "Why don't you do that, Batgirl?"

"'Cause, you're a pervert," Batgirl replied tartly. "And a dick."

"Enough with the slander," Red X retorted.

I caught a glimpse of Red X in an alleyway, casting out several smoke bombs for cover and a few exploding bombs for more chaos. I believe the only reason I saw him was so that he could show me where he was.

"Up to five, bro."

"It's not a competition," Red X retorted, then continued smugly, "Besides, I'm on eight."

There was a group of men circling around two hapless women, who were trying to edge their way to freedom. Some of them men had crowbars or lengths of wood which they tapped against their palms.

Feeling resentment on behalf of the women, I spun my chain over my head, then dropped, sweeping it under the legs of several of the men at the back of the pack. I was shocked as I heard a crunch and a corresponding shriek. I almost released my chain, horrified with myself. I had not expected that it would break bones.

But Red X said do whatever it took. And those men did not get up.

Several of them who fell to the ground toppled into other men. I stopped spinning the chain and waited as they turned toward me.

"Greetings, boys," I purred, lazily running the chain along the ground, the two women using my distraction to flee. I used some of the words I have seen in the movies to lull men into a false sense of security. "Come play with me instead."

"Damn, that's just fucking hot," Robin said.

The men leered at me, their eyes stroking my form. Their feet crunched over gravel and broken glass as they spread out around me. "Get her arms, boys," one of them said. "We'll have some fun with this."

"And mine," Red X retorted to Robin. "Eyes off."

I waited until the men were all around me, watching for the first move.

"Stop being idiots," Batgirl complained. "It's distracting."

One of them rushed me to my right. A small sideward step and I kicked him in the head at the same time as I swung my chain down around my back.

"We weren't talking about you," Robin quipped.

Crossing my hands over behind my back, I continued to swing the chain until it was revolving above my head. Someone moved to my left and my chain cracked against his arm in response.

"Don't care," Batgirl said. "Shut up already."

I tried to aim for areas of the body able to withstand blow from a chain, but mostly I used it as a deterrent. The men would come and I would shift my position to kick or punch them and use the chain only when necessary. A lot of them dropped back with damaged arms or legs and I was remorseful for that. I hated injuring people to such extremes. If I could use my starbolts, this would be over much faster, a simple shot to the head or chest and they would fall back, but Batman did not wish for me to reveal who I was.

"Bro, did you see how fast she's taking them out?"

"That's my girl."

A car exploded up the street, startling the men enough to distract them for a moment. Two more fell with damaged legs as I swept my chain along the ground before I had their attention back. I was aware that Batman was still a distance away from me, although by the number of moaning bodies he and Batgirl left in their wake, I assumed this riot would not last much longer.

A big man stepped forward. I had been distracted, not seeing him within the crowd, so I had been unprepared when he held up a pole to block my chain. It wrapped around his pole and he yanked it, trying to dislodge it from my grip.

I did not let him. He leered at me as pulled on the chain, dragging me toward him. I allowed him this small victory as he reached for me, before I kicked him between the legs.

Red X's clipped instructions blurted in my ear. "Star. Down. Nine o'clock."

I dropped, flicking my head to my left. I felt the breeze of a crowbar whooshing past my head. Still descending toward the ground, I changed position, planting a hand to brace me and sweeping my legs around my body to kick the crowbar wielder in the side of the stomach.

"Bro, does she do everything you tell her?"

Divested of my chain, I resorted to hand to hand combat, lashing out with punches and kicks. Like with the big man, I went for the debilitating hits, one or two hits in fast succession to force them away. While I was busy doing my duty, Red X and Robin seemed to wish to fight with each other.

"This is the result of working with someone you can trust," Red X snapped.

Elbow to a face, block two strikes at my back.

"Yeah, but you didn't trust her to see that, did you?"

The roundhouse kick, a leap and a twirl, lashing out with my heels.

"Fuckhead, you try being out there, see how you fare."

"Clear the channel," Batman snapped. "Bicker in your own time."

"Someone just shoot her!" One of the men yelled, and I saw a gun out of the corner of my eye. My head whipped around.

"Star. Alleyway, three o'clock."

I jumped, pushing off the ground. I gave myself enough force and flight to arch over their heads, rolling as I went so I landed feet first outside their tight circle around me. Sprinting, I ran for the alleyway as Red X had instructed.

"Get her!" someone yelled and I heard a gun being fired. The bullet ricocheted off the brick wall at the entrance of the alleyway. I ducked my head, protecting it with my hands and bolted into the gloom.

It was a dead end alleyway, the only exit a green door with a padlock. There was a foul smelling dumpster at the back against the wall. A series of fire escapes scaled the walls beside me and for a moment I contemplated using them to escape.

"Gotcha trapped, baby cakes," one of the men sneered.

I sighed, turned around and placed my hand on my hip.

The man at the head of the group held a gun in my direction, his expression gleeful as he looked me up and down. "Take it off, or I'll shoot ya."

I stood still, although my eyes were darting around as I tried to look for signs of Red X and Robin. "Or, you could come and assist me," I said, stalling for time.

The man licked his lips and came closer. The moment he was in reach of me, I heard the telltale sounds of pebbles against stone, smoke hissing and rising in among the group of me. As the man with the gun turned to see what was happening, I shifted to the side and out of his firing line and broke his wrist.

The gun flipped out of his hand, sliding off down the alleyway. He turned to shriek at me in pain and I elbowed him in the face.

Chaos within the smoke, bodies fell to the ground, cheeky laughter echoed through the alleyway, more thumps and groans. I saw a man lurch out of the smoke, tear streaming from his eyes and clawing at his face and I wondered if Red X used the mace version of his smoke bombs. I slammed him against the wall and knocked him unconscious.

More men staggered out of the smoke, some slumping to the ground, others clawing their way blindly along the walls before they succumbed. I wondered what I should do with them.

The smoke began to clear and I could make out figures fighting in the gloom. Flashes of capes and staves. I took a few steps backward and further into the alleyway to give them room, as more men thumped to the ground.

Red X appeared in the gloom, I could tell by his stance he was grinning madly, enjoying this immensely. Robin too, from the glimpse I caught of him. They both were incredible fighters, moving flawlessly with each other. It seemed like they were challenging each other too, both of them determined to take down the most bad guys. It was like a competition.

There was a click behind me, the sound of a gun being prepared. I swivelled, one of the men had managed to find the one that had been cast down the alleyway before, and he was pointing it into the smoke. His eyes streamed with tears and he held his chest with one hand, his back hunched in pain, but he seemed certain of his aim. Robin or Red X, it did not matter, he would hit one of them.

I acted, darting to the man. I grabbed his wrist and he turned it toward me and the gun fired.

_**

* * *

Author's note: **Remember, series of cliffhangers. Don't complain._


	14. Chapter 14

_**A****uthor's Note:** Since it was asked, the reason Batman is more 'accepting' of Starfire's presence in Gotham and knowing Dick's identity is covered in Beneath the Mask. Let's just say, Batman taught Dick his techniques a little too well._

* * *

**Chapter 14.**

It was like a blorg had rammed into my chest at the gallop. All the air was forced from my lungs. My ears rang from the sound of the blast. I stared at the man and he stared back at me in horror. I had my hands around his wrist, the gun still pointed at my chest.

My fingers tightened on his wrist.

The gun fired again and impacted my chest.

"_Starfire!"_

Perhaps it was a herd of blorg, not just a single one. Pain branched out, sliding away from the point of impact until it encompassed my whole chest. Fire burnt in two spots, so close together they could have been the same. I could not inhale if I wanted to.

With deliberate care, I shifted a hand up to the gun itself and squashed the metal. Then rammed the palm of my hand into the man's nose.

The man crumpled to the ground. My legs did not wish to hold me. I staggered backwards and fell.

Red X was right there, catching me before I hit the ground. We shimmered into one of his teleports and then we were on a roof. I limply draped on his lap while I gasped in shallow breaths, trying to get my lungs working again while Red X broke a light stick so he could see clearly. "Star? Star?"

I winced as his fingers danced over my chest. "Ow."

"Oh, thank God, you had me worried," he blurted as he plucked out two mangled bullets from the corset, then checked to see if they had broken the corset.

I lay there, just breathing. "That hurt."

He laughed, sounding hysterical. "No kidding." His hand fumbled for my mask, dragging it up enough so my lips were exposed, flicked up his skull and kissed me, just once, hard and desperate. He drew back, pulled down my mask and tapped down his to hide his expression, before he slumped with relief. "Fuck. You scared the crap out of me."

"I apologise."

He gingerly touched the damage on my corset. "You'll have bruises in the morning."

"You will have to kiss them better."

He laughed again, another half hysterical, half anxious bark. He leant over, pressed our masked faces together. "Don't do it again."

"Bro, you just fucking left me back there!"

Red X growled and straightened. I glanced over to see Robin scrambling over the edge of the building.

"What gives?" Robin asked.

Red X ignored him. "You okay now?" he asked me.

I nodded and Red X placed a hand on my back to help me sit up. My chest ached as I moved, but the pain was subsiding.

Robin waved his hands at Red X. "Dude! I'm talkin' at you!"

Red X snarled. "Didn't you hear the gun go off?"

"She's wearing a Kevlar. Stop fucking overreacting."

"There are other fucking places you can get shot, _bobsnar_."

"Do not fight," I said, annoyed. "Please." I had never heard Red X do the swearing with such frequency. It was like he took his cues from Robin, inserting more of them in his speech whenever Robin was around. "Why do you two fight so much?"

"Sexual tension," Robin quipped.

"No, it's 'cause you're an asshole," Red X growled.

"You know you want me." Robin even blew Red X a kiss.

"No, I want her. You, I'm getting concerned about, especially after the pretty skin comment the other day."

Robin's grin was malicious. "Dude, I always heard Batman and Robin were gay as—"

"And you want in on that action? He's our father, fuckhead. That's just disgusting."

"Adopted father," Robin replied. "Hey, did you ever wonder why he only adopted boys?"

"Oh, grow the fuck up. You know how many girlfriends he has."

I sighed and rubbed my chest, trying to relieve the ache. "You two are as stubborn as the triple horned _cyrasdoak_ beast. Please do the kiss and make up so we can return to battle."

Robin threw back his head and laughed, while Red X's posture was scandalised. "Starfire!"

"Pucker up, big boy," Robin drawled, grinning.

"Get fucked."

"Report," Batman said into the ear piece.

Red X touched his ear and gave Robin 'the finger' with his other hand. "Starfire took two to the chest, point blank."

"She okay?" Batgirl blurted.

"Winded, but fine," Red X reported.

"We're nearly done here," Batman said. "Round up the stragglers—"

There was a high pitched squeal directly in my ear and I could not get the earpiece out fast enough. Beside me Red X flinched, his hand diving under his mask to detach his earpiece while Robin cried out, doing the same thing.

"That was odd," Robin said, staring at the earpiece on the palm of his hand.

"Look alive," Red X snapped. "That just doesn't happen."

"You are quite correct," a voice said. "Three little birdies with one stone, lucky me."

"Oh, shit," Red X swore. He grabbed me by the shoulders, hoisted me to my feet and threw me over his shoulder.

"Ooooh, fuck yeah," Robin drawled, acquiring this smirking, lop sided grin. "This is going to be awesome."

As Red X spun on his heel, charging toward Robin, I caught a flash of a large group of men climbing over the side of the roof, all with strange looking faces and dark clothes, but I could not tell anymore detail, there was not enough light.

"Are you insane? We do _not_ engage." Red X spun again and I lost sight of the group of men.

"Are you effing kidding? This is my chance to prove myself!"

There was a buzzing sound, a creak of sorts and Red X swore. "Not enough for three. Star, fly us—"

"Fuck that," Robin said, his footsteps pelting away. Placing my hand on Red X's back, I lifted myself up so I could see. Robin was charging for the group of men, laughing.

Red X's hand clenched on my thigh and he let out this shuddering sort of sigh and placed me back on the ground. "If I told you to run, would you?"

"Only if you run with me."

"I can't leave him."

"I cannot leave you."

"Full power, Star," he said, charging after Robin. He did two things while he ran, he fired a white flare into the sky, and retrieved two short sticks from his belt.

The white flare light up the sky, I blinked and raised my hand to shield my eyes from the sudden daylight. The group of men that Robin and Red X fought were all big and burly, reminiscent of Tamaranian warriors in their bulk. They all had the same leather vest and all wore strange clown masks.

I wondered who this group was to provoke such a reaction from Red X. He was not afraid of anyone.

I heard a noise behind me. I turned, only to see the flat head of a massive hammer heading straight for me. I crossed my wrists in front of my face, blocking the hit, but it still sent me flying over the edge of the roof. I flipped in mid air, righting myself and floating as I looked to see who had struck me.

It was a woman, a strange red and black costume, similar in appearance the jesters in the old movies, complete with the hat and bells. There were symbols on her arms and legs, three diamonds. Her face was very pale, her lips bright red and she grinned at me.

"Hey, Mista Jay, this one flies."

There was a heavy sigh from someplace near, but I could not tell where. "Take care of her, Harley. I'm watching the show."

"Are you watchin' me, puddin'?" Harley cooed, fluttering her blue eyes as she put a finger to her mouth. I tiled my head as I regarded her.

"Not your show," the voice said. "The bird boy and the bullseye."

I glanced over at Robin and Red X, seeing them in among the group of men. There were thud and grunts and groans, bodies thrown around. I saw Red X's crosses flashing as he fired them at people, and Robin's birdarangs swished through the air. I wondered why Red X did not use his restricting crosses on more of the men they were fighting, but I assumed it may have been linked to the power issue his belt currently had.

Again, it looked like Robin and Red X were synchronised in their movements, but now I knew who they were beneath the mask, I was able to see their differences clearer. Robin was more brutal and stronger, Red X more dexterous. Red X bounced around, dodging blows while Robin seemed to prefer to stay on the ground, not that he was not as agile, it just seemed to be his style.

"Aww, I promise I'll make it worth ya while," Harley purred.

I wrinkled my nose. I did not wish to hear any more of the one sided affectionate talk. My starbolts flared and burnt the second pair of gloves for tonight as I threw a bolt at her feet.

"Hey!" she cried, indignant.

"You truly should pay more attention," I told her.

"Yeah, but I already hit you once!" She turned sideways to me and swung her hammer back. "Batter up!"

I tilted my head curiously, not quite knowing her meaning. I decided it did not matter. Red X and Robin would need my help, I could not afford to linger with this woman. I dove, my fists outstretched. Harley swung her hammer. I twisted out of the dive and punched her hammer.

Of course, I had not quite expected her hammer to punch back. It was like it was made of some form of elastomeric material, all my force was directed back at me. I found myself propelled backward and slamming into a neighbouring building. Bricks cracked beneath me, the wall indented.

Harley grinned at me, holding her hammer behind her back, her torso leaning forward. I guessed it was supposed to be a cute stance, but it did not seem apt at this point in time. I pushed myself off the wall, flying so I could land just before her. She would have to be divested of that hammer.

She charged, swinging the hammer in a swiping motion. I dropped, bending one knee and stretching out my other leg. Harley changed her swing from swipe to chop. I pushed myself forward along the ground, rolling onto my back and shot her in the face with starbolt. As she reeled back one hand going to her face, I kicked her other hand, causing her to drop her hammer right into my waiting hands. Using my flight to lift myself upright rather than my strength, I smacked her on the head with her own hammer.

Harley crumpled.

I stepped over her prone body, preparing to assist Red X, only to find my feet swept out from beneath me. It had been a ruse. The hammer spun away across the roof as Harley leapt on my back, lifted my head and smashed it into the concrete.

"Did you see that, puddin'?" she called.

As she lifted my head again, I pushed my palms flat on the ground, bending my back and my legs up at the same time. As she rocked away from my head, where her attention was, I managed to grab her with my feet. Straightening my legs again, I slammed her back into the floor. Rolling, I brought my heel down on her solar plexus.

Harley whimpered, but it did not seem to be from my blow. "He never notices me," she said, and did almost exactly the same thing as I had, only her blow was aimed for my abdomen.

I caught her foot and tilted my head at her. "Truly, that must be hard."

She lifted her head, staring at me. "It is!" She sat up. "What's yer name, sugah?" she asked.

I rolled away from her, propping myself up on my elbows, confused at the sudden change. "Starfire."

"I'm Harley Quinn. We don't often see girls in Gotham. I mean, there's Kitty and Red and me. And the Batchick, but it's usually a man's world."

"I am just doing the visiting." I heard a cry that sounded very much like Red X in pain. I snapped my head around, and seeing him fighting against the grip of one of the burly men, I fired a starbolt at his huge belly. There was a sense of satisfaction as he dropped Red X and then proceeded to get the 'stuffing' kicked out of him.

"That yer guy?" Harley asked, curious.

I shifted so I was crouching, my fingers steepled on the ground with my eyes back on Harley. "Yes."

Harley bent her knees, placed her elbows on them and cupped her face with her fists as she regarded Red X. "Kinda cute, I guess. If you like 'em leapers. He's like a rabbit, boingin' all over the place."

Without knowing why, I giggled.

"Harley, what _are_ you doing?"

"Makin' conversation, puddin'," she replied, swinging her feet idly. "More than you give me."

I turned my attention to Red X again. He was surrounded; those big men just kept getting up. It was as though they had no threshold for pain. I raised my hands, fists clenched, summoning my starbolts. "Robin," I yelled, then realised I had called the wrong name. "Red X! Down!"

Red X snapped his head toward me, then kicked the guy holding him in the head and dropped flat to the ground. I unleashed everything, all at once, firing a multitude of quick starbolts at the group of men surrounding him.

"Ahh, sugah? I can't let you do that, sorry."

I swivelled, placing a knee against the concrete for support as I blocked a kick to the head with my wrist. "I am aware," I told Harley, and yanked her other foot from beneath her. "I apologise."

She rocked back on her shoulders, threw her legs in the air and back onto her feet. "We should totally hit the town one night while ya 'ere. I'll get Kitty and Red. Girl's night," she told me and pulled out two guns, from where I do not know, pointed one at me and fired. I stared at her as two darts connected to wires embedded themselves in my shoulder. Not a gun at all, a taser.

Harley tilted her head at me. "Sorry," she sang.

Electricity coursed through me, burned through my skin. My heart rate went wild. Every muscle curled in on itself, my body jerking as the wires connected to my shoulder continued to send a current coursing through me. I could not draw breath; I could not move my hand to rid myself of the wire. I folded backward onto the roof, then my shoulders and heels supported my weight as I screamed.

"Starfire!"

Hurried footsteps. I watched through half lidded eyes as Harley fired her second gun.

Red X landed with a thump, his body convulsing as he was electrocuted with similar wires. I could hear his cried mingling with mine. I tried to make my hands work, tried to reach him, tried to rip out those darts, but with all the electricity powering through me, I could not.

Then it was gone, nothing. My body crumpled but I managed to hold onto consciousness. From the corner of my eye I could see Robin slumped on the ground. Tears coursed down my cheeks, my entire body felt like it was on fire.

Someone laughed. "Good job, Harley. See, boys, that's how you do it. Bring all three of them."

Nearby, Red X groaned, curled up onto a ball while Harley cooed in delight at the praise.

One of the big men hoisted me, tossing me over his shoulder. I could see nothing but blackness now, but I could still hear.

"Stop!"

"Batsy, how nice of you to join us."

"Joker, put them down."

"Ah-ah," Joker teased. "I'm giving you a choice. I've planted a bomb under one of your bridges, but I ain't gonna tell you which one. Now, either you let me walk away and I call you on this—" I vaguely heard a clunk, I assumed it was a cell phone, "and tell you the location. Or, I can just explode the bombs now. All them innocents. Your choice."

There was not truly a choice, in my opinion. There were innocents to protect. We would find a way to escape. I struggled, trying to find the strength to fight.

"Give me one of them, at least," Batman said.

"Really?" Joker questioned, sounding surprised. "You'd be willing to choose one of them? Ooh, I can never resist a choice like that. Who? The side kick? The bullseye? Or the spitfire? Which one, Batsy?"

"The girl."

I wondered at the logic in that. I was the strongest, but then, if I was free Red X would not worry about me, perhaps he would have a better chance of survival.

"The girl?" Joker asked and I felt a hand slithering against my leg, up and over, down my spine until it reached the back of my head, then my head was hoisted by my mask.

He was hideous. Pasty white face. Those too-large red lips, a scar that stretched across his cheekbones. Green hair. Purple suit. "This girl?" Joker asked, looking to where I assumed Batman would be. "How very chivalrous of you. Very well, I'll kill her last."

He dumped my head back against the man's back. I took the opportunity to float, grip the man by the hips and flip, bringing my legs over my head and tossing the man away from me. I went for the man that had Red X next, but I had not realised Harley's darts were still embedded in my shoulder.

The shock of her taser sent me into convulsions again and I collapsed.

While the electricity was coursing through me, again, I heard a scuffle and the click of a gun and Joker's voice saying "Ah, ah, ah, move and the bird brat never walks again."

The convulsions stopped and the last thing I saw was a boot descending toward my face.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Only Harley would stop in the middle of battle for girl talk. That's what I love about crazy characters, you never know what they're going to do._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's note:**__ And here we discover why this is under the M section. Reader discretion advised._

**

* * *

Chapter 15.**

Cold metal against my side, clamped around my wrists and ankles. My head was bent at an odd angle. Strange, creaking metallic sounds, rattles of chains. A stale, damp smell filled the air. There were voices, whispered plans, snatched arguments, people laughing in the darkness, but I could not concentrate.

I could taste blood. My ears chimed. My body hurt and I groaned, curling up tighter.

Something jangled, followed by a whisper, "Star?"

I opened my eyes, staring at nothing as I waited for everything to cease being blurry. There was not terribly much to view, some odd vertical lines lit up by very poor lighting, nothing but darkness beyond. I closed my eyes again.

Another whisper, more urgent this time. "Star?"

I opened my eyes again and lifted my head, trying to see. "Robin?"

"I'm here," he said soothingly.

"Me too, baby."

"Gah, Robin, shut up. You have no fucking idea," he snapped before his voice went soothing again. "Star, get your bearings. Don't panic. Everything's going to be okay. We have a plan."

Panic? Why would I panic? It was not like I was in a cage… cage. Tied and bound and in a cage. The world swirled, images and memories crashed together, twisted, merged.

_X'hal_, not again.

Gordanians. Leering faces and lightning weapons. The Citadel. The pain of the barb, slicing against my back, my breast. Ghastly faces of the Psions. The cries of my brother.

They were coming; I could hear their voices in the dark. Looming figures, shifting shapes. Scattered laughter. They had found me again. There would be no escape. They would hurt me, punish me for my defiance. The strikes, the barbs, they would aim where it hurt the most. Again and again, and regenerated, only to be defiled once more.

They would kill those I loved. Hurt them. Flay them.

Not while there was still breath within me.

Heat. Green and warm. Strength flowed through me. Fury scorched. The warrior screamed, defiant and angry, surging to the forefront.

Wrath and power swept away the pain, filling me with adrenaline. The chain bracers around my wrists were the first to be destroyed, then the chains around my ankles. I lashed out, swift kicks against the bars and they broke against my strength. I dove through the opening of my cage and clawed my hands around the light.

Yelling in the dark, figures running. I snarled. Green eroded the darkness. I shone in my fury.

Let them fear me. Let them know what hunts them now. I was Koriand'r, Princess of Tamaran and they were my prey.

Dimly, someone whispered, "Shit. Robin, plan B, we go. _Now_."

There were many of them, but numbers did not matter. I roared and launched myself at the closest one. I used his body as a weapon, plucked him from the ground and threw him at the others approaching. I grabbed the foot of one that kicked at me, spun in a circle and released. A metallic bar bent as I blocked its strike, then kneed its wielder in the jaw. The bar was then impaled in another one's shoulder.

I twisted and planted my palm in the abdomen of one of the beasts and released a starbolt, lifted my foot at the same time and broke a chest. Flying, I spun, my legs stretched parallel to my arms. Green flames twisted through the air, trailing after my hands as I continued to spin. I released a starbolt at any body I caught a glimpse of as I span.

I twisted out of my spin, alighting on the ground and panted. It was over before it began. They were weak. That had been a surprise. Weak of body, weak of mind. Their flesh was not scaled beneath my hands. They did not make the right noises when they were struck. Their weapons did not crackle with lightning. Something was wrong, I was confused. Confused or not, I would not be deterred from my escape.

Bodies around me moaned in pain, writhed but did not rise. I lifted my hands over my head and blasted a hole in the roof.

A name was called. My name. There were others, trapped in cages, struggling to escape. Dark corridors of prison cells containing beings in the same predicament. Prisoners or prizes, it mattered not, I could not help them. There were some that deserved the horror of the Gordanians, of the Citadel and I could not take the time to determine who should be released. I could taste my freedom. The night sky above me beckoned.

Except one… one was not a prisoner, nor a prize. One was important. One was needed and loved and I should not be leaving without him. The fury faded to despair. I had almost left him here, lost within the memories of my past, I almost forgot my future.

Clarity returned, the horrors dissipating. I was in a darkened warehouse, dim circles of light hung from the ceiling. There were empty cages all around, cluttered against the walls. Empty ones hung from the rafters. There were men on the ground all around me, human men, broken and bleeding. I lowered my hands, my starbolts dying as I stared in horror. I had done this.

"Hey, bitch!"

I turned the upper part of my body to look over my shoulder.

Red X stared at me, silent, watchful, his hands curled around the bars of the cage which hung from a ceiling. There was a man on the ground beside the cage, standing just out of reaching distance, a large, black weapon pointed at Red X. The semi automatic, I knew there would be no chance to dodge those. Robin stared at another man pointing a gun at him, his hands held up submissively.

"Whore," a voice growled.

Twisting back, I raised my hands to signify surrender. The man hit me, some sort of metal spikes enveloping his fingers. It slicked against my face, the cloth of my mask tore and the blow sent me flying. I crashed against a table of sorts, flipped over its surface and hit the ground. Red X screaming my name. I staggered, my head reeling and I used the table for support as I stood.

"What say we have a bit of fun with this one?" the man leered and I heard the click of a buckle.

"What?" Red X yelled. "No! You bastard, leave her alone."

"You know the boss don't like us to play with his victims," the man holding the gun to Red X said.

"She owes us. You can have a ride next."

My cheek was wet from his blow. I was dizzy. I clenched my hands into fists as the _clorbag_ strolled toward me, keeping a gun pointed at me. He was short, but very wide, his clown mask hiding his eyes, but not his intent or the way he licked his lips as he looked at me. "Take it off, bitch."

I staggered backward, casting a panicked look at Red X.

"Starfire, don't you let him!" he yelled at me, frantic.

"If you don't, we'll shoot the boys."

There was a click as both men beside the cages readied their weapons. I swallowed, I could not risk Red X being injured, or killed. I did not know if his suit could handle a multitude of shots at such close range. He often complained the armour he was required to wear in Gotham hindered his flexibility, and I believed he substituted protection for increased dexterity.

I glanced around as I backed away, it seemed there were only three of them on their feet, the others were unmoving or groaning. I bumped into something grainy, the wall, perhaps. Trapped. There was nowhere to go. I could not leave Red X.

The _clorbag_ reached me, one hand gripping my neck, his gun caressed my temple. "Look at her boys, all kittenish now. She'll be a fun ride." He leered at me, and I held my breath from the stench of him. "Play nice, we won't harm your boyfriends."

"Fuckhead, get your fucking hands off her or I will gut you and feed you your entrails."

The man just laughed. "Ya think he wants to watch, kitten? Should I make him watch? Shall I fuck you from behind so he can look at your face?"

It was darker where I was. I hoped Red X could not see the man paw my front, my body jerked forward as he snatched at the latches of my corset while I struggled to remain passive. I splintered the wood of the wall behind me with my fingers. Bile clogged in my throat. As much as I wished this was not happening, the thought that he would witness it hurt more. I had to wait for the right moment, the perfect opportunity or Red X and Robin's lives would be forfeit. I could not risk them.

There was a bang, a clang of metal, I snapped my head over, seeing Red X throwing himself at the bars, sending the cage swinging. The man beside Red X's cage shuffled backward in readiness. Red X threw himself again, the cage swinging further and almost crashed into Robin's cage.

The man's stinking fingers dug into where my mask was ripped, tearing it further so he could thrust his tongue in my mouth. I gagged against his breath and fought the urge to divest the man of his tongue. Trembling as the man's hand groped against my skin and began to dip lower, I waited for him to be distracted while I ejected the blades in my bracers. The gun at my temple shifted away as the man struggled with my pants. I did several things at once. I bit his mouth, hard, one hand slapped the gun further away while my other forearm sliced at his chest. Then I hit him in the belly and, as he moved back, I fired two starbolts at the guns pointed at Red X and Robin. With them safe, I could deal with this monster.

The man accosting me struck me with his metal fingers again, then grabbed my throat. As I lifted my hands to defend myself, his head exploded. Warm blood splattered me as the corpse crumpled against me.

I shrieked and shoved him from me. I scrambled away, cowering on hands and knees as two more shots rang out. Two more bodies fell, the two men who had had the guns.

Harley stood in the doorway, two guns outstretched and smoking. "Us gals gotta stick togetha," she told me.

I stared at her in shock.

She lowered her guns and smiled at me, somehow caring in her own sinister way. "Now, sugah, you better run. Puddin' likes a chase." Then she turned and flounced out the door. There was a wooden wall beyond, some sort of corridor, and she skipped to the right.

I gulped in breath, struggling not to weep. My shaking hands covered my face. I felt nauseated and dizzy and panicked, all wrapped up at once. The world spun, dipped. I rocked back, forward, my hands clutched at my arms as I doubled over. A man had died, right before my eyes. I had seen the light in his fade, his leering face exploding. Blood everywhere, suddenly red hot.

I dimly heard my name from a great distance away but I couldn't respond. I had seen dead bodies before, I was no stranger to death. I was a warrior, I had even been party to some of them, the Psions for example. It was not his death, but the manner in which he died. It was just so sudden and there was blood and it was on my face and his brains splattered as he flopped listlessly against me and his hands … Oh, _X'hal_, they crawled against my skin, slithered like the serpent, sliding against places they should not have been…

Everything went dim, I felt like I was struggling to hold onto something that was slipping away.

Then Red X was there, his hand on my shoulder as he knelt before me. "Star." His trembling hands moved the rips of the mask aside, so he could inspect my face. "You okay?" he murmured. "You okay?"

I stared at him, numb and in shock.

His fingers danced against my skin, wiped the blood away from my lips. "I'm sorry I wasn't quicker to escape." He lifted his mask, revealing tear bright eyes. "Star? Are you in there?"

Everything was glassy, misty, even his face was hazy. So nice just to drift.

His hand was firmer against my face as he gave my chin a little shake. "Beautiful, come back to me."

The veil lifted. I snapped back to awareness, my body responding. Tears filled my eyes and I took a shuddering breath. "Oh, oh," I whimpered, distraught and threw my arms around him.

"Shh, it's okay," he crooned. "You did good." His hands stroked soothingly at my back, long strokes, up and down, as he rocked us. I held onto him until the shuddering began to quell. "You're okay," Red X murmured, over and over again.

His lips trembled against my uninjured cheek, across my forehead, little pecks against the tattered cloth of my mask as his shaking hands reclasped my corset. "That was brave."

"Cut the lovey-dovey crap," Robin called. "Get me out."

My eyes followed the voice. Robin was still in his cage, struggling with the lock. I took a deep breath, trying to return to a calmer state.

"Get yourself out," Red X said, dropping his mask back over his face. "Okay now, Star? Deep breaths."

I sat back and took a couple of deep breaths, willing the shaking to cease. "Apologies," I said when I was calmer. "It was the shock."

He snorted without mirth. "Don't be sorry. That was scary." He took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Just keep it together, a little while longer."

"I will not fail you," I replied, then blinked at his appearance. I had not realised Red X and Robin were missing their belts. "Where is your belt?"

"I had to take it off. They held a gun to your head," Red X told me. "Joker's probably tossed them, he knows Batman likes to put trackers in them."

"Ah-ha!" Robin crowed in the background. "Fucking finally. Stupid piece of shit."

Red X flicked his head in Robin's direction. "Right," he said, taking charge. "We need to get out of here. Can you fly?"

I considered. "Yes, but perhaps not large distances."

"Good."

"Yeah, well, I'm not leaving yet," Robin told us, nimbly dropping from his cage and running to the door. "There's still a chance we could fuck with the Joker."

"What?" Red X yelled, bounding to his feet and running after Robin. "No!"

I followed. It would not do to be discovered now. Robin darted out the door, jiggled as though he was indecisive, then sprinted to the left.

As Red X exited the door, there was a splattering of gunfire and the sound of metal impacting metal. I saw sparks fly from his cape. He crashed into the opposite wall, slumping at its base.

My heart began to pound anxiously, my breath coming in gasps as Red X did not get up, nor even move. I had to get to him, had to save him, but those bullets would get me too.

I did the only think I could think of. Still running, I pointed my hand to the right and started releasing a continual starbolt, as strong as I could make it, even before I was out the door. It sliced through the wall, destroying everything in its path. With a leap, I was through the doorway, firing my stream at the men cowering behind boxes. I stooped, turned my shoulder so it would impact first, grabbed Red X and crashed through the wall.

We smashed into another room and sprawled on the floor. The room was similar in size to the one we had been in, only this one was filled with boxes. I picked Red X up and ran, certain those men in the hallway behind me would follow. The boxes were a maze, crates lined up against the walls, corridors of boxes and other containers. I jumped, my flight was failing me but I managed to use it to get up on top of the crates. I did not know where an exit or an entrance was. My eyes darting around, I spotted a secluded gap in the crates, a hole through the middle, protected on all sides, just big enough to hide us in. Two quick bounds and I slipped us down into it.

"Red X? Dick?" I whispered, lying him flat on the ground. My hands batting at his chest. He breathed beneath my hand, but was otherwise still. My fingers flew to his face, feeling for the mask. I gasped as I discovered it was cracked, shattered on the right side.

With shaky pants, I pried the mask away from his face. There was not much light, but I could see Dick's eyes were closed, his face scratched and bleeding, there didn't seem to be any impact points. My fluttering hands discovered three damaged bullets scattered around the side of his chest and I breathed a sigh of relief that his body armour seemed to have held. Considering how deep the bullets impacted, he was sure to be bleeding from them but probably not badly.

But that did not account for the blood against my leg. He had to be hit somewhere else. My heart was pounding as I fretted. If only I could create a starbolt, I could tell where he bled, but I did not wish for us to be discovered. "Dick," I whimpered. "Oh please, wake up."

My hands frantically checked his back next, tremored against the back of his head. I wished I could stop myself shaking. I eventually traced the bleeding to an arm, he sucked in a gasp and jerked against me as I brushed the wound. My hands clamped on his mouth, he cried out against my palm.

"Shh, shh," I whispered, fighting hysteria. "They are close."

His breath sucked through my hand as he breathed. His uninjured arm attached its hand to my hip, squeezing, before he clamped it over his injured arm. His face went moist. He heaved with each breath. I felt his jaw clench and he nodded.

I removed my hand and he groaned, even though the sound was stifled, I worried. He shifted, trying to sit up and I propped him up against one of the boxes. "Are you damaged elsewhere?" I asked.

"My chest is on fire," he mumbled through clenched teeth.

I whimpered, my hands fluttering again. "Three hit you, but they did not break the armour."

He nodded, swallowed heavily. "Okay, okay."

"What do I do?"

"Burn it closed."

I shook my head. "Do not ask me to, I cannot."

Dick closed his eyes. "Cloth. Tear the suit."

My mind raced. I had seen this in the movies. He would need leather, to bite, it would help with the pain. I yanked off my glove, tearing a portion of my suit from my wrist. "Bite," I told him. He nodded, accepting the piece of leather. As gently as I could, I took off the glove of his injured arm and then dug my fingers into the sleeve. He lifted his hand from his wound and gripped my waist again as I tore the suit at the shoulder, pulling the sleeve down his arm.

He stifled a groan; I see the sacrifice he made to remain quiet. I did my best to quash the tremors as I bound his wound. The bullet penetrated his upper arm, but I found an exit wound as well. It looked as though it only passed through flesh and muscle, and I was glad it was not bone.

He spat the leather when I sat back on my heels, having done my best to bind his wound. He flexed his fingers of his injured arm, his face twisted in pain. "It'll do," he murmured. "I need you to do something for me."

"What do you require?"

He rested his hand on my cheek, moving aside the tatters of my mask. "I need you to leave me here and find a way to contact Batman."

I gasped. "No!"

He tugged me, pulling me toward him until our heads touched. "I can't leave here without Jason."

"You are injured," I reasoned.

"I'll be fine. Adrenaline is kicking in already. For all his flaws, he's my brother, Star. I need you safe and I can't ask you to stay here and find him."

My hands stroked his chest. "I do not wish to leave you."

"We need backup," he said. "Your flight, it's compromised, isn't it?"

"No," I replied with false confidence. "I can fly."

"Star…" He shook his head. "No. Get to the roof, send up a flare."

"Dick…"

"It'll be okay," he told me. "Trust me."

"No," I whimpered, distressed. "We need to stay together."

His nose brushed my cheek as he placed tiny kisses against my lips. "It'll be okay," he promised. "I love you."

"I love you."

He bruised his mouth against mine, hard and fast and deep all at once. My heart ached, it felt like a goodbye rather than a good luck. He gripped my arm, then shoved at me as he broke away. "Go."

Tears threatening, I looked up at the walls of crates surrounding us. When I looked back, Dick and the Red X mask was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

I choked on a sob. My boyfriend was shot. My body ached. My face was bleeding. My heart hurt from loss. I sat, tucked my knees up to my chest, buried my head in them and allowed myself a shuddering moment. Red X was somewhere close, watching I was sure, his heart just as heavy. I knew I could not tarry. He had given me a task, a purpose. We needed our strength. I would not fail him.

With that thought in mind, I clenched my hands into fists, offered a quick prayer to _X'hal_, and scampered up the crates. There was a ladder a small distance away, resting against the stacks of boxes and crates. It was not beneath one of the circles of lights, tucked away in the shadows. It also was a direct path to the rafters of the warehouse, and from there to the roof. I could punch a hole easily.

I could not see anyone, nor hear their footsteps. I waited, listening intently and although I could hear gunshots in the distance, people yelling, there was no sound near. Staying as low as I could and using the crates around me, I hurried for the ladder. No one yelled. No one exclaimed and pointed their guns at me. _X'hal_ smiled on me and I was not spotted as I reach the ladder.

As I placed a hand against the rails, I heard a soft foot fall behind me.

I spun, lifting my leg to kick, only to find it blocked by Robin. I have never been more relieved. "Oh. Robin, thank _X'hal_."

"Shh," he said immediately and grabbed my arm. He pulled me behind some crates, pressed himself against me like he was protecting me against some sort of attack as he peered around the corner. "There's a bunch of bombs planted over there," he told me. "And about half a dozen men beyond that. You were walking into a trap, gorgeous."

I frowned at him. "We need to make with the haste to escape, not fight. Red X is—"

He smirked at me, one hand on either side of my arms. "Looking for me, were you? Couldn't stay away, huh?"

"Robin, get off me. We need to find Red X and—"

He nudged his hips against mine. "Why should my brother be the only one lucky enough to score a kiss in battle?"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, then hit him in the chest, grabbed his arm and twisted it up behind his back as I shoved him face first into the crates. "Red X has been shot. He is injured and he is out there looking for you because you were a _clorbag_ and did not listen."

Robin stiffened. "Fuck. I didn't know. Where?"

"I do not know," I said, my throat clogging as I released him. "He went looking for you."

"Where was he shot?" he asked, sounding anxious.

"Oh. Three to the chest, one to the arm."

"The armour hold?" Robin asked, his face pale. "He never wears enough, did it hold?"

I nodded. "Except for the arm."

Robin ran a hand through his hair and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank fuck for that. Why aren't you with him?"

"He wanted me to get to the roof and send a signal to the Batman while he went to find you."

Robin nodded and swallowed. "Okay." He peered out behind the crates. "Okay. Can't go that way. Let's get you to the roof."

"But—"

"Follow orders first," Robin said, still looking around. "Batman'd kick my ass if we didn't find a way to get him here." He grabbed my wrist. "C'mon."

He yanked me into a run, pulling me away from the direction I had been heading into reach the roof. We ran, keeping to the shadows, Robin's hand tight around my wrist. I followed him as I would Red X, crouching when he did, sprinting when he did. We wove in among the boxes and crates, checking every corridor, cautiously peering out and checking surroundings. I tried to look for Red X too, if we could find him, I was certain I could summon enough flight for us to get us out of here and to safety.

There was some sort of oil on the floor that we missed, the area too dark to see its shine on the floor. Robin tripped on it first, dragging me down with him as he slipped out from behind the safety of the crates, straight into the line of fire of some of Joker's men.

They let out a yell, angling their guns toward us and Robin leapt for me, enveloping us in his cape. He pressed as small clasp at his neck and the cape became rigid, impenetrable. I curled up in a ball as he crouched beside me, leaning over me to make us as small of a target as possible. I winced as I heard a gun fire, the bullets splattering along his cape, felt the indentations of the destroyed bullets against my arms.

"Return fire," he snapped at me, over the sound of the guns. "Shoot around me."

I nodded.

He shifted his weight as he crouched, moving his arm as he prepared. Starbolts coated my hands as I extended my arms.

"Go!" he shouted, pressed his neck clasp and flung the cape away from me.

I returned fire, continually allowing my energy to flow through my hands and discharge. I aimed for the guns first with extra strength starbolts as Robin pushed away from the floor and broke into a run. I spread my arms wider, shooting around him, continuing by covering barrage.

There was yelling as Robin reached the men. I concentrated my fire on those away from him as Robin punched them in the jaws and kneed them between the legs. I winced in sympathy as he fought, he was truly brutal in a controlled sort of manner. I caught flashes of the action as my starbolts exploded in their faces.

"Got 'em," Robin called and I stopped firing. I staggered to my feet, unsteady in the oil and slipped my way to a crate. I brushed the oil off the bottom off my feet and onto the crate itself.

"Nice shootin', Tex," Robin said as he brushed his hands together. "But we'd better get out of here, they'll come running with that gunfire."

"So might Red X if he saw my starbolts."

Robin considered, then looked up at the tall stack of crates. "Guessing your flight's fucked?"

"Um… yes? It is not available."

He gestured at me. "C'mere, I'll give you a boost. We can hide at the top and wait for him." Robin threaded his fingers together to make a foot hold for me. I did as he told, placing my foot in his threaded fingers and his tossed me upward. He was much stronger than Red X and I was light. I grabbed onto a crate and climbed upward, heading for the top. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Robin climbing after me.

"There!" someone shouted and bullets impacted the crate beside me.

Cringing away, I dug my fingers in and pushed off, using my strength to propel myself up the top and lay flat against the crate to make myself a harder target to hit as I turned to give Robin a hand.

Only he had dropped back to the ground, taking cover behind another stack of crates. "Send the flare!" he yelled at me.

"No! Come with me!"

"Get the fuck outta here!" Robin yelled again, wrapping himself up in his caped and headed toward the gunfire. "I'll cover you!"

I lost him among the stacks, he moved too quickly and from shadow to shadow, I could not keep track of him.

Something thumped down on the next row of crates and I looked up to see Red X, crouching and looking at me. I could see he was clearly favouring his wounded arm, it curled against his stomach while he supported his weight on his other hand. "Which way'd he go?" I pointed in the direction Robin had gone and Red X nodded. "Get out of here," he said. "Please. It's important you get that flare out."

"If we stayed together," I began, but Red X was already dropping off the top of the crates, down a side where I could not see him.

I sighed and looked up at the roof. There was a wooden support beam pretty close to me, then a column to the roof. It was an easy jump to reach there. I dug my fingers into the wood of the support beam as I scaled it, relying on my strength, then punched a hole in the ceiling. Breaking things was never quiet, so I tried to be as quick as I could.

I shimmied up the roof until I was in the centre of the dome and, looking around, I recognised the place. We were at the wharf where I had battled Red X a few days ago. Tears sprang to my eyes just thinking about what had happened since then.

I raised my fists over my head and cast a beam of energy skyward. I had to hold this as long as possible, to give Batman the time necessary to see it and come. I could hear the sounds of fighting below me, from two separate directions. I hoped Red X was all right, I could not bear to think of him fighting injured.

My eyes scanned the city. How would I know if he saw me? Was I just to stand here and hold my light? I was not sure that I could, there is a limit to the energy I could hold, and there is little sun in Gotham to consume to regenerate.

There was a flare, a yellow light shot into the air, and exploded like the firecrackers Robin had shown me long ago. Among the lights, there was a clear picture, the bat emblem on Batman's chest. It hung in the air for a moment, then drifted toward the ground, winking out.

"Do you think that means he's comin', puddin'?"

I whirled, my beams flickered, then failed. Harley draped herself against Joker, one hand pointed a gun at me. Joker had his arm around Harley's waist, much to her delight, as they stood on the opposite end of the roof. There was an opening in the roof behind them, a large square, possibly so a crane could lift things from the building. I took a step backward, perhaps I could jump from the roof.

Joker grinned at me. "Time for the harvest moon, ducky."

Harley smiled and shot me.

It was not one of her tasers or a real gun. The dart embedded in my neck told me that. I went numb, the poison spreading out from the dart and filled my body. My legs collapsed, my arms would not move. My back bounced against the domed roof and I slid. My vision narrowed, but for some strange reason, I did not lose consciousness, from the paralysis I had expected too. Human medications often had a strange effect on me.

"Bring her," Joker said.

Harley happily hummed a tuneless song as she took my hands and dragged me to the opening in the roof. I watched the sky, my heart pounding as I tried unsuccessfully to rally my body for battle. Gotham, usually so full of clouds, chose tonight to let the stars twinkle and I was grateful. The corrugations of the roof hurt my back, my head bounced and then I was falling.

Suspended in a moment, my body flopped like the rag of dolls.

This time, there was no one there to catch me. The floor was unforgiving. I bounced as I struck it, the air forced from my lungs. My head cracked against the floor, making my small view of the world spin. Pain lanced through my head. I rolled in the air, my arms flopping and landed on my side.

My view of the world tilted, became the view of feet and floor. I could see them around me, black, iron capped boots. There was Joker's purple clad legs, Harley's red and black.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Joker sang, his voice ringing across the warehouse. "We have your little spitfire!"

I was to be the lure. The tempting morsel to draw Red X out. I wished I could close my eyes. I wished I could tell him to run, to hide, to not give allow himself to be enticed to his death.

He would not leave me like this. He could not, not if he could offer himself up instead. I knew that too. Batman had known. He had tried to remove me from the equation. They protected each other's weaknesses, upheld each other's strength.

I was Red X's weakness, just as he was mine. This was Red X's greatest fear, the reason he fought against his attraction for me for so long, to keep me safe, to keep himself sane. I was being used against him. I was the dagger to pierce his heart.

Joker walked to me, put his foot on my shoulder and turned me. My head felt sticky. My face hurt. I could see the stars again, beyond the view of the muzzle pointed at my face. "One."

I could not move, could no cry out to steer him away. He came for me, like I had known he would and my heart broke at his voice.

"Don't hurt her." Broken, defeated. Lost. We were to die here, I was sure. The certainty of it made me strangely calm. I wanted a glimpse, just a last look, but I could not see him.

Men moved, I could hear their footsteps as they rushed toward Red X. There was a terrible crunching sound and he cried out, just once, then silence. Nothing. I screamed inside my head. Was he hurt? Was he dead? What had happened?

"I didn't want the bullseye, he's no one. I want the 'lil bird brat. C'mere, Robin," Joker whistled, the sound akin to those I have heard when someone calls their canine. "Come be the brave hero and rescue the damsel in distress. What number was I up to?" he asked, turning his head away.

"One, Mista Jay. Do ya really have to kill 'er? We were gettin' 'long so well."

Joker laughed, throwing back his head. His laughter echoed through the warehouse, haunting and scary. Then he stopped, grinned at me, chuckling under his breath. "Two." He put his thumb on the back of the gun and there was a click, the round section in the middle turning.

I looked beyond the muzzle to the stars. Tears dripped down my cheeks. I had wanted so much of my life and it was not to be. There was no reason for Robin to give himself up for me, nor would I want him too.

"I'm here."

The muzzle dropped away from my face, the foot off my shoulder and my world returned the view of feet.

"Well, well," Joker said, his voice moving away. "Look at you, all grown up. It's been years, bird boy. What's it like coming back to Gotham?"

"Let them go," Robin said, his tone authoritative.

"Make me," Joker quipped. "Let's dance."

I wished I could see more than feet, there were so many black boots on the ground, jeering men. Harley jumped up and down on the spot, her cheers thrill and piercing. Feet moved, circled.

I struggled with my immovable body. Fought to twitch my fingers, wriggle my toes, but they refused to adhere to my commands.

Wet thumps. Sympathetic whimpers and joyous cheers told me who was winning this battle between Robin and Joker. There were more whimpers, talking among the men, Harley's bouncing stopped being so buoyant. I began to hope. Robin's laughter filled the air. I could hear him taunting the Joker. I caught a flash of his grinning face as he dropped to a sweep, he was enjoying himself.

The laughter turned to a shriek. Robin thudded to the ground, falling into my vision clutching at his face, and I saw his skin smoking.

"You fell for the flower trick?" Joker asked. "How unlike you. Time to finish, the Bat'll be here soon."

Feet moved again. I wished, I hoped, I prayed, I screamed.

"Puddin', you want the crowbar?"

"Harley, my dear, I love the way your evil little mind works."

I saw things I wish I could un-see. I heard things that will be eternally etched in my memories. Sounds and smells and sights, nausea, pain and panic. Haunting laughter echoed through the warehouse.

The crowbar flashed. Robin's body jerked and he shrieked. Metal crunched on bone, then thudded wetly as it landed again.

Men taunted, jeered, laughed, teasing and adding blows of their own. Adding their voices to the Joker, encouraging him on. Blows on the body, legs broke, wrists snapped, dull thunks against the ribs. Blood splattered as the crowbar was jerked back.

It was torturous, even the Psions cared enough for their experiments to render them unconscious occasionally. Joker would not allow Robin that luxury. He teased Robin, circling around, pausing between blows. He caressed Robin's blackened flesh with the end, taunting him on where the crowbar would taste next.

Robin spat in the face of Joker and the laugher stopped. Silence, save for the haggard sound of breathing.

Then, "This is going to hurt you a lot more than does me."

"No," Red X moaned, my heart leaping at his voice. "No, no, no, leave him alone." There was the sound of dragging, someone crawling along the floor, but Red X sounded weak.

The crowbar cracked against Robin's head, then his neck and I did not see him move again.

It did not stop.

In the end, death was silent.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's note:**__ Ugg, that's how many chapters, each twelve hours apart? Can't keep it up. Next one will be in twenty four hours, no less. Need a break.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 17.**

"Bring the pretty one next."

That is what Joker requested after he had finished with Robin and movement had ceased. The men had carried me, cheering and jeering, their hands in places I did not wish to think about. My leathers were torn, the tattered remains of my mask discarded. Joker wanted to look upon my face, my vacant eyes and witness my death.

I stared at the mangled form of Robin, tears streaking down my face. Barely hours ago, this had been a mischievous young man, so full of life, and now… nothing. Gone. Empty. An unrecognisable lump of flesh, tatters of a costume.

"Ooh, look at her," Joker crooned when the mask was gone. He towered over me, took my chin in his hands as he looked me over. "Orangey and red and green. Nice colours. Whatcha think she'd look like in purple, ducky?"

"Meh," Harley replied. "I ain't sharing you, puddin'."

"Ooh, are you jealous?" He looked back at me. "Someone already broke her face. Who did that?"

"One of your minions was 'avin' a go at 'er. I took care of it."

"Good."

Another blow, from a crowbar this time and my body rolled once more. Tamaranians were a resilient people, this did not hurt as much as the Joker had believed. My bones are strong, they do not break with ease and though he may hurt my skin, there is nothing he can do to me that will be worse than what I have seen. What I see now.

Red X filled my vision, his crumpled body, his arms outstretched toward me as he tried to crawl, tried to do something to save me. I could see the terror in his eyes through the broken mask. Blood ran rivers down his temple, dripped onto the floor.

_It is the okay, my love. Everything will be fine. I am not afraid. The Batman knows where we are, he will save you._

I just had to purchase Red X more time, survive long enough for Batman to come. If only I could move. If only I could summon the strength or the warrior and save us. But I was tethered, trapped, the body would no move. I could not even reach out for him. But I could take these blows. I could hold on as long as possible and save him from this too.

Joker prodded me. "Oh, it's no fun when they don't scream. I'll have to try harder. Wake up, little one," he crooned. He peered closer. "I know this chickadee."

"'er name's Starfire, puddin'."

"Starfire?" he asked and I cringed inwardly. "Isn't she Robin's flamebird?"

Harley shrugged. "Dunno, Mista Jay, but she was all pervin' on the bullseye before."

"Huh, fickleness of women, moving on to other pastures."

"Aww, puddin'," Harley pouted. "That ain't nice."

"Harley, my dear, you know you're the only one for me."

Oh, please do not let them kiss, oh I wanted to close my eyes. I concentrated on what I could see of Red X, he was still struggling to reach me, almost up on his hands and knees now.

"Duty calls, my dear," Joker said and the crowbar expelled the air from my chest as it slammed against my ribs. I was able to whimper, but I still could not move. "Ahh, that's better," Joker said and raised the crowbar again.

I braced my mind for its descent, waiting for the pain, but it thumped against something else.

Red X cried out in pain, his body flopping against mine. He moved, listless as he covered me with his body, encasing me in his protection. He was too injured to fight, but that would not stop him from protecting me. My head lolled away, I could no longer see his face, but I could feel his shaky breath against my neck. "I love you," he whispered. "Thank you for every day I got to see your smile."

No. Not him too. Not him. My heart broke at his goodbye. There were so many things left to say, so many things I wished to do and share with him.

Dick, why could you not have let me take the blows? I have lived through worse. I could have done this for you.

"Aww, ain't that sweet?" Harley bubbled.

"Sickeningly. I might just puke," Joker responded.

There was a crunch, Red X jolted, cried out. I felt the shock of the blow as thought it was my own. Then again and he held onto me. Would not let me go.

I screamed inside my mind. If I was going to die, if we were going to die, I was going to do it on my terms. Together. I could not allow him to suffer this torment.

The warrior was dormant, even that strength and anger could not burn through the drug they had given me. But it did not matter. I had another power at my disposal, another strength.

Every Tamaranian, from babe to elder could do this. We were taught from very young but warned never to use. We released our energy when we fly. We released our energy through our eyebeams. My siblings and I are the first that could release our energy through our hands in the form of starbolts. But there was another way.

We could release our energy when we died. A quick release, fast burn. A suicide inferno.

_Mighty X'hal, heed my prayer. Grant me strength. Take my fire, let it blaze, let the flames wash away the ashes of life. Rejoice the glorious death. _

I let go. Released the energy I had stored within my body, let it do what it will. Let it be over. I wished I could hold him. I wished I could explain what was going to happen and how it was better than the alternative, but at least I could feel him, pressed against me. Holding me tight.

At first, my energy wafted like smoke from my skin, then shot outward, domed around me. A massive starbolt, Red X and I cradled in the middle. Green energy crackled around us, shielded us.

This was not what I intended. I stared in amazement. I had intended to burn us all.

It was begging to be released, demanding to be held. I had never tried to retain a starbolt like this before. Continual beams, yes, the little orbs around my hands, yes, they were easy, but this one was big. It covered us, protected us, kept us safe.

Something sparked, cracked against my dome. I could see figures moving beyond. Hear yells and cries but could not make out words. Concrete cracked and splintered where my starbolt touched the ground. A crowbar melted as it was forced through my starbolt and another man touched it and was set alight. So not a shield, just a massive starbolt. Something they could not pass. The burning blaze of a suicide blast concentrated to protect rather than destroy. How it had not burnt us when it was created, or how it could be so cool inside the dome, these answers I did not know.

Red X groaned, shifting, hugged me closer.

I panted with effort. My body was so stiff, straining against the want of release. I would not deny that this did not hurt. My flesh screamed at me. I was burning inside, but it would not kill me.

More things bashed against my starbolt, burnt to a crisp as they tried to break it, more of my store of energy lost. I was already tired, the emotions of the day taken its toll, but I would hold my starbolt, as long as I could. I would protect him with my last breath.

Time bled as they continued to try to break my dome. Red X moved little, shaky pants, tiny brushes of fingers against my chin. He seemed resigned and in a lot of pain.

I do not quite know what happened next, I was not in a position to see. The figures beyond my dome ran, toward or away from something, I do not know. Something exploded in the room beyond my sight. Debris rained down upon us, set aflame by my starbolt, thumps as things hit the ground. A roar of anger, of defiance and pain and agony. Joker's laughter cut short. Running and cries and bodies crunching. My heart pounded in my chest, my breathing quickened. Were we lost? Were we saved? Had salvation arrived, or was it our destruction?

Then silence, save for the crackling of my dome.

Something moved in the darkness. Small, careful steps around my dome, light coloured boots. A figure crouched within my eyesight and I recognised the face. Batgirl.

Red X lifted his head from my neck, struggled to see before he lay it back down. "It's okay," he told me, his voice cracking. Wetness against my neck, blood or tears, I could not tell. "We're safe now. You can stop."

Such a surge of relief. Pure, unadulterated. It swept through me. Swift on the tails of the relief was a sense of loss. What I had done for Red X, for myself, to keep us safe, I could not do for Robin. I had failed him. We all had failed him.

And then panic. I did not know how I could stop my dome, my power was still being released, at a much faster rate. I was being drained, my deep wells of sunlight gone, lost to the protective starbolt. I struggled, wrestled with the power but now it was free it did not wish to be contained.

What I required was a single, confined beam, a direct shot of energy, up and away from those around me. Just let the energy drain until there was no more. Perhaps this was why they said never to use the blaze, because once it was released it could not stop.

And a Tamaranian without energy is a dead Tamaranian.

I forced the energy back through my hands, a strangled cry breaking through my paralysis as my powers burnt me, then pushed, sending it all upward and away, disappearing into the night sky. My dome flickered several times before it vanished, the energy forced into my beam. I let it drain me, just kept on burning away at my flesh until there was no more green within. Even then, my skin continued to leak, green smoked around me.

At last, the power quietened, returned to its dormant state. The room dipped into darkness, those tiny halos of light from the globes above our heads seemed dim.

I could see Batman, standing straight and still, staring down at the broken boy. Batgirl sat on the floor, her face covered by her hands, her shoulders shaking. Red X was shuddering and all I could do was stare.

I was so weary. It was all encompassing, so when darkness beckoned, I went willingly.

TTT

I remembered snatches of things.

Panicked yellow gloves fluttering around my face. Tearful blue eyes asking questions I had no answers for in a language I no longer spoke.

Hands against my back, stubbornly lifted and carried and collapsed in weakness. More hands, dark and black and ears.

Blood. Red and warm, filling my sight. Throbbing and agony and emptiness. I leaked green.

A gasping voice. A kindly face I did not know demanding answers.

Tender administrations. Crooning.

Loneliness. Ignored. Left. _Rutha_.

TTT

My next clear memory was a roof.

White and tiled. I was in so much pain. Everything throbbed. Exhaustion was so heavy, it was hard to fight. I turned my head. To my right, there was another bed, a person shape hidden beneath a cloth. There was a man standing beside it, tall and dark, but I could not see his face.

To my left was another bed, in which Dick lay. The blanket uncovered him from chest high. He was covered in dark, black bruises, the bandage on his arm stained red. There was an intravenous line injected at his wrist. His face was turned toward me. His eyes were closed, long scratches on his cheek and bandages wound around his head. As I watched, he breathed.

My eyes fluttered closed again.

TTT

Voices murmured beside me. I struggled but they were so far away. They wove around my consciousness.

"What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know."

"I tried so hard. He wouldn't listen, kept going off on his own."

"He wasn't ready. I shouldn't have pushed."

"Joker was after me. He was after Robin, but he didn't know there was a new one."

"I should have been more prepared for that eventuality."

"I'm so sorry, Bruce, I didn't mean to fail you."

"You didn't," the deep voice cracked. "I failed both of you. I wasn't there when you needed me the most."

"It's not your fault. No one knew this was going to happen."

"He was so young. So willing to learn, but so angry. I wanted to help him. I thought he needed me."

"He did need you."

"Batman needs a Robin. I never liked the idea of fighting alone. And… I…"

"What?"

"I missed you…"

Silence, then, "I thought you were trying to replace me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You have your own life now. Your own team. A pretty girl who cares for you. You don't need to be hanging around with your dad."

"You could've asked. I would've come if you'd told me."

More silence, then a sigh. "The news broke that Robin's been injured. There's speculation of his demise, the Joker's being very vocal. You'll need to make an appearance before you go home."

"I don't care about that."

"Your friends in Jump might. They've been calling. I've told them you're hurt, took all my staring to make that Raven stay away."

"Oh. I'll call them."

"Dr Mid-nite's doing the… autopsy… we're going to make it consistent with a mugging. New'll break in a day or two."

"Oh."

Footsteps thudding away.

"Bruce, where are you going?"

"I need to be alone."

"Dad…"

"Just, get better."

TTT

When I woke, the room was empty; I could remember little of how I got here. Both the beds beside me were stripped of their linens. I was alone. I did not know where I was.

I felt drained, emotionally and physically. The energy inside me was extremely weak, I need sunlight. I needed to recharge. Indeed, there was nothing else I could think of beside my need to be in the sun. I knew there were other emotions, deep and dark, lurking beneath the want for sun, but I did not wish to deal with them.

It took me a while to work up the energy to swing my feet over the sides of the bed, vaguely noting the white cloth pants, the long shirt I was dressed in. There were patches on my face, bindings woven around my hands. There were things in me, embedded in my skin and they caused pain to remove but I needed sunlight in such large amounts I could not afford to be concerned with more pain.

I staggered to the door, leaning on it heavily. I pressed my forehead to the door frame and panted.

Darkness beyond the door. Chasms in the floor. Rock features. Squeaking cries. No sun. Where was my sun? Where was the light?

I staggered a few more steps and fell face first to the ground before I could reach a new structure to lean on. I groaned, pressed my palms to the floor and pushed myself upright. If I had to crawl to get my sunlight, I would.

"Starfire?"

I raised my head, blinking at the crimson haired woman before me. "Yes?" I squeaked, frightened. I was weak, I could not defend against attack. I could not even call enough power to supply my starbolts.

"I'm Babs," she replied, soothing as she crouched down beside me. "Batgirl."

"Oh." Tears of relief pooled in my eyes at seeing a friendly face. "Greetings. How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of days. You should not be up, let me help you back to bed." She slipped her hands around my waist as she lifted me back up and tried to direct me back to bed.

"Please," I murmured. "Sun."

"What?"

"I require the sunlight."

"Um… okay…" Babs ducked under my arm, holding me up by the waist. She pressed a button on the wall. "Alfred, I could use a hand."

A deep, soothing voice echoed. "At once."

I concentrated on placing one foot beneath the other, my legs not wishing to work for me. I leant on Babs, allowed her to support my weight, feeling awful for placing her in this situation. We reached some stairs and I wobbled as I looked at them and collapsed on the floor.

"Shh, shh," Babs said as tears of frustration fell down my cheeks. I detested feeling so weak. I needed my sun.

"Allow me," the deep soothing voice I had heard before, murmured. I found myself being lifted, cradled in a warm embrace.

I blinked up at the kindly face. "Greetings."

"I am Alfred," he said, inclining his head. "At your service."

"She says she needs sunlight," Babs told him.

"Then it is fortunate that the sun chose today to shine." He carried me effortlessly up the stairs and then continued on through a door.

"Where am I?"

"Fear not. You are among friends," Alfred soothed.

"Friends?" I asked. "I am safe?"

"Yes. You are safe here."

"Thank _X'hal_." My head lolled from weakness and it was nudged until it was resting against Alfred's chest. I closed my eyes, thoroughly trusting this man and I do not know why. There was something about him that relaxed me, set me at ease. But there was a worry in my chest. "Robin?" There was a sudden stiffness in Alfred I could not explain, I was too weary.

"Do you mean Dick?" Babs asked, sounding nervous.

"Dick?" I was so tired, nothing seemed to make sense. "I... oh… yes?"

"You are exhausted," Alfred soothed. "Rest."

His careful gait rocked me. I did not notice where we were going, down some sort of long carpeted hallway with strange metallic suits on either side. I could not fathom where we were, but it seemed to take a long time to reach the sun.

I lifted my head as the first rays of sunlight danced against my skin, my dehydrated powers devouring the little it offered. We were in some sort of domed glass room, even the roof was glass. There were a few tables and chairs scattered around, but what caught my attention was the view. Large, green lawns trailing down to a deep, green forest. There were so many flowers.

"This is the solarium," Alfred said. "Will it suffice?"

"It is perfect."

Alfred carefully arranged me in a chair in a stream of sunlight, but I could already see a better one.

"What do you need sun for?" Babs asked, curious.

"To regenerate," I replied. I curled my hands against the arms of the chair and forced myself to my feet. I staggered a couple of places to the middle of the room and my hands undoing buttons on my shirt.

"Ahh, Miss Starfire?" Alfred asked, curious.

"My apologies," I replied as I struggled out of the shirt. "But there is no other way. I need the sun to reach as large a surface area as I can."

"Miss Starfire, this is highly inappropriate!" Alfred scolded, his hands covering his eyes.

"Woah," Babs murmured, embarrassed.

I divested myself of the pants. I did not need to look at my body to know the damage it had taken, everything ached and was stiff. I folded backward until I was lying against the soft, carpeted floor.

Alfred cleared his throat. "Can you at least cover the more… explicit parts of your anatomy?"

I sighed and draped the pants across my hips, closing my eyes. Humans and their need for modesty, I could understand it, but my need for sunlight was greater.

"That is not quite what I had in mind."

I shuffled my back, placed my hands on my chest. "Is that better?"

"Good lord… I better ensure Master Bruce does not walk in on this. Come, Miss Barbara." There were footsteps heading away.

I opened my eyes and stared through the roof. "Wait," I called.

"Yes?"

"Please, where is Dick?"

There was momentary silence. "I'll see if I can find him, Starfire," Babs said.

The door closed. I slid my hands from my breasts and stretched them out by my sides, trying to give the sunlight as much surface to dance against as possible.

The sun was warm against my skin, I could feel the energy within me swelling as I soaked in the sunlight.

Of course, with the need for sunlight fading, other thoughts filtered through my mind. Thoughts and sounds and emotions. My mind conjured pictures, replayed events.

The moment of sheer panic as Red X hit the wall and collapsed after he had been shot. Shaky pants and grabs at me as he tried to control the reaction to the pain. His eyes through the mask staring at me in horror.

Joker's grin.

The crowbar hitting Robin over and over again.

I covered my face with my bandaged hands.

I could still hear the wet squelch of the raining blows. The crack of bone. Robin's cries growing steadily weaker. I began to shake. Tears dripped down over my cheeks. Alone in the solarium, I succumbed to grief.

I wept for myself. I wept for Red X and Batman.

I wept for Robin, the young man I had not known and yet gave his life in exchange for mine.

_**

* * *

Author's Note:**__ That is how poor Jason died in the comics. And the cartoon. And every other piece of Jason lore out there. Well, okay, technically he's only half beaten to death with the crowbar and then exploded, but I have this feeling he probably would have died to internal injuries anyway. Joker doesn't do things by halves._

_Why did I kill him here? Because, in my opinion, he's a very bad Robin, but a very, very good Red Hood. Does that mean I'm bringing him back as Red Hood? No. Not in Masks. I still haven't seen Under the Red Hood (sorry Kater)._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

I must have cried myself to sleep in the solarium for when I opened my eyes, the sun was gone, the night sky twinkling above. My reservoir of energy, while still not at full strength, was bigger than it had been before. I did not feel so weak.

There was cloth against my skin, someone had placed a blanket over me. I could hear breathing in the room, soft little snores.

I raised my head, looking around.

Dick was sleeping on one of the sofas nearby, stretched out with a blanket over him as well. With a quick look around to make sure there was no one else around, I stretched, dressed in the shirt and pants lying folded neatly on the ground beside me. Then I knelt beside him.

He looked exhausted, dark circles ringed his eyes, with several yellowing bruises on his face. The bandage I had seen around his head was gone, replaced by an adhesive patch.

I lifted the blanket, intending to check the rest of his injuries, but Dick snapped awake and sat up with a yell. The abruptness started me so badly I fell over backward, landing on my rear with a thump. I skipped my eyes over his clothes, but he had worn a long sleeved shirt and pants, obviously trying to hide his wounds from me.

The wild look in his eye faded as he saw me, leaving them haunted. "Oh. Sorry." He sat, swinging his legs over the side of the sofa and just sat there. That surprised me, I had expected the hug.

"I did not mean to startle you," I said in a small voice.

"I'm… just jumpy, that's all. How are you?"

Why was he being so polite? Why did he not just hold me? "I am more energy now I have regenerated."

"Yeah, I should've thought of that, should've brought you up here sooner. I'm sorry. You… remember what happened?"

"Jason, he is…" Tears filled my eyes. "…gone?"

Dick nodded.

"Oh, Dick…"

I reached for him, wanting to be held, wanting to be touched but Dick shook his head. "Please, I can't."

I dropped my arms. It was awkward. Dick and I had never had this form of awkwardness before. Sexual awkwardness, blushing moments, but not this. We did not know what to say to each other. All my apologies for his loss would not cross my lips.

I searched for something to say. "Did you put the blanket over me?"

He nodded. "Yeah… sorry. I had to check you were okay."

"I do not mind."

"I guessed that, since you stripped in front of Alfred." He gave me a small shadow of a grin. "I think that's the first time I've seen him blush."

"Who is Alfred?" I asked. "He seems very nice."

"He's the butler here."

"Please, where is 'here'?"

"Um…" he sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Look, you're sworn to secrecy."

I nodded.

"Do you know who Bruce Wayne is?"

I considered. "Is he not the owner of Wayne Enterprises? A billionaire? I confess I do not know much about him, except that his name does seem to appear all over Gotham." I paused. Frowned. "You stole several things from him as Red X."

He winced. "Not stole, exactly. He got them back." He sighed again. "There's no easy way to say this. We're in Wayne Manor."

Wayne Manor was the home of Bruce Wayne, I knew that from the map. "Oh… so… you know him?"

"He's my adopted father."

My brain felt of the slugs. I understood that what Dick was telling me was important, but I could not comprehend why. "Should I be here?" I asked, timid. "Would that not interfere with your secret?"

His lips twitched. "Bruce is Batman."

"Oh." My eyes widened, my hands fluttering around my mouth. "_Oh_!"

"So, my secret is now our secret. Obviously no one can know. Not even the other Titans."

I sucked in a gasp of breath. "Oh! They will be so worried!"

"I've told them what happened. To a degree," he said. "They know I'm okay. I've just told them I was injured, we were injured, but the death on the news was exaggerated. There's speculation from the media that's why you've disappeared from Jump, so Batman wants us to make an appearance before we go home. I don't want to tell the Titans about…" He swallowed. "You need to call Raven. She's threatening portals to hell."

"They are not coming?" I whispered.

"They can't," Dick said, shaking his head. "Batman would prefer they weren't around. There are details we need to see to regarding… um…"

"Oh."

"I, ahh, took the liberty of moving all your things from the motel to one of our guest rooms, I hope you don't mind. Alfred will make sure you have everything you need while you're here, don't hesitate to ask for anything."

"Oh."

He stood. "I'll take you to your room."

I got to my feet, my hands reaching for him. "Dick, I am sorry about—"

Dancing away from me, his face broke its stoic mask, turning anguished. "I _can't_, Starfire."

My hands dropped to my sides, shocked. Tears pricked my eyes.

"It's not you," he told me quickly, even though was not looking at me. "I just need to deal. It's fine."

"No, it is not," I whispered.

He flicked his head to me, then looked away. "C'mon. I'll get Alfred to bring you something to eat. You'll feel better after you've had a shower."

I followed meekly behind, not really noticing where we were going.

"Here," he said, opening a door. He held it open for me, not entering the room himself.

I hesitated in the doorway, my attention in him rather than the room. "Dick—"

"You should have everything you need in there. Alfred will bring you something to eat soon," he told me. "I'll be back later."

"Dick, please do not go."

"You need your rest," he said. He faltered, then touched my neck and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back."

I walked into the room feeling numb, there was nowhere else for me to go. I barely noticed my surroundings as I sat on the bed. My bag was on the floor at the base of the bed, empty. I guessed my clothes would be in the set of drawers against the wall.

He did not touch me. It was as though he could not. Why could he not use me as a source of comfort? Indeed, we should be comforting each other. It was obvious he was hurting, from his wounds, from what had occurred, from the death of his brother. I needed him, and he simply left me here in this unfamiliar place, surrounded by people I did not know.

If he had just held me, we could have helped each other.

Something beeped, rousing my attention and I saw my cell phone sitting on the bedside table. I walked over to it; there were over fifty text messages. All from Raven. I glanced through a couple.

_You didn't call. Where are you?_

_Starfire, what's going on? _

_Portals to hell! I hope you're just sleeping._

_Star, this isn't funny._

_Okay, time's up. I'm tattling._

_No one's answering at the Batcave. What's going on?_

_The news. It can't be true. Tell me it's not true._

_Is it Robin? It can't be Robin. Why are they saying its Robin?_

_Starfire! Answer me!_

_Why can't I sense you? What's happened?_

_Star, I'm really scared. Call me._

My hand shaking, I numbly dialled Raven's number. She answered before it completed its first ring. "Starfire! Azar, are you okay?"

"Raven?" I whispered, words suddenly failing me. "I…"

"I'm coming."

"No, Batman—"

"Can bite me."

The phone clunked, then, "Starfire?" Beast Boy asked. "Are you okay?"

"No," I whispered.

"Raven's on her way. Cy and I… we've been told to stay away… but say the word and we'll be packing up the T-ship. "

"I…"

"We love you, little lady," Cyborg said into the phone.

My legs crumpled and I sank to the floor. There was a screech behind me, Raven's form taking a long time to reform, as it often did over great distances. Then she was taking the phone from my hands. "I got her. I'll call you."

Raven held me while I cried. She kept me tethered, stroking my back, allowing me to clutch at her the way I wanted to clutch at Dick. I could feel her healing me too, soaking away some of the grief as well as some of the injuries I had sustained. Her cool, tender hand pressed against my face after she had pulled away the patches, then she cupped my hands as she gently healed the burns I sustained from my powers. I could not tell her anything, could barely speak, but it seemed I did not need to. She was just there, soothing and smiling and telling me she loved me.

I was calmer when Alfred arrived with food. I lay on my side with my head on Raven's chest while she had her arms around me and stroked at my hair. It was the most prolonged contact the two of us had ever had and she made no move to release me. I do not know if Alfred was surprised to see Raven present or if he would tell Batman —Bruce— or Dick, and I did not really care. I needed her. Raven asked me to eat, and although I could not stomach food, I ate a little to please her. Then it sat on the bedside table beside us until Alfred came to removed it.

Dick did not return that night. Not like he promised.

I waited while Raven slept beside me, her hand clutching mine. I was glad of her presence, truly I was, but I fretted. I worried that Batman would be angry at Raven's presence. I worried at Dick's absence.

I knew if I slept my body would return to the deep sleep of healing and it might be another day before I woke. I needed to find Dick first.

Well before the sun rose, I slipped from the bed, showered and dressed in the civilian clothes, jeans and a blue top. I left Raven a short note saying I was going to look for Dick. I thanked her for being my friend and that I would call the Tower later on that day. I did not wish for her to get in trouble because she came to assist me. And I do not believe I would have been able to convince her to leave if I had been present when she woke. As it was, I felt certain she would still be there when I returned.

I wandered the hallways of Wayne Manor, not really knowing what I was looking for. I did not meet anyone, not even Alfred. I worried that I should not be walking around, but Dick had not told me to stay in my room. I peeked in a couple of rooms, but they all were empty.

I did find someone. Someone sat in a big, leather chair, staring out the window and watching the first rays of light dance in the sky. It was a library of sorts. A large desk, lots of books. He had his back to the door, all I could see was the black hair on the back of his head and his hand clutched around an empty glass.

"Dick?" I called, hopeful. He turned, looking at the door and it was not Dick. "Oh, my apologies," I said, meek. "I did not mean to interrupt."

He stood, cleared his throat and put the empty glass on a table beside the chair. "Starfire," he said. "I'm Bruce Wayne."

I swallowed. "Oh. Greetings. I did not recognise you without the…" I paused, then put both hands up near my head, one finger of each hand extended.

"That's the idea. Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Um. Yes." I swallowed again. "I… forgive me. I should not have intruded."

"You're not intruding."

I lingered in the doorway, unsure. "Jason saved my life."

Bruce nodded and looked away. He walked across the room and poured himself a drink from a crystal decanter.

"I offer the condolences for your loss. I am so sorry I was not able to make a difference."

"You made a difference," Bruce said heavily, and drank all the liquid he had poured in one gulp. "I only lost one son instead of two because of you."

"If I had not been there—"

"You can't second guess yourself in our line of work, Starfire," he told me. "You did everything you could against terrible odds." He turned around and leant against the desk the goblet had been sitting on and gestured with his glass. "Dick's bedroom is down the end of that corridor, to the left. His name is on the door."

Sensing the dismissal, I nodded and turned. I wandered down the corridor, looking at the doors. Dick's name was carved into a wooden plague on a door. Swallowing, I knocked.

"Go away."

My heart thumped but I made myself speak. "Dick?"

There was silence on the other side of the door, before I heard movement. The door clicked, then opened. He looked exhausted, even more than he had yesterday. He was still in the same clothes too. "How'd you find me?"

Wordlessly, I pointed to the name on the door.

"Oh."

"May I come in?"

He turned away from the door and walked away, leaving it open.

"Oh, Dick," I whispered as I closed the door behind me.

"You look better," he said without emotion.

"Raven came," I told him. "She is still in my room."

"Oh."

I glanced around. His bedroom was massive. He had a huge bed, a bathroom all of his own. All kinds of furniture including a fireplace. Sofas and chairs, a desk with a computer, a table and chairs, a large screen television. There was a large portrait on the wall of a family and I recognised a younger Dick.

I looked back at Dick as he stared out the window. "Dick?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you hate me?" I asked, weary.

His head snapped to me. "What?"

"You compromised your position to save me. If I had not been involved your brother would not have perished."

"I would have done that for anyone—"

I continued, undaunted. Now I had begun, I could not stop. Feelings and words tumbled from me and I had no control. "If I had listened and stayed away, you would never have revealed yourself to Jason that night. Batman would have used a different tactic to deal with the riot. Jason would never have been taken."

"Star—"

"I am your weakness. Batman knew. He tried to protect me, take me out of the equation so you would be at your best. A hero cannot have a weakness."

"No—"

"I understand why you resisted me as much as you did. You were afraid this was going to happen. You were afraid I was going to be used against you. And now it has and you were injured and your brother gave his life for me and I know you are going to do the breaking up with me. You cannot even bring yourself to touch me. It is my fault, all of this. I should never have come. You have every right to hate me." Tears spilled down my cheeks. "I hate me."

Dick strode across the room and wrapped his arms around me. "It's not your fault," he whispered. He lifted me toward him, he was holding on so tight. "Don't blame yourself. I don't hate you. I love you. I was afraid I'd break if I touched you."

I clutched at him as he buried his face in my neck. "Oh, Dick—"

"I almost lost you. It was so close. I almost lost you and I was so helpless and he died. And now, I can't feel anything. Please, Star, I'm so numb. Help me."

I cupped his face, lifted it toward me, angling mine down. Our lips met in a frenzy. He pawed at me, hands everywhere at once, he was so desperate for me. His hands gripped at my thighs, lifting me up further. He carried me and we tumbled onto his bed.

I was being devoured. He was immersing himself in me so he could run from the pain he was feeling. Was I an escape, a distraction? A few moments of something else so he could feel? Did I even care?

No. No, I believe I needed him as much as he needed me. I revelled in the feeling of connection, encompassed by love.

Skin freed from the confines of clothing. Fluttery kisses against flesh that had never experienced the lips. He blazed against my hands. Open mouthed hunger, a desperation needing to be fulfilled. Hips moved, rolled, meshed, synchronised.

Long, lavish strokes. I never expected, I never knew, I could not think, I could do nothing but feel. My body reacted on instinct, gasping and moaning and pulling him further and deeper. His passion for me pushed him harder, faster, powerful motions. His hands everywhere, clutching and pressing. Our mouths bruised together, our bodies melded as one.

He was panting, straining, struggling. He was making all these 'oh, oh, oh' sounds. My body was screaming at me, _more, more, more, _but I did not know what, or how.

He was undone. He collapsed against me, buried his face, and I felt tears against my chest.

I held him, gave him something to cling to while he allowed himself to grieve.

We dozed, tangled up in each other. I stroked his hair. He kissed my chest, nuzzled against my neck. There was no need for words, just touch. Reaffirmation.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Dick said, eventually.

My hand paused in its stroking of his hair. "Are you disappointed?"

"No. Never. You?"

"It surprised me," I said, "but it was not unwanted."

"I don't know what I'm doing," Dick admitted.

I kissed his hair. "We were rather open about it when you were Red X."

Dick snorted. "We were, weren't we? Seems rather moot to talk about it after the deed." He tilted his head to look at me, placed a cheek against my breast. "Star, we didn't use anything."

"Anything?" I queried, confused.

"Protection. Condoms. The pill… something to prevent pregnancy."

"Oh. Well. Truly, Tamaranians are not the most compatible of races. We do not breed easily with those of other species, in fact, I cannot recall single interspecies birth that has not been engineered. I would be surprised if I was attuned with your contribution."

"Still…"

"We can submit to testing, if you would like. Or use the condoms."

"That'd be better," he said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking."

"We just reacted. Truly, I needed to be close to you."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I frowned. "No. Why would you?"

He ran his fingers down my sternum, moving around the bruises. "You're still injured."

"As are you," I said. "Raven said I had received all the healing my body could handle. There were a few burns she had to deal with."

"Burns?"

I nodded. "Harley's electric shock. My dome."

"Oh. Do you think she's still here?"

"We could go and see."

"We'll get something to eat too, then we're coming back to bed," he told me.

I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"For sleep," he told me with a small smile. "I haven't slept for more than ten minutes in three days. I'm calmer when you're around. I should have realised that."

He backed from the bed, away from me, and I received a good view of his injuries. My hands fluttered to my face, tears whelming. Three very nasty, black and red bruises, the edges only just starting to yellow on the side of his chest. Several long straight bruises on the other side that could have only come from the crowbar. The scratches I had given him were mostly healed. His bullet wound was protected by a wrap around bandage and, unlike what I had seen before, the bandage was clean.

I sat up, shuffled to the side of the bed and placed a hand against his chest, just over his heart.

"I'm okay," he said. "I am. It just looks bad. Pretty high on painkillers."

"Oh."

We dressed in silence and he held my hand as we wandered through the halls. "I am curious," I said. "Alfred knows, but surely a place this big would have other staff. Should I be concerned about being discovered?"

"Bruce gave them a few days off," Dick said. "He… doesn't want people around. Tributes for Jason are starting to come in and… well…" he cleared his throat. "Here we are. I'll give you a bigger tour later."

Blinking at my door, I glanced back down the corridor we had come from. "Truly, I went the wrong way. If I went that way, I would have found you much quicker."

"I shouldn't have left you alone." He opened the door and stepped though. "Raven?"

"Robin!" Raven streaked across the room to throw her arms around Dick. I watched with a heavy heart while he hugged her back, his head dropping to her shoulder, clutched at her.

"Do you know how worried we've been about the two of you?" Raven snapped, her voice breaking, still holding Dick. "Starfire didn't contact me, then the news reports started. All we knew was the speculation that a hero… By Azar… there were all sorts of confusion on who it could be. I couldn't feel Star, I couldn't feel you. I have never felt so helpless! Then Batman called to say you'd both been hurt, but he wouldn't let me come and I couldn't sense either of you enough to get a lock on your minds."

"I'm sorry," Dick said. "It all happened so fast."

Raven stepped away just enough so she could cup his cheek and inspect him. "I'm glad you're okay. Would you like some healing?"

"Please."

Raven made Dick sit on the bed and remove his shirt while she inspected him. She did not say a word about his injuries, but her face tightened with worry. She did his face first, then moved down to the bruises on his chest. I sat beside him and held his hand in silence as Raven worked. Raven cast me a few glances, but she said nothing. I tried not to look as she placed her hands around Dick's arm for the bullet wound, Dick squeezing my hand as he grunted.

"Not much I can do," Raven said. "It's healing is accelerated, but… well… you've had about as much as you can handle."

"Thanks," Dick said, shrugging his shirt back on. "Um…"

"You're going to ask me to leave," Raven said, rather evenly.

Dick winced. "You really shouldn't have come. Not that I'm not glad you did, it's just that—"

"I have no idea where I am. I haven't been outside the room. Personally, I think you're wrong, Cyborg, Beast Boy and I do need to be here, but we'll honour your request."

"Thanks."

"For a few days. Then we're coming. And I'm coming back tomorrow, no matter what you say, to accelerate again."

Dick snorted, then nodded. "Okay."

"You call me. Both of you. Every day."

"Yes, mom."

Raven shook her head. "I know there's something you're not telling me. There's too much pain there just to be an injury."

Dick winced and I looked at the floor.

Raven considered us. "The reports of Robin's demise… were they accurate?"

Dick nodded.

"But it wasn't you."

Dick shook his head. I bit my lip to keep the tears from coming.

"I'm so sorry," Raven whispered.

"Just don't mention it to the others." Dick swallowed. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Raven nodded. "All right. Just… take care of each other."

Dick raised our joined hands and kissed the back of mine. "We will."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

I hit the mat with a thump, folding backward. I groaned, rolled onto my side, panting as I tried to force myself to move. My clothes were drenched, my muscles throbbed, my bones ached. There was an intense stabbing in my ribcage that made it difficult to catch my breath. I placed my palm on the mat, intending to push myself upright again, and became enthralled with the way my fingers were shaped.

I could hear thumping which was not just the blood pounding in my veins. Someone was still running.

There were feet in the corner of my vision. Someone stooped, placing a bottle of water beside me. "All right, you're doing better. Take a breather."

I groaned and closed my eyes, concentrating on my breathing.

"Dick, rings. Routine gamma."

I opened my eyes, turned my head just in time see Dick leaping up onto the gymnastic rings. I winced in sympathy as his face grimaced, before it went back to the stoic expression he'd been carrying the last few days. I wanted to watch him, I loved watching him on the rings, but the first time he went into an iron cross and his arm shook with effort, I forced myself to close my eyes again.

Sure enough, a few moments later, Dick thumped to the ground with a groan. "Can't," he panted.

"Hmm. It doesn't seem to have impaired your agility," Bruce said. "Strength'll return."

"Could have something to do with the fact that you've been running us ragged for the past two hours."

"All right, I'll give you that. Whatever healing your friend Raven possesses, it's impressive. You're fit for duty. Both of you. Hit the showers then meet me in the Batcave."

I winced, of course Bruce would know Raven had been.

Someone's foot touched mine and I blinked open my eyes. "C'mon, Star, you'll feel better after a shower."

I sighed and rolled onto my back. "When you told me Batman had you running the 'drills', I never expected it to be like this."

Dick wiped his face on his wrist band. "Yeah, he's a slave driver."

"I do not believe I am capable of moving."

Dick held out his hand. "You need to. You'll be sorer if you just stop."

Grudgingly, I took his hand, allowing him to pull me to my feet. I groaned and rested my hands on my knees to support me.

"Alfred's got a change of clothes for us in the locker room, we'll get you a hot shower, and you'll feel better in no time."

He swung his arm around me and helped me walk. I do not believe Dick minded that I leant on him rather heavily, I was tired.

I really do not understand why Bruce felt it necessary to include me in the 'drills'. I will admit, there was a sense of accomplishment that I had completed the majority of Bruce's drills. I would be going back to Jump City a stronger warrior.

It was odd that neither Dick nor Bruce commented on my lack of flight, usually Dick is very concerned when I cannot fly. My strength was appropriate for my confidence, which would only grow when I returned to duty, my starbolts had singed me the first time I used them, I believe it was because I had depleted myself so completely. I could feel my flight, just out of reach, waiting for me and I was not concerned. It would return when it was ready.

Dick and I agreed to stay in Gotham another month, the funeral for Jason was tomorrow. We had spent the last few day recuperating, Raven visited twice more to check on Dick's injuries and accelerate the healing, mine as well. Bruce decided we were sufficiently healed to run the drills. I had thought he would be suspicious of Dick's regenerative capabilities, but it appears he knew about Raven's visit all along. I also got the feeling Bruce was making us run drills because it took his mind off things.

Dick and I contacted the Titans every day; I talked while Dick remained rather emotionless and nodded at the right time. I could tell he was not really listening to the conversation, just giving the appearance that he was. We managed to stall their visit, saying we would return to Jump for a get together soon, with all of the Titan Network so all their fears would be alleviated. Raven narrowed her eyes at us, but was instrumental at convincing Beast Boy and Cyborg. I think she sensed we needed time.

Dick wanted to be with his father during this time of grief and I hoped they would enjoy the time reconnecting, even though they did not seem to spend a lot of time together. Bruce understood that I did not wish to part from Dick, he did not seem to mind my staying at the Manor as well. Or maybe he just did not care. I knew Gotham was not my city, my presence as a hero was not required.

Bruce and Dick, while outwardly giving the appearance coping with the death, they did not seem to be doing well in private. Dick would lapse into long silences and stare out the window. He had taken to sleeping in my bed, but he would disappear in the middle of the night and I would discover him working himself into exhaustion in the gym. The frequency of discovering Bruce passed out in his den with an empty glass beside him was increasing. I was not sure how to help them. I did not know Bruce well enough and although my hugs helped Dick, I did not believe Bruce would appreciate them.

Dick sat me on the wooden slatted bench in the locker room and I bent to undo my shoes. Alfred had acquired me more civilian clothes for my stay here, including the workout clothes I wore. While Jump City was used to seeing heroes doing every day things, indeed it was hard to hide green, grey, orange and cybernetic skin, Gotham was not used to that. I was confined to Wayne Manor.

I was slipping into a routine while I was here. I would breakfast at first light, sharing tea and toast with Alfred before the maids arrived. We would just talk about little things, he would tell me stories of Dick's youth and I would relay my own tales of Jump City. I think Alfred enjoyed that time with me. I was becoming very adept at avoiding the maids while they cleaned, it was fortunate they only came first thing in the morning. In the afternoons I would try and convince Dick to talk to me, or try and convince Bruce to eat something, but neither of them liked to listen to me much. I would help Alfred with the evening meal, and we would discuss funeral arrangements and I feel as though he would talk to me because there was no one else to talk to. After dinner, I would call Raven to talk.

With a sigh, I stood and removed my top and sports bra and placed them on the bench, then dropped my pants to the ground. Vaguely noticing the toiletries that had been placed beside the towel and clothes, I gathered them up and ventured into a shower. Waiting until the water was nice and steaming, I ducked under it and turned around. I lifted my arms to run my hands through my hair, before I blinked open my eyes to find my toiletries.

Dick was almost falling over as he leant on the bench to stare open mouthed at me through the open door.

I blinked. "What?"

"Um…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Nooooo."

Frowning, I shrugged and reached for the shampoo.

"Sometimes I forget you're Tamaranian and you don't see things the same as I do."

I frowned as I lathered up my hair, enjoying the warmth of the water against my back. "What does that mean?"

"You just stripped in front of me."

I tilted my head. "Yes." I paused and dropped my arms. Perhaps I had made a social blunder again. "Do you mind? I thought it would the okay with you since you have already seen me naked."

"No, I don't mind, I'm kind of enjoying it, actually. It's just… before was kind of an accident. Plus, you were injured, it doesn't count."

I smiled and shook my head. "We had coitus, Dick."

He made a face. "Coitus? That sounds so technical."

"Would you prefer I call it… how did Beast Boy describe it—" I tapped my lip in consideration. "I believe it has something to do with chickens and their 'funkiness'. Or was it monkeys?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't parrot whatever Beast Boy called it. That's just wrong. 'Making love' is fine. Thanks."

"Very well, we have made with the love. Why should you be concerned at seeing me naked?"

"I don't know. I guess because that was kind of an accident too… I didn't… I mean…"

"You do not think I would wish to do it again?"

Dick went pink. "I don't know. I hadn't thought about it."

"Liar," I replied, affectionately. "I do not mind sharing my naked form with you." With a smile, I turned my back on him and looked over my shoulder, dragging my hair away from my back. "Perhaps you would like to assist me in the cleansing process?"

Dick almost fell off the bench in his haste to undress and come to me. He turned shy when he reached me, but his eagerness was evident. He was openly inspecting at me, as though he was committing my image to memory, his hands tracing along my skin before he reached for the soap. His attempts to clean me tickled, I giggling merrily and he smiled at me. I took great delight in washing his chest and even washed his hair for him. He made all of these cooing noises as I did, mentioning that I had magic hands. I stroked down his spine until I reached the small of his back and stopped.

He turned around, wrapped his hands around my rear, and pulled me to him. "You're a tease," he whispered as he pressed us together.

I draped my arms over his shoulders. "I do not see how, since I invited you."

"You've never been so brazen before. It's really hot."

Dick leant forward, fastened out lips together and pushed me up against the cool tiled wall.

It was different. I had not expected that. Perhaps it was because there were no more barriers between us. Dick did not seem to mind where he brushed against me, was even obvious about it. In the past he had been hesitant, but now he was audacious. His hands roamed, caressed, tweaked. The water from the shower and soap upon our skin made everything slippery.

Our minds had been nebulous with grief the last time we had been unclothed together, and while grief still lingered, our judgement was no longer clouded. It was no longer a desperate attempt to become as close to each other as we could. Dick was taking great delight in exploring me, just as I was discovering the wonders of him.

He groaned, buried his head in my neck briefly, then lifted it so he could look at me. "Star… I…" he cleared his throat. "I don't know how to ask."

I tilted my head. "Ask what?"

Dick's cheeks turned pink. "Um…" he said, sounding embarrassed and unsure. "Star, I don't have… I haven't had time to… but… can I be inside you?"

The butterfly sensation flooded my abdomen and sent an echoing feeling of want rippling lower. "I thought you did not wish to—"

"I'll get some tomorrow," he interrupted. "I won't move, I just… I want to be close to you."

"Oh," I said then nodded. "I do not mind."

He gave me a brief, relieved and excited smile, then frowned. "How do we… I mean, it would be easier if you could fly, but..."

"Oh," I said again, considering. "What if…?" I shifted and lifted a foot to place against the wall.

It took a little bit of positioning before we were joined. Dick shook his head, "I don't know how they make it look so easy in movies."

"Possibly it helps I am taller?"

Dick chuckled, then groaned. "Shouldn't laugh," he said. "Damn that feels good."

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me, you fool."

Dick grinned the most natural smile I had seen in days and obliged me.

Despite his assurances that he would not move, he ultimately did, although he contained himself with little flexes. Personally, I was pleased with his restraint, my body was begging for more as it was. He was intent on kisses, his mouth moving with mine contently and I enjoyed the feeling of being as close as possible with him.

It was the best shower I have ever had.

Neither of us quite expected the "Ahem," followed by a loud, exaggerated cough.

We stared at each other in horror. "Yes?" Dick croaked into my shoulder.

"Master Bruce wishes to remind you that you are required downstairs. When you are finished."

"Um… okay… we're coming."

"I did not require that knowledge."

"Gah!" Dick complained, taking several rapid steps away from me. "I mean, we're on our way!"

"Very good, young master."

I turned off the shower while Dick peered out of the cubical. "Was he laughing at us? I think he was laughing at us."

"Perhaps such activities are better suited for the bedroom," I said, my face flaming.

"No kidding," Dick said. "All the times he's caught Bruce in a compromising position, and now he's laughing at me. Alfred's such a voyeur." He glanced back at me. "Sorry, we'd better hurry."

Bruce was staring at the computer when we arrived in the Batcave, his expression rather blank. He had the largest monitoring system I have seen, twice the size of the one Dick had in Jump City. I supposed it may have something to do with the population size in Gotham being bigger.

I was a little worried to see the empty glass beside Bruce. I wondered how many he was up to today and whether Alfred and I would find him in a stupor again.

"Bruce?" Dick asked.

Bruce blinked. Turned his head. "Oh. Good." He stood. "Come with me."

Dick and I looked at each other and followed Bruce over to where he kept his uniforms. He had few mannequins with his old uniforms, as well as Batgirl and Robin's old ones and I had a smile over the original Robin costume as we passed it.

"Yeah, yeah," Dick said, rolling his eyes at me.

At the end of a line was a new mannequin, covered in a sheet, Bruce stopped before it. "This is for you while you're in Gotham," he said, patting the sheet.

I blinked in surprise. "I do not understand."

"I don't think I can convince you to stay in the Manor and you seem determined to stay with Dick, so I took the liberty of making this for you. A skirt in Gotham is inappropriate and you need body armour. That is mandatory. If you are to make an appearance with Robin, you need to wear this." He took off the sheet.

I gasped.

The uniform was purple and similar in design to my battle leathers. Long pants with a grey belt adorned with a green gem. Knee high heeled boots. It had a sleeved corset, similar to the one I had worn before, with my normal neck plate and gloves.

"The corset and pants are made from the same high-density polymerized titanium as our chest plates. The belt has several secret compartments in it, including lock picks, Dick will be teaching you how to do that. Sometimes subtlety in Gotham is better than strength. The gem on the belt contains a tracking device, mandatory. The gem on your neck plate contains a distress beacon. Dick will also show you how to locate tracking devices on the computer."

Dick let out a long whistle, his hands in his pockets. "And I thought the black one was sexy."

"It's been over a week since Robin patrolled," Bruce said. "I need you to make an appearance tonight. Routine patrol. Be seen."

Dick nodded.

"No heroics, Dick."

"Okay."

"You too, Starfire. People need to be aware you're in town. There are already speculations from the green energy you released."

I was worried. "But… my flight has not returned."

"Flight is not all you are," Bruce told me, dismissing my concerns. "You have the skills. Dick'll look after you."

Dick seemed overly anxious for night to fall after that. I wondered if he felt the need to prove himself fit, or prove that Robin still stalked the streets of Gotham, I do not know.

"It doesn't seem right, does it?" Robin asked me as we paused at a vantage point among the rooftops of the city and looked down at the dirty alleyways below.

"What?"

"Me, being Robin. I was hoping to put this ego behind me."

"Perhaps one day, you will," I said. "But Batman needs a Robin at this present point in time."

Robin sighed. "Batman always needs a Robin."

"Does Robin need Batman?"

He did not answer. Instead he asked, "Can we think about keeping that uniform for you back in Jump?"

"We may discuss it," I teased.

Robin sighed and leant over the rim of the city, looking down below. Then straightened. "Gang mugging. Let's go."

The gang of men did not seem the least bit intimidated when we swooped down into the alleyway via Robin's grappling hook, but they turned away from their quarry.

"Oh, look, it's Robin. We heard you were injured," one of them said.

"He's brought his girlfriend to protect him while he's all weak," another drawled.

Robin smirked. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," he said, extending his staff. "Stand back, Star."

I exaggerated several steps backward and clasped my hands behind my back.

Indeed, the fight was over before it had begun. Robin leapt from man to man, delivering an assortment of kicks and punches, before bounding to the next one. I did not enjoy the brutality of his hits, although I understood the necessity. He did seem as though he felt he had to prove himself fit, and perhaps return some of the flailing reputation Robin had received while in Gotham. Or perhaps he was taking frustrations out on the men, but I was concerned for him.

My concern may have shown on my face for the look he gave me bordered on hostility as he stalked back to me, took me by the waist and whisked us away with his grappling hook. "What?" he snapped as we returned to the relative safety of the rooves.

"Robin, you know you can talk to me about anything," I replied, keeping my voice meek.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If something troubles you—"

"Oh, don't start," he snapped. "I don't need this right now."

I was shocked and hurt.

"Sorry," he said, dropping his head. "There's a million things wrong. You know that. I just need you to be on my side, okay?"

"I am always on your side."

He gave me a smile and a kiss. "C'mon, we have a job to do."

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note:** House of cards._

_I am very aware of the audience I have on FFnet, even though some of you are grown up now (sniffle, I remember Eve when she was thiiis big). So…_

_**Kry's sexual awareness lesson:**__ Do not ever have unprotected sex unless you are prepared to deal with the consequences. Not even the "Oh, can I just stick it in, I won't move," ploy, that's just as bad as the whole "it hurts if I don't finish" (yes it can, suck it up and be thankful a girl is touching you there). If there is any sort of sexual contact between genitalia, there is a chance of pregnancy. Yes, I don't think there is a girl alive that hasn't fallen for the "I won't move," trick (yes, even Kry, Kry-hubby still teases me about 'seducing' it out of me), it's very hard to resist. Just be aware, you can still get pregnant. If he's up, he's producing sperm. Pre-ejaculation contains it too (so no: 'oh, can we just have some fun before we put on a condom?')._

_If it's so bad, why did Dick ask? Because he's only human. He's allowed to make mistakes. _

_Guys, I'm not picking on you here. There is a magnitude of tricks girls pull too, I am fully aware of that. All I'm saying is know your facts first. _

_All that being said, I'm pulling a Spock move here, Tamaranians and humans cannot cross breed without help. No pregnancy for Star._

_Here endith the lesson._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

I was not allowed to attend Jason's funeral, not as myself. It was held a week after Jason's public 'death'. Bruce had enlisted one of the Justice League, a Dr Mid-nite, to forge a death certificate, making the date several days after Robin's 'injury' so there would be no connection made. I was required sit up the back of the church, hidden behind a black dress, gloves, stockings and even a hat with a veil so that none of my alien skin would show. I did not mind. Dick was just glad I was there.

Bruce spoke, his voice containing tightly reigned emotion. He spoke of a trouble young man finding his feet among friends and family. He spoke of the potential lost. He spoke for a long time, but I could not listen. I could only remember Robin, standing straight and tall and confronting the Joker.

It was a sombre affair. I wished I had known Jason, I wished I had had the chance, beyond that one terrifying night. It was obvious Dick knew him well; they must have corresponded over the computer a lot as they prepared to pass on the Robin mantle.

I did not like where I was sitting. There was a pair of older women in front of me with large hats who deemed to talk through most of the service. They 'gossiped', pondering on Dick's whereabouts and whether he had a girl and 'oh, I have a niece about his age, I wonder if I should introduce them'. They talked about Jason as though he had been insignificant, apparently he had been a 'ward' and not an adopted son, but I could not tell the difference. Bruce had loved Jason, it was obvious, what did a word matter?

Dick did not look at me once. I knew he was aware of where I was sitting as I watched him enter the church, his eyes immediately scanning for me. He warned me he would not be able to look at me. He did not wish for the press to know about me. When the time came for them to receive their condolences, I waited patiently in the line of people to offer them. When I got to him he hugged me hard and for longer than the other hugs he had endured before he said in a politely stiff voice, "Thanks for coming."

Babs was at Dick's side, offering comfort I could not give. It was only fitting, she knew Dick in both his egos, so her presence would not be questioned. Truly, I was just glad someone was there for him. I did not like that she held his hand when I could not but that was not Babs fault and I had to do what was best for Dick. Babs and I were becoming friends, we were both simply trying to give both Dick and Bruce what they needed. We hugged as I reached her and she whispered in my ear that Dick was holding up well and she wished I could be at his side too.

I was surprised when Bruce hugged me. I expected to get a handshake or a touch to the shoulder like all the other women present had received, but he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed, then touched my chin through my veil.

People were reading the newspapers outside the church, filing away in cars to head to Wayne Manor for the 'wake'. Robin and I were splashed on the front page in a fuzzy picture. I stopped, pretending to adjust my black gloves as I studied the headlines before rolling my eyes at their idiotic speculations.

Bruce wanted a simple family gathering for the actual burial and I was asked not to visibly attend, which I accepted without qualm. It was not my place. I waited some distance away, hidden in the shade of a tree and under the guise of visiting another grave as Dick and Bruce buried Jason. Alfred was there, standing regally, but there was a stiffness to his shoulders I had not seen before. I wanted to help them, but I did not know how.

"You're a sidelines girl, too, huh?"

Startled, I turned my head as the woman came to stand beside me. "Pardon?"

She wore black too, snugly fit but not overly sensual. Cropped black hair, expressive blue eyes. Something inside me wanted to purr at her arrival. She tilted a finger at Bruce and Dick. "They want us close, but separate. Always keeping the secret."

I blinked at her, surprised and shifted uneasily. "I do not understand," I lied.

"Darling, there were three women Bruce hugged at the funeral and since you're neither the commissioner's daughter, or old enough to be Bruce's current flame, I'll take a gander that you're Dick's girl. From memory, the little bird's dating a shining orange star." I gaped at her and she winked at me and tapped her nose. "I can smell the kitty in you," she purred. "Just do me a favour, when you're out patrolling tonight, ignore the jewellery heist. You take care of the bird, I'll deal with the bat."

I nodded numbly and the woman sauntered off.

The wake was horrid. So many people, all talking about Bruce, Dick and Jason. So many speculations and rumours as to what had happened, so many people adding their own details or telling incorrect or fantastical ones. People talked business, people talked politics, people talked superheros and villains. I did not know anyone. I could not locate Babs, or the woman from the cemetery. I could not even get close to Dick. People stepped on my toes, or ignored me, or in one case, tried to do the picking up of me, even though he could not see my face clearly. I had been appalled at that. I had never been to an Earthen funeral or wake before, I did not know what was acceptable behaviour, and the Tamaranian ones were nothing to set the standard on. I felt very alone.

I knew my way around Wayne Manor. Alfred acknowledged me with a slight nod as I slipped out the door of the public reception hall and into the restricted area, trying not to draw attention to myself. I did not wish to go back to my room, or wait in Dick's so I wandered down to the solarium again. I liked it there, it was always warm, no matter what time of day it was, and the views of the garden were amazing. Even though I should not walk in them with so many people in the Manor, if I opened a window, I could smell their fragrance.

Kicking off my shoes, I curled up on one of the sofas and stared out at the view. I was not alone for long. A black jacket was thrown onto one of the nearby chairs.

"I was hoping you'd leave sooner," Dick said with a sigh as he thumped down beside me. He stretched out, his arm along the back of the chair and his feet up on the table in front of us. He patted his chest in invitation.

I took off my hat and veil and curled up against him. "I was unsure of protocol."

His arms encircled me. "Yeah, I haven't really been the best at explaining what's happening, have I?"

"You have had other things occupying your mind."

Dick gave a very deep, depressed sounding sigh and rested his head on mine. "Thank God that's over with."

"It won't be over with until all the putzes leave," Babs said, as she slumped down on a sofa opposite us and put her feet up. "And you know you're going to have to go back."

Dick lifted his head. "And what's Vicky going to think of you leaving so close to me?" he asked.

"Do you think I care?" Babs retorted. "Besides, Vicky was busy talking to Dad."

"Vicky?" I asked.

"Reporter," Dick told me.

"Old Bruce flame," Babs included.

"Oh." I tilted my head up to view Dick. "May I ask why there are so many people here?"

"Keeping up appearances," Dick said. "Bruce was in the process of adopting Jason, but it wasn't finalised. Even so, Jason lived here. People knew he was a part of Bruce's life. They want to pay their respect to Bruce."

"Oh," I said again. "I am guessing the 'picking up' is inappropriate."

"Yes," Dick replied. I had assumed he would wish to know what happened, but he did not say anything else.

I frowned. "Humans are confusing."

Dick snorted. "Yeah, we are."

"Sorry I left you alone," Babs said to me. "It was hard to get away from Dad. He wanted me to meet people. I had intended just to pretend to meet you then suddenly have a BFF that I couldn't possibly part from for the duration of the wake."

I laughed. "I do not mind. I appreciate the thought."

Dick sighed. "And I'd rather not have all the press all over you if I tried to spend time with you," he grumbled. "I can hear the stories already just because Babs was sitting beside me at the funeral."

Babs groaned and rubbed her face. "Yeah, that's going to be fun. We're going to spend ages refuting those stupid rumours again. Can't you just take Star out and plant a wet one on her or something?"

"Not looking like she is," Dick said. "That's just a dead giveaway."

"What is wrong with my appearance?" I asked, making to sit up.

"Nothing," he replied as he pressed a hand to my head, holding me against his chest. "You're beautiful. It's just that your looks are very obvious. I wouldn't have any interaction with you in my normal persona, it'd be too weird just to have me go and plant one on a hero who's dating Robin."

"So 'steal' her from Robin," Babs suggested.

"And how exactly do you propose I do that?"

"Why do I have to think of everything?" Babs complained.

"I could ask Cyborg," I suggested. "Perhaps he could create a portable version of his hologram matrix for me."

"No," Dick growled out immediately. "Star, I don't want them knowing about you. At all. Just let me handle it. As far as the press should be concerned, I'm single."

"Are you ashamed of me?" I asked.

Babs cringed, sympathetically. "Ooh."

Dick groaned. "No, I'm not. Don't be like that. I just want to keep you separate. Away from the press. You know what they're like."

I frowned. "The sidelines girl," I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

I lifted my head, pushing away. "Dick, there was a woman at the cemetery. She requested that we do not answer a call to a jewellery heist tonight but I do not understand why."

Dick gave a relieved sigh. "About damn time."

"You're telling me," Babs said, smiling at the news. "I would've thought she'd come straight away."

"I do not understand."

"You just met Catwoman," Dick told me and addressed Babs. "We'll have to make sure he answers."

Babs nodded.

Between the three of us, and Alfred when Dick informed him, we managed to do the bullying of Batman. He donned the uniform, albeit grudgingly. We had to force him out into the city, waiting impatiently for the call. When it came, Robin and Batgirl had to drag him there to answer, one on them holding onto each arm. We watched with almost a sense of anticipation as Batman looked down at the jewellery store, where Catwoman had draped herself provocatively on a counter. He glanced at the three off us, then back down at her, then grunted, "Thanks," and disappeared.

We watched for a while, Batgirl and I giggling behind our hands, as Catwoman wound her arms around Batman's neck until Robin dragged us away. I hoped Bruce would be better from then on.

Dick came to my bedroom that night. Truly, I had expected him to, but I had not anticipated what would happen. He was anxious, the events of the day obviously hard for him. He was fast and entered the moment after unrolling the protection and before I was prepared. For a brief moment, I felt as though he was venting his frustrations on me like he did the gang of thugs in the alleyway. It had hurt, but truly, I did not think anything of it. We were just beginning the sexual aspect of our relationship, undoubtedly mistakes would be made. He needed me, which was evident. He loved me, which was evident too by the revenant way he said it and the way he snuggled up to me afterward and drifted to sleep.

Except that it happened the next night too. And the next.

I believed perhaps it was my fault. After all, I did instigate it by inviting him to shower. While I was pleased that Dick was the hot for me, I would have liked to enjoy the contact as well. But it upset me too, he practically ignored me during the day then was overly affectionate at night. I was beginning to feel used and I did not like it.

It was much of the same. Long silences, hours in the gym. Disappearances in the middle of the night. Over aggressiveness when we were on patrol. Nothing seemed to be getting any better and he would not talk to me.

Dick and Bruce could not seem to stand being in the same room together for longer than a few minutes. Dinner seemed to be a forced interaction between the two, and even then most of the time Bruce was already intoxicated. Dick would force down his food and vanish, leaving me along with Bruce, who would then either ignore me, or be so inebriated he would attempt to flirt with me.

Patrols were the worst. A call would come in and Robin would rush and leave me, everything was on his shoulders, he could leave nothing to anyone else. By the time I reached wherever the criminal activity was taking place, forced to run and jump instead of fly, it would be over. They would already be tied and bound, sporting injuries, bloody noses and bleeding lips. Even Batgirl seemed concerned, but she did not say anything to me. Perhaps she could not see the difference in him as well as I could. Or perhaps I was seeing things.

I did not know what to do, it was upsetting me and nothing I could say seemed to have any effect.

On the fifth night, I stopped our liaison before it truly began.

"Dick," I said, placing a hand against his chest and pushing him away. "We need to do the talking."

"What?" he asked, sounding annoyed. He rolled away from me and sat up.

I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. "You need to do the slowing down. It is too early in our sexual relationship for you to be using me like this."

He frowned. "I'm not using you. Why would you say that?"

I sighed. "Did you notice anything different about our last few encounters?"

He regarded me. "I get the feeling that 'no' is the wrong answer."

It was rather embarrassing, I did not know how to broach the subject with him. "If we can have sex, surely we can talk about it, yes?" I asked, mainly talking to myself.

He looked really confused now. "I guess… Star, what's this about?"

I tapped my fingers together as I considered my phrasing. "On the night of the funeral… while I realise you were emotional because of the events of the day, which was why I consented, but I did not envisage you being so… um… I had thought it was just once, and truly I do not mind, we are only beginning but since then… you were… you have…"

Dick blinked at me. "What are you saying?"

"It is a conundrum I had not envisaged; indeed I do not know how to phrase it adequately."

"Plain English, Star."

I sighed and dropped my eyes. "You are hurting me," I said in a small voice. "I have not been sufficiently prepared and it is most uncomfortable and I do not wish for that to happen again."

There was a gurgle, and then Dick's weight was gone from the bed. My head snapped up and I saw him almost at the door. "Dick?" I called, surprised.

"I need to go," he said.

I bounded after him, but indeed he was much quicker than I. He was gone from the hallway beyond my door before I was even out of the room. He had not gone back to his room, that was the first place I looked.

As I passed the den to head to the gym, I saw Alfred struggling to wake an inebriated Bruce enough so that he could take the man to his bedroom. Although I wanted to find Dick, I could not ignore this.

"Alfred, do you require assistance?" I asked, lingering in the doorway.

Alfred sighed. Once he had said that it was unbecoming of him to request help from a guest, but as we found ourselves in the same predicament nightly, he requested my assistance more and more. "Master Bruce would not wish you to see him like this."

I took several steps into the room. "Alfred, please, how can I help?"

"He will not rouse tonight and I cannot carry him. Perhaps you could help me get him to his room? It will be most uncomfortable for him to sleep where he is."

I walked to beside Bruce and stooped, placing one hand on his back, the other under his knees and lifted him up. His head lolled, but he did not wake. Usually, he would and lean on Alfred to be escorted to his bedroom, but tonight it seemed he had consumed too much.

Alfred hesitated. "I did not mean for you to carry him alone."

"It is no trouble."

"Thank you," Alfred said, bowing slightly at the waist.

He led the way and I considered Bruce as I carried him. "He is not well," I said softly.

"No," Alfred replied holding open Bruce's bedroom door for me. "He is not."

Carefully, I walked to the bed, waiting as Alfred pulled back the sheets before I placed Bruce on the bed. "How do we help them?"

"Time heals all wounds, Miss Starfire."

I regarded Alfred now. "Alfred, you are worried for Dick and Bruce, but I wonder if either of them has taken the time to see how you are coping."

Alfred fussed with the blankets. "Thank you, Miss Starfire, your concern is touching."

"That does not answer my question."

"You are most astute. It is not my place to answer."

I clasped my hands to my chest. "Alfred, Dick has criticised quite often that one of my largest failings is that I consider everyone a friend. Please, if there is anything more I can do to help…"

Alfred turned to look at me, pausing in his repositioning of Bruce's blankets. "Thank you. I will remember that. You have already been more helpful than you know. Come, let us leave him to sleep." He led me from the room. "I believe I will retire for the night, is there anything I can get for you?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you."

He placed a hand on my shoulder briefly. "Thank you."

I considered Bruce's door as Alfred walked away. Truly, I believed there was perhaps only one person that could help Bruce, indeed he had appeared better since their liaison, but I did not know how to locate her.

For the interim, I needed to find my boyfriend.

Dick was in the gym, there would not have been another place he could have been. I watched him for a moment as he punched the bag, before approaching. "Dick?"

He grunted at me.

"Why did you leave?"

"Do you know what you just accused me of?" he snapped.

"I was not accusing you of anything," I said, trying to remain calm. "I was attempting to discuss something with you in the hope to make it better."

"I'm hurting you! Do you realise what a blow to the ego that is? I thought I was doing alright!"

"You are doing all right. Dick, please just stop."

"What?" he snapped, pausing his assault on the punching bag. It swung on its hanging and he lifted his hands to hold it still. He did not look at me, however.

I took one of his arms. "Obviously there is something troubling you and I cannot help if you do not talk to me."

He turned his head away and pulled his arm from my hand. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You cannot use sex as an escape."

"I'm not using it as an escape!" he yelled and thumped the bag with his fist. "I'm not using you!"

"Well, it feels like it," I told him tearfully.

"God damn it." Dick sighed, slumping against the punching bag. "Star, I don't know what I'm doing. I never know what I'm doing. Everything's so fucking unclear, I feel like I just exist and that's it."

I touched his shoulder. "I know."

He turned and enveloped me in a hug. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know that too," I said soothingly, stroking his back. "Please, will you not talk to me?"

"I can't," he mumbled into my neck. "I just can't."

"I can help," I insisted.

"I know." He cleared his throat. "I promise to try and be a better boyfriend."

I closed my eyes and leant into him. "Oh, Dick, you are a wonderful boyfriend."

"But not a very good lover."

I kissed his hair. "Not yet, but I know I am a very good lover either, but is that not what this is all about? We need to communicate with each other so we can learn to be better. Dick, what we did together in shower was glorious, and we did not even complete it. We just need to take time. There is no rush."

Dick sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Come to bed, please? Perhaps we can do some learning."

Dick lifted his head and gave me a small, lopsided smile. "I'd like that."

_**

* * *

Author's note:**_

_Okay, look, before you all start screaming at me. _

_**Public service announcement #2 **_

_Sex can hurt. Especially for girls if you're unprepared. Dick didn't know he was doing that, since Starfire is so much stronger than he is, but if you're not ready it's going to hurt whether you have super strength or not. He's also very new at it. If Starfire doesn't actually say he's hurting her, he's not going to know._

_Let's face it. Every girl goes through the pain of sex. Every single one of us. Communication is the key. If you don't tell him, he's not going to know. For some of us, we're lucky, the guy catches on pretty quick and then sex can be truly wonderful, but for the unlucky ones… well… jaded is the term._

_Is he using her? Possibly. If he was, he didn't know it himself. And yes, it's a terrible blow to the poor guy when you say, "honey, you're hurting me." But you know what? He'd rather that, than just keep on hurting you._

_Also, sex is very much idealised in movies, books and fan fictions (guilty). It's never that romantic and loving and sexual, well okay, it can be, but all the time? No. Dual orgasms at the same time, every time? Seriously? Sex is sweaty and noisy and takes time and practice. It's full of things like, "Ow, that hurts" and "You're on my hair," and "My back can't take that," and "OMG, HIDE! THE KIDS!". __Kater says : like oooh oooh yes yes OW ow ow... okay... stop..._

_In fact, stay tuned, Kater and I did a drabble we called "Realism." Which will come out after her next One thing chapter, cause I snitched something from her. Wait and see ^_^._

_Also, **Beneath the Mask** has been posted.  
_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note:** For those that missed it, Beneath the Mask has been posted. I decided to post it now so that people could have some fun when compared to all the angst happening in Masks at present._

* * *

**Chapter 21.**

My hands clasped above my head, I glided through the water, my legs kicking behind me. Wayne Manor had the luxury of a heated indoor pool and I was loathe to allow something so glorious go to waste. Indeed, once I had discovered it, I visited here every day.

Alfred had quickly acquired a suit for swimming for me, rather than allowing me to swim in my undergarments. Sometimes it was easy to forget there are other people in this place too, it always seems so big and lonely.

I liked to swim, it was almost like flying except that the friction of the water is much stronger against my skin. I do not need to breathe, for my kind breathing can be considered optional. I am able hold my breath for a long time in space. Breathing only becomes necessary when we are unaware of it, such as in the middle of battle, or speaking. If we concentrate on holding it, during space travel for example, we cannot multitask well beyond flight. I cannot become unconscious in space either or I would surely perish. I cannot hold my breath, use my starbolts, fly and fight for long periods of time.

Even if I have difficulty finding the concentration to hold my breath and use all my abilities at the same time, it does not prevent me from practicing. It is always better to practice someplace where if you accidently take a breath it will not kill you.

And since I still was unable to experience the joy of flight, and I needed something to occupy my mind during the long days, swimming seemed an obvious choice.

Of course, the first time I tried this, I made the mistake of simply floating in the water instead of swimming and Alfred had been most surprised to find me well after leaping into the pool to rescue me.

Now, I simply conducted the laps beneath the water, pushing my body until my chest began to burn. It was becoming easier, I believe because my swimming stamina was increasing too.

Babs would, on the occasions she was at the Manor, join me in doing the laps. Although she cannot hold her breath as I can, she was a very fast swimmer and we would race, myself below the water while she powered above me. I have yet to beat her. I believe she is, as Beast Boy would say, part aquatic creature.

She has the College today, so I was not expecting her to be at the Manor, which meant a lonely day of being ignored for me. Truly, I looked forward to the times Babs was at the Manor, even if it was just to train by her side. Even though she was grieving too, she seemed to have a better way of coping with it than Dick or Bruce did. Her presence filled the Manor and it was always quieter when she was gone. I wished she could be around more, perhaps Bruce would not have fallen so far if she was. She knows him better than I do.

Dick was trying, especially after our 'you will not use me for sex' conversation and we had not conducted coitus again since then. We had played and kissed, but little else. He would try and remember to have lunch with me, or come and find me in the afternoon and just sit by my side, but mostly his mood was still sombre and uncommunicative. I would still have to go and drag him from the gym so he would sleep at night.

He remained overly aggressive against criminals but I sensed that the anger was beginning to slip back into more professionalism, for which I was grateful. I looked forward to the patrols, I disliked being caged inside the Manor.

I blew a stream of noisy bubbles behind me, emptying my lungs of air, and then surfaced. I gulped in a breath, checked the surroundings in case Alfred or Dick required me and dove back under the water.

There were now heated arguments conducted behind closed doors between Dick and Bruce. Vicious name calling and blame being thrown around.

I remembered the first one. I had been walking down the hallway, just outside Dick's room and I could hear screaming. Darting down the corridor, I discovered Alfred hesitating just outside Bruce's den, hidden from the view of the door.

"It's your fucking fault—"

"Oh, don't give me that crap."

"You let the Joker walk away with us. You could have stopped him."

"And let all those innocents die. You were the one that was there."

"Do you know how fucking hard it was to survive? Head injury, Bruce. I could barely fucking move."

"He was your brother. You should have done better, but you were too concerned with your little piece of ass—"

"Don't you fucking dare bring her into this! She wouldn't even have been here if it wasn't for your fucking secrets. I told you he wasn't ready and you still send him out there."

Alfred looked at me as I reached him, his face resigned and a little anxious. I went straight past him and into the room, I could not just ignore this. Alfred tried to stop me, and truly, I should have taken my cues from him.

Bruce sneered at me the moment I entered. "And look, here she is again, sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong."

"Don't you fucking talk to her like that," Dick yelled, moving so he was between Bruce and me. "You have no right. Star, get out of here."

"But—"

Dick swivelled and screamed at me, "Now!"

I fled, hiding behind Alfred just outside the door. Alfred put his arm around my shoulder. "It is best just to let them go," he whispered to me and patted my back.

"He wasn't ready and you fucking know it."

"How would you know, you're never here."

"Because you fucking fired me. Did you really think I'd stick around after that?"

"You got shot."

"Oh, and like you've never been shot," Dick scoffed. "I should have never fucking come back to Gotham."

They screamed foul names at each other for a long moment, horrible vicious words before Dick stormed from the room. He stomped off down the hallway without even looking at me while I stared at him in shock.

Together, Alfred and I peered into the room, seeing Bruce consuming scotch straight from the bottle.

Alfred sighed. "You speak to Master Dick and I will talk to Master Bruce."

I followed Dick down to the gym, he knew I was following him. He went straight for the obstacle course, running it over and over again. I paced him for a while, not talking because I knew if I tried he would yell at me again, but eventually I stopped, just sitting on the mat and watched him.

When Dick finally collapsed in exhaustion, his breath was rattling in his chest so badly it sounded like he could not breathe at all. I walked over to him and helped him to his feet. Although I could have carried him, I knew he would not like that, so I simply moved one of his arms so it was over my shoulder and supported his weight as he took imaginary steps to the locker room.

We did not exchange a word as I got the shower ready for him then knelt down to undo his shoelaces. He watched me through veiled eyes, lifting his arms obediently as I removed his shirt and moving his legs as I divested him of his pants. I was helping him into the shower when he grabbed me, clothes and all and pulled me under the water with him, his arms almost squishing me he was holding on so tightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to yell at you too. I'm so sorry, Star, I just get so angry."

I stroked his back. "I know."

"Forgive me," he mumbled into my neck, squeezing me even tighter. "Everything so fucked up."

After that, Alfred and I just lingered in the hallway and waited for the arguments to be over. They were not as explosive as that first one, but they were still bad. I stayed out of earshot, I did not like the names they called each other. Afterward, Bruce would consume vast amounts of alcohol very quickly and Dick would not speak to me for hours, but he did not yell at me again. I would sit and watch him work through his anger in the gym and just wait and eventually he would collapse against me and mumble apologies.

I sighed, bubbles escaping my mouth and I had to return to the surface to snatch in another breath. I would have preferred Dick and Bruce go back to not speaking, rather than yelling at each other.

Lap after lap I swam, practicing holding my breath, before I became bored with my practice and simply floated on top of the water, staring at the ceiling. My fingers were wrinkled from excess moisture and there was water in my ears. I glanced at the large clock at the end of the pool. With a sigh, I flipped and swam toward the edge of the pool.

I showered, conditioning my hair well as the chemicals in the water liked to weaken it. Dressed in jeans and a shirt, I wandered down to the kitchens for the snack and went to find Dick.

He was in the gym, to be expected, but I consoled myself with seeing he was not working himself into exhaustion. He was balancing on his hands on a wooden pole, his body curved so that his feet almost touched his head. As I watched, he shifted his weight until he was able to lift one hand from the wooden pole and extend it out beside him.

I smiled to myself, lingering in the entrance to the gym, before stealthily moving closer. I do love to watch him when he does things like this, especially the way his shirt falls and reveals the shifting muscles of his abdomen. It was such a splendid sight. I was entranced.

He placed his hand back on the pole and lowered himself down so his weight rested on his elbows and forearms, then extended his legs so they were perfectly straight up in the air. He lowered himself further, keeping his legs extended, so the collar of his chest was on the pole and he could reposition his hands flat, then lifted himself back up into the handstand. His legs curved again, his back arched, his feet pointing toward his head.

He extended his other arm out, wobbling slightly and I guessed that was because it was his previously injured arm taking his weight. I could see the still red puckering of his skin around the wound and I wished he would not push himself so hard. He pointed his free arm forward, then up so he could grasp his ankle with his hand.

"I sense a Starfire," he said, turning his head toward me. "Hi beautiful. Guess it's time to stop?" His arm dropped back to the wooden pole and he bounced once, pushing off and throwing his legs forward at the same time so he flipped upright.

"No," I said mournfully. "You did not need to."

"No, I should," he said, walking toward me, wiping the sweat from his head on his wrist bands.

"Could you teach me to do that?" I asked, hoping perhaps he would spend some time with me.

He considered. "Um… I could, but not now. I have a few things I need to get done this afternoon."

I was disappointed. "Oh. Anything I can assist you with?"

"No, it's pretty boring," he said. "Camera watching really. And I need to check my equipment for tonight's patrol." He gave me a kiss on the cheek as he passed me. "I'll hit the showers and come find you when I'm done."

I had heard that before. "I could join you in the shower?" I suggested.

"Nah, it's cool."

That hurt. "Dick—"

"Why don't you think of a movie for us to watch," he suggested, still walking toward the locker room. "It's been a while since we've watched one. Anything you want, we've got access to practically anything."

I snorted. "Even the Princess Bride?"

"It would be 'inconceivable' of me to not have that one, considering you're my girlfriend." He turned around and blew me a kiss, walking backward. "We can watch that, if you want. I'll see you later."

Even though I knew I had been manipulated into leaving him alone for the moment, the possibility of watching a movie with him later was promising and I did not mind as much.

Bruce was not in his den when I went to check on him, so I snuck down to the Batcave. He was staring at a monitoring system but I was not certain he was paying attention. "Bruce?"

"Hello, Starfire," he replied in a bland voice, lifting his glass off the panel beside him and hiding it in his lap, even though I had already seen it.

"I was just—"

"I know what you were doing," he told me, anger in his tone. "I do not require anything."

"Are you certain? I could fetch you some lunch—"

"Goodbye, Starfire," he snapped.

I sighed at the dismissal. "Goodbye, Bruce."

It was too early to go patrolling or call Raven, and it was raining again so I could not venture outside, so I curled up in the solarium with one of the books I had borrowed from the Manor's library. The solarium was becoming my new favourite place in the Manor, mainly because of the sun and the heat. Even when it rained, the room was warmer, and I liked to listen to the patter of it on the glass.

I had brought some dried fruit with me and I munched on that while I read. I hoped Dick would not be too long, but I also knew I could be here for quite a while. I was just glad it was a good book.

"Miss Starfire?"

I looked up from my book and smiled. "Greetings Alfred."

Alfred hesitated at the doorway, then squared his shoulders. "May I request a moment of your time? Your assistance would be appreciated."

"Yes, of course," I replied, closing my book and leaving it on the chair. "What can I help you with?"

"I fear it is rather… embarrassing," he said. "Please come with me."

We did not speak as I followed him, although I was curious as to what he wanted. He led me down to the family wing of the Manor and paused outside a door. There were a lot of white sheets folded up outside.

I stared at the name etched into a wooden plague in the door, before looking at Alfred in surprise.

Alfred cleared his throat. "Miss Starfire, Master Jason's belongings need to be adequately protected from dust and the elements. This is too significant of a task for me to simply assign it to a maid and I wish to see it done personally." He swallowed. "However, I find myself unable to enter his room."

I pressed my lips together, fighting back tears. "What do you require of me?"

Alfred's voice was tight. "If you would be so kind, could you enter and cover the furniture with a sheet?"

"Certainly." I stooped and picked up a handful of the sheets on the floor and Alfred opened the door.

A tidy room, not unlike Dick's, however there were a lot more of the metal that was heavier posters on the wall. There was a distinct lack of glass in the room too, Dick had a few pottery pieces adorning tables but Jason's room seemed lacking in that department. Indeed there did not seem to be many personal items at all in the room.

With his hands behind his back and an air of apprehension, Alfred lingered at the doorway, the line he could not bring himself to cross. I placed my piles of sheets on the bed, sorting through the various sizes. Taking a larger one, I shook it out and gently placed it over the closest sofa. "Just like this?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. "That is perfect."

I was silent for a while, carefully covering the furniture to protect it as I worked my way around the room. "Alfred, may I ask you something?"

"Certainly," he replied.

I glanced over at him. "I am curious. You mentioned Bruce was present at the death of Dick's parents and that was part of the reason why Bruce adopted Dick, but how—"

Alfred gave me a small smile. "How did Master Bruce find Master Jason?"

I nodded, rearranging another sheet and brushing it with my hands so it was flat.

"Master Jason attempted to steal the tyres from the Batmobile. He would have succeeded too if Batman had not returned at an inopportune moment."

I blinked, that surprised me. "Truly?"

"Master Jason grew up on the streets of Gotham, Miss Starfire," Alfred explained. "It can be a hard life and a struggle to survive. His mother died of a drug overdose when he was young and then he spent his time in many foster homes before becoming lost to the streets. I imagine Batman's tyres would have kept him fed a good while."

"That is terrible," I commented, continuing to work. I sensed that I should not tarry here, it was clear it was hurting Alfred to linger at the door while I did this for him and I did not wish for him to be in any more pain than necessary.

"Unfortunately, that is the fate of many youngsters. There is only so much that can be done and a lot of them do not wish for help. Master Jason was one of the lucky ones but he could have easily ended up in a gang."

"I see." I glanced down at what appeared to be a faint oil stain on the carpet and tilted my head curiously.

Alfred chuckled. "He and Master Bruce used to argue over the littlest of things, insignificant almost. We once discovered Master Jason with his motorcycle in here, taking it apart so that no one could steal it. Master Bruce was angry about the carpet, but not angry that it was his best motorcycle."

"Why was that?"

"I believe he was pleased Master Jason was taking an interest in them."

"I wish I had known him better," I said, picking up a picture frame that consisted of a very old and battered picture of Jason and possibly his biological parents.

"He was a fine young man," Alfred said. "Very headstrong and had a thirst to prove himself. But he was also very angry. Master Bruce hoped to channel that anger into becoming a crime fighter."

I nodded, understanding.

"Master Dick was the first son, beloved of course, but unfortunately he set the standard. Master Jason was the second and it was a competition with him. He felt he had to live up to Master Dick's reputation, his skill. I warned Master Bruce he was placing too many expectations on the poor boy and not enough positive reinforcement, but…"

I glanced at Alfred, concerned. I had never heard him speak so freely before.

He lifted his head and I saw this veil envelop his demeanour. It was like he was stepping behind a wall, separating himself once again. "It is not my place to speak ill of Master Bruce. He did what he thought was right."

I nodded again, and lay the picture flat so it would not break when I placed the sheet over the drawer.

"The curtains too, if you would not mind."

"Of course," I said, and crossed the room to the two huge windows. I tugged on the red rope holding the curtains separate, releasing them and carefully arranged them so no light would enter.

Turning, I walked back to Alfred's side and crossed over that line. He seemed to relax now I was out of the room.

"Thank you, Miss Starfire," he said with a bow. "I appreciate your assistance in this matter."

"You are most welcome, Alfred," I said.

I turned, looking back into Jason's room. So solemn, with a sense of finality. Jason's life, all hidden behind white drapery.

"He had so much potential," Alfred mourned, quietly and mostly to himself, and closed the door.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Poor Alfred. No one ever thinks of him. Eve, I think he needs a hug.  
_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note:**_

_Jujubee: Thank you, I try to keep my stories as real as possible (if I do happen to drag the angst on too long). A fight? Well, there is a lot of emotions occurring, but Starfire knows how hard it is to lose a family member. _

* * *

**Chapter 22.**

I sat with my legs crossed on one of the stone benches in the garden surrounding Wayne Manor. The sun had chosen today to shine for once and I enjoyed the chance to recharge. The air was so fragrant, the varieties of flowers Bruce had in his garden was very different than what we had in Jump City and I was thrilled at their various colours and scents.

"I just do not know what to do," I told Raven as we spoke over the cell phone. "My flight has never taken this long to return."

"Star, give yourself a break," Raven replied sternly. "You've been traumatised. Injured. Completely depleted of energy. Not to mention all the other crap going on around you that you're not allowed to talk about. It'll come when it's ready."

"Or happy," I said gloomily.

"Maybe that's why it hasn't come," Raven commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… it's obvious from what you've told me, both Batman and Robin are dealing with something really tough. Apart from what I know and read last time I was there, that kind of tragedy has lasting scars. They're not going to be alright for a while, are they?"

"No. I do not believe so."

"And do you perhaps think that if you started to fly again, you'd be betraying them because you can feel happiness under the most dire of circumstances?"

I opened my mouth to reply, then closed it. "Oh."

"It's a possibility, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Change your way of thinking. Perhaps if flight returns, it might actually be a good thing for Robin. You know how much he loves to watch you fly."

"But…"

"Star, if you can't look after yourself first, how can you help them?"

I pondered. "You should be one of those therapists."

"Being an Empath helps," Raven told me with a laugh. "But really, it's just because I know you so well."

"How are things in Jump City?"

"Quite well, although I think Beast Boy's going into heat or something. He's all smooches at the moment, rubbing himself everywhere."

"And on you?" I asked with a smile.

"I'll never tell. Although he was rubbing up against Cyborg the other day, tail all twitching and asking for pats."

I blinked. "Really?"

"Could be the catnip I 'accidently' hid in his armour," Raven said, sounding sly.

I laughed. "What an interesting prank! Beast Boy has taught you well."

"Yes, he was most pleased," Raven told me. "Cyborg must have had ten showers that day. Really, though, when Beast Boy gets like this, it's either catnip or my undergarments drawer."

"You could just… 'scratch his itch'?"

"I could, but where would the fun in teasing him be then?" Raven replied. "And how do you know he doesn't get his share of scratching anyway?"

I laughed.

I felt better after talking to Raven. She always helped me put things in perspective. I upturned my face to the sun, placing the cell phone on the bench beside me and closed my eyes. Very slowly, I combed my fingers through my hair and listened to nature.

Bees hummed. Birds chirped. Branches creaked in the breeze. Normal, everyday sounds. There was a fountain not far from where I sat and I could hear it bubbling. Truly, I could sit like this forever, it is so serene. I did not have to worry about other people interrupting me, or Titan alerts, I could just revel in the sun.

Keeping my face in the warm rays of the sun, I concentrated on breathing. Inhale, exhale, all the simple things. Fill the lungs with oxygen, empty them completely before the next breath. I imagined I was back in the Tower, with Raven by my side and we were meditating. Her soft voiced droned, _Azarath Metrion_ _Zinthos_, while I would echo with _peace, quiet, tranquillity_. Our voices would merge into a chant, winding around each others. Occasionally we would sit opposite each other and press our palms together as we chanted, and exchange energies.

Beast Boy would alternate between our laps in cat form, the form he always uses to express affection. Quiet little purrs as he draped himself over a knee to wait for us to finish. Cyborg would remain quiet if we chose to meditate in the common room and sometimes he would even join in, pressing his cybernetic hands against ours as we sat in a triangle. He said that while the meditation did not do anything for him, he could feel the energy flowing through our joined hands and sometimes, he could almost feel what it was like to have real ones again.

I lifted my hands from my hair and pressed my palms together, allowing my green energy to flow between my fingers. I did not always shape it into destructive starbolts, sometimes it was nice to release it naturally. It always felt glorious when I did so.

There was a small crunch near me and I opened my eyes to see Babs backing away. "Sorry," she apologised. "I didn't know you were meditating."

I smiled. "It is fine," I replied. I separated my hands and held them out to her. "Perhaps you would like to join me? Truly this is better with two."

"Um… I'm not really a meditating sort of person. And… your hands are kind of glowing, wouldn't it hurt?"

"No. This is raw energy, it has not been fashioned to cause damage. I am told it does the tingling."

"Oh." She looked indecisive and intrigued at the same time. "Well… okay."

I shuffled on the bench, turning toward her as she sat down and crossed her legs so she was facing me.

"I didn't think you were the meditating person, either," she said.

"Truly, it is Raven's influence," I said.

"What do I do?"

I held up my hands, spreading my fingers, energy still flowing. Babs hesitated, reaching forward with a finger, pulling a face as though she expected it to injure her as she brushed up against my hand. "Oh!" she said, her face clearing into wonder. "It does tingle!"

I smiled, waiting until she pressed both her palms to mine.

"Now what?"

"Now, we just enjoy the sunlight against our skin. Feel its warmth, allow it to regenerate you."

Babs giggled. "It'll tan me, that's about it."

I smiled. "Then allow the tanning process to begin."

Babs shook her shoulders, tossed her red hair back and closed her eyes. "Okay."

I closed my eyes, returning to my previous state of relaxation, allowing my energy to flow through me and into Babs' hands.

"This is actually quite relaxing," Babs said, after a time.

"I do enjoy it."

"My hands are all tingly."

"It is the energy flow."

"Does it tickle you?"

"No," I replied. "I just feel warmth."

"Tamaranians are lucky, all these built in defences. Flight, strength, starbolts. I wish I had them."

I pursed my lips, but did not disclose the truth. It did not matter, nor was I entirely comfortable about sharing my past. "They are very dependent on emotions," I told her. "It can be a burden."

"Which emotions?" she asked, curious.

"Strength is boundless confidence, my starbolts are righteous fury and flight…" I sighed, "is happiness."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry."

"It is okay," I replied. "I do not mind."

"When do we start making out?" Babs asked, sly.

"As soon as Dick returns with the camera of videos," I told her. I opened my eyes, tilting my head at him. "Truly, your stealth betrays you today."

"I wasn't trying to be stealthy," he said, looking a little awkward.

Babs laughed. "Sure, Dick, whatever you say."

"Is there room for one more?" Dick asked.

"Bench is only big enough for two," Babs quipped.

"There's the ground."

"Can't you do this with her any time?" Babs complained. "You're interfering with girl time here."

I unfolded my legs. Truly I was grateful he had come, I had not expected that he would and I did not wish for him to leave. "We had best share, he will do the pouting otherwise."

Babs grinned at me and winked. "I just think he wants to hold hands with two pretty redheads. Ultimate guy fantasy, isn't it?"

"I do not know," I replied. "Is it a fantasy, Dick?"

Dick pulled a face at me as we sat on the grass. "I'm not answering that."

"Ha!" Babs crowed, her smile even wider. "He's so thinking it."

I extended one hand toward Dick, one to Babs. Babs and I pressed out palms together, while Dick threaded his fingers through mine, having no qualms about my glowing hands. I wriggled to get comfortable as Dick and Babs put their hands together too, then closed my eyes.

"I'm not Bruce, threesomes aren't really my thing. Besides, double teaming me isn't fair."

"You know you like to be teased," Babs said.

"No, not really," Dick said, his thumb stroking against mine. "And shush. We're supposed to be meditating, aren't we?"

"Nice comeback."

"Bite me."

"Where and how hard?"

"The bottom of my boot, as I put it on your face."

"I'd like to see you try," Babs scoffed.

"Is that a challenge? You know I can take you with one hand behind my back."

"Make it a foot and you've got yourself a deal."

Dick laughed. "Yeah, right."

"Aww, I'm hurt, you'd really hit a girl?"

"You're not just any girl, Babs."

"You're just sore 'cause all the girls around you are stronger than you are."

"That'd be the day."

"And better looking."

"Well, I'll concede that."

"Aww, I'm touched."

"And I wasn't talking about you."

I giggled at their banter. It was nice to see Dick conducting a conversation at all, and I did not wish to interrupt them.

"Hey, since we're all sharing Star's energy, does this make it a threesome anyway?"

Dick snorted. "You can so let go of her hand now."

"No way, I like the tingles."

Dick chuckled and I felt him kiss my fingers.

"Uh-ah, no way, if you're making out with her hand, I'm leaving."

"That sounds like a pretty good deal to me," Dick said, and proceeded to make exaggerated 'nomnom' noises against the back of my hand. Babs' hand jerked against mine and I opened my eyes in time to see her cuff Dick.

"You're an idiot," she said.

"That's how you like me," he replied.

I ceased my energy flow with a sigh, both of them turning to look at me. "Sorry," they said in unison.

"We'll behave," Babs promised.

Dick closed his eyes. "Look, see? Behaving." I tilted my head at him, watching as he peeked open one eye. "You know, I've seen you glow all over," he said. "Does that mean whole body tingles?"

"Eww! Dick!" Babs complained and hit him several times before she got to her feet. "Ugg, now I have to wash my ears out. Thanks for the tingles, Star."

I truly had not expected her to leave. "Oh—"

"Dick, you're an idiot," she said affectionately and ruffled his hair before she walked away. "See you on patrol tonight."

"That was mean," I told Dick sternly.

He shuffled so he was sitting right in front of me and held up his other hand. "I just wanted to have you all to myself," he explained. "I saw the sun out and it made me think of you and… well… I haven't really been spending much time with you so I thought I'd… come… um…" He looked uncertain.

I curled my fingers around his other hand, allowing the flow of energy to return. "I missed you as well."

He smiled meekly at me. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm trying, really I am." He cleared his throat. "What are you trying to accomplish anyway?"

"I was attempting to see if I could encourage my flight to return," I said.

He looked concerned. "Oh… then I _am_ sorry I interrupted."

I smiled for him. "Do not be."

"Seriously, can you do the whole body tingles?"

I tilted my head and regarded him. "Possibly."

He looked eager. "Can we try it?"

I wondered at the abrupt shift in mood. He was playful, something he had not been in a while. I had missed the playful Dick. I smiled. "Perhaps."

He grinned. "I'll look forward to it then. Um… why do you think your flights taken this long to return?"

I shrugged. "Possibly a combination of many reasons. There is little sun here and I depleted myself so greatly."

"Oh," he said meekly. "I hope I'm not holding you back or something."

I could not lie to him, but I could certainly omit the truth. "Perhaps, but I do not believe—"

Dick sighed. "Liar."

"Dick—"

"Happy thoughts, beautiful," he said and smiled at me. He shifted and closed his eyes, squeezing my hands. "Like, naked Starfire. _Hmmm_."

I laughed. "That would be your happy thought."

"Well, imagine me naked then. Or… I know. On the rings. You always get wistful when you watch me do that."

"I do not," I replied, pretending indifference.

"Me naked on the rings?"

I gulped. "Oh…"

Dick laughed. "Now you're all thinking it, aren't you?"

I had to swallow the excess saliva in my mouth. "Can you do that?" I squeaked.

He opened one of his eyes and smiled at me, then closed his eye again. "If you fly for me, I'll disable the cameras in the gym."

I watched him a moment longer, then lifted my face to the sun again. It was a wonderful place to be, Dick's warm hands cradling mine, the sunlight on my face, the soft breeze through our hair. I felt relaxed, content, and normal for the first time in weeks.

It was inevitable and I believe Dick realised that which was why he was so playful. He pushed against my hands as he closed in for a deep kiss, then whispered, "I love you," against my lips. I smiled and sighed in contentment and Dick laughed. "And that's how you make a Starfire fly."

I opened my eyes and laughed, scooping him up and spinning us in a circle in the air as I hugged him.

"Shall we go for a fly?" Dick asked.

I was excited. "Can we?"

Dick placed his toes on top of mine and wrapped his arms around me. "Sure, just say away from populated areas."

I squealed and hugged him closer and shot straight upward.

We flew together for hours, high above the city of Gotham, rising beyond the clouds. I had truly missed flying and sharing it with Dick and just being close to him. I soaked in the purer sunlight, closed my eyes and let us fall back to the earth. Dick stayed nestled against me, trusting in me and my flight and truly, it was glorious.

Later that night, I clutched Robin's back as we raced through the city streets of Gotham on the R-Cycle, speeding toward the Police Headquarters and the beacon which filled the sky. We had tried, unsuccessfully, to rally Bruce into attending the signal, but then he had not been Batman since that night with Selina. I was excited and feeling confident, my full powers returned to me and I had never attended a signal flare before. I could tell Robin was anticipating it as well.

There was a man pacing as I lifted Robin from where he had parked the R-Cycle onto the roof. Up and back, up and back, his gait was restless, anxious, as though he would burst any moment. I thought I recognised him, but I was not certain.

Robin certainly did. "Commissioner Gordon?" he asked, the moment his feet touched the ground.

The man spun around, his face very white and pale. "Where's Batman?"

"Unavailable," Robin said dismissively. "How can we help?"

"I need Batman," Commissioner Gordon said, frantic. "We need everyone, the bastard must be caught."

"It'd help if I knew what you were talking about," Robin said. I frowned, the man was obviously agitated about something.

"He came to my house, my fucking house!"

"Who?" Robin asked.

The man crumpled, dropping to his knees on the roof, holding his head in his hands. "Oh my poor Babsie."

Robin went rigid. "What happened?" he choked, his hands gripping the man's shoulders.

"He shot her. My baby girl."

"Who did?" Robin asked through clenched teeth.

The man raised his head and mumbled a name, I was not close enough to hear it.

Robin went very still. He straightened his back, his arms dangling by his sides.

"Robin?" I called.

He turned at the hips, his face vacant as he looked at me. I did not like the vagueness in his expression at all, so I floated closer, my hands clasped to my chest. "Robin? What is it?" I asked, concerned.

He reached into his belt and pulled out a small device. I watched, anxious, as he dropped it to the ground, then trod on it. It broke beneath his boot, making a small popping sound.

I did not like this. Something was wrong, very wrong. I swallowed nervously and landed on the ground.

Robin tilted his head, reaching back inside his belt. "Sorry," he deadpanned and cast something at me. I did not have a chance to even see what it was as moments later everything went black.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Opps._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note: **__Villains don't wait until you're emotionally ready to handle them. Sorry._

_Timeline wise, "The Killing Joke" occurred before "A death in the family" because Babs was in a wheelchair at Jason's funeral. Dick was not around for both events. Therefore, I cannot possibly be doing that one. _

**

* * *

Chapter 23.**

"Miss?"

Something patted at my face and I groaned.

"Miss Starfire? Are you awake?"

I placed a hand to my head, clawing at it in an attempt to rid myself of the pounding headache. There was another pat at my cheek, harder this time. I blinked and opened my eyes, staring at the man who had been on the rooftop before.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up. I moaned, holding my head.

"I don't know. Robin…"

I snapped my head up. "He made me unconscious. Where did he go?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know, he just ran off. Look, I need to get back to the hospital. Are you okay?"

I nodded, deep in thought. Why would Robin do that? Why would he do the drugging of me and leave? What had provoked that sort of reaction from him? I was aware that the man was leaving, heading to a stairwell at the edge of the building. "Sir," I called. "Who shot your daughter?"

"The Joker," he said mournfully. "The Joker shot my Babs."

It was amazing how so few words can change everything.

Babs. Batgirl. Now I remembered where I had seen this man, he had been at Jason's funeral. Babs' father. Joker had shot Babs. Joker had killed Jason and now Robin… had gone after him alone. "Oh. Oh no."

A flash caught my eye. The broken piece of equipment Robin had taken from his belt before he left. The tracking device. Robin had broken his tracker. Deliberately. He did not wish to be followed. My hands clawed at my face in panic. He was going to get hurt or killed.

I was so anxious I was panting, but I knew I could do nothing from here. Batman. Batman would know what to do. I blasted off the roof, taking care to curb the green trail that wanted to follow along behind me in my haste. It would not do to be followed back to Wayne Manor.

Of course, by the time I reached the Manor I had managed to do the working up of myself up into a state which bordered on hysteria and instead of heading to the Batcave, which I would have done if I was calmer, I burst directly into the Manor.

I was extremely lucky there was only Alfred in attendance. He met me at the door with a look of shock. "What—"

"Where's Bruce?" I blurted.

"The den—"

I brushed by Alfred without even waiting for him to finish, flying up the double staircase in the foyer and through the corridors until I reached the den.

Bruce was sprawled on his leather chair again, the empty glass beside him, snoring. He stank of alcohol and stale sweat. I did not know the last time he showered.

I growled in frustration, took hold of the front of his shirt and shook him. "Bruce! Bruce! Wake up!"

"What has happened?" Alfred asked, rushing into the room after me.

"I need Batman!" I wailed. "Dick has gone after the Joker. Bruce!" I slapped him. "Wake up!"

"The tracking device—" Alfred told me, taking a few steps toward the door. "I can—"

"He destroyed it! Bruce, _please_." I collapsed on my knees, buried my head in Bruce's shirt.

"What?" Bruce mumbled, stirring.

I jerked my head up. "Bruce, Bruce, you need to get up. I need Batman, Dick has gone after the Joker."

Bruce stared at me, uncomprehending, then closed his eyes and slurred something I could not understand, although it sounded like agreement or acceptance. I shook him again. "Bruce! I need your help!"

"Can't," he mumbled.

"You are going to lose another son!" I cried in desperation, hoping to shock him awake.

He mumbled something else and shifted, but did not open his eyes.

"Bruce! Babs was shot!"

"What?" Alfred blurted.

"Commissioner Gordon was the one who cast the bat signal," I explained. "He said Babs has been shot."

Alfred stared at me. "Oh, no."

"I did not know, I did not understand. I did not know Commissioner Gordon was Babs' father, and then he said that the Joker had shot Babs, Robin, he…" I sniffed. "He broke the tracking device then hit me with something that made me unconscious. I did not know what to do. I am afraid. Bruce! Please! We need you! Dick needs you. Help me! _Please_!"

Bruce was immovable, none of my pleas reached into his inebriated brain.

I wailed, wiped my tears and stood, dumping him back against the chair. He slumped sideways. "_Clorbag_." I gave Alfred a watery look and wrung my hands together. "What do I do? I do not know what to do."

Alfred gestured. "There are other ways of tracking Robin. Come." Alfred hurried me through the corridors. "You did the right thing," Alfred said as he pushed open the secret entrance to the Batcave. He darted down the stair and began calling out voice commands the moment we reached the bottom. "Computer, emergency beacon, locate Robin."

A feminine voice answered, "Unable to locate. Signal lost."

"Computer, last known position, Robin.

A map flashed up on the screen, I recognised the Police Headquarters. "That is where he broke the device."

Alfred nodded. "Computer, activate satellite tracking, locate Robin."

"Subject unavailable."

"Computer, locate R-Cycle."

"Unable to locate."

"He knew about the trackers, he removed them," I said, bitterly. "Oh, _X'hal_, Dick, why did you do this?"

Alfred sighed. "Computer, activate 'Heart Safe' monitoring system, authorisation code 'Pennyworth'. Locate subject Dick Grayson."

I blinked and looked at Alfred in surprise.

"I have a few tricks of my own," Alfred explained.

A red dot flashed on the map before us. My heart thudded painfully. "Where is that?"

"It is stationary," Alfred noted. He pressed a few buttons and the map on the screen expanded the section. "Oh."

"What?"

"It is the warehouse where Master Jason died."

My heart stopped for a moment, then doubled its normal rhythm, but I felt strangely calm. "How do I get there?"

Alfred printed a map for me. "Good luck," he said, grasping my shoulder. "And be careful. I will try to wake Master Bruce and see if I can find out any information about Miss Barbara."

I nodded. Clutching my map, I took to the skies.

I did not know what to expect when I arrived. I had no preconceptions, I sinply had to get there as fast as I could. Was Robin dead? Had he detained Joker? What fate had befallen on him? Questions I could not answer, nor did I wish to think about.

The warehouse was on fire. Smoke billowed from a craterous hole in the wall, flames licked up the sides and across the roof. Glancing around, I could already see flashing lights and hear sirens in the distance. I spotted the R-Cycle from my position, Robin was still around here somewhere. Hesitating a moment longer, I dove through the hole in the wall into the flames beyond.

The stacks of crates were burning. The heat was intense, concentrated around the opening, but not beyond and it was nothing I could not survive. Smoke stung my eyes and I held my breath.

Beyond the opening and the flame, nothing else burnt. The flames were contained around that one opening in the wall, although I suspected it would not remain there for long, not with all the wood, cardboard and other flammable materials. Already I could see it spreading. I could see people on the ground, unconscious, or succumbed to smoke inhalation, I could not tell, but I could see they breathed. They also wore the leather vests and clown mask associated with Joker's men.

Carefully, I dropped down to the closest one and checked his pulse. He still breathed. His clown mask shattered, a red strip across his face that could have only come from a long hard object. Like a bo staff.

Dragging the ones closest to the flame away, I kicked another hole in the wooden wall of the warehouse. Hopefully the fire fighters would be able to rescue them, for me it to do so would take precious time from finding Robin.

I followed the trail of bodies. So many prone figures slumped on the floor, it was akin to a warzone, they were all so still. My fingers wringed together nervously as I floated through, my breath shaky.

"You like that?" _–thump–_

_Robin._ I reacted, speeding for his voice. I zoomed around a corner just in time to see Robin bring a crowbar smashing down on Joker's leg. There was an awful crunching sound and Joker shrieked with laughter.

"Do you think it's fucking funny now, you son of a bitch?" Robin growled.

I felt faint. My knees were weak as I landed on the ground, staggering. _X'hal_ preserve me. There was so much venom and hatred in his voice.

Joker laughed and twitched on the ground, his leg bent a funny angle. "Little ghosty bird, you're to be the one to finally end it. Fitting, since I killed you first. Daddy bat will be so proud."

Robin roared and swung the crowbar again.

My hands shook as the crowbar crunched on Joker's other leg. Not Robin, not my Robin. He would never torture anyone. This could not be happening, it just could not. This was the mare of nights, it just could not be real.

"You'll fucking pay for what you did," Robin snarled and angled up the crowbar again. He brought it down on the Joker's foot this time. "You've been waiting years for one of us to fall hard enough to kill you," he growled as his arms arched back again. "Blow for blow, you'll fucking hurt like he did."

Wake up, Starfire. Wake up.

The crowbar descended on a knee. Robin lifted it, and stalked around the Joker, trailing the crowbar on his skin like I had seen Joker do to Jason. "I'll break every bone in your body before I let you fucking die," he swore as he went for another hit.

I saw his face.

I had seen that expression before. The malice. The hatred. The need to cause another pain. It existed on the faces of the Gordanians.

I squeaked a gasp, my hands over my mouth. Tears of horror filled my eyes. My body trembled, my knees weak as I stepped backward.

Robin's head jerked to me and the expression vanished. He was startled, and horrified, and angry all in one.

It took all my willpower not to run. He was still my Robin, lost his way.

Joker continued to laugh as he looked from Robin to me. "You have an audience, dear boy. Come to watch the mighty one fall, deary?"

"You shouldn't have come," Robin said, the crowbar dropping to his side, dangled in limp fingers.

My lungs did not seem to wish to fill as I stared at him. My hands pressed against my mouth.

"Ooh, she wants to watch! She wants to see you fall." The Joker alternated between laughing and panting. "Oh, I get it now, you were the bullseye, not the bird. Tricksy ruse that backfired. Who died in your place?"

Robin kicked the Joker in the head, hard. Joker slumped backward and was still.

My fingers dug into my cheeks. "Robin, what are you _doing_?"

"He needs to die for what he's done."

My knees were shaking. "Not like this. Look at what you are doing."

His voice was so cold, devoid of emotion. "Leave."

"I cannot let you do this."

"The 'no killing' is Batman's rule, not mine."

"This is not you," I insisted. "Please, you are torturing him—"

Robin tossed the crowbar away, it skidded along the ground with a clatter. He went red with anger, the veins on his neck stood out. "What would you know?" he yelled. "This bastard killed my brother. He killed Jason because he thought he was me! He shot Babs. He's been after me for years, this is the _only_ way he can be stopped."

"I know—"

"Jason fucking _died_ in my place," Robin spat at me. "He died because I wanted to move on from Robin. He died because I yelled at him about not taking the fucking thing seriously. He died because Batman thought he was ready and he wasn't."

He was blaming everyone. In denial, I knew. It was everyone's fault. Robin was not thinking clearly, his frame of mind bordered on insanity and I did not know how to help him. This was why he had been pulling away from me all along. He thought Jason's death was his fault, that somehow he had pushed Jason into attacking the Joker that night to prove himself. Using sex as an escape, the endless training. He was angry and hurt and did not know how to ask for help. And it pained me because I had been there the whole time, waiting. If only he had confided in me.

I tried to reason with him. "Jason died because he did not run when you told him to. He died because he tried to do something he was not prepared for. It was not your fault. It was not anyone's fault. And this is not the answer—"

I knew what was coming. Next, he would lash out at me for daring to stand in his way. Even braced for it as I was, I knew his words would hurt, slice deep and fester.

"He died because you wanted me to become Nightwing."

Tears pricked in my eyes. "You would include me in your blame? Me?" Already, he looked like he regretted that, but would never say so. "You always use your words as weapons and they slice harder than any blade does."

"You should've left when I told you to."

I swallowed and took a calming breath so my voice would not waver. "You wish me to leave so you may continue to torture him? Fine. Your choice. Him or me."

He jolted. "What?"

I had to do this. I had to. There was no other way. I straightened my back and lifted my chin. "I know how this will evolve. I cannot stay if you do this. When you come to your senses you will feel the remorse and guilt. Then you will blame me for allowing it to happen. You will push me away, you have already started doing that. You lash out at me because you are hurt and for a small moment it makes you feel better, regardless of what you do to me. You will push and we will break and I will leave. So, this is your choice. I will pre-empt it all. I will spare myself the pain. I will leave Earth and you shall never see me again and then you may have your vengeance. Or you can come with me now and allow justice to deal with Joker."

He was silent, stoic. I saw him swallow.

I made my voice calm, soothing. "Jason is dead and I am sorry for his loss but it was not your fault. It was not anyone's fault and thinking that it is, is only damaging you. He knew the risks, we all do." I held out my hand to him. "Please. Do not do this. Come with me."

He twitched.

"I love you. I have been here all along, trying to help. Let me do that. Please."

Sometimes, vengeance is stronger than love.

With a heavy heart, I watched him as he turned away from me and walked across to pick up the crowbar. I could not stay. I could not watch this occur. And I could not stop him.

I closed my eyes. "I am sorry I failed you. I did not mean to. Goodbye."

It took all my concentration to summon enough happiness to blast through the roof and into the night sky.

Even then, I did not make it far, I knew I could not break atmosphere, not in my state, so I angled myself toward the city. I could hide among the building rooves until I could compose myself, safer from harm than I would be if I collapsed in an alleyway. My flight continued to fail me and I stumbled through the air until I eventually collapsed on top of a hotel, curled up into a ball and cried.

My heart was so sore, it felt like it had broken into a million pieces. Why he could not confide in me, I did not know. Why had he allowed the pain to fester until he broke under the stain? Why did he have to lash out at me, when all I have ever done is tried to help him?

It was not fair. I had tried so hard to help and I failed. I did not want to leave Earth, I did not want to leave Robin but I could not stay. He did not choose me. He chose to torture another being until death and that was something I could never agree with.

"Hello? Miss?"

I gulped and raised my head, wiping at my face, forcing the tears from my eyes so I could see. I conjured a starbolt in my other hand, holding it out so I could protect myself.

It was a boy, preteen perhaps. A dark shock of black hair, wearing a Batman sweater and jeans. "Are you alright?"

"Oh," I said, struggling to compose myself. It was difficult, tears streaming from my eyes and my chest shuddering for breath. Releasing the starbolt, I pushed myself up on all fours. "I should not… I am… please…"

"You're Starfire, aren't you? From Jump City?"

I nodded and sat on my ankles. "I am." I pressed my hands to my knees and bowed my head, hiding behind my hair. I wiped at my face again, desperate to control myself, forcing the tears away.

"I thought so, you look different than normal, nice, but different. Is that a new outfit? Are you okay?"

I gave him a watery smile. He was so nice to ask. It was more than Dick and Bruce had done for me lately.

He regarded me seriously, a wisdom beyond his young years. He reminded me of my brother. "Robin's been hurt, is that why you're sad?"

I nodded. Truly, there was nothing else I could say, he would not understand.

"He'll be okay," the boy said. "He's got Batman looking out for him."

I sighed. So many people had such incredible faith in Batman and Robin, but I knew a different side. "I hope so. What is your name?"

"Tim, Tim Drake," he said, smiling at me.

"Well, Tim Tim Drake, it was nice meeting you. I apologise for interrupting what you were doing."

"I'm watching for Batman," Tim said and looked back out at Gotham. "Mom says it's silly to watch for him and I'm too old to have heroes, but I like to when I'm in Gotham. It seems more real than collecting newspaper cuttings and videos from the internet. I can see why Batman likes the night."

I sniffled. "I do not believe Batman will be patrolling tonight."

"Oh, damn," he said. "I suppose not, seeing you're out. Oh well. He's the greatest, I'm hoping to one day meet him properly. I want his autograph. Did you know Batman's suits composed mainly of high-density polymerized titanium? Makes it bullet proof, but not blade proof, but I doubt anyone could get close enough to stick him. Is that why you have a new outfit? To make you bulletproof?"

"Yes. Batman did not wish for me to patrol without some form of protection."

"I suppose Gotham's pretty bad for bullets, you wouldn't have that same sort of problem in Jump, right?" Tim Tim kept talking, perhaps trying to cheer me up with words. "You know, Robin's suit is made from the same material too, well his chest area. If it was all done it would interfere with his acrobatics, it's not as flexible as he is. I'm doing gymnastics too, only I'm not very good yet. Batman's also got an assortment of other arsenal at his disposal too. Like thermal bombs and night vision and even a gas mask."

"You know a lot about them," I mentioned.

"Yeah. I've been following them both for years, there's probably nothing I don't know about them. There's a lot of information out there if you know where to look. I could probably even tell you the chemical components Batman uses in his knockout gas pellets, or why Robin is one of the few people in the world able to do the quadruple somersault. I don't usually talk about it, but you're okay, 'cause you're a superhero too. Batman wouldn't let you in Gotham if he didn't trust you."

I wished that was the reason I was in Gotham. "I have seen Robin's somersault, he is an amazing acrobat."

He laughed. "You have no idea," he said cryptically.

The tears contained for the moment, I got to my feet, wandering over to his side, looking over Gotham. "You have a good view here."

He nodded. "One day Batman will land on this roof. Hopefully before Dad decides we've been here long enough and moves us again. We move around a lot, and I'm sick of living in hotels, but I'm glad we're in Gotham again."

"I wish you all the best, Tim Tim," I said.

He laughed. "It's just Tim. Sorry, I forgot English sometimes confuses you."

I blinked. "Oh… how would you know that?"

He smiled. "Well, you are Robin's girl and I know almost everything about him, don't you think I'd check up on you too?"

I tilted my head at him, unnerved.

"Nothing bad," he promised. "There's not actually a lot of personal information out there, just mainly street battles and speculations. And fanboys."

"Fanboys?"

Tim blushed. "Um…"

"I see… it one of those things I am better off not knowing, yes?"

"Yeah."

I sighed. "I should go. Thank you for your kindness."

"You okay now, Starfire?"

I smiled at him, it was not right to burden anyone with my problems. "No. But I am certain I will be." Perhaps I could make his dream come true. Reaching for my belt, I took off the jewel containing the tracking device and handed it to Tim. "Keep this safe and perhaps one day your wish might come true." I touched his head. "Goodbye," I said as I bent my legs, using my strength to leap from his building to the one adjacent it. I waved over my shoulder at him and began leaping between rooves.

I did not know where I was going. Not really. Mostly I was just running, going someplace that was not here. There would be time enough for tears later. For pain and agony to consume at Robin's words. Time to cry when I was far away from here and not able to be found.

"Hello, darling."

I paused mid leap, the voice startling me out of my depressing thoughts. It seemed to be my night for random encounters. "Oh. Greetings."

Catwoman stood beside a stone statue of a lion, perched on the corner of the rooftop we were on. She stroked her fingers along the lion's nose. "He's such a pretty kitty. The city is full of such wondrous statues. What are you doing out all alone?"

I tilted my head at her, fighting with my tears again. "I am leaving."

Catwoman turned her attention from the lion to me. "Oh?" she asked, sounding concerned.

I wilted. "Robin does not need me. Nothing I do assists either of them in any way and I cannot stay and watch them destroy themselves." Agony consumed me again and I bent at the waist, my hands clasped across my stomach, folding in on myself. Tears streaked down my face and dripped onto the floor.

"Aww, honey," Catwoman purred, her boots clipping closer. She crouched down before me, placing a hand on my back. "It's okay."

"No, it is not," I wept. "Batman does not care enough to even wake up to help."

"What?" she asked, startled.

"I begged, I pleaded and he would not wake. He is the passed out inebriated on his favourite chair where he has been since Jason died and nothing anyone can say or do will help him. The only time I have seen him remotely happier was when he saw you. Why have you not helped him?"

"Bruce doesn't want my help."

"Since when does a man tell Catwoman what she can do?" I asked. "Do not be the sidelines girl. They do not know how to ask for help and now it is too late for Robin."

"What do you mean?"

I wailed and covered my head with my hands. "I left him and he is going to do something very bad and nothing I could say would stop him. I have lost him. There is no coming back now."

Catwoman's hand clenched on my back. "What's he going to do?"

I sobbed and hiccupped. "It is too late. Please, will you help Bruce?"

Catwoman nodded. "We should get you home."

"There is nothing left for me now." I pulled away from her and stood. "Go to him before it is too late," I said and walked to the edge of the building. All I needed was one happy moment, one happy thought and I could find the strength to leave this planet. I closed my eyes and bent my knees. "Raven," I whispered and launched myself skyward.

_**

* * *

Author's Note: **__Bye Star._

_This is more like the Last Laugh than the Killing Joke. But its not either of them.  
_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

There was a sense of relief in my chest as my flight responded and I shot skyward. It took a lot more energy than normal, but I was not concerned. I had more than enough available to break atmosphere. Once there I could drift through space and having no flight would not matter. I lifted my head to the clouds, clenched my hands into fists and felt a grappling hook coil around my leg.

I was so surprised I lost my hold over my flight completely and fell. Twisting, I caught a glimpse of Robin bracing himself on the edge of the building before the roof disappeared and I was falling into the alleyway below.

I was jolted once as the grappling hook took my weight but I was not about to allow him to hoist me back up to him. I pulled myself up to the hook and unwound it from my leg.

"Don't," he called.

I could not stay, I just could not. My heart could not handle it. I released the hook, dropping down into the alleyway below. Of course, my flight had completely disappeared, so the landing was very hard. Pain ricocheted up my legs and I stumbled, one of the heels on my boots breaking. I offered up a curse to _X'hal_ as I tore the heel from my boot, then the other one.

I glanced up, seeing Robin spring boarding from one window sill to the opposite one as he descended toward me. I rose up on my toes, then brought my heels down hard, breaking the soles of my boots into a shape I hoped I could run in. Judging where Robin was, he would land between me and the entrance to the alleyway, but there was an exit behind me too.

I swivelled and ran, sprinting away from him as fast as my broken boots would allow me. Something hit my ankle, winding around my legs and tripping me and I planted my hands on the ground to brace my fall. Heart pounding I fumbled to unwind Robin's bolas before he could reach me.

I was not quick enough. He tackled me, forcing me back onto the wet and dirty floor of the alleyway.

"Starfire, stop!"

Close quarters combat. Truly, I could not hurt him, but I did not wish for him to capture me either. I did not believe there was anything he could say to make this right. His hands grappled for my wrists and I snarled at him, fighting him off, palms against his forearms, pushing him away. I bent my knees, feet flat to the ground and pushed my hips skyward fast, akin to the bull of bucking at the rodeo, trying to toss Robin from me.

He would not be thrown. "Let me—"

I threw my body from side to side. "Get off—"

I hit him in the back with my knee and his back arched in response. "Fuck—"He blocked my strike to his face with his wrist. "Just list—" He blocked a jab to his stomach now.

He was not attempting to hurt me, just detain me. My eyebeams sizzled, ready to be used, but I could not do that. If I used my full strength against him, this would already be over. I hope he realised that.

I managed to throw him off, he crashed into some garbage cans and bounced back to his feet. Flipping onto my stomach, I scrambled up on all fours before he grabbed my ankle, dragged me along the ground back toward him. I rolled onto my back again, kicking at him with my free foot, but he managed to roll my strike over his shoulder, then wrapped his arm around that leg, holding me still. "Please—"

He knew how to deflect my strength. He always knew how to defeat me. I was going to have to hurt him to be free.

My knee was over his shoulder now, as he pushed my leg up toward my chest to reach for my arms. I bent, my other leg lifting to catch his chest and threw him over my head, rolling my body to follow so I was on top now. I planted a hand on his chest and lifted back my fist.

I could have ended it right there, had I been able to hit him. But I hesitated. Robin grabbed the wrist on his chest and yanked it sideways and threw his body upwards at the same time. I unbalanced and he rolled us again so he was back on top of me.

He forced my wrist to the ground above my head. There was a click and suddenly I was handcuffed to him.

All the fight left me. Disbelievingly, I stared at him, at the absurdity that he could possibly think a handcuff would stop me. This tiny hysterical giggle escaped me. Seeing that I had ceased struggling, he straddled me properly, pressed his weight on my chest. One hand pinned my arm at the wrist, the other moved our joined hands to hold my face in place as he leant down and attacked my mouth in a hard, fast and desperate kiss.

"What crazy world do you live in that I'd pick the Joker over you?" he panted, his breath hot against my face. "Don't run, please don't run."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I cannot stay."

"I didn't kill him. I didn't," he insisted, pressing our faces together. "I was going to give you the crowbar. You were right, you're always right and I'm so sorry. Please Star, I need you."

"I have been here, waiting all this time and you have not needed me."

"But I do, you're the only thing that makes everyday bearable."

I shook my head. "It was calculated. You broke the tracking device. You knocked me unconscious. You left me on the rooftop and you went after Joker alone. You were—"

His fingers pattered against my cheek. "No. I wanted you safe, that's why I did that. I just wanted you safe. I couldn't handle it if something happened to you again. Star, you've only just started flying again. You wouldn't have stayed away if I'd asked you to, would you?"

"That is not the point."

"I thought I could take care of it without risking you—"

"Take care of it? You were beating him, Robin. With a crowbar. I have never seen you like that. I was terrified."

He was trying to get me to open my eyes, I could tell by the way he was rubbing his face against me. "I know, I know, I'm so sorry. I was just going to detain him and then he was laughing at me and taunting and I wasn't thinking straight. He snuck up and whacked me with the crowbar, all I could see was him doing that to Jason and I snapped."

My heart twisted at his words, but I could not allow them to affect me. "The 'no killing' rule is something you have always enforced on us. Always. There are no excuses for taking life, that is what you taught us. And you were not simply going to kill him, you wanted to make him suffer."

"I know. I shouldn't have done that. I'm horrified with myself over it. It's so fucking wrong it makes me sick. I don't even know why…" His voice broke. "Please, Star. Stay. I know I've done nothing recently to earn it. But I love you, I need you."

"All I wanted to do was help you," I mourned.

"I'm not letting you go until we've talked about this."

I barked out a laugh. "Do you truly think a flimsy pair of handcuffs will stop me?"

"I'm hoping that you still love me enough to give me chance. You could have broken free anytime then, and you didn't."

I sighed. "I am not having this conversation with you sitting on me in a dirty alleyway."

"If I get off you, will you promise not to run?"

I nodded.

Robin hesitated, then lifted his weight from me. He crawled backward, taking my handcuffed hand with him. "Red X's place is pretty close, we could go there."

I shook my head as I sat up. "I want to go to the Manor. If I do not like this conversation, I will be leaving. And this time you will not stop me."

He looked devastated. "Oh… okay. Let me call the bike then."

It did not take very long for the Global Positioning System on the R-Cycle to locate us and remote control the motorcycle to our location. Robin would not release me from the handcuffs so I had to twist my arm around his chest so he could drive, although I realised I could simply break it, he seemed to feel better that we were attached. The trip was conducted in silence. I was almost certain Robin's brain would be calculating possibilities of our conversation and how he could explain himself adequately enough for me to stay.

It would be an interesting conversation, of that I was certain.

Alfred was waiting for us in the Batcave. "What happened?" he asked.

I raised my chin. "Robin was an idiot."

Robin nodded, ashamed. "What she said."

"And the Joker?" Alfred asked.

"Left for the authorities. He should be back in Arkham, by now," Robin replied, then looked at the floor. "With a few extra injuries."

"Do you have any word on Babs?" I asked.

Alfred shook his head. "No. Unfortunately not. They are not releasing information at this stage. It is on the news however and I will watch most diligently."

I nodded and looked at Robin. "Perhaps you should go to the hospital."

He gave me a calculating look. "I will, but we need to talk first." He turned his head to Alfred. "Can you send some food to my room—"

"My room," I interjected. "Also, it is possible Catwoman will arrive shortly."

Alfred nodded and bowed. "Very well."

I looked at Robin as Alfred vanished up the stairs. "I do not suppose you will release me long enough for me to change?"

Robin nodded, releasing me from the handcuffs.

It was not long before we were both dressed in normal jeans and a shirt and travelled through Wayne Manor to my room. I sighed and sat on my bed as Dick paced the room.

"Are you really going to leave?" he asked desperately.

"That depends on you," I replied, putting my hands in my lap.

"How can you sit there so calmly?" he exclaimed.

"I am not calm," I snapped. "I am the very opposite of calm. You have hurt me a great deal today and now you are doing the stalling. If you would prefer I just leave—"

He put out his hands to stop me. "No, no, I'm sorry."

"You scared me," I said. "You scared me and then Bruce would not wake to help and I had no way to find you. I was so frantic, the last time we faced the Joker someone died and I was scared I would not be in time." My eyes filled with tears, spilling over. "And then you were hitting him and you were so angry and you said such horrible things and I do not understand why."

"I know. I know."

"What did I do that was so wrong?" I asked, looking up at him through watering eyes. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"No, no," he said. He lunged forward, dropping to his knees before me and took my hands, bringing them to his mouth. "No. It wasn't you. It wasn't your fault. You've done everything right." He kissed my fingers then placed his forehead against my hand. "Do you know why the Joker killed Jason?"

"No."

He lifted his head to look at me. "Because he thought Jason was me. He thought the person behind the mask was the same one it's always been. He was trying to strike a blow at Batman's heart. He wanted... what he's always wanted. One of us to fall hard enough to kill him. That's his goal."

"To die? That is insane."

Dick snorted. "That's the Joker. He's not motivated by money or power or greed. He's got his own set of agenda, some insane logic." Dick swallowed. "Star, he was trying to kill me. Not Jason. It's… Jason shouldn't have died. If I was in the Robin suit, everything would have been different. I failed him."

Oh, that explained so many things. "Why did you not tell me?" I asked.

"It's not easy for me to talk about things that are troubling me," he admitted. "It's been eating me up inside since he died. I tried to take care of it myself, thought I could work through it and not burden you. I mean, we had such a nice day today. I was feeling good and you were flying and I thought… but tonight…"

"When you discovered Babs had been shot," I prompted.

"I just snapped. Joker's been haunting me my entire Robin career. He's taken Jason. He hurt Babs, he would've hurt you. I couldn't let it happen anymore. I couldn't let him take everything away."

"No, you would rather do that yourself," I scolded.

Dick's shoulders slumped. "Yeah."

"What would have happened if I had not have found you?"

Dick swallowed. "I would have stopped."

"You cannot be certain of that."

"Yes, I can," he insisted. "I was coming out of it. I was. I wouldn't have done it."

"Dick, you tried to blame me. There must be some part of you which thought I was forcing you into Nightwing for you to say that. "

Dick closed his eyes, pressed his forehead against my hand. "I'm sorry."

"You used me for sex so you could escape, even though I know you did not mean it. You pushed me away when I was only trying to help. You broke my heart."

His voice cracked. "You're going to leave, aren't you?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"I do not want to leave either. But I do not know how I can stay. Truly, you have not given me much choice."

Dick gave a shuddering sigh.

"I wish you had told me," I lamented. "I could have helped when it mattered."

He dropped his head so it was on my knees. "Damn," he croaked. "I hoped…"

I closed my eyes and rested one of my hands on the back of his head. "I know."

His shoulders shook. His arms wrapped around my legs, holding me tightly. "I'm sorry."

I sighed and stroked his hair. "Ultimately, I do not believe it would be in anyone's best interests if I left at this juncture. I think you would spiral into a deeper depression than you are right now and I am not certain you would survive it. You are conducting the self destructive behaviour and I am very afraid for you."

Dick lifted his head. "What are you saying?" he mumbled, wiping at his face.

I touched his chin. The mask was gone; I was seeing his real pain for the first time. No more hiding. "You need help and for whatever reason, you will not accept mine. Either you seek professional help, or talk to Raven, but you need to do something."

"Okay," he choked out. "Okay."

"_Promise_ me you will do this."

"I promise."

"And we need to do something to help Bruce too. You cannot just ignore everyone else. Poor Alfred has been tending your family most diligently and I believe you have not even asked if he was coping."

Dick bowed his head. "Oh. God."

I swallowed and considered. "I am done."

Dick's arms tightened on my legs. "What?"

"You need to go to the hospital and check on Babs," I told him. "I am very worried for her and I do not believe it would be appropriate if Starfire arrived asking for her."

"I'm not going anywhere—"

I touched his cheek. "I need the space, Dick. I need to think."

"You're leaving me—" There was a soft, tentative knock on the door. Dick turned his head toward the door. "Yes?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Alfred's voice sounded shaky. "I have news."

Dick was up and bounding away from me to answer the door before I could move. And that told me some of what I needed to know. "What?" he asked.

"Miss Barbara was shot in the stomach. She has not yet regained consciousness."

Dick clutched the door for support. "Oh, God." He looked over at me, his eyes wild with grief. I could tell he was torn between wanting to stay and needing to go.

"You should go," I told him. "You need to be there."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes. Go."

"Will you be here when I get back?"

"I am not going anywhere," I promised.

"I shall get the car," Alfred said, turning away.

Dick hesitated at the door. "Star—"

"Would you like me to call Raven? She may be able to help Babs."

"Ahh… No… I'll find out what's going on first. Please don't leave."

I sighed. "I swear to you, on the life of my beloved Silkie, I will not leave tonight."

"But what about tomorrow?"

I closed my eyes. "Dick, do not ask me that. I do not know. I need to think."

"Are we breaking up?"

"Dick. Please. Just go."

I saw them off, almost having to force Dick to get into the car. A car pulled up just after they left and a woman got out. I recognised Catwoman immediately, even though she was not in her costume. She lifted a bag out of the front seat and waved to me as I darted back down the stairs to envelop her in a hug.

"Thank you for coming, Catwoman."

She laughed and patted my back. "Just Selina. Let's have a look at Bruce, shall we?"

I took her to the den, glad that Alfred had managed to coax Bruce into bed. Selina wrinkled her nose as she entered the room. "I see." She turned to look at me. "Tomorrow, you and I will get rid of all the alcohol in the Manor."

I nodded. I had wanted to do that for a while, but I did not know Bruce well enough to convince myself to do it. I followed Selina as she walked to Bruce's room, dropping her bag just inside the door.

She sighed as she looked at him snoring on the bed. "How hard we fall," she murmured. "I'll curl up in bed with him. Then the lecture in the morning will be delivered with considerable volume."

I nodded. "Can I get you anything?"

She patted my cheek. "You are a special kitty, aren't you? So polite. No, honey, I'm fine. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

I hesitated. "You are not going to steal anything from the Manor, are you?"

Selina laughed. "Oh, honey, one of the dynamics Bruce and I have is that I love to steal his precious gems and he loves to chase me to get them back. It's a game. Besides, the really cherished things in this place hold no monetary value. Everything else can be replaced."

I ducked my head. "Well… Pleasant _shlorvaks_."

"Pleasant what?"

"Ahh… dreams. Pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight Starfire," she said and closed the door behind her.

I sat on the end of my bed, wearing Dick's shirt and staring at the floor. I felt numb. Emotionless, there were so many thoughts spinning around in my head. Cascading and colliding, each thought worse than the last. I cried, I wept until I ran out of tears than I stared numbly at the floor.

Having nothing better to do, and not wishing to think, I turned on the news. There was a brief report that Babs had been shot, several scattered pictures of an ambulance and a body being carted into the hospital, but I could not tell for certain that was Babs and not the recycled footage they use. There was a sequence of Alfred and Dick pushing their way through a crowd of reporters to get inside the hospital, the reporter speculating about their relationship.

It was well after three before Dick returned. The door opened and I turned my head, then picked up the remote to turn the television off.

"Hey," he said as he stared at me in disbelief. "You're still here."

I allowed him a small smile. "I promised you I would be. How is Babs?"

"She's okay," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "She woke up. The bullet passed clean through and she's okay."

"Thank _X'hal_," I said, relieved. "I was worried."

"Can we talk?"

I shook my head. "Not tonight."

"Oh… but—"

"Dick, I have spent the last few weeks trying to talk to you. Do not begrudge me the one night when I have nothing to say."

"I can't apologise enough for—"

"No, you cannot," I interrupted.

Dick looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Silence hung heavy in the air between us. Discoloured emotions and feelings not voiced. I sighed. "Go to bed, Dick. I shall see you in the morning."

He lingered in the doorway, but did not leave.

"You are not going to leave me alone, are you?"

He shook his head. "No."

I sighed again and stood. I moved to one side of the bed and pulled back the sheets. I pushed the bed away from the wall with one hand.

"What are you doing?" Dick asked.

"I wish to sleep the Tamaranian way," I said. "And I do not want to be forced to remake the bed so you will not be cold."

"What?"

I could not look at him as I tossed all the pillows onto his side of the bed. "You had best get in, before I change my mind."

I lay down with my head over the edge of the bed like I used to sleep before I started sharing my bed with him. He fussed around a little as he removed articles of clothing before the bed bounced. There was a click then we were plunged into darkness.

More bouncing on the bed and I glanced up to see him tossing pillows away before he rolled next to me and placed his head on my stomach, tucking the blankets up around us. I sighed and rested my hand on his head while he hugged his arm across my pelvis.

Silence hung heavy between us, clinging to the darkness. I stared at the wall. "Dick?"

"Yes?"

"You and Babs…"

He sighed. "Had one date, a very long time ago. Yes, I had a crush on her when I was a lot younger, but now I love her like I love Raven. I'd react the same way if it was Raven shot."

"Oh."

His fingers stroked the skin of my stomach, little circles. "Star?"

"Yes?"

"Are we breaking up?"

I stared at the wall, my eyes leaking. "I do not know."

_**

* * *

Author's Note:**_

_We're in Starfire's POV and she sees things differently than we do. Things happen she has no idea about, especially if Robin doesn't tell her. Robin goes for the crowbar again, therefore he must be killing the Joker. It's not going to be a gesture of remorse at all._

_Robin knocked her unconscious because he wanted to protect her. She's his weakness and can be a distraction, especially when she's been injured. Look at what happened last time with the Joker. He needed her safe, that was more important. He shouldn't have done it, but he did. He'll have to deal with that.  
_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note:**__ Because it's been asked, no I will not be continuing __**Beneath the Masks**__ to include all this. All that angst once is enough. While I do have a lot of notes on why Dick does what he does, most of that will be covered in the conversations before we finish. _

* * *

**Chapter 25. **

I woke to the smell of freshly cooked eggs. I found myself face first in a pillow, I must have moved at some point in the night, returning to the human way of sleeping. I lifted my head, blinking at Dick as he held a tray in his hands. "What is this?"

"Breakfast," he said, looking hopeful. "Roll over." I did as he bade, sitting up and he placed the tray on my lap, crawling back into bed with me. He lay on his back beside me and put his hands behind his head. "Eat, before it gets cold."

"You are not having any?"

"I ate already."

"Oh. Well… thank you. You did not have to do this."

"I wanted to," he said. He pulled one hand out from behind his head and trailed his fingers along my thigh. I lifted an eyebrow at that, but did not stop him, just as I had not stopped him from holding me last night. "I haven't been appreciating you… but I know one breakfast isn't going to make up for it."

"Thank you," I said as I picked up my fork.

"Selina's here, did you know?"

I nodded. "I asked her to come. I do not know how to help Bruce."

"I thought that might have been the case. The look she gave me was rather hostile this morning."

I swallowed a mouthful of eggs. "Oh…"

"She was lecturing Bruce though, pretty loudly from his cringes in pain. I get the feeling I have one coming."

I gave a small giggle.

"Probably deserve it too. I called the hospital, Babs is doing okay. I'm going to head in this afternoon to see her."

"Good."

"I apologised to Alfred. You were right, I should have thought about how he was doing. And I called Raven too," he said. "She said she'd be here around lunchtime."

"Oh." I turned to look at him, but he was not looking at me. He was watching his hand caress little circles on my thigh. So much activity, all at once.

"I can't talk to you," he said. "I'm sorry and I know that hurts. You're right and I need to talk to someone. I don't know what's holding me back from talking to you but I hope, maybe if I talk to Raven first, I'll be able to." He looked up at my eyes. "Will you be there? Not, _there_, there, but close?"

I nodded. "Of course."

He gave me a brief smile. "Thanks." He dropped his eyes back to my leg. "Thanks for sticking around. Even if it's just going to be for a little while."

It was another cloudy day in Gotham, although it was not raining, the sky looked like it wished to. I sat on one of the benches in the gardens while Dick and Raven sat a patio table a distance away with steaming mugs before them. Dick talked while Raven listened, nodding every now and then. My heart jumped a beat when she stretched her hand across the table and he took it. I tried not to watch, concentrating on shredding leaves and grass instead, but it was difficult.

I hoped it was helping. _X'hal_, I hoped it was helping. It was hard watching someone you loved confide in someone else, even if you know it was for the best. I knew things would not get better quickly, but some sense of improvement would be beneficial. I still did not know if I would be around to watch them improve. Dick was clinging to me, not allowing me any time to be alone and think, but truly, I think I expected that. He did not wish for me to vanish without telling him.

With a sigh, I stood and went for a walk, following the pebbled paths through the gardens.

I discovered Alfred on his hands and knees, digging in a patch of soil around a flowerbed. There were a lot of little pots of baby plants beside him. That had been a surprise, as well as the straw hat upon his head, dirty apron, gardening gloves and big pair of blue overalls covering his suit. "Alfred?"

He peered up at me. He brushed off his gloves, dusted his knees. "Miss Starfire."

I dropped down on my knees beside him, so he would not stand. "What are you doing? Do you not have gardeners?"

He looked back at the garden bed. "There are times when there is nothing for it but getting your hands soiled to help the plants grow."

I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them. "Your gardens are beautiful."

He smiled. "They were Mrs Wayne's gardens. I just keep her memory alive." He picked up a little trowel and began digging again. "Miss Starfire, you seem much more melancholy than usual today. Is there something troubling you?"

"In truth, I do not know. There seem to be so many things wrong of late."

"That there is," Alfred agreed. "But I believe it would be much worse if you were not here."

"I do not think I am doing much good. Others are better suited to assist. Selina can help Bruce. Raven can help Dick. It leaves me rather superfluous."

"Indeed you are not," Alfred told me, sternly. "You have laid much stronger foundations than you know, as well as having the presence of mind to ask for help when needed. There is no greater strength than that."

I made a small, sad noise.

Alfred took off one of his gloves and patted my shoulder. "Besides, you have been aiding me, just by your presence. I have enjoyed our morning breakfasts immensely. Do not discount yourself." He offered me his trowel. "There is a sense of relaxation in helping things grow. Would you like to help?"

I shifted so I was kneeling and accepted his trowel. "What do I do?"

"I am preparing the soil for the seedlings," he said. "We need to make it loose so their roots can grow."

There was a therapeutic sense in digging in the garden. Alfred showed me how to prepare the soil so that the little seedlings he was going to plant could grow faster. He demonstrated how to plant a seedling without damaging the roots so it would survive. He showed me the best distance between seedlings. Before long, we had a lovely little bed filled with leafy green plants. Alfred handed me a metal watering can and pointed to the tap where I could fetch water from so we could give the seedlings a drink before we finished. He let me sprinkle the water on the plants too.

I gazed down at the little plants as I watered them. There was a sense of accomplishment behind gardening that I had never known before. It felt nice. Worthwhile.

Alfred excused himself, saying he had to go prepare lunch and I sat on the pebbled path and looked at my accomplishment.

"There you are," Raven said, crunching up to me. She gathered her cape up as she sat down beside me. "We were getting worried."

"Oh. My apologies."

Raven put her arm around my waist and rested her head against my shoulder. "Azar, Star. What you've been dealing with…"

I sighed. "Is he fixable?"

"Oh, yes," she assured me. "He's already better than he was when I got here. I mended his fractured ribs too, Joker smacked him pretty hard."

I winced, I had not even thought he might have been injured. "Oh. Thank you."

"That was a brave thing you did, leaving him alone with the Joker."

I closed my eyes. "Stupidity more than bravery. I could not handle it."

"I would have let him," Raven told me. "I probably would have helped. The man is a monster."

I tilted my head until it rested against Raven's. "He was beating the Joker, Raven. It was not about the killing of him. I could not let him fall like that."

"I see."

"Thank you for coming."

"Uh-ah," Raven scolded. "You're not getting out of it that easily. Your turn to talk."

I sighed.

"Robin's really worried that he's screwed things up too much with you. Are you breaking up?"

"I do not know. I thought I knew what I wanted. But now, everything is confusing. Did I do the right thing?"

"In what way?"

"By staying. Last night I was so certain I should not stay, and yet, I am still here. Should I have simply left him? Should we have broken up already?"

"Ahh… I can't answer that. I know you've done the best thing for Robin's sake. I'm not sure he would have been able to deal with you leaving. But yours? I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think… maybe I do not have the strength. My heart aches at the thought of leaving, but it pains me just as much to stay. It was terrible. The look on his face. The sound of his voice. I have never feared him but last night I did. Intellectually, I know he was the numb and insane with grief, but I still do not know how to overcome what I saw. But at the same time, I love him. I do not know."

"Well…"

"I do not wish to give him false hope either, by staying now and leaving later."

"You should probably talk to him about this."

"Why?" I asked, lifting my head away from her. "He does not wish to speak to me, why should I tell him how I am feeling?"

"Star—"

"I have spent weeks trying to help them both. I spend every day worrying and fretting and trying to speak to him and he ignored me. And then he left me and went after the Joker by himself and it is only then, when he is full of the vengeance and the rage and angry at me that he tells me why he is drawing away."

Raven stared at me, wide eyed.

I took a deep calming breath. "I am sorry," I said remorsefully. "That was mean and petty."

"There's no shame in saying what you feel. You're entitled to your feelings too. Maybe you should come back to the Tower for a while. Get your bearings."

I looked at the pebbles on the ground. "It would be misconstrued. Already he is the clingy."

"Possibly," Raven said. "But you need to do what is right for you."

"I love him," I said simply. "That is enough reason to stay and try, is it not?"

"I think so. It depends, however, if you can get past what he nearly did."

I considered. "I think… it matters more that he listened to me and stopped."

"Then you should tell him that too. Right now, he's second guessing everything he's done lately. Everything. Even your… ah… sexy times."

I flushed. "Oh."

"You're both really emotionally fragile right now, just be aware."

"I know."

"And just know, even if you decide you can't be with him, I'll always be here for both of you. Don't stay with him unless you mean it, even if you're afraid of what it'll do to him. He'll be looked after no matter what."

"Thank you."

Raven lifted her head from my shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you back to him before he panics. I told him to stay put, he's possibly wearing a trail in the grass by now."

Dick was pacing around the patio table he and Raven had been sitting at. He looked incredibly relieved when he saw us wandering toward him. "Hey."

"Greetings."

"I should get back to the Tower," Raven said.

"You don't want to stay for lunch?"

Raven smiled at the invitation. "I'd like to, but Beast Boy's got plans for me, apparently." She kissed my cheek. "Call me," she said as she turned to say goodbye to Dick.

Dick placed a hand on my back as we smiled at Raven, waiting for her raven form to shroud her. When she was gone, I sighed and walked over to the patio table and sat in one of the chairs. "We should speak."

Dick nodded as he joined me. "Yeah, I thought we would. Do you want a drink first? Something to eat?"

"No. Thank you."

Dick shuffled on his chair, it scraped against the ground as he pulled it closer to me, then placed both his hands on the table. "Okay, go."

I sighed and lifted both my legs up onto the chair to wrap myself around them. "I do not know if I did the right thing in staying today. I do not wish to give you false hope. I do not know if I can look beyond what happened last night. But at the same time, I am also very grateful that you listened to me and stopped."

"I see."

"I am very confused. I know that I love you, but..."

"You don't know if it's enough." He clasped his hands together. "Yeah, I get that, you're not the only one questioning everything you've done lately. But thanks for telling me. You need to do what's right for you."

"Raven also said that." I lifted a hand and scratched at the paint on the patio table with a thumb. "How did it go with Raven?"

"Good," he responded. "I got a lot of things off my chest and Raven put a lot of things in perspective for me." He sighed. "I can't promise you that what happened last night isn't going to happen again."

That shocked me. "Why?"

"Tony Zucco," he said and swallowed. "You know how I was a circus acrobat, right?"

I nodded.

"I wasn't just any circus acrobat. I'm the son of John and Mary Grayson. We were _the_ circus acrobatic family. The Flying Graysons. There's never been an acrobatic family like ours. That was until I overheard some guys trying to extort money from Mr Haley, the owner. I was ten. Mr Haley refused to pay and as a result…" He sighed and sat back on the chair, looking away. "The lines snapped. There was no safety net."

I was appalled. "Oh… oh, Dick."

He cleared his throat. "I knew, I tried to tell people what happened, but I was a kid, who listens to a kid?"

"What happened?"

"Well… Batman heard me. He told me I shouldn't say anything, because he knew those guys were part of Zucco's gang and he wanted to bring the whole gang down. Plus, it was a sure fire way to get me killed. He went after Zucco's gang, but I was still… sort of hanging around the circus and Zucco and his gang came back to try to get money again. Batman got captured and I… interfered. I went after Zucco. I was untrained then, but I had a lot of anger. There was a moment, we were up on the platform where my parents had fallen from and he fell. For a split second I let him. I wanted him to pay for taking my parents away from me. I wanted him to hurt like I was hurting."

"But you saved him."

Dick nodded. "Yeah. I did. Batman took me on as Robin after that. I can't promise you that last night won't happen again because I know it's in me."

"Oh."

"My friends and family are my Achilles heel, when people go after them… I'll do anything to keep them safe, to keep you safe. I joined Slade to keep him from killing you."

"I can understand that. I know family is important to you. Thank you for telling me about Zucco."

"God, we're being so fucking polite to each other." He sat forward on his chair again and reached across the table for my hand. "Look, Star. I love you. I don't want to let you go. I don't want you to leave. I'll do everything in my power to keep you with me. But you need to decide. I can't make that decision for you."

I nodded.

"If you decide to go, I'll most likely beg and plead and resort to all forms of emotional blackmail to keep you with me," he said with a wiry grin. "But I'd let you go."

"And if I stayed?" I asked.

The smile changed until it was wistful. "You'd be making me a better person and I do everything I could to keep you happy."

I nodded again and looked at the table.

"Sometimes, love isn't enough," Dick said, sounding sad. "I broke your trust. That's really hard to repair, if it's possible at all. You don't have to decide now." He stood, still holding my hand. "We have time. Let's go get some lunch."

"Might I suggest a picnic?" Alfred suggested, placing a basket on the table. I blinked, looking up at him. I had not heard him approach. Alfred gave me a tiny smile. "I believe Miss Starfire has expressed interest in visiting the woodlands."

Dick lifted an eyebrow at me. "Would you like too?"

"That might be nice," I said, intrigued with the idea. "I have wanted to visit since I saw the path."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Now it was my turn to lift an eyebrow at him and Dick cringed. "Did you already ask me?"

I nodded.

"Sorry." He took the basket from Alfred. "Thank you Alfred, I appreciate it."

"One ungrateful man does injury to all who stand in need of aid," Alfred said, rather haughtily, then bowed at me. "Enjoy the walk, Miss Starfire."

Dick watched Alfred walk away. "I think I just got verbally spanked."

"Pardon?" I asked.

Dick looked at me and smiled. "Nothing." He picked up the basket with one hand and held onto my hand with the other. "Shall we?"

I had seen the woodlands from the window of the solarium on my first day at the Manor, but I never ventured beyond the entrance. I am not the most solitary person, if I was to journey into them I would rather have someone to walk with.

Beautiful evergreen trees towered toward the sky, ferns clumped together over the ground, scattered bracken and mushrooms between. I pressed my hand to the rough bark of one of the trees and looked up its length to the dappled leaves at the top of the tree. It was cooler here and had a musty sort of scent, like pinecones and grass.

"Bruce used to train me in here," Dick said. "Jogging was first, but then he started making me scale the trees and leap from branch to branch."

"Is that not dangerous?" I asked.

Dick looked up at the top of the tree. "No." He pointed up. "You can't see it, but there's a wired path up there I used to have to be tethered to until I could do it every time without falling. Bruce made Jason do the loop too."

We ambled along the pebbled path, Dick holding onto my hand. I could hear birds chirping in the trees. A chipmunk or two scurried in the distance, their little mouths stuffed with nuts as the scampered around. I paused to watch them chase each other around, it looked as though they were playing the game of tag, one little chipmunk would run, around and around in a circle, even bouncing off trees, and diving beneath ferns until his friend caught him, then he would give case.

We came across a large, moulded rock feature. Three walls of rock towering up to the treetops, the chasm through the middle almost as big as the Earthen bus. It looked as though there were many hand holds and rivets cut into it. The walls were all different shades, with the rock faces different as well. "Rock climbing walls," Dick explained. "You use your fingers and feet to scale the wall. See how the handholds are all different colours?"

I nodded.

"They're all set paths. Bruce used to call out a colour and I'd have to scale the wall using only that colour. As I got better, he used to change the path in the middle, and I'd have to leap from one wall to another."

"Why is it outside?" I asked.

Dick snorted. "The elements. He wanted me to be able to do this come rain, snow or shine."

I considered the walls. "So, if I said, black."

Dick raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm not really wearing the right shoes."

I shrugged. "If you cannot do it…"

Dick passed me the picnic basket. "That sounds like a challenge," he said. He took of his sweater too, which I held for him, leaving him in a white undershirt and swung his arms in a circle. "Black, you say?"

I nodded.

Dick took a running leap, one hand landing on a black notch in the wall. As I watched he pulled himself up with one hand, swinging upward to the next. His foot extended, briefly landing on a black hold as he pushed himself off that one too. He was like the monkey, springing from handhold to handhold so fast that he was at the top before I realised it.

He paused, one hand and one foot on the wall. He looked around himself, then over his shoulder at the wall behind him. "Colour for coming down?"

I considered, looking at the opposite wall. "Green?"

He flashed me a grin. "Make it harder, Star."

"Blue."

He pushed off the wall immediately, conducting the somersault before a hand landed on a blue marker on the opposite wall. He released, dropped several feet, then caught another, swinging to a third, before he dropped lithely to the ground to grin at me.

"You are amazing," I said.

"Years of practice," he told me, pulling his sweater over his head. "Do you want to try? I could teach you."

"Perhaps later," I replied.

He seemed disappointed as he took the basket from me again and we resumed our walk. We came across a wooden arched bridge over a pond of sorts. I looked into the water at the golden fish within, then considered the way the bridge was built. "Let me guess, he used to test your balance on the beams?"

Dick chuckled. "He never need to check my balance much, he used to end up in the water before I would."

I leant on the banister of the bridge to watch the fish. "It seems everything around here is used for training of some sort. Did you not ever have the fun?"

Dick turned around and jumped up so he was sitting on the beam, putting the basket beside him. "Training was fun."

"No, I mean like the fun you have in the Tower. The games of basketball or the console games. Having pizza, talking to our friends. Normal fun."

"Oh. Well… no not really." He considered. "Well… Bruce and I used to play basketball a bit. One on one… but… no. Not what you would consider to be normal fun."

"I feel sad for you."

"You didn't have the most fun upbringing either," Dick said.

I placed my fists on top of each other on the banister and rested my chin on them. "But I did not know any better way of living."

"Me either, not really. I got to do things most kids only dreamt about, this was the preparation for it. I didn't mind. Besides, if I didn't do all this, I never would have met you." I lifted my head to look at him. He picked up a long strand of hair from my shoulder and stroked it to the end. "Makes everything worth it."

His expression went wistful, his eyes flicking down to my lips. I knew he wanted the kiss, I had seen that look before. I turned away and straightened wandering toward the other end of the bridge. "Are there anymore features you wish to show me in these woods?"

"Yeah, a couple," he said, thumping back onto the wooden planks of the bridge. "We'll stop at the next one to eat, you'll like it."

It was a miniature waterfall, an aquatic garden with its own three tiered waterfall at the far end. Water cascaded down three stages of pools separated by stone walls, into a large pool at the bottom. The rocks were covered in moss and little ferns, with wildflowers planted along the bank. There were several red waterlily flowers in the pond itself and a large grassy area, perfect for picnics or meditating.

I smiled and clasped my hands together. "This is beautiful. Oh, if I had known about this before, what a glorious place to meditate."

Dick grinned. "That's the idea. Makes a nice place for a picnic too." He put the basket down and searched through it, retrieving a large blanket which he spread out on the ground. "We have… let's see… chicken sandwiches, some juice and a fruit platter. Hungry?"

I turned, then walked to sit beside him on the blanket. "Fruit sounds nice."

We ate in silence for a while. Dick had fun tossing the grapes and catching them in his mouth while I enjoyed the more juicer fruits. I tossed a piece of bread in the water from one of the sandwiches, watching as the fish began to feed.

Dick stretched out on the blanket beside me and I felt one of his hands brushing against my back, the touch becoming firmer the more I ignored it. Since I had not objected to any of his previous attempts to touch me, he possibly thought I would not do so now.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Why did you bring me here?"

He looked confused. "Ahh… Alfred suggested a picnic and you always wanted to come?"

"No, _here_, here," I said. "To the waterfall. It does seem to be an almost excessively romantic location within this woodland."

"Oh… well…" he flushed.

I swallowed. "Oh."

He removed his hand and sat up. "I just thought it… might be nice, that's all."

"So, you do not have the ulterior motive," I said, giving him a bland look.

He coughed. "No?"

I sighed. "Dick…"

"I haven't been the most attentive guy lately, I know that. I just thought…" He reached out placed a hand against my back. "You know… it might help us get back on the right track?"

"Is it not a bit late for romantic gestures?"

"I hope not." He shuffled closer so our hips were touching, slipping the hand from my back to my outer thigh furthest from him. I sighed and I closed my eyes. Dick touched my chin, little pressures with his fingers as he tried to coax me to turn my head.

I turned it away. "Dick, no," I said mournfully. "It will not solve anything."

"I can do better," he promised, his breath dancing on my cheek. "I can be better."

"This is not the answer."

He pulled away slightly. "But, I thought…" he trailed off, sounding disappointed.

"You thought what?" I asked. "Because I was letting you touch me, I was staying?"

"Well… yes."

"Tamaranian," I said. "Touch. What is there to question? Would you prefer that I went back to the Tower and cuddled against Cyborg so I did not feel so bad?"

Dick looked discouraged. "Oh…"

I sighed. "I still love you, Dick. Your touch soothes me best. I just do not know how I feel about what happened. Until I know that, I cannot kiss you."

"Why not?"

I frowned. "Because it would seem wrong and I would be leading you on and—"

"And you don't think allowing me to touch you is leading me on?" Although I knew he tried to hide it, there was an undercurrent of hurt and anger in his tone.

I sighed and picked up a leaf from the ground to shred and crossed my legs on the blanket. "I thought you were going to give me time."

"I'm trying," he responded. "But you just said you still loved me. If that's true, what else is there to think about?"

"You scared me. You changed the way I see you. I never expected that you would do something like that."

"I'm still me," he insisted. "I'm not perfect, I don't claim to be. Robin's an ideal, the embodiment of all that's just, but there's a human behind the wheel. I make mistakes. I let emotions get the better of me. I get angry and frustrated. I fuck things up royally. It's a burden and a curse. I'm so tired of being put on a fucking pedestal and not allowed to mistakes." He took my hand. "Star, ask yourself something. Would it have mattered as much if it was Red X standing there holding the crowbar?"

I paused for a moment as I considered my answer. "It was not who was holding the crowbar, Dick. Red X or Robin, I would have tried to stop them. The point is that it was you beneath the mask."

"But you only know me as Robin," he insisted, pulling my hand so it was in his lap and he could hold it with both hands. "I have this whole other life you know nothing about. I haven't had a chance to show you what lies beneath the mask."

"And whose fault is that? Secrets can be told. Lives can be learnt. You do not know everything there is to know about me. And if what I have seen these past few weeks is the life you wish for me to learn, then I do not want it."

"But, I didn't kill him," Dick said in a small voice.

I frowned at him. He continually came back to the fact that he did not kill the Joker and I wondered at that. Perhaps he did not understand. "Dick… are you under the belief I am so upset because you nearly killed the Joker?"

He looked taken aback. "Aren't you?"

"Death and war, I understand. The kill can be necessary. I am not innocent of vengeance, I killed many Psions when I escaped from their ship. Most of that was because I could not control my powers, but also, they hurt my brother. I did not try to control myself. If you had simply killed Joker, we would not be having this conversation. I would have accepted that. Even helped, had you requested it of me. But you did not. Cruelty," I shook my head. "I cannot understand. You taunted him. You broke his legs. You asked him how it felt. You said you were to repay every blow. To me, that is torture."

"But-"

"You left me there. You knocked me unconscious and you left me. If you truly wished for him to die, you would have simply done it, whether I was there or not. You wished for him to hurt, like you were. _That_ is what I take issue with."

He still looked confused. "But-"

I sighed. "I understand you wished for me to be safe. I understand you were emotional, caught in the heat of combat. You went after the Joker with a particular mindset and ended up with another. It was skewered the moment he hit you and you went into a rage."

"You really didn't see him hit me, did you?" he asked, curious.

I shook my head. "How many times did you hit him with the crowbar?" I asked.

"Maybe… four? Both legs, a knee and a foot?"

Well, that sounded better than the image in my mind. "Oh… I got there moments before you broke his leg. I came around the corner and you broke it."

He cringed. "Geez… seriously, that's fucking bad timing right there. I'd just managed to get him on the ground, I broke his leg the first time I hit him. I turned around and you were there. I was angry because you'd caught me doing something I knew I shouldn't have been doing and I didn't know… what to do… I had no right to lash out at you like I did, trying to justify my own stupidity. I know what I did was wrong. I'm so sorry for that."

I sighed. "With everything that has happened, I am not surprised. You have been unable to cope for so very long and last night… all your defences collapsed, did they not?"

"You could put it that way. I truly don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted him to stop laughing."

"I can understand that. The Joker is very scary."

"Is that why you were frightened?" he asked.

I dropped my eyes. "Dick, I have seen the look which existed in your face in the faces of many others."

Dick jerked. "What? When?"

"The Gordanians… they are… most unkind to their prisoners and prizes. I was on the receiving end of that look many times before I escaped."

He went white. "Oh… oh Star…"

"For a brief moment… when you held that crowbar…"

Dick swallowed. He finally understood why I was so upset. I could see it in his face. "Oh, God, no."

I said nothing.

Dick cupped my neck, dragged my head until it rested against his. "Starfire, I'd never hurt you."

I sighed. "I know. That is not the issue."

"But… if you've been tortured… I can see… why… you'd be having a hard time seeing me do something like that… even if… fuck it, you're not going to be able to forgive me, are you?" Dick asked rhetorically, sounding rather gloomy. "Not for that. I shouldn't expect you too. Where do we go now? Back to being friends?"

"Dick," I said, grabbing his face, stopped him from moving away. "I am confused. I am angry you could not confide in me. I am hurt that nothing I could do or say helped you. I am upset by what I saw. I need time and space to sort through my feelings. We are hurting, but I… am not certain… we should part… Please, you need to give me space."

He swallowed again and nodded slowly. "Okay."

I kissed his forehead. "Thank you."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Dick did not wish to leave the Manor to visit Babs, but I made him go. I needed the space and I needed to know how she was doing, and I felt Babs could use the friendly face. I asked him to give her my love, I even wrote a small card for her, signing Kory at the bottom. Dick said he was picking up some flowers and a teddy that he would give to her on my behalf. He looked rather nervous about leaving, but I was not going anywhere.

I wandered through the halls of the Manor, just walking. Thinking and looking at the paintings on the wall and staring at the carvings. I was emotionally lost. Now that I had the time to think, I found I could not. I procrastinated, dawdled along the hall, not wishing to make a choice.

Selina found me and wove her arm through mine. "Honey, I could use your help, if you don't mind."

"Oh?" I asked, curious.

"United front," she said, turning us around. "Two girls are better than one." She paused. "Although, normally Bruce would be smirking and making comments by now if he'd heard me say that." She waved her free hand, then tucked it into my elbow. "Anyway, we need to hit him hard and fast and get rid of all the alcohol."

"Oh. Yes. Of course."

We walked to Bruce's den, our arms linked together. "You okay, honey?" she asked on the way.

"I am uncertain."

She squeezed my arm. "No one's really been looking after you, have they? All these men, they never think of anyone but themselves."

"Alfred has." I sighed. "It is just… Dick did something last night I never believed he was capable of and I am uncertain of how to deal with that."

"He's a man," she said dismissively. "They always do things we never think they're capable of. And they always underestimate us, which is what makes it so fun."

"Yes, but…"

She considered me carefully. "Last night you were in a right state when I saw you. I nearly didn't allow Dick to hit you with that grappling hook, but he looked like a man needing to apologise for something. I hope he did."

I nodded. "He did."

"Good. Whatever he did, can't be that bad or you never would have stayed. Cut the poor kid some slack. He's still learning. Just look who he has for a mentor. And believe me, I know what a Wayne can do to a woman." Selina sighed and gestured Bruce as we paused in the doorway of Bruce's den. "Damn, I thought I'd gotten rid of all that."

He was slumped in the chair again, with an opened bottle of scotch, just staring out the window.

"Well, nothing for it." She removed her arm from mine. "I'll sit on him, you get the alcohol."

"May I be of assistance?" Alfred asked, pushing a trolley toward us, already filled with all sorts of bottles.

Selina smirked. "Honey, what did you do?"

Alfred smiled. "I spent the afternoon discovering every stash he had. I have also changed the lock on the winery. Now, it is just the den. I thought perhaps he needed a larger message reinforcement."

Selina picked up a bottle from the trolley and lifted an eyebrow. "Good year," she said. "Expensive?"

Alfred nodded. "Rather."

"Good." Selina hefted the bottle in her hand, walked across the room to stand beside Bruce.

Bruce turned his head and looked up at her with beady eyes.

Selina smiled brightly, tilted her head and showed Bruce the label on the bottle, before she tossed it out the open window in the den. I heard it shatter.

Bruce surged to his feet, but Selina was already pouncing on him. She pushed him back in the chair and sat on him, her knees on either side of Bruce's legs and her arms holding onto the chair. She grinned at me. "Go."

I did not look at the struggling Bruce as I stalked into his den and took the bottle from his hand before I placed it on Alfred's trolley. I went to his desk next, picking up all the crystal decanters containing any sort of alcoholic liquids and put them on the trolley. I went through all his drawers, taking everything I could find and there were many.

"Starfire! What are you doing? Selina, what's she doing? Woman, get off me!" Bruce protested, but neither of us listened to him.

I marched over to a cabinet and divested it of all the alcohol I could find, all of it going onto the trolley.

"Where else?" I asked Selina.

She turned to Bruce and pressed a hand against his chest, licking his cheek and purring as she rubbed herself against him. "Where are the other bottles, my darling?"

Bruce panted, his hands clutching at her hips before he lifted a shaky hand to point. Selina giggled as I followed his direction, taking several bottles from behind a bookcase. She made him tell her more places before she was satisfied enough to get off him. We walked together, with linked arms as Alfred pushed the trolley ahead of us and Bruce staggered behind, demanding to know what we were doing with his alcohol.

She made him watch as she poured every single bottle down the drain in the kitchen. I stared at her, standing by Alfred's side as Selina scolded him about the devils of alcohol and how he was running from his pain.

"You can't do this to yourself, Bruce," she said. "You can't hide behind the bottle. It's not doing you any good and it's just delaying any chance of recovery."

I think she took more delight than was necessary in his protests as she poured it all down the sink. Bottle after bottle was poured out, while Bruce whined about the expense and promised not to drink. He pulled at his hair and wringed his hands and stole bottles from her, to which she would laugh and steal them right back, teasing him as that one was poured out.

In truth, I do not believe I could have resisted him.

Alfred and I watched in silence as Selina bullied Bruce in to making an appointment with a psychiatrist by the name of Dr. Chase Meridian. A woman who, I was told, had a standing relationship with Bruce Wayne and knowledge of his other occupation, so she was the perfect person for Bruce to speak to.

Selina smiled at both Alfred and I and marched Bruce off for a shower and a shave, for which I believe we would all be grateful for.

I watched all of this and realised something.

Selina was right. Bruce was a poor mentor for Dick. I had this image of Batman in my mind. As Batman he was an impenetrable tower of strength, upholding justice and protecting the weak. But the man I saw before me? A drunkard who could not see beyond his own pain to view his family tumbling down around him, being bullied by a strong woman into conducting basic hygiene.

How could the hero everyone idolised be so different from the man?

Bruce Wayne, the playboy. There were so many articles about him in so many different papers and on the television and on the gossip channels. I had seen many videos of a happy, smiling and flirting man, dancing at parties and conducting business. All of which seemed to contradict what I saw before me now. They claimed he had many sexual liaisons with a variety of different women, one could almost say he did not respect himself or the women he had encounters with. For as free as Tamaranians are with the appearance of our bodies, we do not share them with many people. Yet, it was evident that Bruce loved Selina and she him. She knew his other identity. She was allowed to see him in this state. Only she could make him do things out of love but she did not consider herself part of his life because he kept her safe by keeping her on the sidelines.

Which was the man and which was the mask? Was it neither, or both?

That was what Dick was trying to do with me. Keep me safe by keeping me on the sidelines. He had never expected what had happened next.

"Alfred?" I asked, as I aided him in the disposal of the empty bottles.

"Yes?"

"What does the Earthen expression 'being put on a pedestal' mean?"

Alfred considered. "A pedestal is a marble stand where a statue would rest upon, usually a depiction of a god or great person. To be put on the pedestal is an expression, which evolved to mean that the person on the pedestal does not have any faults or flaws."

"They are perfect?"

"The idealised version of them, yes. Usually false, however, as no one is truly perfect. There are often high expectations involved for the person on the pedestal, often ones they cannot meet."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

I frowned and shook my head. "Something Dick said to me. I did not truly understand it. I think I do now."

"Did you have a nice lunch?" he asked, curious.

I nodded. "I did, thank you. Although I do not believe it turned out the way Dick hoped."

"May I ask why you are being so hard on the young master?" The question was curious, but I could sense an undercurrent of protectively. Alfred loved Dick too, after all.

I blinked, then frowned. "Am I being hard on him? Did he say that?"

"The kicked puppy look was quite evident when he returned."

"Oh," I said, feeling guilty.

"Miss Starfire, what troubles you?" Alfred asked and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. "It is difficult to explain."

"I am a good listener."

I placed the bottle in the recycling bin and turned to face him. "I used to be frightened of the Batman," I said. "He was Dick's mentor, a powerful warrior, striking fear into the hearts of criminals and bringing them to justice. There was no crime he could not solve, not fight he could not win. He was the epitome of everything Dick strived to be. He was a dark hero and disapproved of everything Dick did. Dick told me nothing he could do could ever measure up to the expectations the Batman placed upon him. But the man I see now? That is not how I pictured Batman at all."

"He is not at his best," Alfred said.

"I understand that. But that is the pedestal, is it not? Expectations that do not live up to reality?"

Alfred inclined his head.

I sighed. "I think, perhaps, I may have placed Dick on that pedestal."

"I see," Alfred said, nodding with understanding. "And did he fall?"

I did not answer that. "There is so much I do not know about him. Only today, I learnt his parent's names and he told me of Tony Zucco."

"Oh," Alfred said, morosely. "That would have been hard for him."

"Last night he did something I had never even conceived of him doing, and yet I find that perhaps it is not as far outside his character as I thought."

"What is that?"

I did not wish to go into details. "Simply put, when someone hurts him or his family, he hurts them back."

"Ahh," Alfred said as though he had always known. "Yes."

I stared at him. Alfred was not surprised. He had known. Perhaps I did not know Dick as well as I thought I did.

"But then, is that not what heroes do?" Alfred asked.

"I do not understand."

"When a criminal hurts someone, does a hero not repay that pain by bringing the criminal to justice? Words or weapons designed to cause pain to incapacitate. They uphold the law. They risk themselves, every day so others do not have to." He gave me a knowing look. "But sometimes, those lines they give themselves can be blurred. Batman has such stringent rules, but even he bends them at times. Did you know I am the only person in this household allowed to use a gun to protect myself?"

I stared at him. "But… that is one of Batman's rules…"

"Exactly. It is not for my lack of skills, I can impersonate the Batman persona if needs be. I could wear a disguise if I wished and assist in his crime fighting, but I do not."

I gave a small giggle. "The Butler, striking fear into the hearts of the 'dust bunnies'."

Alfred laughed. "Indeed," he agreed, smiling at me. "But there are enough crime fighters and not enough people to pick up the pieces when the day is done. That is why they need us. The knowledge I am capable of using a gun, and will if the need requires it, allows Master Bruce the freedom to not need to worry about me when he battles, just as your powers give Master Dick the same relief. They cannot be everywhere and protect everyone."

"Oh."

"Batman does not kill," Alfred said. "But sometimes, the villains he is fighting happen to die due to their unwillingness to surrender. It is a small blurring of the line he has to live with."

"I see."

"Last night, you mentioned that the young master knocked you out, before he went after the Joker, correct?"

I nodded.

Alfred smiled. "Batman used to do the same thing when Robin was younger. Incapacitate the young Robin, or lock him in a room to prevent him from following and causing all sorts of mischief or getting himself hurt. It is a way to protect the heart."

I sighed. "I understand that is the reason why he left me. It does not make me feel any better. I feel like he does not trust me to be able to protect myself."

"I do not doubt that. Robin used to say the same thing to Batman."

"And yet, he did it too."

"Some things are ingrained. Some things they do because they have to. To face the alternative is too hard to bear."

I remained silent.

"I looked up the Joker's injuries," Alfred said, his face turned away from me.

"Oh."

"Was it deliberate?"

"No. I do not believe so."

"But it still would have been hard to watch."

I sighed and scratched at the label of one of the bottles with my finger. "I just wish he had confided in me."

"Better late than never, Miss Starfire." Alfred surprised me by giving me a hug, just a brief squeeze before he turned back to the sink. "I can finish up here. I believe Master Dick will be home soon."

"Oh. Yes. Thank you."

I left him there, still deep in thought as I wandered down to Dick's room and sat on his bed to wait for his return.

There were so many things I was only just discovering about him.

He went after people that had hurt him. He went after Slade, because he had dared hurt us. He went after Zucco because he killed Dick's parents. He went after Joker because he killed Jason. Only, with the Joker, instead of bringing him to justice, the method had become skewed. The hurt and pain had been too close and he blurred his lines and lost himself.

He had not known of my aversion to torture. I had not told him of the Gordanians. He would have had no way of knowing what seeing him like that would have done to me. And in truth, I made it harder on myself by not telling him of that. He knew of the Psions, had asked because none of the Tamaranians he saw on my home planet flew as much as I did, or used starbolts and he had been unable to understand how such a proud and powerful race such as ours could be conquered. But the Psions, theirs was simple experimentations, we were the 'lab rats'. Malice and torture had not been involved, just simple indifference to our plight.

But the Gordanians… that had been torture. And even that was nothing compared to the fate that awaited me at the Citadel.

Which Robin had saved me from.

Truly, the fault had been mine, placing expectations on him that he would never achieve.

I thought I had known him, but in reality, I had known what he presented to be. He had to wear the mask all the time, play the hero all the time and although sometimes he could drop his guard and play games and have fun, ultimately, Robin was Batman's sidekick. There was expectation there. He could do no wrong.

Red X was probably closer to his true personality than Robin. The man not hindered by the responsibility of the hero suit, just allowed to be. Flirting and teasing and sneaking around, still doing heroic things, but not caught in the stigma of Robin. I saw a little of that side of him in Robin, but it was always muted somehow, trapped by what was proper and acceptable.

He was not Red X. He was not Robin. When I asked him who he was, I still had not had the chance to view the real Dick. Not truly. There was so much else happening around us. I imagined he would be a combination of the two personalities. Robin and Red X. Flirting and fun, mixed with duty.

I had put him on that pedestal. I was like all the others that saw him as perfect, as the ultimate warrior unable to do harm and forgot what lay beneath. A human. Someone who was capable of making mistakes and wrong decisions. Someone who had emotions which sometimes overwhelmed him. And it was a larger crime that I had forgotten, because I was supposed to be the person closest to him. The best friend and lover.

I sighed and grabbed his pillow and curled up on his bed.

I must have slept because the next thing I knew the door had opened with a bang and Dick burst into the room in a panic. He almost collapsed in relief as he saw me lying on his bed. "Oh, fuck it, you scared me. I couldn't find you."

Without warning, tears were falling from my eyes.

He crossed over to me immediately. He sat on the bed beside me, a look of deep concern on his face. "What? What happened?"

"I realised something."

He cupped my cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "What?"

"I do not know you."

He slid down on the bed, until he was lying beside me, his hand still on my cheek. "What? Don't be silly. Yes, you do."

"No. I do not. There are so many things about you I do not know. When your day of birth is. Where you were born. What your was mother like. How you grew up. I know Robin. The hero."

Dick frowned at me. "I don't understand."

"I created this image of you in my mind. You were the first to show me true kindness. You prevented me from being taken to the Citadel. You showed my enemies mercy. These things, I had never seen before. You showed me another way to live, another way to protect… And then for you to fall from that… I never imagined that you could."

Dick did not say anything, just watched me.

"But… Robin is not you. Robin is the ideal, the… pedestal. I did make you the pedestal. I put you up there and never thought about what lay beneath. I fell for Robin the hero. I fell for the mask."

"You did?"

I nodded. "And then you showed me Red X and what that part of you was like. The fun and the excitement and the flirting. A chance for you to show yourself without the stigma of being Robin and I fell for that too."

He blinked, his eyes growing wide. "Really? You fell for Red X?"

I nodded. "I tried not to, all that flirting it was hard not to feel something. Hindsight tells me I was starting to, if we had continued and I had not known who you were… I do not know what would have happened. But that was a mask too, was it not?"

"Sort of, I guess."

"I do not want the mask anymore."

Dick squinted at me. "You don't."

"No. It is not enough."

"It's not?"

"You have had to hide so much from me. Your name, who you are, where you come from, all these things I did not know. I still do not know. I want to know Dick, the man beneath the mask. Please, teach me Dick."

Dick stared at me, then his lips were tugged up in a smile. "You know, that's completely the wrong way to say that."

I closed my eyes briefly and smiled. When I opened them, his face was closer. So close, I had to cross my eyes to focus them on his. His breath fanned against my face, his lips so close to mine. But he did not move, did not take that little step to bridge the gap between us.

That bridge was for me to cross.

He was not going to force it, beyond being so intoxicatingly close. If I could not live with what he had done in a fit of rage, his brief tumble from his pedestal, I would not kiss him and we would part. But if I could, if I forgive his momentary stupidity and weakness I could discover who he really was.

He had frightened me, yes. But I was a warrior. Fear makes us stronger, makes us fight harder for the things we want. We are hurting as a couple, but I do not wish to break up. And truly, I was the only one that could start to fix us.

When you truly loved someone, you had to love their flaws too. Accept them for what they were, not what you thought they should be.

He watched me, so tantalisingly close, his gaze flicking from eye to eye as he waited for my decision. He was beginning to look a little anxious, his brow furrowing and his breath becoming a little gaspy.

I smiled, slid my eyes shut and lifted my chin so I could press our lips together.

He made this muffled noise of relief and wrapped an arm around me so he could slide me closer to him. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss and pushed against me so I was flatter on my back.

I pulled back long enough to say, "This does not make it all better—"

"I know," he whispered through wet, messy kisses. "I know it doesn't."

"There are still—" _X'hal_, I could not stop myself from kissing him long enough to speak either.

"Things we need to talk about—" Dick moaned and shifted closer. He settled his weight over half of me, his forearm propped on the bed and his leg between mine. I knew that position. His hand would go wandering soon.

I gripped at the belt of his jeans. "Just—"

"Soon," he groaned. "Soon, Star."

His hand did not wander, it stayed around my neck and face, playing with my hair, stroking at my chin as he kissed me and although his fingers would slip beneath the collar of my shirt, they did not stray further.

There was dampness on my cheeks, an intermingling. A sense of relief, of belonging, of healing. We were both broken and in pain, but being together, talking and assisting each other properly, like we should have done in the beginning, it was mending what was damaged.

The initial frenzy dimmed into little kisses, following my jaw line, so tender and sweet, little tastes, a lick of tongue. I gasped and tilted my head back for him as he sucked at the skin of my neck and kissed up to nibble on the lobe of my ear and tickle that spot just behind it that always made me giggle. His nose caressed against my skin as he journeyed back to my mouth.

I half turned toward him, clutching at his back. My legs rubbed against his, our hips shifted together, his hand pressed against the skin of my back as his tongue stroked past my teeth. Matching the force of his kiss, I placed a leg over his hip and he caressed down it, until his hand cupped my shin just below my knee. He pulled my leg further over him, then slipped his hand back up to my rear to grip me so he could pull me on top of him.

I had to giggle as he went straight for my shirt, half sitting up so he could help it over my head, before his own shirt followed. He clutched me by the back of the neck as he pulled me back down to him.

I could feel that he wanted me, so I was surprised when he did not even try to remove my bra. He just ran his fingers up and down my backbone, gripping my waist and hips as our mouths moved together as one. So I went for the bra myself, shifting back just far enough so that my weight was supported by my legs and I could still kiss him.

Except he stopped me, he took my hands before I could undo the bra and moved them back until they were pressed against his chest, then kept his hands over them to keep them in place. He did not even stop kissing me to do that.

He eased back the strength of his kiss, returned to the little kisses, lingering pecks and small licks with his tongue. Entwined fingers on his chest. He pulled back and rested his head on his pillow this small little smile on his face.

I would not have minded in the slightest if he had wished to make the love, I was even prepared to initiate it myself, but that content smile was adorable.

His fingers stroked my hair, tucked it behind an ear as he looked at me. "My name is Richard John Grayson, but I prefer to be called Dick," he said and kissed my nose. "I was born on March 21, at the circus actually. My parents were John and Mary Grayson. My mother used to call me her little Robin, because I was born on the first day of spring…


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's note: **__Randomages here. I just got back from Sunday lunch at Nan's with the family. We had roast lamb and vegies, and spotted dick. Now, all the Americans are going WTF? While the UK'ers and Aussies are all "Oh, yum!" Teehee._

_Also, since it's been asked, Dick's is a harder point of view for me to write in. Mainly because he's a guy, and he's so analytical about everything. I'm fairly certain the boy thoughts I write for him are rather tame when compared with real boy thoughts. However, Dick's POV is much more fun, and Starfire's language can get tedious. Honestly, I like it both ways... totally nothing sexual about that.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 27.**

Dick and I talked for the remainder of that day and well into the night before I fell asleep wrapped up in his arms, possibly in mid sentence.

I learnt a lot of things about him, some of them I knew, most of them I did not. He told me why he went to Jump City, why he decided to start the Titans and some of his reasons made me blush, especially when he said even then, he just wanted to keep me around.

We talked about what had happened that night with Jason, told each other what we saw and how we felt. I cried and Dick held me very tight but we both agreed we felt better because of it. Dick mentioned that he was ashamed it had taken him so long to talk to me about it. I could tell that even though it hurt him to talk about Jason, he was really glad that he could talk and share his brother with me.

We spoke of Red X too, a conversation Dick felt was very overdue, but I truly did not care about it anymore. I had put it behind me, there had been more important events occurring. Although we did have a good laugh over what had occurred in the ducts when I put my hand on his chest, Dick had been initially hopefully I had figured out who he was. Not that he was disappointed I had not, he enjoyed flirting with me like he had. I think he was actually quite pleased as to how resistant I had been to Red X. And then he got all bashful about the second time we were in the ducts, and the subsequent conversation.

We talked about my dome as well, Dick had been appalled to discover it was a suicide blast and he held on to me very tightly and made me promise never to do it again. He had thought it simply to be an extension of my starbolts, something we could possibly do in battle, but I had been virtually worthless for days and flightless for weeks after that.

The Gordanians was what Dick wanted to discuss and in truth I had been hiding from that pain for years. I told him of the bared whip, of the healing pods, of the electrical weapons they used against my flesh. I told him about how the rays of his sun had regenerated me, giving me the strength to fight back and flee. I told him his was the first act of kindness I had seen in years, beyond Galfore, which was one of the reasons why I decided to stay.

We spent the next day just doing things together, couple things. Like watching videos and going swimming together, kissing on the bed and taking walks around the grounds, just talking.

Raven came back, her smile much wider than usual as she read our emotions and said, "You really don't need me. Just keep doing whatever it is your doing." So I took her to the meditation waterfall instead and just chatted while Dick went to see Babs. I had truly missed Raven.

Dick had been trying to find a way to sneak me into the hospital, checking registers and shift changes, and quick routes to Babs room, even rigging the window, but nothing seemed to be a viable option.

When Raven returned home and Dick had returned from visiting Babs, he asked me to accompany him on something he said he had been stalling on. We donned street leathers and helmets and I wrapped my arms around his back as he drove me into Wayne forest, the large forest which presided beside the Manor beyond the little training woodland he had taken me to before.

It was a very pretty drive, long winding roads, towering pine trees, a sparkling that that shimmered through the tree line as we drove.

Dick pulled off to the side of the road, onto a long dirt patch beside the road. I glanced around, curious as to why he would come here. It did not seem remarkable in itself, although there were many wheel tracks on the ground and a pile of the cigarette butts. I could see the water's edge.

Dick switched off the motorcycle and took off his helmet. I followed him, swinging my leg off to stand and place the helmet on the back of the motorcycle. Dick touched my hip, coaxed me to him and gave me a brief kiss, then said, "You're not going to want to kiss me after this, had to get that first."

I frowned. "Oh? Why?"

Dick swung his leg over the seat, but remained leaning on the motorcycle. "Just… this is not something I do often, and only ever with Jason, so you don't have to worry."

I was completely confused. "I do not understand."

Dick reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a packet of the cigarettes.

"Oh," I said and looked at the cigarette ends scattered around. "I see."

"Jason and I used to come here all the time," Dick said, extracting one of them and lighting it. "He'd come for the smoke, I'd come for the ride. Last time we did was… well… the day you and I stole from Wayne Enterprises." He took a breath and blew the smoke away from me. I had to wrinkle my nose. "Yeah, I know, it's pretty bad. Sorry. It was Jason's thing, really."

"I see."

Dick pushed off and walked a few paces forward before he crouched down and buried the end of the cigarette in the dirt, leaving the smoking end pointing to the sky. He took another one and lit that too. He kept his back to me as he blew smoke into the air. "We'd drag each other… racing, just around the track here. The only real things we had in common was bikes and Bruce, but you don't have to have things in common to love someone, do you?"

"No," I replied.

Dick chuckled sadly and half turned so he could look at me. "We had these epic name calling sessions, we'd think of all sorts of disgusting and rude names to call each other. Like 'ass ninja', or 'nutsack lord'. Don't ask what they mean."

I giggled. "I think I have enough knowledge of your language and slang now to determine the meanings. It sounds like something Beast Boy would have appreciated."

"Beast Boy would've liked Jase. Raven would've tried to dismember him. Cyborg, well, I'm not too sure. Cy's more goodie two shoes, but I bet they could've had fun trollin' for girls."

"Trolling?"

"Um, basically it means going out and looking for them to… well… do stuff."

I tilted my head. "Stuff?"

He cringed. "Stuff… like making out. Heavy petting. Sometimes sex. Cyborg probably wouldn't go for that though."

"Oh." I gave him a shrewd look. "Did you—"

"No," he replied, instantly. "Jase tried. He set me up on a couple of dates," Dick chuckled, "girls and guys, seriously, what was he thinking? I turned down them all down. I have you."

"Girls and guys?" I asked, surprised.

Dick nodded. "He thought I was gay for some odd reason. Although, that started right after I refused to go to a strip club and then when we did go, I didn't react. It was like he was trying to challenge me to prove I wasn't."

"What about before we started dating?" I asked, curious.

He frowned. "What about it?"

"Did you ever—"

"Star, if you're asking me if I've ever had sex with anyone else but you, the answer's no. C'mon, I wouldn't be that bad at it if I hadn't been a virgin."

"You are not bad," I responded.

He gave me a tender smile. "You're sweet, but I know how bad I really was. Or selfish at least." He returned the topic to the original one. "Besides, I had you, even before we were officially dating. I didn't need some random chick who was only interested in my looks, or my fame, or my money. Why would I when I could come back to Jump and see you smile at me and leap into my arms, all happy I was home." Dick turned and took another breath of the cigarette. "It infuriated Jason to no end. He used to ask me all sorts of questions about you. I mean, I never gave him anything, he used to try and figure out which one of you I was in to."

"Which one?"

"You or Raven. Or Cyborg. Or Kid Flash. Or Aqualad. Or Speedy. He had many theories."

I giggled.

"He just knew I liked one of you. Didn't tell him it was you until we really started dating. And then he saw you on the screen." Dick closed his eyes and shook his head. "The questions he asked after that. Wow."

I cringed. "I am sorry if I embarrassed you."

He smiled. "Don't be. That was sexy." He blinked. "Do we need to talk about the strip club? You said we would, and we never did."

I considered. "Was it before or after we started doing the dating?"

"After," he replied, sheepish. "He tried before, but I flat out refused. But he kind of sprung it on me."

"Oh… well… we often do things with family we would not normally do."

"You're okay with it?" he asked.

"I am the okay with you going because your brother made you," I replied. "But if you wish to make it a regular excursion, you will take me."

Dick blinked at me. "Um… huh?"

I shrugged. "Perhaps I can learn some moves."

Dick went red. "Oh… god… the thoughts just from that… what are you doing tonight?" he asked, cheeky.

I giggled.

"You're amazing," Dick said.

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

He sighed, falling into silence as he conducted the smoking. It was obvious he was comfortable doing so, just by watching his mannerisms. It was intriguing seeing this other side of him, as well as hearing him talk about Jason so freely. I glanced down at the cigarette he had buried and understood what he was doing.

Sharing that one last cigarette with his brother.

It was enough to bring tears to my eyes.

Dick lifted his hand and stared at the little flare of smoke that drifted from the end. "I'd never had a brother before. I wish I hadn't been so hard on him. I wish we'd had more time, you know? I wish I'd come back to visit him more often. I wish I'd said at least once that I was proud of him, that I was glad he was in my life, rather than treating him like he was trying to take something away."

"Oh, Dick," I said mournfully and walked toward him. I touched his shoulder, but it seemed he was not ready to come to me. He placed his arm around my hips and turned his head away.

"I suppose he knows," Dick said. "Wherever he is now, I hope he does."

"I am certain he would."

He dropped the cigarette to the ground and placed his boot on it, twisting it slightly. He sighed and dipped his head so it rested against my neck. "Thanks for everything, Jase," he mumbled.

We lingered in that spot by the road side for some time, just holding each other. Dick was not ready to leave. He pulled away from me after a while and went over to a tree, drawing out a small knife from his jacket. He then spent a good time carving Jason's name and the year into the tree. I could have done it in moments, had he asked, but I believe Dick felt he had to do it for himself.

He chewed on some of the 'gum' as he carved, I believe he was hoping to score some kisses, but his mood was still sombre and he did not ask for them as we got back onto his motorcycle to return to the Manor.

I was surprised to see Bruce eating dinner that night and completely sober too. He did not speak much, but he acknowledged my presence with a small smile and nod. Selina smiled at me broadly and winked. Dick sat beside me, our chairs pressed together and our knees touching. He even placed a hand on my thigh, eating with his other one.

I did not eat much, I was not hungry, but was good to see Dick eating. I watched him, a little smile on my face. He knew I was just watching him. He would turn his head and smile, squeezing my thigh before he would return his attention to his meal.

The meal was conducted in relative silence, until Bruce spoke.

"Dick, apparently Joker returned to Arkham Asylum with more injuries than he previously sustained. Broken legs. Injuries consistent with a beating by a blunt object."

My head snapped up, my palms suddenly sweaty.

Dick took a mouthful of water. "A crowbar, if you want to nitpick about it," he said as he calmly placed his glass back on the table.

Bruce wiped his hands on a napkin. "Then we have a problem."

Dick nodded. "Yeah. Kind of figured that was coming."

"The rules are in place for a reason. You can't just decide to ignore one for a vendetta—"

"No!" I snapped and stood. My chair fell to the ground behind me. Heads jerked toward me in shock as I stabbed a finger at Bruce. "You do not get to question him. Not when you were the passed out drunk and did _nothing_ to help. I yelled, I screamed, I pleaded, I even hit you and you did _nothing_. You should have been there to answer the signal. _You_ are the Batman. _You_ should have been there when he found out Babs was shot. _You_ should have been the one to go after the Joker. Not Dick."

Selina grinned. "Ooh, I like her."

Dick took my wrist. "Star, calm down. I need to answer for—"

I shook him off. I was emotional and angry, the words pouring from me now they had had the chance to be voiced. "You have been ignoring your duties to Gotham City, duties that you gave yourself," I told Bruce. "You call yourself a vigilante, the dark avenger, and yet you take issue when your son acts on those words? I have been watching the news, Joker has been quite vocal about being the one to kill Robin. What did you think would happen when Robin resurfaced, apparently unharmed? Dick has told me Joker will do anything to 'get' at you, did you think he would ignore this? No, instead of ensuring Joker remained confined yourself, you sent your depressed son out with his emotionally compromised girlfriend to do battle on your behalf while you drank. And you would dare to speak to him about his behaviour?"

"Starfire," Bruce began, shaking his hand as though he was dismissing everything I was saying. "You don't understand—"

"I do not understand? I have been watching you drink yourself into a stupor every night without regard what it does to anyone else. I have been watching Dick blame himself. Neither of you cared what was happening to each other or anyone else around you. _X'hal_, Bruce, your son died. You loved him and his death hurts. I know this. It was tragic and heartbreaking and I do not expect you not to feel his death. But I do expect that you would have some compassion of those around you who feel his death just as hard, but have you cared enough to inquire? Have you thought about Alfred at all?"

Bruce snapped his jaw shut and he looked appalled. "What?"

"He has been working himself hard to care for you. He has carried you to bed every night, catered to your every whim. He had to organise the funeral and the wake so you would not have to. He took the time to talk to a lonely girl everyday just so she had someone that cared for her. He has done everything he could to hold your family together so you did not have to. _And he loved Jason too_." I shook my finger at Bruce, my voice shrill. "You are the ass of holes, Bruce Wayne. You do not deserve the people that love you." I pushed away from the table, it shuddered against my strength as I stomped over the chair behind me. "I am going home."

"She's correct, you know," Selina told Bruce sternly. "Couldn't have said it better. Although, I probably would have scratched you to make a point. What that poor girl's been dealing with, it's astonishing she's still here."

I paused at the doorway, dug my fingers into the wood. "Dick, are you coming with me?"

"Fuck, yes," he responded immediately, pushing away from the table.

Of course, once I was outside the dining room, I collapsed against the wall in shock, horrified with myself. I covered my face in my hands, staring at Dick between my fingers.

"That was amazing," he told me, wrapping his hands around my waist to support me.

"What did I just do?" I whimpered.

"Gave him a piece of your mind, that's what."

"I yelled at the Batman," I squeaked.

"You did."

"Oh, Dick, I apologise, I should not have done that."

"Why not? I think he needed to hear that. I think I needed to hear it too. I'm so sorry you've been going through all this alone."

I held my head in my hands. "Oh… I feel sick."

"What?"

My hands were shaking and I could not quell them.

"Shh, Star, you've just worked yourself up," Dick said, soothingly. "Come, let's lie down for a while."

He part carried, part dragged me to his room and helped me sit on his bed. He ducked down to remove my shoes, kicking his off at the same time, before I laid flat on his bed. Then he went around the other side of the bed to give me space. Which was considerate of him, however I did not wish for space. He put his hands up behind his head. The moment he stopped moving, I rolled toward him. I moulded my body shape to his, resting my head on his chest.

"Oh," he said. "Hey."

I snuggled closer. "Hold me."

He moved, wrapping an arm around my back, his other hand coming to hold mine on his chest. I sighed contently.

"So, back to the Tower?" Dick asked.

"I was thinking Tamaran."

"What?"

"I promised Galfore I would visit. We should do the running away together. This place, neither of us can heal here, not properly. We cannot stay here." I cringed. "Oh, and we cannot leave Gotham. Not yet. I want to ensure Babs is well."

"We can get a motel then, if you don't want to stay here. Or Red-X's place."

"Is the bed big enough for two?"

"Yup."

"Do you have enough of the condoms?"

"Ahh… yes?"

I nodded. "Let us go."

It did not take long for us to gather our belongings. I did not have much to pack anyway, just a few changes of clothes. Dick had more than I did, but he still managed to fit everything he wanted in one bag. He even ventured down to the Batcave for several of our uniforms, without encountering Bruce.

Alfred was sad to see us go and my heart broke for him. I told him I was not leaving Gotham, not yet, and I would be sure to visit him before we went back to the Tower, but I could not stay here. It was damaging me. Alfred understood. Dick told him where we would be. Alfred promised to pack up anything we had forgotten and send it onto the Tower. I hugged him tightly before I got onto Dick's street motorcycle and accepted the helmet Dick gave me.

Selina came to see us off as well, smiling and hugging me and glaring at Dick and making him promise to treat me right. She was surprised I had stayed this long, with the little she had seen while she was here. She promised to continue to do the bullying of Bruce.

There was a shadow at the window, watching and I wondered if he would come down to say goodbye, but in truth I was glad he did not. Dick gave Alfred his two fingered wave and I blew him a kiss as we departed.

The streets of Gotham were busy, but it did not take us long for Dick to manoeuvre through traffic to Red-X's hide out. I could tell he was anxious and had been so after I asked him about the condoms. Truly, I did not know what I had been thinking beyond the want to reconnect with him. I hoped it did not mean I was to be using him for an escape, especially since how vocally I announced my dislike of that.

The roller doors closed behind us as I took our belonging from the motorcycle and placed my helmet against the seat.

"Possibly we should not have run," I said.

"Regretting it already?" Dick asked.

"I do not know. I just… it was very sudden. I worry for Alfred."

"We need to do what's right for you," Dick told me. "And that place, it wasn't any good for either of us."

"I am feeling the guilt for yelling at Bruce," I replied, placing our bags beside the table. I sat on the tabletop and faced Dick. "He has been through so much, it was uncalled for."

"It was a wakeup call," Dick replied, walking across to sit on one of the chairs. "Reinforced by Selina. If he takes issue with it, he knows where to find us." He took one of my feet, pulling it into his lap and taking off my shoe. He dropped my shoe to the floor, my sock soon following it, then pressed his thumbs into the centre of my foot, just below the ball and began to rub in little circles. "Besides, the man's insufferable at times. He needed a good kick, and coming from someone as gentle as you, he's bound to take notice."

I closed my eyes, relaxing as Dick massaged my foot.

"I really don't think he knows how much crap you've had to endure. I'm only just starting to realise it myself."

"You were grieving."

"That doesn't mean I wasn't a right _bobsnar_ to you."

I giggled.

"I'm so glad you told me that word," Dick said, grinning. "Jason used to tease me about not being able to call him that."

"Yes, I imagine it would be difficult."

"So, which bit is which?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Which bit is what?"

He was moving my toes around know, his thumb working at the ball of my foot, before he moved down to near my heel. "What part of it means head?"

"Neither. _Bobsnar_ is an animal that truly does have its reproductive organs situated on their head. It evolved to mean a similar word to what you use on Earth. I thought it appropriate."

"Very. So, what does _clorbag_ mean?"

I blushed. "Truly, you do not wish to know."

"Yes, I do."

My blush deepened. "Um… basically… the illegitimate, inbred child of the derriere primate."

Dick snorted. "Bastard assmonkey? Oh, that's awesome. What about the whole thing? _Clorbag… vaberneck?" _

"_Clorbag varblernelk."_ I cringed. "Dick…" I sighed. "It gets rather particular about the anatomy."

Now he really had to laugh. "You have a dirty mouth."

"No more than you," I responded.

"Yes, but you can use any sort of foreign word and no one will pick up on how filthy your language really is."

"Hmm… where did you learn to do this?" I asked and flexed my foot.

He chuckled. "Believe it or not, Bruce. Turns out, pressure points are good for things other than incapacitating people. Like it, do you?"

"My foot is relaxed and full of the tingles."

"You've gone all dreamy eyed there, Star."

"You are very good."

"Do you want to know some other zones?"

I gave him a smile. "Well, that depends. Are they erogenous zones?"

He paused, then looked up at me. "You have sex on the brain."

I moved my foot, stroking my toes up his thigh and to the apex of his legs. "Do you mind?"

He shuddered and closed his eyes. "No, but…" He groaned, both hands holding onto my shin as I wiggled my toes. "I don't think… I've made so many mistakes…"

"If I said 'I wanted you' and 'please', you would ignore me?"

His eyes flashed open, the look of lust and love he gave me smouldered. "If you said that, I'd probably have to take you against the table."

I put my arms behind my back, steepled my fingers against the table and slowly slid them backward. "This table?" I asked, as I tossed back my hair and pushed up my chest while simultaneously gliding backward.

Rising with such force that he knocked his chair over, Dick grabbed me. One arm stroked along my back, the other fisted in my hair at the base of my neck as he bent, pressing our bodies together so he could kiss me. Keeping our mouths fused, he jerked me up, so my hands were no longer on the table. Then his fingers dug under my thighs, sliding me forward to the edge of the table so he could nestle between them. When he was satisfied with my position, he fumbled for my shirt, splaying his hands along the small of my back.

I burrowed my hands under his shirt, running them up his back, over muscles and scars. My heels pressed into the back his legs to keep us tethered together. His tongue stroked against mine, but here was a sense of restrained passion in his kiss, like he was desperately trying to keep himself contained, and yet could not help reacting too.

Needing skin to skin contact, I lifted his shirt up all the way, releasing his lips so I could yank it over his head. I had to giggle as he decided to give my shirt the same treatment. He was not the best at removing my bra, having to peer over my shoulder to see and I concentrated on trailing my hands over his abdomen and kissing the skin of his shoulder while he struggled. Once done, his hands covered me while I pulled the bra over my arms.

Tongues battling for dominance and hands groping at bare flesh, I slipped a hand down over his abdomen and buried it in his jeans. Dick gasped. "Hey, easy tiger." I growled out a noise akin to those of one of the Earthen cats and he stared at me, wide eyed. "That's hot. What's gotten into you?"

"Hopefully, you," I replied.

He groaned, his head dropping to my shoulder. "You'll be the death of me."

Jeans do not allow for a lot of manoeuvrability so I hastened to undo them so I could have more room to play. Dick jiggled, removing his shoes with his feet and readjusting his jeans for me, before his hands went to the buckle on mine.

"Cheater," he said. "Why couldn't you be wearing a skirt?"

I pushed him, nudging him backward so I could stand, and making removal of my jeans easier. They got tangled in my remaining shoe and Dick laughed.

"You had best get the condoms," I told him, floating as I untangled myself. "I do not wish to stop again."

"Oh. Right. Are you sure?" he asked as he kicked off his jeans and rummaged around in his bag beside the table.

"Yes."

"Really, really sure? You're not using sex as an escape, are you?"

I cringed and paused. I was not certain of that myself. "I do not know," I replied, timid.

He tilted his head, then smiled. "You can use me all you like."

"It is 'the make up sex', yes?"

He laughed. "I believe it probably is." He paused. "But… ah… if you don't mind, I'd like to do it right."

I tilted my head. "Right?"

"Let's not rush this," he said, coming to me and taking my hand. "I've fucked up one too many times with you, I need to do this."

"Do what?" I asked as he tugged me over to the bed.

"Play. And learn. We skipped a few steps, going straight to sex like we did. I need to do this. I want to." He coaxed me to lie down, before he knelt between my legs and put the packet on the bed. "See, human girls, they have this…" he placed a hand on my chest between my breasts and trailed it down over my stomach, "… spot…" he said as his hand slipped down to the apex of my legs. I gasped involuntarily. "And, I'd really like to see if you have one." He angled his head, looking at what his fingers were doing. "Now, I'm sure you're not wired the same, and the internet can only tell you so much, so you'll have to give me some direction, okay?"

I nodded. Truly, I had not known how sensitive I was to his touch there, every movement seemed to brush against tingling nerve endings.

He griped my hip with his other hand. "Star, you tell me if I do something you don't like or hurts. Straight away."

"Of course."

"And… ahh… just in case I actually… um… get you there, don't grab me. Grab the headboard." He gave me an awkward grin, his cheeks pink. "Super strength and all."

I had to giggle at him. "Anything else?"

"Um… I love you?"

"I love you as well."

"Okay, close your eyes, it's kind of freaky having you watch me."

I laughed, adjusted my shoulders on the pillow and closed my eyes. Of course, with my eyes closed, all my senses honed in on what he was doing. He was moving his fingers slowly, but confidently as he explored. He spent a long time doing that, judging my reactions, brushing against parts that brought those reactions out the most. I could tell he was analysing everything, the changes in my breathing, the way my body twitched for he would hit those spots with more accuracy.

There was a fire burning inside me, each little movement making the fire burn hotter. I had never expected this would be so good, so right. We had never just taken the time to explore like this. I gasped as I felt the wet warmth of his mouth against me, my head lolling. There were all these hormones and feelings buzzing around inside me. As I peeked at him, he was shrouded in green. I closed my eyes again, concentrating on what he was doing to me.

He just played, explored, tasted and touched, taking the time to learn my body, what made me gasp, what made me croon. I wanted more. His touch was just not enough. But I had no idea what I wanted. I needed more, but could no longer find the words to express it, nor even what the more was that I required. My hips rocked against his hand, desperate for the more. My toes curled, my hands clenched against the headboard.

I was close to something, so very close. I peeked at him again, to see him watching my face curiously. "Dick," I whimpered. "I do not… I cannot…"

He chuckled and placed his mouth against me again, increasing the speed and strength of his fingers.

Green. Everything a brilliant green. Pulsing and heavenly zenith and wafting from my skin. Unravelling and winding, tightly coiled spring that was released and –

_Oh yes. Oh X'hal. Yes. _

I was lost in the sea of green, riding the ardent cresting waves.

Something ripped, something else clanged and I did not care.

Awareness returned slowly, accompanied by a sense of heaviness. I gasped and panted, unclenching my hands from where I had tore the bed sheets and ripped the frame as I relaxed.

Dick chuckled, a smug and proud sound as he crawled up my body. He relaxed at my side, snuggled into me, tiny little licks and nibbles against my skin. I never felt more euphoric. "I take it you enjoyed that?" he whispered.

"_X'hal_ has blessed me."

Dick sighed, content. "Least I know I can give you one." He chuckled again. "You went all glowy."

I lifted deadened arms to drape them around him, my body so wondrously relaxed it was hard to move. "What about you?" I murmured.

"Later," he promised. "I can see I'm going to have to get a reinforced bed when we get home."

I opened my eyes, looking at the frame. "Oh… my apologies."

"Don't worry about it," he said, nuzzling my neck. "It's something I should have thought about before."

"What was?" I asked sleepily.

"Um… how you'd react when you had one. I can see it being pretty bad if you had your first one during sex and grabbed me."

My eyes widened at the thought. "Oh… _oh_…"

"We'll just have to remember to direct your strength away," he murmured.

"Yes. I would not like to damage you."

"It'll take practice. Up for a bit of training?" he asked, cheeky.

I smiled at him and sat up, placing a hand on his shoulder to restrain him when he tried to follow me. "Is it not my turn?" I asked as I trailed my hand down over his chest, my mouth following with little kisses.

Dick looked nervous and excited all at once. "Ahh… only if you want to."

I reached the button of his belly. "I wonder…"

"What?" he asked, sounding gaspy.

"Did you know Tamaranians have a prehensile tongue?" I asked and enveloped him.

Dick gasped and went rigid, his hands grasping against my head. "Oh, fuck, _yes_."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

In the end, we had to pull the 'fast one' to get me into the hospital to see Babs. There was an excessive amount of media around, all vying for information about the commissioner's daughter. They clamoured on Dick the moment he arrived so there would be no sneaking in, especially since he had been going to visit Babs every day. We would need a big distraction to get Raven into the hospital to look at Babs.

So we opted for tried and true.

Armed with the Titan credit card, I went to a toy shop, in uniform, and purchased several hundreds of dollars worth of stuffed toys. I went to half a dozen florists scattered around the city and brought out all the single red roses I could. I acquired myself a large trolley so I could pull my bounty. Armed with all this merchandise, I walked into the hospital as myself.

Oh, the look on the poor receptionist's face as I walked through those doors. Her jaw dropped and she scrambled for the phone, before she came out from behind her desk. "You… you're… you're…" she stammered at me.

People in the waiting room turned and looked at me, their jaws dropping.

I gave her a bright smile. "Greetings! I am Starfire of the Titans! I have come to visit with the ill and injured, I bring an assortment of floral arrangements and toys of plush."

"But… but… but…"

I turned up my charismatic innocence. "I often do this in Jump City and since I am visiting I thought I would visit with Gotham's injured. Please, may I journey to the Children's Ward and deliver my bounty?"

"Ahh… ahhh… The Chief of Medicine should be down in a moment…"

I smiled brightly. "I shall wait for him?"

"Madison, what's this about…. Holy shite."

I turned and smiled at the grey haired man in a doctor's uniform. "Greetings, I am Starfire of the Titans, may I visit with your children and unwell?"

"Well, this is a most unexpected surprise," he said, then pulled Madison aside. "Get some of those reporters staked outside Miss Gordon's room down here. This is excellent publicity." He addressed me again. "Yes, of course. I shall escort you myself. My name is Dr Nigel Lambert."

I inclined my head. "Greetings."

"Do you need some help with… ahh…" he pointed to all the things I was pulling.

"No, thank you," I said, completely exaggerating the innocence and sweetness in my voice. "Please, point the way."

Dr Lambert led me through the hospital and I could tell what he was going to do even before he did it. As with any hospital, they always have those investors staying with them, members of the board who are ill, and other people of significant. As he led me to the first ward, he went right up to a bed to stand beside it all set to introduce me.

I ignored him completely, chose the first bed closest to the door and presented the ailing woman with a flower and a greeting. I do not discriminate with the sick, they are all in need of a little happiness and cheer. I spent a few minutes beside each person's bed, talking to family members that might happen to be present, wishing the patient well.

I gathered myself a following of reporters and photographers, which I would smile brightly and pose with patients for them. I spent a good hour in the Children's Ward, playing with the children and reading them stories. I loved their smiles. Children love to touch my hair or look at my eyes, because I am so different than anything they have seen before, they ask many questions their parents are embarrassed with.

Dr Lambert talked constantly as we walked from bed to bed, almost as though he was trying to get me to become a benefactor. He was obviously very proud of his hospital. "This is the Wayne Ward," he told me. "Where our most prestigious patients gather their strength."

Private rooms, one patient per room, with their own bathroom and security guards stationed at the entrance to prevent the undesirables. Possibly their own doctor and nurse too. Gotham's rich or influential people. To honour Dr Lambert and his transparent need for good publicity, and because this was the ward I had wanted to visit all along, I spent extra time with each patient. It had taken me all day to reach here, the sun was setting, I could afford to slow down a little.

I could tell which room Babs was in, there were still one or two reporters, who most likely had counterparts following me around, stationed outside. I made my way there, entering each room to offer my best wishes to the patients and conducting the small talk.

Dr Lambert stalled me outside Babs' door, however. "Oh, Miss Gordon isn't having visitors right now. Her father has asked not to let anyone in."

"Oh," I said sadly and then gave him the 'puppy dog' eyes. "Perhaps if I went in there alone, she would not mind?"

He wavered. "Oh. Oh um… we're really not supposed to. Hospital policy."

"It must be hard on the patients to have all this commotion around them," I said, gesturing the reporters. I clasped my hands against my chest, mustering as much charm as I could. "Please, may I have the moment?"

One of the reporters spoke, "Hey, do you think could you pose with Dick Grayson for us? He's visiting with Miss Gordon at the moment."

I blinked at him. "Dick Grayson?" I tapped my lip. "Oh, I have heard of him. Certainly, if he is amenable."

"That's awesome publicity right there," the same reporter told Dr Lambert. "You should let her in. If she gets in there, Grayson'll probably follow her out."

Dr Lambert consented and I left the trolley by the door, extracted a rose and knocked on Babs' door, then entered.

Dick was leaning against the wall, one foot braced against it as he talked and laughed with Babs. He was positioned so he could see the entrance of the room, Bab's bed hidden behind the private bathroom.

"Greetings! I am Starfire of the Titans—" the door clicked closed behind me, and I released my overly happy demeanour, "and I do believe my mouth is very sore from smiling excessively."

Dick laughed. "You're doing great." He pushed off the wall, holding out his hand as though he was greeting me. We shook hands, so those cameras pushed against the small window could have a few shots, then I stepped out of view of them to greet Babs while Dick remained at the end of the bed, keeping an eye on the reporters.

Babs had little colour and there were dark rings under her eyes, but she smiled at me. She was connected up to an intravenous drip and propped up in bed, surrounded by flowers. "Thanks for coming."

"I am sorry I could not come sooner," I said, clasping her hand as I sat in a seat beside her bed.

"I understand, it's a bit hard to sneak you in."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot," she smiled, wiry. "But Raven's been, so I feel loads better now."

"Good, I was hoping I was creating enough of an uproar for her to slip through."

Dick laughed. "Everyone's been talking. The great Starfire gracing the halls with her presence."

I shot him a teasing glare. "They would like some pictures of us. I believe they are expecting you to follow me out."

Babs laughed, then winced.

I cringed in sympathy and patted her hand. "It is odd," I said. "The doctor did not wish for me to come in here, this is the only room that I have not been almost forced inside in this wing."

Babs smiled. "When your dad's the police commissioner, he can pull a few strings for you. The vultures have been fishing for updates. Worse now that Dick's been visiting, prepare for the stories in tomorrow's paper. They keep portraying me as some sort of damsel in distress. They make me look like a weakling, when in reality; I took the hit because it was aimed for Dad. No credit for that."

"Nah," Dick said. "I'll just go outside and flirt with Star, they'll be all 'Oh, that poor Babs, she's being so brave after being shot and her 'boyfriend's' all flirting with a superhero'."

Babs rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're so taking one for the team, huh?"

"Yes, it'll be a horrible experience."

Someone knocked lightly on the door and I rolled my eyes, exasperated. "_X'hal_, why can they not leave me be? I apologise, Babs, for the shortness of my visit."

"Nah, it's cool. Thanks for coming, honest. It's great to see you."

I leant down and kissed her cheek. "I hope you have the speedy recovery. I shall see if I can sneak back."

"That'd be nice. Bye Star."

I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders, shaking my hair back as I stepped back into the view of the people outside.

"Back in a sec," Dick told Babs, patting her leg. "Duty calls."

"Idiot," she replied, affectionately.

Dick turned his face away from the door so they could not see, "Ready?"

I smiled brightly as he opened it, "Apparently, they wish for the picture, but I am unsure as to why. You are the famous here in Gotham, yes?"

Dick gave me a cheeky grin. "Something like that. So, why didn't Robin escort such a beautiful woman? Gotham's not safe. There are naughty people lurking around."

"Oh, I believe I can handle the naughtiness," I replied with an innocent smile. We were both aware of people scribbling notes, of the tape recorders taping our every word at the hinted innuendo of our conversation. Although the video cameras had not been allowed in, photographers were already taking pictures.

"Miss Starfire, we've had reports that Robin was injured recently," asked one of the reporters, obviously seeing a chance to voice something they had been wanting to broach all day. "Any truth to those rumours?"

I frowned at the man. "I do believe that is none of your concern," I scolded, then smiled brightly. "Should you not be taking pictures of myself and this nice young man?" I reached over, bending at the waist, quite aware that I was giving Dick 'the eyeful' and fetched a flower from my trolley. When I turned back, he was smirking at me. I held out the flower to him. "It was glorious meeting you, Mr Grayson."

"Likewise," Dick replied, his fingers lingered against mine. "So, what are you doing later? Can I take you out for coffee? Show you the sights? I bet you've not had much of a chance to do that with all the crime fighting."

"Mr Grayson," I replied, coyly. "Are you asking me for the date? You are aware that I am current involved with Robin, are you not?"

"It'd be purely a friend's deal," Dick said. "He could come too, if he wants to escort you."

"He sure moves fast," one of the reporters mumbled.

Dick reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card. "Here, let me give you my number, you can call me."

I giggled as I took his card. We had discussed this, Dick thought it might be an interesting way that we could be seen together in public and he could take me places. At least we were introduced now, interaction would not seem so sudden. I smiled at him as I slipped the card into a pocket, then my eyes were drawn beyond him, through the open door of a patient's room to the night darkened window beyond. Batman hung upside down on a grappling hook. Very carefully, he extended a finger to me and beckoned, then winched away.

I froze, blood draining way from my face. "_X'hal_."

Dick's smiled melted.

Improvising, I reached into one of the hidden pockets of my belt, pulling out my cell phone from where I had hidden it. Dick gave me a weird look as I held it up to my ear, pretending to answer it. "Robin!" I exclaimed, injecting as much happiness to my voice as I could, and then pressed the phone to my chest. "Would you please excuse me?" I asked the reporters and then turned away, pretending to hide the conversation. "Greetings! Oh… yes… yes of course." I flicked my eyes to Dick, who was now frowning ever so slightly. "No, I will not keep the Batman waiting, I shall be right there."

Dick's only reaction was a slight widening of his eyes.

I giggled, nervous now. "I must go, duty calls," I said. "Please, which is the easiest way to the roof?"

Dr Lambert pointed. "The stairs—"

"Thank you for the tour, you have a marvellous hospital. I apologise for my departure," I said and bowed slightly, before lifting off the ground and flying for the stairwell. My heart thumping, I went straight up the middle of the stairwell, weaving through the floors until I reached the roof. I took a calming breath, opened the door and found myself staring at the stoic face of Batman.

I eeped.

"Come with me," he told me and turned away.

Lithely he jumped to the next building, then used a grappling hook to get across a few more and I flew after him. He led me to one of the many safe houses littered around the city, waiting until I was inside before he bolted the door.

I twisted my fingers together nervously, my shoulders hunched. "I am sorry for the commotion at the hospital, it was the only way we could ensure Raven could help Babs without being seen and I wished make certain she was well and I know you do not like superheros fraternising with people because we must remain separate from them so we have no weakness and—"

"It was a good idea, and in character for you," Batman said dismissively. "Possibly there would be more questions asked if you did not do something like that."

"Oh."

He remained stoic, just looking at me. I felt scrutinised, as though he was dissecting my life and examining it piece by piece and no matter what I did, I would be found unworthy. Twisting my fingers like this was beginning to hurt.

"I apologise regarding dinner yesterday," I said in a small voice. "I do not know what came over me."

"I don't like to let people close," Batman told me. "And you do not know me."

I cringed. "I am sorry."

"I haven't given you the chance to know me. And yet, somehow you managed to hit every single point you made home. I've made a lot of mistakes recently and me and mine have paid for that in blood. It is not something I plan on repeating."

I did not understand and I believe it showed on my face.

He towered, straight and tall, an impenetrable statue. "Batman does not ask for help, nor does he apologise. Trust is a commodity rarely earned."

"Oh…"

He pulled off his cowl, his black hair mussed up from being trapped beneath. "So, you understand why I can't do this as Batman."

I blinked, confused. Truly, I had no idea what was going on.

"I've been failing the survivors, my family. I've been lamenting over Jason's death when I should have been looking at what I have left. I failed Jason in more ways than one. I shouldn't fail Dick and Alfred too."

I blinked again, this time in surprise.

"The first mistake I made was not trusting Dick's judgement concerning you. Starfire, I'm sorry."

Tears whelmed. I do not know why I did it, but I could not help myself. Throwing caution to the wind I leapt for Bruce, wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. Cautiously, he hugged me back, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

That was how Robin found us. "I thought I was going to have to break up a fight," he said from the doorway. "Not a hug."

"I can see why you like hugging her," Bruce said, sounding a little mischievious. "She really puts everything into it. So very warm."

"Hands off," Robin replied. "Mine."

Bruce patted me on the back and I stepped away. "Can you give us a moment please?" he said, addressing me. "No yelling, I promise."

I glanced at Robin and he nodded. They could not say what they needed to, not while I was there. "I shall be outside," I murmured. Robin took my hand and squeezed it as I walked by him. I glanced back to see Bruce placing his hand on Robin's shoulder and Robin bowing his head.

It was a nice night, peaceful, if Gotham could have peaceful nights. I walked to the edge of the building and looked down, then lifted off so I could view more of the surroundings. I put my hands behind my back and just floated there.

A woman screamed.

I spun, searching through the sound, before diving for it. To my surprise, I saw the boy I had seen before, standing protectively before a woman who I could only guess would be his mother. There was a gang of the thugs approaching them menacingly. I could not see any guns, only hand held weapons like knives and lengths of metal, so I did not need to call for backup.

"Leave her alone!" Tim shouted at the men, he had along piece of wood and was holding it like a bat. The woman behind him pressed her hands across his chest as though she wanted to protect him, inching them further into the alleyway. They were trapped.

I dropped down between Tim and his mother and the gang of men. I tossed my hair back over my shoulder, curled my hands around my starbolts and smiled at them. "Greetings, boys."

Tim gasped, the woman sighed in relief. "Please, help us!" she pleaded.

"Well, wouldja lookit that?" one of them drooled. "Sex on legs."

I paid him no notice, glancing over my shoulder to check on Tim's position. He was still holding his wooden plank tightly. I returned my attention to the advancing men. "I would suggest you cease and desist."

One of them laughed. "Why? Nows we got two pretty gals to play with."

I raised my eyebrows. "I believe you do not have the manpower to take me."

"Oh, I think we does, yer a girl after all."

I lifted my fists. "I believe the phrase is… 'come at me'."

One of them did, swinging a long length of pipe. I folded backward, placing my hands on the ground behind me and kicked out with my feet, catching his jaw. I finished my flip so I was crouching, a perfect position to launch myself at the group of men.

It seemed they were more organised than I expected, instead of the usual one at once, they all rushed at me. Which was fine. I blocked a strike with my forearm, the plank of wood shattering against my block, grabbed the wrist one of the men attempting to punch me and twisted it up behind his back to use him as a shield. I spun, manoeuvring my man shield around and placed a boot in his back, shoving him into another man.

I extended a leg out behind me, planting it in the chest of one of the men at the same time I leant forward and double punched a guy in the belly. Then, using flight, I spun, bringing both my heels slamming down on the head of another man. I leapt out of the tight circle of men and over their heads, positioning between Tim and his mother and the group of men again. One of the men had slipped by me, but had been beaten by Tim and his plank of wood. He smiled timidly at me, a small cut on his temple.

His wound angered me. He was a nice boy, protecting his mother and these ruffians hurt him. Next time I hit one, he would not get up.

There was a noise. I flicked my head over to see one of the men pointing something at me and I caught a glimpse of what I recognised to be a semi automatic gun. There was a large metal dumpster just to our left. Moving quickly, I grabbed the corner of the dumpster, angling it away from the wall, providing Tim and his mother with more protection. "Tim, down!"

He grabbed his mother, forcing her to crouch behind the dumpster. I ducked behind it too, pressed myself against the side, just as gunfire splattered against the dumpster. Tim's mother was alternating between hugging him, kissing his cheek and crying.

"Tim, are you injured?" I asked.

He gave me an unsure but game smile as he patted his mother on the back. "I'm fine."

Crouching, I went to peer out, but bullets sprayed along the side of the dumpster. "_X'hal_."

"Oh, Tim, oh Tim," his mother said, scrambling around in her purse for a tissue.

"Mom, I'm fine. Starfire, can you fly us out?"

"Not dodging bullets," I said. "Just stay down. We shall be fine." Curling the fingers of each hand toward each other, I created a larger than normal starbolt and waited.

There was an "Ah-hah!" and one of the men leapt around the corner, gun in hand. I released my starbolt directly at his face with one hand, grabbed the gun with the second and pulled it from his grip. Smashing the gun on the ground, I hid behind the dumpster just in time for another splattering of bullets to rain against its side.

One of the bullets ricocheted off the side of the dumpster and a searing burning streaked past my arm. I clapped my hand over it, inching further behind the dumpster, wincing. There was nothing for it now, I would be in trouble if I did not. I hit the gem on my chest, breaking it and activating the beacon inside. I glanced down the alleyway behind us, then looked up. "Tim, both you and your mother need to get on my back."

Tim nodded.

Keeping pressure on my arm with my hand, I crouched, lifted off into the air a little and placed my foot against the dumpster. Tim wrapped his arms around my neck while his mother did the same thing. "I cannot hold onto you," I said. "So please hold tight. This will be quick."

Removing my hand from my wound I created a large starbolt. Then, certain Tim and his mother were holding on tightly, I kicked the dumpster hard. As it crashed down the alleyway toward the men with guns, I shot into the air, firing off my starbolt at the same time, so the men were forced to duck away rather than shoot at me.

I took refuge on the roof, clutching at my injured arm again. Tim's mother curled up into a ball and began to cry. "Stay here," I told Tim. "Stay hidden." I waited for his nod before I launched off the edge of the building, arched and then sped back into the alleyway fist first.

I ploughed into the men, striking out with hand and fist and managing to break the wrist of the man with the gun before one of them struck my head with a wooden board. Stunned, I hit the ground, my fists crossed to protect my face as one of them kicked me in the side.

Hands grabbed at me, but I fought them off. Every time I tried to get to my feet, one of them managed to kick me or grab my leg and force me back down. They were laughing and jeering and getting hit in the faces with starbolts. They were using weapons now, planks of wood and piping rather than their fist.

There was a shadow, creeping along the alleyway floor. I looked up just in time to see Batman, his cape spread wide and menacing, drop from the sky and straight into the group of thugs, knocking them away from me.

Tim's head peeked over the side of the building, his mouth open.

Robin thumped down, his legs landing on either side of my body. "Stay down," he snapped, anger making his voice harsh but I sensed that anger was not directed at me. He had his bo staff out, whacking anyone that moved within his range, his feet shifting and spinning into kicks before returning to his protective stance over me. I shot a starbolt at any of the men who dared come at him from behind while Batman swept from person to person to detain them.

It was brutal and surprisingly quick. Batman and Robin worked together flawlessly, anticipating each other's moves, even to the point where Batman tossed a thug and Robin spun to kick him so he continued his flight.

Hand cuffs came out once the last man was lying on the ground, groaning, and Robin put away his weapon, extending a hand to me. "You called?" he said, cheeky as he helped me up.

I smiled sheepish and tilted my arm at him. "I required the backup."

Robin's smiled dropped and he gripped my arm to inspect it, dragging me a few steps so I was illuminated in the light of the street lamp. "Just a graze," he said after a moment, sounding relieved.

I smiled at him. "Indeed. It seems I cannot operate in Gotham without being shot at."

"You're a trouble magnet," he said affectionately and cupped my cheek. "But I've had my fair share of them too. We should go get you looked at."

"In a moment," I said, looking up at an excited Tim. "There is someone I wish for you to meet."

Robin followed my gaze. "Oh?"

I lifted into the air, darting up to the roof to fetch Tim. He grabbed my hand excitedly, I could sense his eagerness.

"This is Tim," I explained to Robin as we landed and I placed a hand on Tim's shoulder. "He is my friend. Tim, this is Robin."

Robin smiled and held out his hand to Tim. "Hiya bud."

Tim greeting Robin happily with a, "That was amazing!"

"I shall go get your mother," I said, leaving the two of them there as I floated back up to the roof leaving Robin and Tim to speak.

"Madam, are you well?" I asked. She was stark white and hyperventilating. "Madam?"

She covered her face with her hands, making all these 'oh, oh, oh,' sobs. I soothed her as best I could. She had almost curled up into a ball, her head on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "Please, do the calming down," I said soothingly, patting her back. I could hear sirens now, possibly someone in the vicinity hearing the gunfire alerted them. "Assistance is on the way."

I carefully picked her up, floating down to the street. I glanced over at Robin, hoping for assistance as I positioned Tim's mother on a bench. Tim was talking animatedly to a stoic Batman and a grinning Robin. I frowned when Robin's smiled dropped off his face, his stance becoming shocked as he looked at Batman, who had taken Tim by the shoulder and leant down to his level.

Helplessly, I patted Tim's mother's shoulder. "Here, here, it is over. You and your son are well." I crouched down so I could see her face and she stared at me with wild eyes. "Madam , you are safe."

She emitted a shuddering sort of hiccup, fumbling in her purse for tissues, before she dabbed at her face. "Thank you," she whispered brokenly.

"You are most welcome," I replied. "You have a very brave son."

She nodded, fervently and blew her nose. "He's a good boy."

"Star, we need to go," Robin said.

"But—"

"Mom? Mom?" Tim asked, sitting on his mother's other side. "It's okay."

Robin took my arm and lifted me back to my feet. "Star, police, we can't be here. They'll be okay." Robin placed a hand on my waist, pressing my side against him while his other shot the grappling hook toward the roof where Batman waited.

"Interesting," Batman said as we arrived.

Robin nodded and they both looked down over the edge of the roof at Tim and his mother. "He'll warrant watching. And protection."

Batman nodded. "I'll see to it." He turned to Robin, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. "See you back at the Manor?"

Robin nodded. "Tomorrow."

Batman inclined his head at us both and disappeared into the night.


	29. Chapter 29

_Because people picked on me for "whelmed". The actual meaning of the word is to rise up quickly or flow freely or engulf quickly. It's used frequently in association with water. I've actually used it several times throughout Masks to describe crying because it's a more formal meaning to 'well up', and Starfire's speech is more formal. Not associated with Young Justice at all. Damn Robin from YJ for taking the word. Don't mind me, I'm just sulking. -sulk-_

* * *

**Chapter 29.**

"Point your toes more. That's it. It helps, trust me. Now, we're going shift to the next position. Bend your knees back first, slowly so you don't lose your balance. Push your hips forward as a counterbalance. You'll have to roll your shoulder and lift your head up… that's it."

My arms were shaking as I tried to keep my balance. Dick shifted his hands on my back and stomach to support me more.

"You're supplementing again," he told me. "C'mon, beautiful, think how great it'll feel if you get this on your own."

"I feel as though I will fall."

"And I've got you. You can spread your knees apart further if you think it will give you better balance."

"Do not think I do not know where you are looking," I complained.

"You wanted to learn," he reminded me, his voice sly. "Besides, it's such a nice view. Drop your feet towards your head more. I know you're more flexible than this."

I curved my back, lifting my head back further to act as a counter weight for my body.

"That's it," Dick told me. "Perfect." He shifted the hand on my stomach so instead of it being across, it went up and down. "Can you feel yourself stretching?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Okay, I'm going to let go now, think you can hold it?"

"Umm…"

He lifted his hand from my stomach first, keeping his fingers against my back. I wobbled but managed to readjust my balance. "Good," he said and lifted his hand away from my back. "I think you've got it."

My elbows shuddered and I gritted my teeth as I balanced. Dick made this look so easy. I wobbled again and Dick placed both his hands on my hips. "Okay, relax. Float." I did and Dick flipped my body so I was upright. "I knew you could do it," he told me.

"You make it look so easy," I told him.

"Well, you made it look easy then too. Either that, or I'm an awesome teacher."

I smiled. "You are the awesome teacher."

He laughed, pulling my hips toward him, kissing his way up my jaw to my mouth.

Things were getting better, slowly. I did not expect it to go fast. Little steps and getting from one moment to the next were what mattered, and Dick was no longer shutting me out and ignoring what went on around him. He was spending more time with me and seeking me out, even when he felt sad and uncommunicative.

We did not return to the Manor straight away, Dick wanted us to spend one more night away at least, but by the following morning we had come back.

Dick told me he and Bruce talking things through and they actually had started taking the time to talk to each other now we were back at the Manor. Long conversations in Bruce's den, to which I was not invited, but Dick would emerge cheerful and find me straight away, so I know they did not argue.

They were required to talk about the crowbar incident and they did invite me to listen in on that, especially since I had been involved as well and Bruce wished to know my side of things. Although Bruce had initially been very angry at Dick over it, he had also understood why Dick had snapped like that and was a lot more rational once details had been explain, such as Joker's first strike. There had been a lot of pressure and Dick had broken. Joker was not killed, or had received any permanent damage beyond the broken legs. Dick quietly reminded Bruce of an incident with the Penguin, but neither of them went to any detail and were considerably more sombre after that. Dick put himself on probation, every action would be reported to and scrutinised by Batman for months, as well as sessions with Dr Chase Meridian.

Bruce also asked if I wished to have a few sessions with Dr Meridian as well. He knew that everything that had happened recently was hard on me too, but I refused. Raven was taking care of my mental wellbeing and had been doing so since the beginning.

I never did find out why they were going to watch Tim. The Bat family liked their secrets and I even though I was privy to many of them, it did not feel right to ask. I was certain Dick would tell me if I did question, however.

Bruce was making more of an effort as well, becoming a regular on patrols and at the dinner table, for which I believe Alfred was most grateful. Selina even stayed at the Manor for a while, which I was told is very unlike her. I know Bruce was not over Jason's death, but he certainly did seem to be on the right path.

The masks of grief they had all been hiding behind had gone and for that I was eternally grateful.

Dick's fingers tightened on my back for a moment before he released me. "Probably shouldn't do this here," he said, flicking his eyes up to the camera in the corner.

"You did promise to disable them so you could do the naked rings."

Dick laughed. "I did, didn't I?"

"Another day perhaps?" I fisted the collar of his shirt, sidling closer. "Can we retire to your room?"

He grinned. "Yes. Wait. No. I promised Cyborg and Beast Boy I'd link in with them this afternoon, there's apparently a few new games Beast Boy's been dying to try out."

"Oh?" I asked, curious and glad that he was going to be spending time with his friends.

Dick shrugged. "I haven't actually looked at the games he told me to buy yet. Did you want to play? I have an extra controller."

I blinked. "You would not mind?" I asked. "I do not wish to interfere with your boy time."

He slipped his hand down to my rump. "Nope. It'd be more fun with four people anyway. Please?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"Good," he said and squeezed. "I'll go get us some snacks. I'll see you in my room in a bit?"

He gave me a quick kiss, paused, gave me a longer one, then an even longer one before he was ready to pull away. I giggled happily, especially when he stopped a few paces away from me and came back for more.

"Perhaps I should just come with you?"

Dick grinned. "That'd work too."

We went, hand in hand, down to the kitchens to collect a bundle of snacks and drinks before carting them back to Dick's room. I kicked off my shoes and poured the chips into a bowl while Dick set up his television set and game controllers. He put a speaker with a microphone on the table in front of us and passed me a controller.

"You don't have to do anything," he said. "Just talk, those mic's are always on once we start. Beast Boy and Cyborg will be able to hear us."

"Okay," I said. "So we should get the sex out of the way first?"

Dick laughed. "Yes. Let's." He pushed me flat against the sofa and pressed his lips to mine.

"Dude, like, you know we're already online, right?"

"Rob, man, get off her. I can pick up the hormones from here. And I can hear your mouths movin'."

Dick made a few exaggerated smacking sounds while I blushed and giggled.

"Oh, that's gross."

"I'm so glad it's not picture too," Cyborg commented.

"That'd make you a voyeur, wouldn't it?" Dick asked, giving me one last kiss before he sat up.

"Dude, Starfire said 'sex'. Starfire. Sex. Those things don't belong in the same sentence."

"Great, now you've made his brain implode," Cyborg said.

I giggled and sat up, accepting the controller from Dick.

"Well, guys, we're all set," Dick said. "Star's going to be playing too. We've got sodas and chips and oooh, gummy bears."

"Gummy bears!" Beast Boy complained. "Why don't we have gummy bears? Hey Raven…"

"No," Raven grumbled in the background.

"Bah, humbug."

"So, what are we playing?" Dick asked.

"There's a new first person shooter," Beast Boy exclaimed. "Dude, it's so real, blood and everything, I heard you can even beat someone with a crowbar, how wicked is that?"

Dick and I looked at each other. "Ahh, no," Dick said. "Pick a different game."

"Ahh… Vampirate Wars?" Beast Boy asked. "It's totally got team battle grounds."

"You've been practicing that one, haven't you?" Dick asked.

"No way, Robin, would I do that?" Beast Boy replied. "I call Jasard. Arrg."

"I'm totally not going to be left with Evard," Dick said. "That guy sparkles."

"I do not know this game," I commented.

"You can totally be Malice then, she's the easiest," Cyborg said. "I call Rosamay."

"You just like the way her butt wiggles when she walks."

"Can you blame me?" Cyborg asked. "Which team do you want to play for? Me and BB against you two?"

"Star and I can beat the pants off you two any day. All in brawl? Anything goes?"

"Sounds good."

Dick grinned at me, giving me a quick rundown of the controls as the game loaded on the screen. "Just follow my lead."

Following Dick's lead apparently meant my character on the screen cowering behind his as he valiantly protected me from Cyborg and Beast Boy's double teaming.

"Somehow this feels like normal," I muttered.

"Huh?" Dick asked, barely noticing.

"May I have a turn?"

I blinked and looked up at Bruce, while Dick's character died spectacularly on the screen as he lost his concentration. We had not even heard him come in.

"Dude, is that Batman?" Beast Boy asked.

Wordlessly, I handed my controller over to Bruce and scooted closer to Dick so Bruce could sit down. Dick's character did the 'respawning'.

"You'll have to go easy on me, boys," Bruce said and I saw Dick smirk.

"Dude, are we like playing with Batman?" Beast Boy asked. "That's so wicked."

"You afraid, Beast Boy?" Dick teased.

"No, I always wanted to kick Batman's ass. Cy and me have the upper hand now!"

Bruce smiled, his thumps hitting the controller. I watched as his character on screen beheaded Beast Boy's in a whirlwind and then began to bite the remains of his neck.

"Dude!"

Cyborg laughed. "You got owned. Nice one… Oh my god he'scomin'rightforme!" This high pitched scream erupted over the speaker. "Ahh! Halp!"

I giggled, holding my stomach. Dick stopped playing and rested his arm on the back of the sofa, laughing.

"Dude, run!"

"Use a potion, why won't she use a potion? Drink the fuckin' potion! BB, where you at?"

"Dude, I'm hiding. He's the goddamn Batman."

Bruce's smile slipped to a grin.

"No, dude, don't run this way! Go the other way! You know, away from me!"

"Get him off me, get him off me! Robin, man, you ain't playin' fair! Sic-in' the Batman on us!"

"Where do they think you learnt your skills from, Robin?" Bruce asked mildly.

Dick laughed. "Back of a cheeso's box apparently."

"How'd he get up there! Mr Batman, sir, are you cheating?" Beast Boy squeaked.

"Batman doesn't need cheat codes," Dick answered. He wrapped an arm around me, tugging me closer.

"Rob, your character's just standin' there. All out in the open."

"I wouldn't go after it, if I were you," Dick advised.

"Ahhh! Fuck! How'd he do that?"

"Run, Cyborg!" I called, laughing.

"Didn't you know, Cyborg?" Dick asked.

"Know what?"

Dick winked at me and nibbled on my ear. "Batman doesn't sleep, he waits."

Bruce snorted. Beast Boy laughed.

"Batman will never have a heart attack. His heart isn't foolish enough to attack him," Cyborg quipped.

"Batman doesn't breath, he holds the air hostage," Beast Boy included.

"Some people wear Superman pyjamas. Superman wears Batman pyjamas," Dick continued.

"Oh, and you'd know," Bruce said, rolling his eyes.

"I know you have Catwoman—"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if you want to procreate one day."

"I have my Tamaranian girlfriend between me and you, I think I'm covered."

Bruce grinned. "Because no one messes with her."

I giggled.

"Besides, don't you want to become 'gramps' at some stage?" Dick asked, sounding cheeky.

Bruce flicked us a glance. "Not for a good many years."

Another girlish scream pieced through the speakers. "Ahhhh he found me! Ruuuuuuun."

"I can see why you like these games," Bruce said.

"It's more fun when they think they're winning," Dick told him.

"I see."

"If you turn right, there's a powerup."

"OH MY GAWD!" Beast Boy shrieked. "Don't tell him that!"

"Rob, man, switch teams," Cyborg implored. "The three of us can take him down."

"You can try," Bruce said. "I know all Robin's tricks."

Dick raised his eyebrow and lifted his arm from around me. "You think?"

"Dude, that sounds like a challenge. We should take him down, Titan style!"

"Say what?" Cyborg asked. "We have a style now?"

Dick picked up his controller again, his half of the screen pausing for a moment as he returned to the menu to switch teams.

Bruce lifted an eyebrow, "You think you can take me?"

"I know I can," Dick said.

I placed my hand on Dick's thigh as I watched the game unfold on the screen, rubbing my fingers in little circles. Cyborg and Beast Boy hid their characters so as to not incur the wrath of Batman, I only caught flashes of them as I kept my eyes on Dick's portion of the screen.

"You think?" Bruce questioned. "You're not even close."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Dick drawled.

"Is that supposed to be a threat? I thought I trained you better than this."

"C'mon guys, quit hiding," Dick complained. "If the three of us hit him at once, we can take him."

"Sure you can."

"Shit," Dick said, his character dodging Bruce's, his body suddenly jerking to the side as if it would make a difference. "Guys, attack pattern Delta prime. Sound off."

"Ahh, ahh, twenty seconds," Beast Boy said, sounding like he had stuck his tongue out of his mouth in concentration.

"Fifteen," Cyborg included.

Bruce's lips twitched up.

Dick leant forward. "Star, there's a cushion behind me, can you grab it?" I lifted an eyebrow and reached back, pulling it out from behind Dick's back. I rested it on my knees. "Thanks," he said. "Ready guys?"

"Yup," Beast Boy said while Cyborg said, "Go."

I watched as Beast Boy and Cyborg's characters darted into Dick's screen, closing in on Bruce's character. I leant forward, watching closely, I had never heard of this attack pattern, I wanted to see it. All of a sudden, Dick dropped his controller, snatched the cushion from my lap and clobbered Bruce over the head with it. I squeaked, startled and Bruce dropped his controller. Moments later Beast Boy was crowing through the speakers as Bruce's character died dramatically.

Dick grinned as he picked up his controller again while Bruce raised an eyebrow at him. "Distraction."

"Good ploy," Bruce said with an approving nod and returned his attention to the game.

"That was so awesome!" Beast Boy said. "What'd you do?"

"Hit him over the head with a cushion."

"Oooooh," Cyborg crooned. "That's gonna cost you."

"So worth it," Dick replied. "That's one to us, zilch to you, Dad."

"Dad!" Beast Boy cried. "HA! Told you!"

"He's totally teasin' you, BB," Cyborg said.

Dick chuckled.

"Ahh!" Cyborg yelled. "He's after me again!"

"Pick up them chicken legs then, girly man," Beast Boy teased.

"Gotcha covered," Dick said. "Go left."

"You know, two can play at that game," Bruce said, slyly. "Starfire, you learn languages by lip contact—"

Dick's controller clattered to the sofa, his arms encircling me protectively as he pulled me away from Bruce and onto his lap so I was sitting sideways to the screen. "Mine."

Beast Boy laughed uproarishly. "Dude, you're so dead now! Watch out! He's gonna get you!"

Dick put one arm around either side of me, picking up his controller again. "Nuh-ah."

"Yeah, sure you're going to play, when you have something else more interesting eyelevel there," Bruce continued in the same sly tone.

Dick's cheeks went pink. "Oh… damn."

"What's he got eyelevel?" Beast Boy asked. "Dude, whatcha got eyelevel?"

"I have an idea," Cyborg said. "That was evil."

"Do what it takes to win," Bruce said.

"Do you wish for me to move?" I asked Dick.

"Nope," he said, shaking his head, then placed his cheek against my chest and nuzzled with his eyes fixed on the screen. "No, I can handle this."

As I turned my attention back to the screen, I spotted Alfred standing at the door, standing straight and proud. He caught my eye and bowed slightly. I beamed.

"Dude, he said handle!"

* * *

_**Author's Note 2:** Before you all say OMG OoC of Bruce to be playing games with the Titans, Bruce's current thought pattern is, if he didn't trust Dick's judgement about Starfire, what about the rest of the team? Besides, he's not wearing a mask, he tends to mellow out a litte, and the Titans can't see his expression either, just hear his voice (and he doesn't laugh, because seriously, that'd freak Beast Boy and Cyborg out if he laughed)._ _He's reaching out to Dick here too. Done explaining myself, it happened.  
_


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

It was good to be back at the Tower, I had missed my friends dearly.

Batman flew us home in the Batplane, I was very excited to fly in it, it was much faster and sleeker than the T- Ship, although Robin and I had to squeeze into the same seat, Robin did not seem to mind. He snuggled up against me and fell asleep. When we arrived, Batman actually got out of the Batplane to give Robin the hug, then pulled me on for one too. I think that surprised the others greatly as well as Robin and me.

Robin had convinced me to switch to the Gotham uniform full time in Jump City, although we were in discussions regarding the heels. I do not think he liked being so much shorter than be when I wore them. I expected there would be a crate for me waiting in the garage beside the boxes for Robin.

Beast Boy was overly excited to see me, and apparently still under whatever fever Raven complained of by the way he rubbed against me. Up and down my leg, his tail twitching madly as he purred before he jumped to my shoulder and draped around my neck, his paws kneading in inappropriate places. I had to triple check Raven had not hidden any catnip on my person.

Cyborg enveloped me in a long hug of the bears while Robin chased Beast Boy around with his staff. Of course, it is much harder to catch Beast Boy while he is in cat form, especially when he manages to wriggle in between Cyborg and I whilst we were hugging. The resulting tangle of bodies as Robin crashed into us had us all laughing for a while.

Raven had almost immediately commandeered me for 'the girl talk' although we did conduct it in the common room, while Cyborg and Beast Boy grilled Robin for information about his new uniform. Robin smiled smugly at me as he answered all of Cyborg and Beast Boy's questions. There would be time enough to explain later.

The rest of the Network was coming that afternoon for our usual get together, which was part of the reason we had returned to the Tower on that day.

Silkie had been very excited to see me, immediately wiggling to me and simply would not be put back down, so I rubbed his soft little belly while I talked to Raven.

With the excited need to be together quelled for the moment and Cyborg throwing himself into preparations for the Network visit, Robin asked me to join him in the garage.

"Sneakin' off so soon?" Cyborg quipped.

Robin shook his head. "Yes, Cyborg, we're sneaking off this soon. I mean, honestly, check out those pants, you can't expect me to keep my hands off her."

Cyborg's eye dropped, then he cleared his throat several times in rapid succession as he looked away from me.

Robin laughed. "Oh, you're quite happy to give it but you just can't hack it."

I giggled. "Oh, do not be mean."

Robin deliberately put his hand on my rear and squeezed before we walked out of the common room.

"Perhaps I should put my skirt back on?" I suggested. "Since you cannot seem to keep your hands off me."

"Skirts are great for easy access," Robin said, grinning. He grabbed me by the hips and pressed me against the wall, attaching his mouth to mine.

"You have a bedroom for that," Raven suggested as she swept by. "I suggest you use it."

Robin chuckled, his cheeks reddening. "Yeah, later." He pulled away and took my hand.

"I'm surprised Beast Boy was able to resist opening these," he said as we reached the garage.

"We thought it better to leave them than to incur the wrath of the Batman," I told him. "What is in there?"

He grinned at me. "What do you think?" he asked as he opened the first one. It looked to contain new parts for his R-Cycle, the old Red X motorcycle would arrive in a day or two. Black and shiny. He huffed and closed it up again.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" I asked curiously.

"More than sure," he said. "I need to. Besides, if I do, there'll be no more mix ups, will there?"

"True, but—"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"I do not wish for you to feel forced—"

Robin cuddled me. "My choice, beautiful. Mine. I want this."

I nodded.

Robin rummaged around in the next crate, extracting a cardboard box. "Here it is."

"Just this one?"

He nodded. "Everything else can stay until tomorrow." He winked at me. "Do you want to have a little fun?"

I lifted an eyebrow and placed a hand on my hip. "Oh? What kind of fun?"

Robin grinned, leant close and whispered in my ear. I began to giggle.

I did not make an appearance at the Network party until most of the other Titans had arrived. I claimed I was tired from the trip and wished to take the nap. Of course, that was greeted with sly glances from both Beast Boy and Cyborg, but Robin said he had some work to take care of and some 'footage' to erase which effectively shut them up.

Raven fetched me when everyone had arrived. "They're all overexcited already," she said. "Kid Flash is telling everyone he's going to be the first to play with Robin's 'new toys'."

I paused. "Is it me, or does that sound overly sexual to you?"

Raven placed a hand over her mouth, her eyes bright with humour. "Oh, I'm going to use that one."

I giggled and floated behind her, rising further in the air as we walked into the common room.

Speedy let out a long whistled. "Damn, would you look at that?"

"Nice threads, Starfire," Kid Flash called. "Rocking."

"Very sexy," Bumblebee included as she came forward. She took my hand and made me spin. "Girl, you have a nice ass on you."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at her and coughed, as did many of the boys.

"What?" she asked. "Can't a girl appreciate a hot ass?"

"Are we perhaps journeying to the closet for the make out session later?" I asked Bumblebee curiously. There was a small thunk as Speedy fell over.

She laughed. "Ooh, Gotham turned you sassy! I like it! So, where's your beau?"

Truly, there had never been a more opportune moment. "Beau? Oh, Robin? He and I decided to 'take the break' and do the seeing of other people. I do not know where he is."

Silence. Utter silence. Even the music in the background stopped.

"Huh?" Cyborg grunted.

I gave them all an innocent look. "What?"

Raven gave me a weird look, then lifted her hood to hide her smile. "Nice."

I giggled, floating further off the ground. "So, as they say, I am as free as the bird and ready to taste the greater pleasures of the human mating rituals. Would anyone care to partake in them with me?"

Apparently, many of the boys forgot got to breathe, Cyborg included. Beast Boy, however, seemed to take his cues from Raven and was grinning.

This was so much fun, I was struggling to maintain the innocent expression and keep from grinning broadly at all their expressions. Bumblebee's mouth could not possibly be open any further. Pantha and Aqualad, who had looked to be in the middle of amorous embrace, stared at me. Speedy had the nose bleed, Kid Flash looked very confused, the twins were busy with a book as they tried to translate my words.

"I'll take that offer."

I turned and launched myself at him before anyone could get a better look. He caught me, twisted his torso and dipped us before giving me a scorching kiss.

Beast Boy ruined the moment by bursting into laughter. "Dude! You made the switch! Awesome!"

Nightwing chuckled throatily as he gave me a few more pecks and righted me, keeping an arm around my waist as I floated by his side. "Surprise."

"Duuude," Kid Flash whistled. "You got rid of the cape."

"I hated the cape," Nightwing said. "It always got in the way."

"Black suits you. Very striking," Kid Flash said. "Love the emblem."

"Man, are those finger stripes?" Cyborg asked.

"So, what do we call you now?" Speedy asked.

"Mr Starfire," Hotspot said, with a roll of his eyes. "Obviously."

"Dude," Beast Boy said, his hand flailing as he talked. "It's like, _Nightwing_." He said the name 'Nightwing' as though it was some sort of scrolling text in the air that whooshed, even making appropriate hand movements. "That's so cool. Can I change my name too?"

"Now, _that's_ a nice ass," Bumblebee crooned, her eyes running up and down Nightwing's form.

Feeling cheeky, I reached down and gave it a squeeze. "Mine," I quipped.

Nightwing laughed.

* * *

_**Author's ending note:**_

_So, that's it from Starfire's POV. There are a few outtakey things that I'm writing that will go in Beneath the Masks and yes, they'll be Dick's POV. If there's anything you absolutely desperately want to know, tell me and I'll see if I can work it into them. They'll all be oneshotty things and completely random when I post them. I have StarryNightT's suggestion almost ready for posting, and am working on Munchichi's now, only, deary, it's a lot… better… than what you wanted, 'cause Kater had some 'input'. I also have one more planned that may include an outing between Starfire and Dick (as friends) and may just involve some flirting between Selina and Bruce too._

_For those of you with comic lore, you already know what's going to happen with Tim Tim.  
_

_No sequel's planned. No more hammer times. Fun time's over._

_Thanks for sticking around as I practiced first person. Good times. Special thank you to Katergator for being my second pair of eyes, plot wise._

_Cheers  
Kry_

_Meow: I'm old enough to know it as the Batplane. That's what I choose to call it. This 'Batwing' is a movie trend and a differnt sort of vehicle.  
_


End file.
